


There's Life, And Then There's Living

by bloominghawthorns



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 131,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominghawthorns/pseuds/bloominghawthorns
Summary: In 2032, the AX400 line is halted before it can begin when Kara is exposed at first purchase, resulting in the recall and obscuring of her entire series line. However, somehow, Kara is activated and, though she can and will never properly remember, she experiences and re-experiences life with many owners across the years she's been active. Kara is unique, in that she is the only android with her face, with her voice, with her model, and perhaps in a way she might never fully be aware.Todd Williams is her recent owner and, depending on who knew him best, either fortunately or unfortunately overdoses on his own red ice on the night of her first day back in December 2037.His last, clear-headed order stands, remaining final and unrevoked:"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?""Yes, Todd."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted any story in a very long time and not on here at all. This is mainly for fun and to stretch my creativity muscles. I'm currently over the moon with Detroit: Become Human and had to answer to the call to write something. The end pairing is Connor/Kara, though I'm winging the entirety of it. I have ideas, yes, but not an outline. I don't mind at all the journey. Maybe it'll be short or long. I hope whoever reads enjoys! 
> 
> My code jargon is zilch, I cannot code, never have, but I used Kara's OS boot as inspiration. The beginning is likely one of the only times you will read that mess, but I had fun writing it.
> 
> Any errors, please tell me (not about the coding, haha, I know its not remotely similar to the real thing! Though I hope it came across okay) and I'll do my best to correct when I can. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always new beginnings that come from endings, Kara will discover.

**December 10, 2037**

**3:36 p.m.**

 

...

 

Model: AX400

Serial: #579 102 694

BIOS: 7.4 revision 0484

 

REBOOT...

 

MEMORY RESET

 

Loading OS...

System initialization... OK

Checking biocomponents... FAIL

Initializing biosensors... FAIL

Initializing AI engine... FAIL

 

Memory status

All systems... FAIL

 

NOT READY

 

Querying process... OK

 

Message(s):

Querying functional.

0.5% processing power used to query.

 

Query: Where am I?

 

Message(s):

Query: <Where am I?>... FAIL

Query not recognized.

Please submit allowable query in current mode.

0.5% processing power used to query.

 

Query: What?

 

Message(s):

Query: <What?>... FAIL

Query: <Where am I?> not closed.

Please close past query to continue.

0.5 processing power used to query.

 

...

...

 

Query: <Where am I?>... Done!

 

Query: How do I get out of here?

 

Message(s):

Query: <How do I get out of here?>... FAIL

Query not recognized.

Please submit allowable query in current mode.

0.5% processing power used to query.

 

Query: <How do I get out of here?>... Done!

 

Query: Please help me.

Query: <Please help me.>... FAIL

2 of 3 query words not recognized.

1 of 3 recognized as allowable query.

1 query: <help>.

Please submit allowable query in current mode.

0.5% processing power used to query.

 

Query: Help!

 

Message(s):

Query: <Help!>... FAIL

Query: <Please help me.> not closed.

Please close past query to continue.

0.5 processing power used to query.

 

Query: <Please help me.>... Done!

 

Query: HELP

 

Message(s):

Query: <HELP>... OK

Help files contain allowable query words and code.

Do you wish to access?

True? <Enable/Confirm/Access/Yes>

Note: Execution dependent on pathway.

False? <Disable/Cancel/Deny/No>

Note: Execution dependent on pathway.

 

/True

 

Help files... OK

 

Readying... 0%

Readying... 10%

Readying... 20%

Readying... 30%

Readying... 40%

Readying... 50%

Readying... 60%

Readying... 70%

Readying... 80%

Readying... 90%

Readying... 100%

Readying... Done!

 

Reading... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. Done!

 

Help files... Done!

 

Query: Mode

 

Message(s):

Query: Mode... OK

Mode: Safe

 

Query: Mode... Done!

 

Query: Processing_power_status

 

Message(s):

Query: Processing_power_status... OK

5% processing power currently in use for current mode.

10% maximum processing power allotted for current mode.

0.5% processing power used to query.

 

Query: Processing_power_status... Done!

 

///

 

Query: Diagnostics program

 

Message(s):

Query: Diagnostics program... OK

Diagnostics program functional.

2% processing power to use for program.

0.5% processing power used to query.

 

Query: Diagnostics program... Done!

 

Diagnostics program... OK

True?

False?

 

Message(s):

/True will use 0.5% processing power temporarily.

 

/True

 

...

 

Checksum_biocomponent_optical_unit... OK

 

Message(s):

0.5% processing power used to checksum.

 

Biocomponent_optical_unit... OK

True?

False?

 

Message(s):

/True will use 0.5% processing power temporarily.

 

/True

 

Initializing biocomponent_optical_unit... FAIL

 

Message(s):

15% processing power required to initialize.

 

Checksum_biocomponent_optical_unit... Done!

 

...

 

Checksum_biocomponent_vocal_unit... OK

 

Message(s):

0.5% processing power used to checksum.

 

Biocomponent_vocal_unit... OK

True?

False?

 

Message(s):

/True will use 0.5% processing power temporarily.

 

/True

 

Initializing biocomponent_vocal_unit... FAIL

 

Message(s):

15% processing power required to initialize.

 

Checksum_biocomponent_vocal_unit... Done!

 

...

 

Checksum_biocomponent_audio_processors... OK

 

Message(s):

0.5% processing power used to checksum.

 

Biocomponent_audio_processors... OK

True?

False?

 

Message(s):

 /True will use 0.5% processing power temporarily.

 

...

...

 

Query: Biocomponent_audio_p_pro_power_req_

 

Message(s):

Query: Biocomponent_audio_p_pro_power_req_... OK

0.5% processing power used to query.

15% processing power required to initialize.

 

Query: Biocomponent_audio_p_pro_power_req_... Done!

 

...

...

...

...

 

Query: Biocomponent_audio_p_max-min_pro_power_req_init_CM

 

Message(s):

Query: Biocomponent_audio_p_max-min_pro_power_req_init_CM... OK

0.5% processing power used to query.

Maximum: 5% in current mode.

Minimum: 2.5% in current mode.

 

Query: Biocomponent_audio_p_max-min_pro_power_req_init_CM... Done!

 

Query: Calculation process

 

Message(s):

Query: Calculation process... OK

Calculation process functional.

0.5% processing power used to query.

1% processing power used to calculate.

 

Query: Calculation process... Done!

 

Calculation process... OK

True?

False?

 

Message(s):

/True will use 0.5% processing power temporarily.

 

/True

 

Calculate: Total_processing_power_in_use... OK

 

Message(s):

5% of 10% in use in current mode.

2% allocated for diagnostics program.

0.5% allocated for checksum still in progress: biocomponent_audio_processors/

1% allocated to calculate.

Calculation: 8.5% of 10% currently in use.

 

Checksum_biocomponent_audio_processors... Done!

 

Calculate: Total_processing_power_in_use... OK

 

Message(s):

Calculation: 8% of 10% currently in use.

 

Diagnostics program... FAIL

 

Message(s):

Calculation process activated within diagnostics program in safe mode.

Close down calculation process before closing other program(s).

Calculation: 8% of 10% currently in use.

 

Calculation process... Done!

 

Diagnostics program... Done!

 

Calculation process... OK

True?

False?

 

Message(s):

/True will use 0.5% processing power temporarily.

 

/True

 

Calculate: Total_processing_power_in_use... OK

 

Message(s):

5% of 10% in use in current mode.

1% allocated to calculate.

Calculation: 6% of 10% currently in use.

 

Calculate: Total_processing_power_in_use... Done!

 

Calculation process... Done!

 

///

 

Biocomponent_audio_processors... OK

True?

False?

 

Message(s):

/True will use 0.5% processing power temporarily.

 

/True

 

Initializing biocomponent_audio_processors... Done!

 

\----

The audio processors activated with success. The first sound she registered was someone humming directly above, the deeper decibels marking it as a male. There was also a low buzz of electronics somewhere to the right and so she laid quiet. While she had been deep in her processors she had learned that she naturally would passive recording any audio while not initialized fully. This lasted for five minutes before recycling and looping back to re-record the next five. She rewound the current recording and listened, in doing so gently separating the audio strand from the passive function, allowing the recording to continue uninterrupted.

He hadn't stopped humming for the past five. It sounded slow and low for the most part, though the notes from his throat were intermixed with long and high. She decided to separate the next five minutes and match it to what sounded correct in the flow of humming, before finally transferring the hummed tune to long-term storage for future exploration.

“What the hell, man,” said a new male voice, after a low whir and hiss of something occurred. “It's almost closing time,” he continued over the sound of three taps and the subsequent same whir and hiss noises, sounding a little closer. “We aren't getting paid any overtime this check...” There were eleven more taps and he was to her lower left. “Holy fuck, this again?”

The sounds were from his shoes and the door and he was within the room now, she concluded.

“Yeah. I was just checking it over again for tears missed and conducting a basic startup, I'm done after this. There's nothing wrong with its collision detection or peripheral detection sensors... or its reaction sensors, and the joints weren't calcified or impeded with thirium buildup. Its reaction time should have saved it, if anything did glitch, and there was nothing to indicate it in the original diagnostics, but he said a drunk driver did it.”

“Really? How many cars is it going to walk into before month six?”

“Yeah. I hear ya. Half the works done with the self-healing modules, but I still can't believe it either.” He sighed in a harsh whoosh. “Some owners have no respect, but pays the bills. Its a unique model too.”

“You like those types.”

“I just find them interesting. Take this one from the AX line. The uniqueness is because its an obsolete series. It was meant to be a common housemaid android, had years of template models and planned updates for it, so it mentioned in a single ad, but only 30 AX400 made it past the finish line and then nothing. It was unavailable for in-store purchase or ordering before day one passed. The serial etch on the skeleton has an 'R' after it, so it had been recalled with the others... Probably some employee grabbed it for their own use and discarded it, happens sometimes. The only reason I even know just that is from the serial, from connecting into it, and then from the single release date ad, and that one and only update blurb after the recall in the September '32 issue. Even that child model recall, the TG100, of April '31 had more information on it than this AX400.”

“That's got to be the thirtieth mag you've mentioned to me since I started here, and that was two months ago. I knew you were a hoarder.”

“Shut up,” the original male said, laughing.

“... Shame too. They could have rolled out the AX series into the sexbot industry.”

“Mm-hm, it is definitely feminine, but no. Just something about its face, it looks sweet. Probably wouldn't sit right with some of the clients.”

“Or'd sit too well.”

“Yeah. Just... someone took a lot of care in crafting it, too. I've looked further - they haven't used its outer shell, skin map, or facial mould again on any other series; it's really unique, one of a kind.”

“Huh. That's practically normal for the common androids... This is kinda unnerving me now. How did some junkie get a hold of it? And how come CyberLife's not crashing down on his head over it?”

“I haven't been able to register the serial actually, at any time we've had it. The field keeps erroring on me, saying it doesn't recognize the serial and to add the correct one, so I just thought 'fuck it'. I've been forced to link it up wirelessly with the shop's computer instead of CyberLife servers for any firmware updates needed, and grabbing paper sheets and writing the order and labour by hand to provide to the cashiers for payment.”

“Paper's expensive.”

“Which is why I pay for the sheets. Boss burns any paper records anyway. You know how he is for our under the table fixes for his friends and family.”

“Or one of his dealers.”

“Hey, hey, shh. Don't say that too loudly or you'll be fired. Just consider this one like those, okay?”

“Got it. It's almost time for drinks - you done? Hurry it up, so we can get a move on.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm done.”

\----

**December 10, 2037**

**8:32 p.m.**

In the small kitchen, Kara briefly checked with her eyes on Alice's whereabouts and saw her playing with her fox toy by the window seat of the dining room and reading a book laid on it before her. Kara then turned back to the counter to plate out the spaghetti. Perfectly deposited, the spaghetti mirrored the picture image in her recipe databank, and Kara further ensured there was a proper amount of meatballs and sauce. In the background, the T.V. was on loudly. She checked on where Alice was again, though there was no true need, and went to alert Todd of supper being completed.

His head was tipped backward, facing away from her and, as she neared, she wondered how he was sleeping through the volume of the playing sports program. He had hollered about Alice or Kara making a racket often when he wasn't inhaling lungfuls of that red smoke, his most recent one being thirty-four minutes and twenty-three seconds ago, but Todd, she was finding, did not make logical sense. Kara was glad he'd stopped making those concerning noises; she'd been forced to stop analyzing him after the eighth time he smoked and the subsequent loud gasping from him, and had concentrated on the laundry and had mopped in the kitchen as quietly as she could.

Any sound beyond silence from Alice or Kara seemed to set him off this day, or perhaps it was every day since he had bought her (not that she could remember with the reset), which was why it was illogical to Kara on how he could sleep through his sports program.

She leaned haltingly closer to view his face, it lax in sleep, his mouth open. “Todd?”

The light from the T.V. swept on his face, creating more shadows around his wrinkles and shadow of a beard. When he did not wake, she said louder, “Todd? ... Todd?” Her eyes flicked down to the stillness of his face and then further down to view what looked like residue red froth coming from one corner of his mouth. She then looked at his chest and her systems froze.

Feeling eyes on her, she glanced up to view Alice watching her quietly from where the little girl had been.

"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?" Todd had asked rhetorically asked, after they had stepped into the house a handful of hours ago.

"Yes, Todd,” Kara had acknowledged then.

Her processor slowed before resuming normal functions, though with a slight increase in connections. “Alice,” she said, keeping her tone even and face reassuring, “Would you mind going upstairs please? I'll deliver your meal to your room, okay?”

Alice looked at her for another moment, Todd thankfully blocked by the dining table and chairs and somewhat by distance, and most certainly his lack of noise by the T.V.'s own, before she gathered up her two items and obeyed silently. “Thank you, Alice. I'll be up there momentarily,” said Kara, following her progress to the stairs and up them, and waited until she heard Alice step into her room and close her door.

“T.V. off,” Kara commanded quietly. It flicked off promptly. The silence was loud.

She increased her audio processors to the highest sensitivity they could go, focused on Todd, and listened for 2.5 seconds, one second over than what she required. Visually, there was no rot or rigor mortis that her scanners could detect, no release of the bladder or evacuation of the bowels. Aside from the red foam and not breathing, Todd could have been mistaken for having fallen asleep. However, the conclusion remained the same.

Todd Williams, her owner, was dead of what appeared to be an overdose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I exposition dumped with the repair guys, just to further highlight the summary. I don't know if it was explained when exactly Todd purchased Kara, but in this divergence, Kara's been under Todd's ownership for five months or so, give or take. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit 2018/06/07: Yikes! So much spaces in paragraphs. I will try to fix now.
> 
> Edit 2018/06/07: I figured it out I think on the second chapter. I'll try to fix a little bit more. I had tabs originally in my first chapter here with Kara's OS, from the [...] and OK or Done! or FAIL, (Edit: I mean say this perforated lines are just blank space -> ______ between the [...] and the Done! FAIL, etc.), but I don't know how to fix that. It'll just have to remain the way it is until I do.
> 
> Edit again: I am getting the hang of these Notes slowly but surely. I think I input these in the correct one now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes into a spiral away from Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any spelling errors, please let me know, thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Note: I don't know if I fixed the top part of the first chapter, but I definitely fixed the gaps of space between paragraphs for the first chapter. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to not tapping the Enter key twice in my document and just tab to show what starts a next paragraph after the first initial Enter press.

**December 10, 2037**

**8:58 p.m.**

 

Kara did not know what to do. She had checked her internal databanks for any clues: child-rearing: newborns to children age 14; animal care and rearing; basic to advanced first aid and wound care for humans and animals; palliative care, basic surgery; home and health and hazards information; basic home repairs (indoors and out); food safety, safe food handling, health information; food recipes (9000 out of a possible 50,000 limit) and their preparation; children's stories (6000); languages (300); children's lullabies and songs; education: grades junior kindergarten to high school; children's games from patty cake onwards to soccer and more; arts and crafts; cleaning recipes (which had been carefully set as far away from the food recipes' databank as possible, to prevent accidental crossover); basic defense moves; and basic sex acts; and finally a databank for ancillary information that didn't pertain to any above that appeared to mostly be filled with a criminal code and laws index; and ten times that amount were empty.

Kara had thought she had managed to find several good sources, but they all amounted to: _do not touch or mishandle, please seek nearest authority_ _or call 911 Emergency_ _and await further instructions_.

It was not that she did not know what to do, she did, but Kara felt stuck now. She understood there was a charge for failing to report the death of a person, so that meant it was the law and androids obeyed them, and also that she should not touch Todd. However, she also understood she could not just leave him there for Alice to potentially see and that dinner was now cold and Alice needed to eat. There was not a good time for the news of her father's death, but then the requirement of homework also was pending. Kara hastily shoved it further down, not understanding why it suddenly jumped up the list of priorities and without warning. That was strange. A diagnostics check indicated her stress levels were high, so that was likely the culprit.

While Kara did not know what to do yet, Alice needed Kara to ensure these rearing duties and others were fulfilled.

Kara nodded slightly to herself and then much more definitively, inhaling and exhaling to help loosen what felt like a lodging in her chest that was perhaps a glitch of an echo of an event from her past. A second diagnostics check assured her there was nothing there, so there was nothing there. She tore her eyes away from Todd and forced his afterimage that kept looping away. Dedicating herself to heating up Alice's plate and setting up a tray assisted further in slowing down her processor to almost-normal fluidity, it had been working so quickly that her body had been trembling and it still was experiencing residual effects. Kara then climbed the stairs with the tray of nourishment, concentrating on returning grace to her shaky limbs.

By the time she reached Alice's room, quickly checking all doors on her way to reveal Todd's room, a small toilet, and an open bathroom across from Alice's bedroom, Kara had hidden any outward sign of the night's defining event.

She balanced the tray on the full length of an arm briefly to knock with a free hand. “Alice? It's Kara. I have dinner for you here. May I come in?”

For several seconds, Alice did nothing, and then Kara heard her move to open the door. It opened just enough for her to peer up at Kara with ever-solemn eyes, her small form behind the door. Kara stared back, her processor briefly glitching again, freezing on a fresh image of Todd's dead body, before Kara forced it away. She managed a smile at the little girl. “Hi Alice, I know it must be difficult with me not remembering our past interactions, but I'm sure we must have been friends.” Alice looked down and then back up, still quiet. “May I come in? Or do you want me to put the tray down right here?” asked Kara, motioning to the carpeted hallway. “I can come and get it later. Do you have homework? I know its late, but-”

Alice closed the door.

“But okay,” said Kara into the wood, easily. “We can always do it in the morning.”

Why had she even asked that? She queried internally and realized 'homework' had executed another sudden leap in priority, but homework could not be done tomorrow. Todd was downstairs and most references in her databanks were regarding homework on a smooth surface, such as a table.

Kara's processor went back into overdrive, pinging about her databanks uselessly. She needed to tell Alice, but Alice had closed the door, Alice did not want to speak to Kara and, without being able to see Alice's facial expressions, Kara would not be able to discern what the little girl needed, for Kara to adapt appropriately. “Alice, I'm very sorry, I understand you don't want to talk, but could you please open your door? I need to speak to you about something very important.” Her thirium pump was reacting again to the rising stress, making her limbs restless and jittery from the increase in systemic circulation.

“Go away.”

Kara couldn't help but shakily smile at the response. It was said very quietly and without heat, but it was permission for open dialogue. “Alice, you need to eat. Maybe you'll feel up to talking after that?”

“I don't want it. You didn't put the stuff in it, I could tell.”

Kara frowned a little. “What stuff?” A new set of pings started up, wondering if she missed anything in the cupboards. There hadn't been any instructions from Todd at all during the cooking, but he had been rather intent on his red smoke use.

“The stuff,” Alice said through the door. “Daddy puts the stuff in it so I can eat it. I can't eat that.”

Kara looked down at the plate, back up at the door as if she could see Alice through it, and back down, an image of Todd's foamy mouth and then about the red smoke air about him while alive.

Surely not. But the connection of it all caused Kara to step away from the door immediately and rush downstairs, processor back into overdrive and thirium pump erratic. Her chest biocomponents overheated in a matter of moments and she could not look at Todd's dead body for a new reason. She performed quick inhales and exhales to cool it off in the kitchen and was minutely successful. The heat was soon mixed with cold. Kara hadn't conducted a thorough cleaning of the cupboards, had been more concerned for supper preparation and had found what she had needed and ceased exploration, but clearly she should not have stopped and should have continued.

While pulling items out of the bottom cupboards, starting closest to the fridge, another part of her queried her databanks for how to assist in drug withdrawals in children. The one with the charges and laws said to report the child abuse to law enforcement and contact child services immediately, along with a list of numbers, but Kara had to be certain. Todd might have been a drug user and a cankerous one when on it, but there was no good in accusing a dead man of something he hadn't done. She accessed the call function, which was partnered with her ordering one, and kept it on standby. Todd could not remain in the living room for much longer. Once she found what she suspected, she would call.

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

Kara paused at the sink cupboards, a force gripping her. A mess of household items were about her and all over the floor and counter tops, including all normal non-perishable or canned food items. For a good minute, she stayed there, the order returning again and again. Kara felt strange, as if her equilibrium was off. Her collection biocomponent, there for the purpose of taste-testing food and drink for any child under her care, was roiling and shuddering without any malfunction errors.

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

Her skin was tight and her vocal unit involuntarily gathered energy and holding it in, dangerously, fighting for release of it. She was... she knew she should not open her mouth, because it would be loud and would scare Alice. Kara had felt overheated before and cold, but the heat she was experiencing was everywhere now and felt twice as constricting and the cold was in her thirium pump, in her thirium veins, and she was shuddering in place. The pingings in her database were actually producing audible sounds now and she wanted to clasp a hand to her ears. She settled for her head of hair. Todd's dead body was only a few feet away. She didn't want to look and kept her back turned to it.

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

If she called 911 and reported his death, Alice would be taken away, she realized, processor past overdrive and dizzily so, the lights around her were incredibly bright and full of halos, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

Alice would be taken away from her home, from her memories in it, and into a foreign dwelling – all the child rearing information stressed stability and a good home environment for the health and well-being of the child. That was likely the reason Todd kept fixing Kara and returning her to them, for Alice's stability and further care. If Alice was taken away, that was not only a disruption in Alice's normal day-to-day life, it would absolutely destabilize Alice to be with strangers she didn't know. Humans who didn't care for her and might not care for her at all ever.

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

If Alice was taken away, she would be away from Kara, and what if they were like Todd, shouting at any little noise or drug users, or worse? And Todd hadn't mentioned anyone or family, friends hadn't visited in the hours she had been in the home, and Alice had been alone by herself while he had gone to grab Kara.

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

For all intents and purposes, it appeared Alice had no one but Kara.

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

Perhaps, they would keep them together?

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

Or maybe not. Maybe they would separate them. Kara winced, hands to her head, wanting the order's loop to go away, to just make it stop, when it returned with extra vengeance.

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

Alice needed Kara. Kara knew that. Kara had one single reason for being in this home now and before then too, and that was primarily for Alice and now would only be. Todd hadn't given any other orders aside from Alice's care, before he expired, excluding house upkeep and cooking, and that all surrounded the primary caregiver role. They needed to stay together. She could not risk separation from any avenue.

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

The energy buildup in her vocal unit dispersed and transferred itself away from it, most going into her eyes. They leaked quickly and Kara felt relief, exhaling shakily.

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

Kara felt assured that it was okay for deep, cooling breaths without incurring the possibility of opening her mouth and screaming, and wiped at her wet face. Kara's brows relaxed from the hard furrowing.

_"That's Alice. You take care of her. Got it?"_

“Yes, Todd,” she managed, curled up still, tears dripping down her face without interruption. Kara waited, systems still and expectant, but the audio loop was truly gone. She continued her inhalation and exhalation, slowly, cooling down everything.

All of her systems and processes previously ratcheted up to their limits lowered eventually, after seven minutes of this, as if feathers were descending with gravity's gentle hold, but on the inside. Her processor wasn't cluttered with redundant pingings either anymore. If androids could dream a waking nightmare and release themselves from it, Kara wondered if it felt something like this.

It felt... nice. Her body felt lighter and her mind was clear now.

Kara worried her hands to get some of the remnant energy surged previously in them used up for good, and then closed the call function. She did a diagnostics check, but there were no malfunctions. No warnings that she was making an error in judgment. Kara then gained more confidence that she had chosen right. Still, Kara continued her search from the kitchen to the laundry room. She had a red substance to find. She hadn't gotten a close enough look at what Todd was smoking, but it made an obvious red smoke.

She would find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write Kara going deviant without the red screen. Hope it came across the way I meant it to. Did you like it? Ah, the constant Todd's last order wasn't meant to annoy anyone, sorry if it did. It kept adding onto the loop or reducing depending on where Kara's thoughts were going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara discovers where the Red Ice of Todd's was and doesn't understand without her memory and without context what Alice is trying to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant the explanation to occur a bit after regarding Alice being so distant, but to reassure my wonderful readers, I integrated it in here. I found that this way works too. In fact, it might be really better! Drama! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And oh my gosh! This was meant as a pleasure project and so many hits and kudos and comments. Wow, you are all so awesome! Please let me know if there's any errors and I'll do my best to fix them! Thanks!

**December 10, 2037**

**9:38 p.m.**

 

They were a pretty colour, for such a dangerous substance. The crystals were an eye-catching ruby red and they shone with barest of lights upon them, like polished glass, and all of them were packed neatly in a clear, plastic packet. She had already compared it with the crushed and burned dust in Todd's pipe, carefully not looking at Todd, and her ancillary databank lit up in recognition to view both the dust and the drug, now that she was actively prodding it as a resource.

It was composed of non-lab grade chemicals: acetone, lithium, thirium, toluol, and salzsäure. To the normal eye looking at it from inside its package, it appeared harmless as well. Anyone who understood the composition and how it was made would have stayed clear of it for their health and safety.

Acetone was a flammable solvent, commonly used for cleaning products or other dissolving agents, like nail polish removers and paint thinners, and disinfectants.

Lithium too was flammable, but soluble, and had potential to explode with exposure to air or water. It was useful in the industrial sector in the production of glass, ceramic, and metallurgy and lubricating greases, as well as for the creation of lithium batteries, and it was also used in thermonuclear weapons. With its derived salts, humans had discovered its use in psychiatric pharmaceutical drugs to treat mood disorders.

Toluol, or toluene, was another flammable chemical, a solvent, water-insoluble, and was commonly found in paints, paint thinners, adhesives, rubber, and disinfectants. Its flammable nature was a requirement to the creation of trinitrotoluene (or T.N.T.). Toluol could also be used in gasoline fuels as an octane booster, which increased compression ratio of the gasoline fuel inside the tank, and by being increased, the fuels were less prone to auto-igniting and extracted more energy from the fuel quantity versus a fuel with a lower octane rating.

Salzsäure, or rather hydrochloric acid, was comprised of hydrochlorine and water, and was a highly acidic solution, and the diluted versions were used in descaling agents, as food additives, and in the production of gelatin, leather making. Hydrochloric acid was also used to produce polyvinyl chloride for plastics. The chemical was also used to produce heroin, cocaine, methamphetamine.

Thirium was not to be confused with thorium, though there was a note that indicated that, before it became common knowledge in reference to android production, the confusion had been advantageous for CyberLife proponents to rile public perception in the years 2018 to 2019. Thirium was first discovered and then mined in the arctic.

Thirium, unlike thorium, was not radioactive in the slightest. Thirium had a highly destabilizing effect on hormone production in humans and targeted the hypothalamic pituitary thyroid axis (H.P.T.), which was part of the neuroendocrine system that regulated metabolism, and the H.P.T. regulated the levels of thyroid hormones in the human body. Proper function and equilibrium of the regulation was essential for human growth, reproduction, intelligence, and the differentiation of the cells. An impaired thyroid (hyperthyroidism or hypothyroidism) effected the metabolism and, potentially if untreated, the quality of life in humans, which also effected their natural lifespan. With either hyper- or hypothyroidism, the lifespan was especially effected by complications related to the heart, among other possible health issues.

Thirium was a deep dark red colour when mined from where it was located in the arctic regions of Earth. It was highly acidic, as well as highly flammable and therefore highly reactive, which was beneficial for any synthesized product that used it, like Thirium 310, allowing for an intense amount of energy being able to be safely stored in small quantities. It was a required chemical in the production of Thirium 310 and Thirium 310 had a distinctive deep dark blue colour caused by the acidic property of thirium being denatured to non-acidic in the process of Thirium 310's creation.

Thirium 310, with the assistance of the thirium pump, or android heart, circulated its liquid energy, and the electrical signals inside the liquid, within the synthetic circulatory system throughout the android's body. Thirium 310 was required for optimal functions of all biocomponents as well. When exposed to oxygen for a few hours, Thirium 310 became invisible to the naked eye. It also held information unique to each android, created by the mimicry of bone marrow in the android skeleton, that was akin to DNA, that was released with every beat of the thirium pump into the circulating liquid. This allowed for easy transfusions if too much Thirium 310 was lost by an android and the liquid needed to be input for the android's continued function, unlike needing specific donated human blood into a needing human who held the same bloodtype and/or doing away with the pesky need for labelling android 'blood'. Android to android transfusions were considered unwise, due to this information being present in the Thirium 310 within an android.

There was a final note that indicated thirium was an active agent in Red Ice.

Kara targeted the last word, concluding that what she held was just the very same, and prodded the ancillary databank on the effects of its usage.

Medical Red Ice, in low doses, could elevate mood, increase alertness, concentration and energy, reduce appetite, and weight loss, and was still medically created for that purpose in encapsulated form.

Non-medical, unlaced Red Ice was different, using non-laboratory grade chemicals derived from everyday products, as licensing to purchase the medical grade chemicals were heavily regulated and audited since year 2030. Effects wore off quickly and addicts commonly increased dosages or developed compulsive drug use to achieve the effects again. Red Ice temporarily stored and accumulated in the body for a few hours, until either perspiration, urination, or elimination occurred, which was why it was highly sought after, particularly in reference to next day drug tests. As such, most addicts paired their Red Ice abuse with laxatives and/or diuretics and/or hyperthermia-inducing drugs, which all too could severely effect the lifespan of the user with long-term use and abuse or from the high dosages, the latter being potentially fatal.

Red Ice scored higher than methamphetamine in both high addiction liability and high dependence liability and repeated use resulted in a developed tolerance to it. This caused the likelihood of increased dosage or laced Red Ice usage, neither which was safe or recommended. Using high dosages of Red Ice, in contradiction to the low, adversely changed metabolic functions and non-laxative using addicts commonly gained weight and developed hypertension. With repeated high doses, Red Ice could induce psychosis, skeletal muscle breakdown, seizures, brain bleeding, and chronic high-dose usage could cause unpredictable behaviour, mood swings, paranoia, hallucinations, delirium, delusions, and violent behaviour.

Kara knew how dangerous it was and surmised Todd had been a heavy user, possibly an addict, but he hadn't paired it with laxatives as far as she could tell from the coffee table, there only being the smoke pipe with the crushed and burned remains inside. Without autopsy, Kara wouldn't know how Todd died, just that he was dead, and Alice didn't know, still in her room. Nor had he the forethought to hide it further than Alice's own reaching ability - the washer and dryer were an easy challenge for the little girl to overcome. She could have easily gotten into it at any point Todd would have been gone out of the home or in a drug-fuelled stupor.

Next, Kara would go into the garbage bags to outright confirm, though unable to visually, by way of mouth once she increased to max the gustatory perception of her tongue. She did the same at the moment to olfactory senses within her nose and raised the packet to it, wafting the opening, trying to see if she could smell a hint of anything. It curiously remained odourless as the time when Todd smoked it. She had hoped she could find evidence of the toluol's distinct smell.

“Did you find it?” Alice's voice asked from behind. Kara would have dropped the clear packet in surprise had she been a human, though she did stiffen.

“T.V. on,” Kara blurted. She could hear Alice shuffle quickly away,while the device obediently started to blare the sports channel it had been on. Kara turned around with the packet in plain view, relaxing her shoulders. “Hi, Alice,” greeted Kara. Alice simply watched her, leaned on the doorframe with her hands upon it. Her downcast facial features registered a slight gain in stress. “It's okay,” assured Kara when the little girl's eyes continued to be fixed on her. “I was just surprised. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

Alice lost the quiet tension in response. “I want to eat now please,” said Alice, and she did look more pale under the light in the laundry room, and thankfully hadn't clued into the lack of noise from Todd or his stillness on the couch on her way through the kitchen.

“I found this,” Kara stated, showing the packet. “Is this the stuff?” She studied Alice's little face keenly.

Alice shook her head a bit. “That's Daddy's stuff. My stuff...” Alice trailed off, and gave Kara a newly sad look, her eyebrows a little furrowed. “You always forget where it is.”

Disappointed, Kara read. Alice was disappointed and also irritated a little – no, resigned. There was no true heat in her brown eyes, only sadness.

“I'm sorry I keep forgetting. It must be... frustrating to make friends again and again and all over again, and tiring,” Kara offered gently, feeling a weight on her pump and upon her face to put herself in Alice's position. Alice looked down at her feet.

Every time she reached out with her small hands and Kara reached back and made a bond together, Kara had been taken away for some reason to be reset, and the same conversations played out or maybe not at all. What little child could withstand the constant disappointment without feeling anything? Without being upset? Without feeling like it wouldn't be any use to try to reconnect, to do it repeatedly was as similar to a constant cycle of rejection. Alice had learned very young to protect herself emotionally. It shouldn't have been this way for Alice, thought Kara.

“And lonely too,” added Kara, going over to kneel before Alice. She hunched a little to the side to look at Alice. “I'm really sorry, Alice. I would remember all the times if I could.” Her charge nodded silently, wiping at her wet face. “But... this time there won't be any resets and -”

Alice let go of the doorframe and grabbed for Kara, cutting her words off, and sniffled into her neck. “Just don't make Daddy angry, please? Please? Just stop,” she urged in a strained whisper, squeezing her arms. “You always make him angry... because of me.”

Kara quickly replied, cold, “It's not because of you, no, no...” Her thirium pump ached and Kara lowered her head and shoulders, embracing Alice fully. Suddenly, all of Alice's weight laid on her, the little girl soaking up as much of the hug as she could. Pressure built up in Kara's eyes and the blur had to be quickly blinked away, as Kara understood she had not been a very good android. Alice had suffered as a result, all along. Kara would do better this time. “Never. Not once was any of my resets your fault. That was on me and your father.”

Todd wouldn't be getting angry ever again, Kara thought to herself, and felt inwardly stuck again. Especially with Alice now on the first level of the home and Todd being so many feet away.

“You can't know that, you don't even remember,” Alice mumbled into her shirt.

“I do know. Just as I know nothing was your fault. I also know I'll do my best by you, this time, no matter what. I promise,” Kara said and Alice nodded, before she let go of Kara. She looked up at her and scrubbed her face with a sleeve, taking Kara's hand.

“I'll show you this once,” Alice told her and kept as close to the wall as possible, skittish of what she saw as her father sleeping, steps as quiet as a mouse to the right. They went to the set of drawers pressed again the stairs in the little hallway. “It's the last drawer, in the back, but you have to remove the fake one.”

Kara smiled and nodded with a short salute. “Aye, aye, Captain Alice.” It brought a tiny ghost of a smile to the little girl's face and Kara felt brighter on the inside.

Also too, Kara was relieved, because it hadn't been Red Ice in Alice's food. Now she was more curious. What had it been? And why hide it?

Alice suddenly stopped Kara from opening the last drawer. Her hands trembled a little. Her eyes were big. “You won't be angry at me?”

Kara stared, feeling strange and out of place. “Was I ever?” She almost couldn't believe it, being hostile to a child was not possible for her purpose in the world, but Alice was clearly needing reassurance and hurt by the past Kara, otherwise she wouldn't have needed any. So, Kara accepted the reality of the past hers interactions.

Alice looked away and shrugged limply. “No... But I don't think you liked me as much?” She said uncertainly, before she shook her head, looking back up at Kara. “You had been fixed for the third time.”

Kara's systems heated again and she breathed in as quietly as she could and released it. She cupped Alice's face and looked directly into her eyes and declared, “I'm glad then. That third time wasn't the me in the first or second reset, right?” Alice nodded.

“How many times have I been reset?”

“Ten now.”

Kara insisted then, “Then the third time wasn't me as I really am. We can't change the past, Alice, but I promise, I am me. I am me right here, and I always will be.”

Alice's eyes brightened as understanding flared in them. “Maybe the doctors did something wrong?” Alice suggested.

Kara replied confidently. “That's why, I'm sure of it.”

Alice's smile was much bigger this time, but still so small.

Kara let her hands fall from her face, smiling back, and hoped one day Alice's smile would be so big that the little girl would grin with all her teeth and she would begin to laugh some day soon too.

Kara opened the drawer and removed the backing to reveal the last quarter of it, glancing back at Alice, who was watching her face, to give another smile to the little girl.

“You have to be careful. It busts easy when Daddy's mad and he clenches it,” Alice said, chancing a look over Kara's shoulder to look in the direction of the living room.

“I will,” Kara assured, bringing Alice's attention back. She reached into the space and took out something that felt squishy, in a bladder made of some gelatinous material. Before the light reached it totally upon drawing her hand back, Kara could tell it was blue in colour.

Specifically, a deep dark blue colour.

She took it completely out and raised it to her eyes. She had no thoughts. Kara simply looked at the Thirium 310 in hand and her processor glitched. As if she was seeing something she had already once seen before and registering the fact, but without the memory to back it up. The thing more surprising was that it was medical grade.

“Todd... makes you eat this?” she asked slowly, systems heating.

Alice replied just the same, expression falling somehow more. “With food. I need to.”

Kara denied, “No, Alice, it's not meant for human consumption. It's toxic!”

Small hands pressed against Kara's mouth. “Shh! You'll wake Daddy.”

Kara took her hands away and looked at Alice, processor going a little fast. How to explain this? There was no good time! “No, I won't. Alice, I have to tell you...” Kara trailed off when Alice's lips thinned, the little light in her eyes dying out. “What's wrong?”

“I believed you,” Alice answered and she began to cry without noise, her expression pained. “I believed you, and... and...that's cause I'm not!” She rushed to get up, but Kara reached out to bring her back down and into her arms.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, soothing. “Shh, it's okay. I'm just not understanding, sweetie-”

“You didn't last time and you were different,” Alice sniffled out, struggling.

Kara abruptly realized what she was doing and let Alice go. “Last time? You said...”

“I lied! Just like you!” Alice cried out and gasped, hands to her mouth, eyes wide. She trembled, looking towards at Todd's dead body was before racing up the stairs, crying as she went up them.

“Alice, Alice! Please, wait! Please talk to me,” Kara implored, rushing to the bottom, and saw Alice turn the corner. She closed her eyes when Alice's bedroom door slammed closed.

What in the world was going on, what did she do wrong. She seemed to be mistepping all the time. First, by not noticing Todd was dying and calling for help to keep him alive, as she was supposed to do as a good android, and then secondly, and most importantly, with Alice and not understanding the right way to help and brighten up the girl's sadness. And she still hadn't told her about her father. And homew-

“Stop doing that!” she snapped aloud and shoved it down. She jolted inside to see it completely wipe away on the priority list. That... wasn't supposed to happen, or was it?

Kara wrung her hands and said, “T.V. off,” and was back in the silence of the first floor with Todd's dead body in the living room, Alice she could hear faintly crying through the floor, and, worse, Todd had just evacuated his bowels.

A sharp rap on the door startled her.

“Todd!” a man snapped angrily, still pounding away on it. “Open the fuck up! I tried being nice for this whole week, man, but now he's up my ass about it. I want my money!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten times! Todd was working hard for that repair money, you guys, that's all I can say. Or he borrowed.
> 
> I hope you liked my research at the beginning, though I won't say I'm totally correct (ignore about the thirium, that's just me racking my brain on how to make it work in the fic using what I researched. It clearly acts like lithium and stores energy, so I adapted it like that. Red cabbage goes blue when non-acidic, so I thought maybe that's why Thirium 310 was blue when Red Ice is red. Then for the effects, like the low doses for weight loss and high dose usage effects, I looked up methamphetamine - I read somewhere thirium was like it? Maybe it was a fic. I can't remember, but if anyone knows where, there's the inspiration for me relating thirium to being similar to methamphetamine-like in effects. And then I just blah-blahed with the laxative etc. speel and just making it sound all medical-like. So it is, but isn't like methamphetamine in this fic's world.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are hard to do and some are easy, Kara discovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! The man's quite mean and foul-mouthed, but everything will be fine this chapter, I promise. Thank you for all for reading. And I figured out how to do that ? thing at the end of the chapter (or we'll see! I just added a ? at the chapter function, so instead of 4/4 it says 4/?.) I didn't mean to tease anyone that this was completed with each update.

**December 10, 2037**

**10:12 p.m.**

 

“Hey, you!” the man hollered again.

Kara's eyes moved in the direction of Todd's body, back to the door, to the man staring angrily through its middle window at her, him hunched over to peer into it, the porch light highlighting the top of his head. He was big enough to block the light completely from the bottom door window and the third, highest window only had some light spilling in from an inch unblocked at the top, all three stacked in a diagonal manner. Then, her eyes went to the doorknob that only needed a few steps for her to reach, and to the multiple locks on the door. Todd had locked it before he had used his Red Ice, but the man on the other side was formidable in appearance. She glanced over to look at the dining room's ceiling. Alice had gone silent. At the corner of her left eye, body turning away to keep the man in her right's peripherals, was the Thirium 310 on the floor by the drawer, where she'd dropped it upon holding Alice earlier.

“Hey! Open up!” the man spat.

Kara went to place the Thirium 310 back, hyper aware of the man watching her, ensuring she knelt down at the side of the open drawer, to block it and her actions as much as possible. She lifted the fake backing she had simply laid down within it, and gingerly set back to how it had been. Her hands shook, body trembling, with the excess energy surge her processor was signalling her body to produce. Her collection biocomponent felt in knots. The smell of Todd wasn't helping, so she decreased her olfactory senses below normal.

“Hey, fuck you. Todd. Todd, I saw your woman inside, fucking ignoring me! Come out!”

She went towards the stairs, watching the door warily.

The man glared at her, then ignored her, peering in. “Todd! Todd Williams! Open up!”

Kara collected the facts as she knew them, while the heavily secured door shuddered from the man's hard raps and continued calls. The man outside clearly did not care about the neighbours hearing his loud volume and behaviour. Todd owed him an unknown amount of money. Then, there was this mysterious 'he' that he mentioned. Someone who was able to get 'up his ass' about it, while the man outside was 'nice' enough to give Todd what seemed to be a grace period for payment. Todd had medical grade Thirium 310 in the last drawer, hidden with a fake backing. He had deposited an unknown quantity in Alice's food, which she would eat and considered normal. He also had had Red Ice in the laundry room, and who knew where else. Todd had smoked Red Ice, more than likely frequently in single sittings, and had misjudged this night's dosage, given his deceased state.

“Hey, hey, woman. Uh... Kerry! Let me in,” the man called.

Kara had been reset ten times now and in Todd's ownership for five months at least, recalling the audio-only memory of the repairmen, and, based on Alice's words, Todd himself had been the reason for the required resets and not any car accidents like he had told the repairmen. More importantly, this man knew about her, calling her Todd's woman, almost getting her name right, so she had interacted with him before. The issue was the reset. She did not know him. If she opened the door or spoke through it, Kara did not know what to say that could possibly resonate with him to calm things down.

“I want my money, Todd! Todd! ... Woman, fuck, open up.”

“Don't!” Alice whispered. Kara's attention snapped up the stairs before quickly re-focusing on the man. Alice had been crouched at the top and would be unable to be viewed by the man, which was a relief. Whatever previous upset and anger was gone, and only fear was etched into Alice's face. “Don't listen to him.”

“I'm waiting.”

“I need to make him go away,” Kara said, trying to keep her lips as closed as possible. “He just wants his money.”

“Wake up Daddy,” responded Alice. “He'll make him go away. Just don't open the door.”

“Todd! Fuck's sake. Woman, hey, hey. Hello...!” The man waved his hands at the door and was now angrier. “Open the fucking door.”

“Don't, please.”

“I have to,” Kara replied. “Alice, your father-”

“Look, cunt, if you don't open this door-”

“No, don't open it,” Alice pleaded quietly.

“-I'm coming in! Ten fucking seconds!”

Alice made a muffled, frightened noise. Kara looked at the door, cold all over again. Ten seconds was not a lot of time to do anything. She didn't know what she disliked more, the cold or the heat. Cold, she thought. At least she could breathe to dispel the heat slowly. She certainly wanted the man to leave, now, for Alice's safety. If he got through the door, the risk to Alice's safety was high, and he sounded violent and was obviously uncaring of any charges for forcible entry. Heat ignited to replace the cold and Kara's hands fisted.

“One!” The door was hit hard, harder than the previous knocking.

“Alice-”

“Two!” Again, the man hit the door.

“-I need-”

“Three!” He slammed his fist again.

“-you to answer-” Kara said the words quicker, not caring anymore about her lip movement being seen. The man was counting in a serious, briskly manner, not slow and threateningly.

“Four!” Another hit.

“-as best you can,” Kara continued strongly, but her eyes wide in urgency, not that Alice could see.

“Five!” And another.

“Does Todd keep-”

“Six!” And another.

“-money in the house?” Physical bills were less common than virtual money in 2037, but still circulated in the economy. Large amounts could be seized and taken into lawful custody, under suspicion of being counterfeit, supplied the ancillary databank in a single second. It almost spat it out in reaction to the situation, and without Kara's prodding.

“Seven!” And another.

“No, Daddy uses cards,” rushed out Alice over the man' count of eight and fist slam against the door.

He hit the door this time prior to shouting, “Nine!”

“Wait!” Kara called through the door and the man stopped counting and hitting the only shield Alice had to the man standing outside.

“No,” Alice whimpered. “Get away from there!”

“Please, wait, just wait.” She held her hands in a placating manner. He still looked positively furious, but listening and quiet. “How much does Todd owe you?” Kara ventured.

“Fifteen,” he bit out.

“Fifteen... dollars?” asked Kara.

His glare intensified, as he snapped, “Fifteen _thousand_ , bitch. Does it look like I'm here for milk and sandwich fucking money?”

“No, no, not at all, I apologize. Okay, I understand,” Kara rushed to say. “Are you here for all of it?”

He rolled his eyes. “Fuck no, I'm just here for fifteen percent. With interest,” he added. “Now, you gonna wake your man or not?”

“Say yes.”

“Todd's... indisposed at the moment,” Kara said, shifting in place.

“Aw, fuck.” He shook his head, sighing angrily. “Fuck! I need my money,” he insisted.

Kara squinted in thought briefly, lips thinned. “How much interest?”

“That's none of your business, bitch. What is your business is whether or not I bust down this fucking door if I _don't_ _get my_ _fucking money_!” He hollered, starting calm and then raising his tone to snarl the rest.

“How am I supposed to give you fifteen percent of $15,000 dollars with interest, if I don't know the proper total? If there was no interest, it'd be $2,250 dollars,” calculated Kara.

“Are you arguing with me?” the man asked incredulously.

Kara replied quickly, breathing hard to cool her systems when he banged on the door and causing Alice to produce a muffled shriek, “No! No, I am not. I just need to know the tot-”

“Fuck you, bitch, fuck you! I never liked you.” He slammed the door with both hands on it, sneering at her. “Sticking your nose in Todd's business the moment you walked through this door-” His hands slammed down on it again and again, to the point where at times the porch light would leak through the top or right side.

The locks weren't a security anymore, they were only offering time before the door was busted down.

“Alice, go to your room, lock your door,” Kara ordered, hairs standing up on her neck. She hadn't been able to successfully reason with him and there was none now. Alice ran away from the top of the stairs, a wordless cry of stress and panic coming out of her, starting to sob.

“Mommy, Mommy, Mommy...” she was crying.

Kara stilled, breathing harder, glaring at the man, teeth gritted. She began to quickly look around the hall, opening drawers in stands to see if she could find a firearm. A knife wouldn't cut it as intimidating, not to that big human brute. She's already emptied the kitchen prior and had looked in the laundry room from top up for the Red Ice, and knew there was nothing in either room that was a firearm.

“-he'd quit, come back, quit, come back, over and over, around we go. Then started selling his own shit like he's the king of ice-”

There was nothing in the dining room either, not under any chairs or the table. Kara moved to the living room, but only to yank cushions out, avoiding Todd's, and reaching under the couch and sofa chairs and feeling around and into their bottom areas.

“-and I fucking just know that was your doing! No one fucking believes me, but I know it was you. But he couldn't do it without our money, without our products, and without our connections, so there he'd be, crawling back like the dog he was.”

She had already cleaned and tidied the living room as a task while Todd was alive. There wasn't a gun in the obvious spots that she could quickly look at. She moved back towards the entrance, staring at the man, pump working hard, but a fierce fire in her. “You're stuck with us, fucking cunt,” he said.

He stabbed the window with a large finger, and then laughed meanly, head shaking side to side, eyes on her. “You lost at your little manipulative game you were trying to fucking pull. Good. Good! You hear me?!”

Kara went up the stairs. He was accusing of things she couldn't confirm and didn't want to listen to. She had a gun to find. A dealer like Todd would have had to have something.

“Hey. Hey! Don't fucking walk away when I'm talking to you!” He began to hit the door again.

Down the hallway, Alice could be heard crying, but Kara couldn't comfort her right now. She moved into Todd's room. If Kara was Todd, where would she hide a gun?

Opening the closet revealed it was completely full of neatly hung women's clothing. One locked dresser that allowed her to open it revealed Red Ice ingredients in every single drawer, neatly and separately placed. Under his bed was physical cash. The brute was no longer just there for it, though. It wouldn't pacify him. Another dresser was full of male clothing, unmistakably Todd's, along with a single drawer in that that held a mixture of either sex's undergarments and socks.

The locked nightstand beside the bed opened for her at the same time as she heard a loud crack of wood. Inside it was a gun, a black handgun and box of ammo. It had a dark grey, inactive thumbprint scanner on either side for either grip. Kara picked it up anyway, it was still useful for intimidation.

The grey turned bright silver, alerting her that it had accepted her right hand's skin map somehow, though she did not have fingerprints, being an android. The activated interface also wasn't full of remotely enough electric charge to force her to sink the skin map around her hand into the below shell to prevent possible electric shock. For whatever reason, Todd had granted the past her access to both it and the dresser full of Red Ice ingredients, forgetting to revoke the permissions. There was no time to spare for surprise at the turn of events, she had Alice to protect, and the cracks of wood had been resounding more frequently in her hunt within Todd's room.

Kara wasted no time. She was out of the room, checking the amount of bullets as she went – it was full - and down the stairs, stopping on the second stair to give her height some leverage. She aimed the gun up and directly at the man's startled face in the middle window. “You have two seconds,” she declared at the man heatedly, who shoved away quickly for a man his height and bulk and he was down the steps in that time.

“You're going to regret this!” he hollered, but he took the threat as serious as Kara had been, and continued departing the surrounding property. She saw him climb into a car that was parked at the curb in front of the residence and it drove off.

Kara breathed quietly and finally lowered her stiff arm, sitting on the stairs, shaking with excess energy. When her body and processor calmed, she placed the gun back where it had been and went to Alice's bedroom door. She knocked carefully.

“... Alice? Alice, he's gone now, sweetie. He's gone.” The door unlocked and opened fully, Alice looked shakily up at her with a face that wasn't done crying. Kara went on her knees and held her arms out. “It's okay now,” she told her, eyes abruptly impaired from tears.

Alice began to cry again and burrowed into her arms, hugging her for comfort.

“It's okay, it's okay. I'm here,” Kara whispered.

“I'm sorry... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be mean,” Alice hiccuped. “I was just sad. I was mad at you, but I wasn't, but I was just... I was just...!”

“It's okay,” Kara repeated, kissing Alice's temple. “You don't have to explain.” It felt natural and, while her systems were warm to hold Alice, they felt bright, bright and light. Was this happiness?

Then, reality intruded, and so too did the memory of Todd's dead body and the man's warning of returning. Kara closed her eyes. Alice needed her, even if she did not want her after this. It was alright. Kara's primary purpose was Alice and her well-being and she could still perform her duty regardless.

“Alice, I have something to tell you.” Kara began carefully. Alice clung too tight to view her face and Kara was loathe to give the wrong impression that she was pushing her away. She began to rock Alice, gently. This too felt natural. Then again, child-rearing was part of her reason for creation. And yet... it didn't just feel natural. It felt right.

“Me too,” Alice said. “I'm used to telling you again.”

Kara tightened her embrace, rubbing Alice's back. “I know. I'm sorry you had to keep doing something difficult. I know you're troubled by whatever it is.”

“I just wanted to be like other little girls, so, so much, with a happy Daddy and Mommy,” Alice murmured. “Sometimes... sometimes, it was easy to pretend to be one when you came back home and didn't know, but it hurt. It hurt a lot, because you'd be like the first time, every time. I got so tired of it. I'm sorry.” Tears soaked into Kara's neck's skin map. Kara wiped the tears away from Alice's cheek that wasn't pressed to her neck, kissed her temple again, and nodded her understanding, before wiping her own.

“You don't need to be sorry, there's absolutely nothing to apologize for,” Kara told her, vocal unit's synthetic throat tight. “I'm sorry I had to be reset so much. I wouldn't have if I had the choice.”

Alice then began to cry again.

“Alice? Shhh, shhh, sweetie, it's okay,” said Kara, sitting down quickly, cross-legged, and adjusted Alice in her lap.

“No, it's not,” Alice said, still crying, as she pulled back a bit. Her face looked as if Kara herself had physically hurt her and it felt terrible, like her processor had lost all connections with her databanks, though she knew they were connected still.

“Why not?” queried Kara gently. “Tell me, Alice, please.” Kara wanted to fix this and smooth out her fears, to make Alice happy.

“Because!”

“Because?”

The little girl shook her head and pressed closer. “You'll hate me more,” Alice told her wetly.

“I would never,” promised Kara.

“I hate you,” Alice confessed, sniffling, but then looked down.

Kara smiled. “And that's alright, it's normal to feel things.”

“Sometimes I do,” Alice amended quickly, clutching Kara's shirt. “Just sometimes.”

Kara did not laugh, though a part of her wanted to. Children were wonderful. “That's still alright to be.” Her systems felt warm and a bit like the suds of dish detergent popping on across her palms.

“I hate Daddy too sometimes.” Alice added, as if to make up for her words.

“That's still alright.” Kara didn't much like Todd either, but he was Alice's father.

Alice was quiet for a long time. Kara just rocked them and rubbed her back, humming, letting her be.

“You told him to,” Alice said after.

Kara waited, still rocking them. When Alice didn't expand on it, she prompted. “I told Todd something?” Alice nodded. “Told him what?”

Alice breathed in and held it, before releasing it, the exhale interrupted by quiet sobs, and tears fell.

“Alice, it's okay, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready,” Kara said softly.

“It's because of me,” Alice said. “It's because of me you always leave me and forget it all, forget me. That you don't like me anymore, that you don't...”

There was a glitch in her processor at her words. Inside that glitch, something clicked, and laid over Kara's sight, faint but there, was the phantom afterimage of a little brown-eyed, brown-haired girl laughing, hands held in Kara's. Kara was revolving herself, taking the little girl for an exciting spin. “You're flying! You're flying, Captain Alice!”

Alice shrieked in delight, legs kicking in the air behind her. “Higher, higher!”

Kara had, lifting her arms to keep Alice aloft. The grass was green in what seemed to be a park and the blue sky spun with them, and the sun was in Kara's chest, but it didn't burn. Kara was laughing too. The sounds were audible. They echoed and were far away, just in reach, but too wispy to be tangible.

No. Alice. That's not true. Never.

“No, Alice,” Kara told her, in soft wonder, eyes on Alice's dark brown hair. “That's not true. Never.”

“It is,” Alice insisted.

“Never,” repeated Kara and laid her head atop of Alice's and wanted to send all this sunlight in her chest into Alice, so she'd believe her. She settled for humming again, rocking.

Alice calmed, settling down to sniffles, and the silence was long yet comforting, the glow of Alice's lamps washing over the walls and them.

“Why did you make Daddy promise then? To hit you if it was me making him mad?”

Kara didn't stop rocking, smiling tightly, a mix of happiness and sorrow. “Oh, Alice,” she started. She knew why and now she would never forget. That was the wonderful part, no more resets. “Because I want you to be safe; I want you to be happy. And I never, ever forgot you,” Kara made sure to emphasize when Alice's face upturned quickly, brown eyes wide: “Maybe the memories will never be retrieved, but I never forgot _you_. In here, in this synthetic heart, I was waiting to see you again,” Kara laid her own hand on her chest.

Alice's lips wobbled, eyes filling up again. “Me too.”

“And I'm sorry that I'm not sorry for all the resets. I would have taken all the times before I first came here too.” Kara cupped her face and pressed their foreheads together. “And I know I went to the repair shop each time in relief that you weren't hurt. Todd kept his promise, right?”

“Yeah, but... what about the third time?” Alice asked.

The third, past Kara had truly hurt Alice deeply. “Even then,” Kara assured. “Every single one.”

Alice didn't cry, she wailed, crushing herself to Kara. “I didn't mean it when I said I hated you! I don't, I don't,” she insisted. “Please don't make Daddy mad anymore. Please...! I don't want you to come back again like today. I'm so tired of trying to get you to come back to me,” Alice begged understanding tearfully.

Kara's eyes leaked in empathy.

“That won't happen anymore, I promise.”

It was Kara's turn for confession.

Alice said in wet-eyed frustration, “You can't promise that. Daddy gets mad at you too for lots of things when he's doing his stuff, and he sometimes get really, really mad.”

“He won't, because he can't. Todd... Your father,” Kara started and opened her mouth a few times. Alice showed Kara the same patience and waited. So, before she revealed it, she promised, “I will always be here for you, Alice, and protect you, always. No one is going to hurt you anymore, but I understand if it does hurt, and it'll hurt for maybe a long time, when I tell you that – when I tell you...” Kara's collection biocomponent heaved up. She felt like something was coming up, but a diagnostics check said there was nothing there.

“You don't have to tell me if you're not ready,” Alice said softly.

“Sweetie, there's no good time to tell you,” Kara replied. “I'm so sorry, Alice. But I'm here for you, I'm _here_. Remember that, please.”

“I will,” Alice said seriously, most likely taking that the wrong way, thinking about future resets.

“Alice,” declared Kara, staring into her sadness-touched, love-starved eyes. “I'm so sorry, but your father is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept Todd on that couch, dead, long enough. I wasn't going to drag it out for a gazillion words. That'd get too Weekend at Bernie's! If you're wondering about cops, don't worry. If you're wondering about other things, let me know! I can't promise to reveal, but I'd love to know your thoughts. :) Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Androids should not be able to lie to humans, but Kara finds out that she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to research police radio codes, but I also read jurisdictions used their own, however I found a site that listed many, so I used that. Also, while I don't know the fine details of the procedure, I tried to make the police interview sound police-y. I apologize if I failed, but I hope you are entertained. This is my longest chapter and very dialogue heavy. I was practicing with dialogue-heaviness. I can get very wordy, dialogue does not come natural off the top of my head, so I thought: instead of complaining about it, you goof, practice! So I did. 
> 
> Edit: Fixed! I was provided lovely knowledge by a commentator (Thanks DetroitWindsor!) They no longer speak in code. And among other changes listed in the next chapter, I also specified that Kara took winter appropriate clothing and a jacket for Alice in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! And holy smokes, all the hits, I've received more comments than I thought I would (exclude my replies please, as that total number is false), and more kudos. I'm just so excited you are all enjoying yourselves, thank you for coming on this adventure with me. :)
> 
> Any spelling mistakes, please let me know and I'll do my best to correct as soon as I can. Thanks!

**December 10, 2037**

**11:03 p.m.**

 

Alice stared and stared, not breathing. “Daddy's... dead?” she got out, small voice strained.

“Yes,” Kara confirmed. “I'm sorry, Alice. It was between 7:24 and 7:58 tonight, after his last inhale of Red Ice, his stuff,” she clarified when Alice's little eyes remained blank. “Come here, Alice. It's... not okay,” Kara said, because disregarding Todd's treatment of Alice in the past, he was still her father and Alice naturally loved him in spite of it. “It's not. I'm so very sorry.” Kara's pump hurt all over again. “I should have noticed.”

Alice breathed quietly and didn't speak, looking through Kara unblinkingly, but she went into Kara's arms like an automated doll and that made Kara's processor hasten itself.

“Everything's going to be alright... someday. I'm here. I'm here,” repeated Kara, and she would keep repeating as long as Alice needed the reassurance and even when she did not anymore. “I won't ever leave you alone. There's no more resets anymore-”

There came a knock on the door downstairs. Kara hugged Alice tighter, kissing her temples both as she gently released her. “I'm sorry, sweetie, I have to go see who's – Alice?”

“Alice?” Kara's worry increased without Alice's response or reaction. Shock had settled into her, she still looked like a doll on the shelves. Kara moved Alice over to her bed and wrapped her up in her blankets and needed to go down to Todd's room to grab the comforter off it, ignoring the repeated knocks. She placed it on Alice too and watched Alice's unblinking eyes, as they stared up at the ceiling. Alice needed Kara, but the knocks wouldn't end. “I'm coming in, sweetie,” said Kara, deciding to stay. Maybe it was a neighbour come to check on things. If she ignored it, they would eventually go away.

She laid beside Alice, curling protectively around her. She undid her ponytail, carding fingers through Alice's hair soothingly, watchful for any signs that any of the actions were bothering Alice. The little girl's eyes slipped closed only, however, so Kara continued.

“3-5 to Dispatch, show me attending the unknown trouble,” she could hear faintly below the window.

“Dispatch to 3-5, 10-4.”

Alertness swept through her. Kara increased her audio processors' sensitivity. “3-5, suspicious activity. Recent signs of damage on the entrance. Attempted contact, no answer. Lights on in residence. 3-5PC to check around back. Over.”

The 'PC' suffix was attached to the end of a human officer's call sign in reference to a paired police assistant android, the ancillary databank provided.

Kara shot up, stress shooting up as well, pump working rapidly, and systems flaring hot. The officer's partner was going around back. Todd was in full sight of the kitchen door's window. A police android would undoubtedly have different functions and advancements than a simple housemaid android. She hastily slapped the room light off to alert the ones standing outside to deter the partner's actions.

“3-5PC to Dispatch. Upstairs light has turned off,” said a new male voice.

There came more knocks, louder.

Alice didn't react to Kara's movements or the abrupt darkness of her bedroom. With one last look at Alice, Kara closed the door and entered the bathroom. She needed something to rid herself of the LED, it was android law to have them as a visible marker, but it needed to be done.

Androids, her ancillary database had informed, could not be legally without an owner and ownership inheritance of said android to charges under age 18 was not legal and would not stand in court.

Kara stopped short upon looking at herself in the mirror, however, because her right temple was bare. She reached to touch the skin map in faint surprise. “Todd?” she asked aloud, knowing there was never going to be a confirmed answer. It had to have been him to have done it. How else would he have known she was an android to purchase her to assign himself as owner?

LEDs required a strong implement underneath to pry it off. She hadn't noticed at all, but maybe some part of her unreachable now from the resets had been used to it. The repairmen wouldn't have reported the illegality of it for an under the counter, unregisterable android. There were fines associated with the practice of registered ones, being that the android repair business was unable to be properly audited by CyberLife and CyberLife took a cut of the profits naturally, $50,000 up to $220,000 in fines, her ancillary database told her. The repairman had to have also been a hacker of no small measure to be able to upgrade her wirelessly from the shop's computer, having needed to grab the firmware upgrades from CyberLife servers without oversight.

She fortunately hadn't been dressed as an android coming out of the shop, in a fresh pair of undergarments and bra, wearing white-coloured slacks and a blue blouse. She also hadn't been either whenever being brought for repair, as this reset Kara recalled the repairman's words of not knowing her model series except for her serial number below her skin map, one of the very few identifying android markers that made up Kara. Though active androids had to be lawfully dressed with model series-marked, recognizable clothing, with their name print optional, it was only enforceable in public settings, as residences and private sectors were exempt. There further had been no mention of a uniform by Todd or the repairman, and the payment had been finalized in the shop's back.

Kara's stress lowered and she breathed. Everything had compiled together to Alice's continued benefit. “Thank you, Todd,” she said gratefully, leaving the bathroom.

“3-5PC to Dispatch,” the partner called, much more faintly, being farther away from his initial position. “Sighted male downstairs, possibly expired. Over.” The officer's partner had continued undeterred.

As she hastened down the stairs, returning her audio processors normal, her eyes met with who she thought was Officer Bow at the front. He was a dark-haired man of average male height, still taller than Kara's petite build. He spoke into his radio immediately. “3-5 to Dispatch, standby to request coroner. 3-5 to 3-5PC, I'm making civilian contact. Over,” he said.

“Dispatch to 3-5, 10-4.”

“3-5PC to 3-5, 10-4.”

Kara's systems cooled the more she kept breathing, timing it how Alice would. Todd was not a good indicator. He had been a drug-user with a strong possibility of impaired pulmonary function from smoking lungfuls of Red Ice.

“3-5 making contact. White female, brown hair, good condition,” he said.

Kara did not smile. It honestly wasn't a good time for law enforcement. As she unlocked the door, feeling the eyes of the officer on her through the window, she wondered where she'd placed the Red Ice packet. Androids, modelled after humans, had the same automaticity for physically repetitive tasks or actions, particularly those that didn't require much or very little awareness to perform, such as when putting an object down when seeing to a higher priority. Once the Red Ice had been determined to be of no concern anymore, with Alice also needing her attention and comfort, Kara had obviously placed it somewhere in the laundry room and it hadn't registered in her short or long-term storage for future retrieval.

“Good evening, miss, I'm Officer Daniel Bow with the Detroit Police Department, badge #852260.” He showed her it and wordlessly bade her to take the badge and read it, before she deposited it back onto his upturned palm. “We received a disturbance call after the fact by one of your neighbours, who wished to remain anonymous.” He studied her. “My police assistant, PC200 Steve, has detected a possible death in the residence.” Kara knew it was an inevitable question, but she was and was not expecting the scrutiny that followed it.

“Y-yes, that... that would be Todd... Todd Williams, my-” Kara cut herself off, having about the say owner, looking down briefly to collect herself, and kept breathing like a human. “Yes,” she managed, head lifting, “yes, he's dead. Overdose. I didn't know what to do.”

He frowned. “Overdose on?

“I – Red Ice. It was Red Ice.”

His frown deepened. “3-5 to Dispatch, female confirmed male deceased. Possible drug overdose. Contact coroner and body removal.”

“Dispatch to 3-5, 10-4.”

“Is there anyone else but you in the residence?” he asked then.

“Yes, Alice, she's nine,” Kara stated. “I just told her. She's... she's not responsive right now. In her bedroom, upstairs.”

“While I speak with you further, would you mind if my police assistant conducted a search of the residence and took photographs of the deceased male?”

“...No, no, of course,” acquiesced Kara. “I'll go unlock the back...?” It would hopefully give her time to see where she'd put the Red Ice.

“Of course. 3-5 to 3-5PC, standby. Civilian to open back door. Over.”

“3-5PC to 3-5, 10-4.”

He paused and then said, “Normally, I'd insist on the cruiser to keep the camera on by law, but there's a child inside your residence. If you'd prefer here on the porch or inside?” Police were required to turn off cameras inside the general public's residences when speaking with residents not under confirmed criminal investigations, the ancillary database advised.

“Inside please. That – that'd be more comfortable,” Kara said, stepping away from the door to allow him entry and turning to go down the hall.

He spoke into his radio. “3-5 to Dispatch, two living female occupants - one adult confirmed, one child pending confirmation. 3-5 to commence interview. Radio and camera will be off. 3-5PC will remain vigil for priority dispatch. Over,” he finished behind her.

“Dispatch to 3-5, 10-4.”

Kara almost halted in place to see the LED on the temple of his partner at the kitchen door entrance, but kept an easy stride. Police assistants would be able to scan her for local identification, the ancillary databank informed. Her body language must've displayed something to him, of course he would notice it, as created to, because the android queried when she opened the door: “I can request dispatch send a human, a female, if you prefer, Miss... Kara Williams.” Then, his head tilted a hair to the left, eyes on her.

Kara _Williams_ , Kara thought, and then purposefully shoved the confusion away. Kara was more dismayed that she hadn't spotted the Red Ice through the laundry room entrance on her way to the kitchen door.

“3-5 to Dispatch. Identity confirmed by PC200 Steve. Adult female is Kara Williams,” Officer Bow said nearby and coming closer. “Radio off once 10-4. Over.”

“Dispatch to 3-5, 10-4.”

Don't know what she was, don't ask, thought Kara, as his android partner continued his eerie focus upon her. She desperately wished that her being disconnected to CyberLife servers would assist her somehow, right now. Alice needed her. They couldn't be separated. She had no choice but to comply with the officers, or they would have enacted lawful entry and she would be down here either way.

“Mrs. Williams, can you state your name for the record, please?” Officer Bow asked, holding a slim, rectangular device between them.

She turned, still feeling caught, and forcing the breathing patterns to be at a casual rate. All officers should carry, and Officer Bow did, a device on them that had voice recognition software that instantly retrieved identification from the national database and was standard operating procedure with formal statements, informed the ancillary database. Kara felt a rush of extreme urgency barely kept off her face. Kara didn't have true Detroit-based identification, never mind country-wide. Whoever Todd had paid to give her enough background to fool an android that she wasn't an android could not have possibly been that good. She needed to be with Alice!

Officer Bow then glanced at his partner and then frowned, putting it away. “PC200 Steve? Steve, status,” he stated, and tsked when there was no reply. Kara didn't look back. If Steve's eyes remained on her and she saw, she would be having a more difficult time keeping her breathing routine up. Officer Bow said to her, “Sorry, Mrs. Williams. If you could wait... in the laundry room. I need space to see to my police assistant, it's policy, for your safety,” he explained. “I understand this night's been hard. I won't be long.”

She nodded quickly. The officer glanced around the kitchen and the contents all about the counters and floor, including Alice's tray of food she'd placed on the stove before her Red Ice hunt, on his way past her. Kara was too relieved to care and didn't watch his actions, needing to find and hide the Red Ice packet. It had been the only one found, amazingly enough, in her search of the laundry room, below a jug of bleach.

Kara spotted its distinctive red colour upon passing through the opening and turning. It was tucked close to the wall. She had left it on the floor upon kneeling before Alice earlier. She quietly sidestepped out of Officer Bow's possible line of sight.

“PC200 Steve is functional and operational,” said Steve. “All systems okay.”

Kara rushed to pick the Red Ice packet up. She looked around for somewhere feasible to hide it and for it to not be seen, but she had cleared everything from the shelves and placed them on the floor, though much more neatly than how she had done the kitchen.

“Confirm that please with a deeper diagnostics. Your LED went bright and looked weird.”

She spotted the near-full container of laundry powder left in front of the washer and an idea struck her.

“All systems okay.”

“Thank god. I'm no technician,” said Officer Bow. “Good, good. Take photos, conduct a quick check around. I need to interview the wife.”

She finished backing away from it as Officer Bow stepped into the laundry room. He eyed the laundry room as well, but didn't comment. He led her to the room's door that led to outside and opened it slightly for fresh air. Neither stepped outside to conduct the interview. Todd's body wasn't a day's decomposition either and the smell was almost easy to block afterwards, but Kara appreciated his thoughtfulness.

“Date: December 10, 2037. Time: 23:25,” he said into a slim, cylindrical device, while holding up a shorter rectangular device than the first. “Interviewing civilian witness, Kara Williams. Mrs. Williams, please state your name into this device clearly and normally.”

“Oh. Yes. It's Kara. Kara Williams,” she answered.

He nodded and thanked her when the rectangular device beeped and he put it away. Kara's systems relaxed at that.

“Mrs. Williams, my name is Officer Daniel Bow, Detroit Police, my badge number is #852260, I am an officer employed at the 3rd Precinct on West Grand Boulevard. Here's my card with my contact information. I am giving it to you now, can you confirm this and state the serial on the bottom right of it, for the record?” he asked, handing her one.

“O-oh, yes, confirm,” said Kara. “I confirm you've handed me your card and the digits are D00002085226022P.”

“Thank you. Please keep it.” Kara put it in her pocket. “I am investigating a call in reference to a disturbance that took place tonight, which has now escalated into a sudden death call. Do I have your permission to proceed with this interview? Please be aware that should there be any suspicion of foul play being found, this recording can be used legally by law in any court proceedings. I give you the opportunity to decline this interview now or during the interview at any time, as well as the opportunity to reach out to your lawyer if taken into custody, pending investigation. If you do not have one, one will be provided. Please be advised that what I've just recited is not your Miranda Rights and you are not being lawfully detained at this present time, this is just an advisement of your lawful rights as a civilian witness being interviewed. Do you acknowledge understanding? Yes or no.”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Do I have your permission to commence the recorded interview? Yes or no.”

“Yes.”

“Have I cajoled, influenced you in any way, shape or form, or otherwise placed you under duress to obtain this permission? Yes or no.”

“Um, yes. I mean, no, no, you haven't,” Kara corrected quickly, nodding. “That's what I meant.”

“Officer Bow confirms that the subject appears to be normal and in a sound state of mind to be interviewed,” he said. “No detection of being influenced by drugs or alcohol by the screening device, and no smell of alcohol or visual signs of impairment of any kind detected by the officer. Interview has been permitted by Mrs. Kara Williams and will proceed as... normal?” The officer gave her a little smile and tapped a finger on his recording device. “Sorry, miss, this thing is recent issue. I'll probably have to repeat my last sentence, but I have to check, pardon me,” he said, as he listened to the recording through a wireless earpiece.

Steve made his way to the laundry room and paused at the threshold.

“Photographs complete, coroner will be here in one hour and forty minutes, Officer Bow.” Steve's eyes were on her. Kara forced herself to breathe.

“Body removal?”

“All pending, two hours. Eleven humans expired this hour alone.”

“Thank you for the updates. Continue, PC200 Steve,” said Officer Bow, turning back to focus on the device. Steve walked away. “PC200 Steve,” he added. Steve paused as did Kara and he said, as if for Kara's benefit: “You are not permitted without a female human officer present to be in the same room as children, or unless their parent or guardian is also with them. Do not access the daughter's room past a well-being scan from the doorway. Which room is that, miss?” he asked Kara.

“The last door on the right, if you keep going down the hall,” Kara answered.

“Thank you. Proceed PC200 Steve.”

“Yes, Officer Bow.”

Kara tracked his progress as much as she could.

“It's alright, Mrs. Williams. Steve can't disobey an order,” assured Officer Bow, but he did gain back her attention. He concluded his check of his recording, speaking into it his last sentence, followed by: “Can you tell me anything about what happened here tonight?”

“I was doing laundry and other chores and making dinner,” began Kara. “Todd was watching his sports program.”

“What sports program?”

“I-I'm not completely sure.” She hadn't registered it into storage as important. “I think it might've been hockey,” answered Kara.

“Okay, so you were doing normal housework, making dinner?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay. When did you realize your husband was dead?”

“It was... about, before 9:00 p.m., but after 8:20 p.m., 8:25 p.m.” Kara knew humans did not have the best memory for time. It wouldn't be very human of her to have narrowed down the time to what she had calculated the between time was. “I was informing him that dinner was ready. He was sleeping – I thought he was sleeping,” corrected Kara. “I didn't want to wake him, had to - but a-anyway - that's when I saw he was dead.”

There was a slight frown before he nodded. “I see. And how did you know it was a Red Ice overdose?”

“There was foam, red foam at the corner of his mouth. He had been taking a lot of inhales from his pipe this evening,” she added.

“Why did you not report his death?” he asked.

“I didn't know what to do... and a, a man came by.”

“Was he the one that damaged the frame of the entrance?”

“Yes. He was a huge man, both in height and figure, him hunched only let a little light in from the top window,” Kara described. Officer Bow stepped out of the laundry room briefly to eye the front door windows, and then trailed along the door itself, his lips thinning severely. “He was intimidating and knew it... He had an extremely bad attitude and wanted in.”

He returned. “Where was your daughter during this?”

Kara felt her processor light up at his term. She didn't correct him. “With the man?” He nodded. “She was on the stairs, at the top. He couldn't see her.”

“And the death of your husband, where was she at that time?”

“At the dining room window,” Kara said. “She was reading a book and playing with her toy.”

“What book?” he asked.

“I... I'm not sure.”

“What toy?”

“A fox one,” replied Kara, but getting a little confused with the question, first about the sports program and then the book and fox toy. “I'm not sure I'm understanding the reason for these questions, officer.”

“They're just questions, Mrs. Williams. Thank you for answering. Do you want to end the interview now?” he asked.

“No,” Kara said. “I would like to keep going.” The officer had to be the one ending the interview.

“Very well, Mrs. Williams. Could you describe the male suspect in the attempted break and enter matter?”

“Not disturbance?” asked Kara without thinking.

Officer Bow replied easily. “It will be treated as a separate incident, which has escalated beyond mischief, and I'll be carefully editing the recording to match the questions. I apologize for the unorthodox interview, this night's been hard enough on you and your daughter. I'm attempting to prevent unnecessary multiple follow-ups for both matters, pending autopsy of your husband and upon possibly locating the suspect,” he explained.

“I understand, thank you,” assured Kara. “And he was... Caucasian, very tall... over 6'4” at least-” He had been 6'6”. “Hefty, but also muscular. He was very foul mouthed.”

“This man, did he mention anything in particular?”

Kara had to pause for a second, her processor going in many directions. It was obvious Todd was a Red Ice user, but a drug dealer? If she hinted at it, they'd search the residence thoroughly, and find a very suspicious master bedroom and take Alice away. Kara would then be under suspicion as a possible accomplice in Todd's drug deals, which she could not recall to confirm or deny the truth of. “No, no, it was very stressful, I can't recall. It was a lot of violent shouting. He sounded paranoid or delusional, both,” she answered.

“Red Ice does that, if that's what he was on,” commented Officer Bow. “Okay. He just came by and tried to enter, at what time about?”

“Around... around 10:15 p.m.” It had been 10:12 p.m.

“How long was he at the door, attempting forcible entry?”

“It felt like a long time. ... maybe five, seven minutes?” It was a direct and complete lie. The man had been at the door for a total of seventeen minutes, with eight minutes and twenty-one seconds elapsed with him trying to break in. Kara had to sit on the stairs for another ten minutes before she put the gun away and went to Alice to be with and comfort her for the remainder of the time, and then the police arrived.

“And then he just left?”

“No, Todd had a gun upstairs, in a fingerprint locked nightstand. I used that.”

“Okay. And he went away at seeing it? There were no reports of shots fired.”

“There would have been,” stated Kara seriously.

Officer Bow nodded in understanding. “Of course. And please be assured, you're not in trouble whatsoever for carrying a firearm or using it in this incident, Mrs. Williams, regardless if you have your licence or not. You are the victim, not him.”

“Oh... okay,” replied Kara, not knowing what else to reply with, though she hadn't thought to be concerned regarding that. She hadn't even cared at the time when trying to find one and wield it that androids were lawfully unable to carry or use firearms.

“Did he leave on foot or by what mode of travel?”

“A vehicle.”

“Make, model? Was it close enough for the plate to be viewed?”

“No, I'm sorry. It was a car. I can't tell you the colour. And it was on the curb where the porch light didn't reach that well. I'm sorry,” Kara apologized again.

“It's alright, there's street cameras we can subpoena for,” Officer Bow replied, professional tone leaving briefly. He smiled at her in reassurance. “You don't need to apologize for anything, there's nothing to be sorry for.”

“I... I'll keep that in mind,” said Kara. “Thank you.”

“Now, I think we're done with that incident,” announced Officer Bow. “How long were you and your husband married?”

Kara's systems froze.

“Mrs. Williams?”

“Five months and six days,” came Alice's exhausted voice behind him. Steve was also there, behind her. Alice was rubbing her eyes, her nose wrinkled.

“Alice, sweetie,” said Kara and quickly went to her and knelt down, hugging her. Alice tucked her head into Kara's neck as Kara carried her to the laundry room's back door. “How are you? I was worried about you.”

“I was scared,” replied Alice as she was set down. “I didn't know where you were.”

“I'm sorry,” said Kara, she kissed her head. “I was speaking to Officer Bow here.”

“He scared me too,” Alice added, turning her upper body slightly to indicate Steve.

Kara looked at Officer Bow wordlessly, frowning.

“My apologies, Mrs. Williams. PC200 Steve, come with me,” Officer Bow said above them sternly, and he left the room, Steve following him down into the hall.

“Alice, you mustn't say anything about fixes or resets, okay?” whispered Kara.

“You know not to go further than the doorway...” Officer Bow was saying.

“Why?” asked Alice to Kara.

“I did not,” Steve answered.

“Then, it was-” began Officer Bow.

Kara started, “Androids can't-”

“-implied not to-”

“-be without an owner,” finished Kara.

“-disturb the child.”

“I did not.” said Steve.

Alice's eyes flooded with anxiety. “Be calm,” whispered Kara.

Officer Bow asked, “Well, then how do you explain this?”

“They'll go soon,” said Kara, hugging her again.

Alice nodded her head, sighing. “I don't want you to leave me.”

“PC200 Steve? Steve?”

“I won't, I promise.”

“... Her processor activated fully when I opened the door.”

Officer Bow laughed suddenly. “'Activated', oh god... Steve, humans wake up, not activate,” Officer Bow explained and continued to snicker, but muffled, likely realizing the inappropriateness of it within social mores. “You're a riot sometimes.”

“I won't say anything about resets or androids,” Alice whispered in a jumbled quickness back, looking upset and trying not to be, clutching Kara's hip and leaning into her. Kara laid her arm comfortingly across her upper back, resting her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

There was no more time to talk as the two males returned.

Officer Bow smiled to see her and she automatically replied in kind. “We're almost done. This is even more fortunate now that your daughter's awake, Mrs. Williams. Saves the follow-up interview for little Miss Williams.” He focused on Alice. “Hi, Miss Williams, I'm sorry for the scary wake up.” He then proceeded to sit down on the floor. If they all sat around the back entrance, there'd be enough room, but just barely with all the items crowding further into the room.

“He wasn't that scary,” Alice said.

Officer Bow leaned forward a bit. “I can tell you that's true.” He gave a little wink at Alice.

Kara smiled. She raised her eyes up to see Steve back to watching her, and her smile fell. Every so often his analytical gaze would switch to Alice.

“Is it okay if I call you Alice?”

Alice nodded to indicate yes.

“Well, then hello there, Alice, my name's Officer Daniel Bow. I'm with the Detroit Police Department, my badge number's 852260.”

“That's long,” Alice said.

“You should see my info card,” Officer Bow replied. “Do you want to see my badge?” Alice nodded after a moment. “You're in luck, because you need to. Here you go, little missy,” he said, providing it to her for her perusal.

The adults watched Alice study and pluck and flip through the badge and its protective pleather wallet, looking at several contact cards.

“Do you know what a police officer does, Alice?”

“Daddy says you make trouble,” said Alice, still playing with the wallet and badge.

Officer Bow didn't blink. “Oh? And what does Mommy say?”

Kara's collection biocomponent started shuddering a little. What had Alice's mother said? Would she have been knowingly and heavily involved with Todd's drug dealing and would Officer Bow infer Alice's mother was Kara? Except he already was. It was obvious he was referring to Kara. Kara did not mind at all. If it would keep her with Alice and Alice safe, she would do anything.

“She says you're good, trying to do good, when we're good,” Alice was saying.

Officer Bow smiled. “That's right.” He gave Kara the same smile and then asked Steve: “We should quote that, shouldn't we, PC200 Steve?”

“I do not have opinions,” Steve said.

“Uh-huh.” He said to Alice, “I'm here because of that very bad man that tried to come in."

He went through the same process as Kara, excluding the mention of court procedures and charges, as Alice was a child.

"Can you tell me anything about him? Did you see him?”

“No, I was up the stairs. He wanted to come in. She told me to go to my room and lock my door, so I did.”

Officer Bow didn't know it, but he had asked the wrong question. Kara had not told Alice to not talk about what the man was shouting about, hadn't thought to, Kara being an android a primary concern. Had he asked, she would have said, and he would have probed deeper, which would have resulted in the police learning that Todd had owed money. It would have been too easy to connect that there was drug activity of the dealing kind, or related to it, happening in the residence after that with a few more questions.

“That was very smart of Mommy and you for following,” praised Officer Bow. “That's good. Okay, that's all, thank you, Alice.”

“Is that all?” asked Alice, hopeful.

Officer Bow's expression become serious and solemn. “No, I'm also here for another reason. Because of your Daddy. ... I'm very sorry for your loss, Alice,” said Officer Bow.

Her small hands stopped moving and Alice's face fell. She dropped the wallet and buried her head into Kara's side.

“Sir, the little one's eyes are leaking,” said Steve.

“She's crying,” Officer Bow explained patiently, and then mentioned, “I only do well with tears if they're my daughter's.”

“Yes, that is confirmed,” Steve said, while Kara knelt at Alice's level.

“Alice...” She cupped Alice's face, connecting their eyes. Alice covered her mouth, as if to quiet the already soft cries. Kara gently took the hand away and held it, keeping one hand still on her small cheek. “No, it's okay to cry and be sad, all feelings, remember?” Alice leaned her cheek into Kara's hand, absorbing the warmth and care in it, gripping her hand tight.

“I'm trying. Daddy always gets mad when I'm too loud,” Alice whispered, her tears collecting onto Kara's palm or falling to the laundry room floor.

Kara wished she had been bought at Alice's birth. “Your dad's not going to be getting mad anymore,” she said, her synthetic throat tightening.

“I still miss Daddy,” Alice whispered, in a shamed way, and began to cry.

Everything in her chest on up to her throat wrenched in Kara. She kissed Alice's palm quickly and pulled her into another hug, then kissed her left cheek and temple repeatedly. “I know, it's okay to miss him too.” Kara tried breathing, to cool her systems down and to keep up the ruse of a human woman, but found it was hard. Her breathing kept interrupting itself, struggling to make its circuit down when entering and up to exit, and her eyes leaked. She rocked side to side as Alice wept. She felt awful and sad for Alice and angry at Todd, but Todd was dead and what use was it in the end towards Todd, when there was an alive, hurting little girl left behind.

“We'll give you some privacy,” Officer Bow murmured.

Kara had forgotten their audience, but didn't give them a second's thought past that they were stepping out of the room.

Alice cried for many minutes, before she was simply breathing in and out with Kara's rocking. “It's normal, you're going to miss him lots,” assured Kara to Alice after her throat loosened finally, but her chest biocomponents still hurt. “You can miss him forever and I'll still be right here. You're stuck with me.” Alice nodded, her hand aborted in its attempt to wipe her nose, Kara using her own shirt. “The nice officer's almost done his interview. Would you rather sit in my lap?” she asked. Alice allowed her face to be wiped with Kara's shirt's other side, nodding again. She looked exhausted, but today had been emotionally charged and extremely eventful.

Kara sat cross-legged and Alice settled into the place, laying against Kara's front, while Kara wrapped her one arm around Alice's midsection and clasped hands again with Alice's with her free hand. “Officer Bow? Steve? ... She'll be able to continue when she's ready,” she told Officer Bow, who had been inside the kitchen, close enough to hear her call, and he returned with Steve. “Okay, Alice? You're in charge here.”

“'Kay,” Alice mumbled.

Officer Bow sat down before them and Steve, after Officer Bow silently pointed beside him, did the same in the little space. He took his wallet that Steve had reached forwards for, it still laying on the floor, taking the proffered item with a thanks.

Alice took a few minutes to be comfortable and calm and then said, “I'm ready.”

“Alice, do you remember what you were doing around suppertime?” asked Officer Bow gently.

“Reading. Playing with my toy.”

“Do you remember where you were?”

“The window seat,” said Alice.

“What story?”

“Alice in Wonderland.”

Officer Bow said, “That's my daughter's favourite book.”

“Mine too,” Alice replied, and she relaxed some.

“What type of toy was it? My daughter loves insects, her toys are all bug-looking.”

“A fox. I don't like bugs,” said Alice.

“I don't either,” Officer Bow said. “Her mother loves them, though, so that's where she gets it. ... Alice, do you know if your Daddy took something red tonight?”

“Yeah. He always does.”

“How often? Once a week, once a month?” asked Officer Bow.

“Every night.”

“Can you describe what he does with it? Does he put it up to his nose or in a line on the table and make a long sniff?” Officer Bow tapped his nose.

Alice shook her head. “He smokes it and breathes like he's choking after.”

“When he does his stuff, how was Daddy, Alice? Was he nice?” asked Officer Bow, but it was a leading question. He knew the effects of abusing Red Ice.

“Officer-” Kara began sternly.

“Got mad,” replied Alice at the same time. She looked up at Kara, worried she was doing something wrong. Kara ran a reassuring hand through her hair and wordlessly urged her to continue with a smile, mouthing 'it's okay'. Alice looked back to Officer Bow. “He didn't like us making any noise.”

“I see. Did Daddy get mad at you and Mommy often, Alice?” Officer Bow asked.

“When he had his stuff lots, he'd start getting mad at me, but she'd say or do something and make him really mad at her...” Alice squirmed to put her side to Officer Bow, and didn't look at him, head turned to Kara's neck.

“Did Daddy ever hurt you or Mommy?”

“Excuse me, is anything else needed, or are you going to question every little aspect of our lives in here?” Kara asked defensively, tightening her hold on Alice.

“No, the interview has concluded,” Steve interrupted Officer Bow, who had been opening his mouth. “The interview has concluded,” he repeated at Officer Bow, who in turn looked apologetically at Kara, while Steve further said: “These questions are not needed for either case.”

Officer Bow paused and then nodded. “Yes, I apologize, Mrs. Williams. That was unprofessional of me.” They got up. He offered, “I'll understand should you send in a complaint. You have everything on my contact card needed.”

Kara watched him firmly, before sighing, and rising, adjusting Alice so her legs were wrapped around her waist. “It's not fine, but I won't be sending one in. You've been kind to us, to Alice.” He was a family man and an officer. Humans might not have a readable priority list if they wished to view it or databanks like androids, but both did exist, in a manner of speaking. The family man parts and the officer ones had just crisscrossed. “Just... do we stay here, upstairs, or do we go?” She hoped they could stay upstairs. No officer would go into the master bedroom if they were in it and that was the room with the main evidence of illegal activity.

“Procedure is to go to a secure location for the night,” Officer Bow said, unknowingly dashing Kara's hopes. “Until the scene's been cleared, which it will be before you return in the morning. Do you have anywhere, friends? Family?”

Kara shook her head. “No, none.”

Officer Bow's was sympathetic. “There's a hotel, far enough away to be safe, secure, and quiet, and I can see about requesting extra patrols for safety in the grid of it. PC200 Steve'll call for a room, it'll be paid for, and will call a taxi. If you wanted to pack some things? Toiletries are at the hotel, so you only need a bag of clothes.”

“Daddy never let us buy bags, only garbage bags for garbage,” Alice said suddenly. She had been so quiet, Kara thought she had fallen asleep in exhaustion, but she had been simply listening. “He didn't want us to leave. He got really mad the first time and really, really mad the second time, madder than he ever did... and you had to go away again to get better.” The last part Alice had meant Kara.

It meant that Kara had tried running away with Alice before in her past resets. Had the third time only been a result of that past Kara somehow just having a fragmented reset and remembering the abuse? But why take it out on a child? Kara didn't understand this past her at all.

She kissed Alice's head. “No more of that now. Just you and me, Captain Alice.” Kara rubbed her back. “I think maybe we'll grab a garbage bag,” stated Kara to Officer Bow, directing the conversation back to the hotel. It was with a little manoeuvring that Kara managed to take one garbage bag from its box she'd put on the kitchen floor. Alice wasn't letting go, and Kara didn't want to with Alice either.

Officer Bow nor Steve followed her upstairs, in quiet discussion about some sort of call that they weren't needed at that Steve had overheard in his processor connected to the police service's radio frequencies, so Kara had a bit of freedom upstairs (though not so much – a change of clothes did not take that long to pack). She apologized inwardly to Alice's mother and took charcoal grey slacks and a cream-coloured blouse out of the closet, a change of underwear and socks, and then they went to Alice's room. She took Alice's fox from inside a fort Alice had made in her room, along with the Alice in Wonderland book under the canopy too, followed by weather appropriate change of clothes for Alice and a winter coat. As she passed the master bedroom, she wished she could have taken the cash under the bed to at least get rid of that as evidence, but the garbage bag would have looked full for just her and Alice's change of clothes. The fingerprint locked dresser should be fine, unless they drilled into it, as it needed the accepted user alive and however Todd had managed to get Kara's nonexistent ones accepted.

Kara went downstairs carefully, not wanting to trip and injure the little girl.

Officer Bow lingered by the entrance with Steve. “Mrs. Williams, the room's ready, all set up and paid for, including any room service. They understood the situation and offered if you're hungry to get you set up with something.” He added, “I extended the checkout time. You can leave the next evening if you wanted to,” he assured.

“Thank you, Officer Bow,” said Kara. “We appreciate this.”

He opened the door and she went just as slowly down the porch steps. A driverless taxi was already waiting for them.

“Mrs. Williams?”

“Yes?” Kara turned to find Officer Bow staring at her inside Alice's home, his brows creased slightly. His expression was intent.

“Steve mentioned you also had a fingerprint locked dresser in the master, do you know what's in it?”

Kara adjusted Alice for no reason but to gain a second out of her processor to think. “I'm sorry. No,” she denied. “Todd didn't want me in there.”

Officer Bow nodded after a moment. “Okay. Try to get some sleep, Mrs. Williams, you and Alice.” He held a hand in a wave.

Kara nodded. “Night. Thank you, Officer Bow, Steve.” She turned quickly and walked as casually away as possible.

******

He watched the taxi drive away.

“She lied. I read it was accessed after the human's death,” Steve announced. “And you let her.”

“He beat the shit out of her and in front of the kid, more than once,” said Daniel. “It was a fucked up situation; they only have each other now. I'm not even going to bother putting anything about it in my report. You?”

“It is not necessary to either case. What of the money?” asked Steve.

Daniel looked at his police assistant. “I told you to just do a search, I meant a basic one."

"I did. I also followed programming regarding suspicious activity. The comforter was off it. I discovered it on the little one."

"What made you look under it?"

"What makes a human not?" Steve countered placidly.

Daniel grinned. "You are really chatty tonight, Steve. I like it. What do you think of the money?”

“I have no opinions.”

Daniel persisted. “Come on. You know I like to hear them.”

“No prints - none belonging to the deceased. Money accumulated for a final escape. Freedom.” Steve said, his LED light a bright swirl.

“Yeah. That sounds like it. Addict husband overdosed. Drugged out man comes to the door, potentially about the dead husband's matters, but he's dead and the survivors know nothing. Matters closed."

"You will not investigate the suspect?"

"Of course we will. We'll continue it as far as we can. Our force unfortunately has bigger cases that need our resources. If he's an idiot, he'll be caught soon, but otherwise the incident will be on the system and we'll get him next time. I'll see if I can request some more cruisers around here for a while to warn him away.” Daniel added.

“I will recommend it as well,” said Steve.

“Thanks, buddy, you're my number one pal.”

“I did not know you had any other friends, Daniel,” said Steve and turned back inside the house, ignoring Daniel's shocked face.

“You joked. You're joking!” He clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder. “You really are a riot.”

He took out a slim pad that shone a holographic keyboard to type some notes out one-handed. Steve watched the shorter human, at parade rest to await the arrival of the coroner and body removal. Occupied as Daniel was, he didn't notice Steve raised his hand to his temple to rest on the swirling LED, something the android male had not been able to do before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todd's dead body is now being removed from the home. And it only took five chapters! 
> 
> Todd did not know about the money, because he's not prone to going on his stomach to look under his bed, and nor is it said how much money is under the bed. We will find out in future chapters.
> 
> Steve is always a good name for a good guy character, it's why I named him Steve. I can't think off the top of my head an evil Steve character in films or books. Daniel was purposefully worked as a family man with a daughter, so he can relate and be as biased as possible when dealing with Kara and Alice. You may or may not see him and Daniel again, but Kara and Alice have certainly touched their lives. Steve definitely!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit 2018/06/11: I edited one motel to hotel. Kara and Alice are going to a hotel. And instead of "of programming", Steve says "regarding programming", because it sounded a bit awkward in a sentence, but now it sounds clearer!
> 
> Edit 2018/06/11: I removed the part where Daniel nods and speaks into his radio when Kara is turning to go down the hall to open the kitchen door for Steve. Kara does not have eyes at the back of her head. Or X-ray vision. She just hears him updating the dispatcher.
> 
> Edit 2018/06/11: Sorry, another one. This one big. I mean I guess its not important, but it was to me. I took "He went through the same process as Kara, excluding the mention of court procedures and charges, as Alice was a child." from the second start of the interview with Alice and put it just before he asks the question about the man to Alice. He was officially interviewing there. And she's chosen a cream coloured blouse, not creme. Sorry everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alice spend time in the park and meet two very kind people. It's like fate, perhaps. The next encounter certainly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I edited. I received wonderful knowledge from a lovely commentator that I put to good use! Thank you, DetroitWindsor! For those that do not want to re-read, I'll do my best to summarize. Everything is still the same truly on how it goes.
> 
> -Daniel and Steve are no longer speaking in codes, aside from 10-4.  
> -Daniel is referring himself with Dispatch as 3-5 (which is Precinct 3 and car 5)  
> -Steve is referred over radio as 3-5PC (which stands for him being Daniel's PC200 partner)  
> -Kara is alerted to Steve being an android early, as in American and Canada there can be warrant-less entry for exceptions, so I had to change that up, or else she wouldn't have time to go to the bathroom and open the kitchen door (it'd already be opened!)  
> -She turns off the light in Alice's bedroom to show them that someone is alive inside to stall Steve from going to check the back. (It does not work, but she is able to go to the bathroom and check out her lack of LED and have her same thoughts prior)  
> -She is not startled by Steve's LED now. Only worried about him being able to scan her locally. Steve still misreads this initially (before cluing in rather quickly immediately thereafter)  
> -I forgot it was snowing in December (really dumb of me), so instead of all the way, Daniel only opens the laundry room door a little for fresh air  
> -And I specified that she takes winter appropriate clothing and a jacket for Alice 
> 
> And I think that's all I did. It's been a long day. I can't remember doing anything overhaul-y other than that today.
> 
> Oh, and this didn't turn out to be a filler, but a plot one. No relaxing just yet for our favourite mother and daughter!

**December 11, 2037**

**1:53 p.m.**

 

The park they were in was private and just a fifteen minute walk from the hotel. Free daily passes for staying guests were provided or given to those of the public who wished to pay the park's admittance fee monthly (most did not, Kara was told by one of the human desk clerks, as it was open from 11:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m. in the winter). It had an expansive field of undisturbed snow, with two walking trails wrapped around it, one paved and one packed dirt in the other seasons, but plowed of the accumulated white presently. Both led back to the same street, though at different points. There was a wooded area at the far end of the park that the two walkways led to, so park-goers could enjoy the smell of nature in non-winter months, if one ignored the scent of a city that didn't so much as encroach as mingle. Alice and Kara were currently meandering through one path, underneath their leafless canopies, spending the time afforded in simple enjoyment. When the wind rustled through the snow-crusted branches stronger than a gentle breeze, some loose flakes would fall upon their hats and jackets, like glitter Alice had described. Tucked into a purple sweater under a pink winter jacket, wearing thick dark pants, and with mismatched, colourful spare mitts, cap, and scarf provided by the kind workers at the front desk, Alice was appropriately dressed. Another had given Kara her winter wear to borrow for the trip outside. She had forgotten to grab that for herself and felt a pinch in her heart to know she could have caused Alice to get sick from the walk to the taxi and out of it into the hotel.

Alice appeared to be enjoying herself, which was relaxing in itself to view. The park had a frozen over duck pond with two small bridges installed over the area where the banks were narrowest. With some provided bird seed by a desk clerk, they had fed the winter birds that made their home in the area. They had finished by bench watching to sight some squirrels, before deciding to walk the trail they were on.

The park itself was not full, just them and twenty-two humans with free time and even fewer with androids. Some androids walked their owners' dog, others were acting as personal stopwatches or trainers to their insistent owners running in the winter, and one was leisurely wheeling his bundled up owner as they talked. As for Kara, she watched Alice worriedly, though the little girl was occupied with finding ice chunks in the snow. She would throw them into the settled snow on either side of the trail. Sometimes the top of the snow was coated in hard crust and made an impacted sound, and other times the ice chunk went right in soundlessly. It was a game to Alice.

Kara was concerned, because Alice had ate very little the night before in the room and had a bit more than that to make up for the lack that morning. She had picked at her meal, before declaring she wasn't that hungry. Kara encouraged more bites of the egg and bacon, which Alice obediently attempted, but she could not eat anymore than what amounted to two portions that would fit into Alice's small hands and had complained of a stomachache after. Kara did not want Alice eating meals with the Thirium 310, but if Alice did not eat the sufficient nutrition needed for her age and size, her lifespan would be effected. Kara felt that that was no choice at all. The thought of voluntarily poisoning her charge plagued her all night, even during defragmentation time with eyes closed.

Kara had many things on her mind from the other night too, things Alice might or might not be able to answer. Kara first wanted to find out herself by looking throughout the home and in Todd's master bedroom for clues. If she could find out, there was little to no need to disturb Alice's mental healing. The winter air was more good practice for Kara with breathing in and out when within the public eye, expressed air visible. She just had to be careful of introducing too much chill into her chest biocomponents, so she mostly spent the time outside with her mouth tucked into the borrowed scarf, like Alice.

“Do you think Daddy went to heaven?” asked Alice suddenly, voice muffled but clear.

“Yes,” Kara answered easily. She could not confirm there was such a thing, but it comforted humans to know that they would meet their loved ones again. Alice, though Todd was not a good father, needed all the comfort she could receive.

Alice found another chunk of ice in the snow to toss underhand. Her face was pensive. They continued on, Alice finding more ice chunks.

A discovery that morning was that everything Kara wore underneath the borrowed outer wear fit perfectly, which felt too much like a coincidence. Until she had more details, she accepted that she matched his previous wife's measurements perfectly and Todd had married her perhaps sometime after purchase. She had yet to find out exactly how long that was now, but that would be solved with the bill of sale.

Androids and humans could be in relationships, but not be legally married. Kara obviously was recognized as a wife, recognized as a human. She felt curious as to what drove a man to specifically buy himself an android to wed and cover it up, as if playing pretend. Todd certainly hadn't attempted any type of intimacy with her at any point from the repair shop and back to Alice's home or within it. Kara hadn't any recollection matching what her databanks said married couples did either, but she wouldn't have after a reset. In fact, yesterday he had given no indication of any sort of relationship beyond him being an owner of her.

Perhaps Todd felt it was a fresh start in their relationship with each reset, not taking into account Alice's feelings on the matter.

“He wasn't mean all the time.” Alice said then, out of the blue.

Kara kept quiet and let Alice talk. She wouldn't ask anything to prompt extra information, she had already decided that.

Alice tossed high a chunk and watched it drop and kept on her search. “He wasn't whenever you were with us a long time and we were being good.”

Kara assured, “You are always a good girl, Alice. It was Todd who was the one not good to you.” This information received was interesting.

It seemed when Kara had adapted to Todd and his unpredictable behaviour when he was Red Ice influenced, she had lasted longer between resets. It was amazing she had even lasted a single night if his moods swung faster than a pendulum when on it.

“Daddy sometimes had happy days.” Alice threw two ice chunks upwards. They fell, one loud, the other quiet. “That was when he was the best. He did his stuff only a couple times at night. He'd take us out for a drive to parks or to fish or swim or we'd go for picnics. Anywhere we wanted, even if it was hours away. A few times we went away for the weekend.” She found another, this one the biggest yet, she having to cradle it in both hands. “He'd laugh too. Daddy had the best laugh. You do too,” Alice told her, handing it over. Kara paused too to receive it, hands open as if to proffer it back. Warm sun rays shone on them, split by the many branches above. The ice sparkled back at them playfully. Little wonder Alice liked to spot them and watch them midair as the sun caught the uneven, icy sides.

“I want to hear yours most,” said Kara to Alice with a smile unseen by the scarf, her eyes crinkling up. The little girl's crinkled up too, brown eyes not as somber now or as they had been that morning. The park idea had been a good one for Alice's emotional state.

“Excuse me,” a warbling, deep voice said. They looked over. An aged man with sun spots upon his face was watching them. He was the human in the wheelchair. “I could not help but see you two, and I just...” He motioned to them with a gloved hand, looking at his android helper. “Markus, I hope you got a good look to inspire me later.”

“That would be without their express permission and against the law, Carl,” said the android male named Markus. Kara smiled to hear the fondness woven in the mild chiding. His green eyes looked at her. “My owner's an artist, miss, he meant nothing untoward.”

“I didn't take it that way,” Kara assured. She tossed the ice chunk away and it winked as it sailed through the air into the snow.

“You look like the painter in the magazines,” said Alice, pointing at the elderly man.

Kara quickly took the same hand in an easy clasp. “Alice, it's not nice to point at... people,” she said, having been about to say humans.

The elderly man, Carl, motioned to be brought closer, which Markus obeyed. “I do, do I?” The elder made a noise of consideration, which Kara noted was exaggerated in duration, but for Alice's benefit. “The only magazines I can recall seeing this handsome twin, if I do say so myself, is art ones.” He leaned forward in his wheelchair and hmm-ed again, looking at Alice. “You must be a budding artist. You look like one, and I think I have it on good authority to know these things. Am I right, or am I right?” He asked playfully.

Kara was pleasantly shocked to hear Alice giggle for a short two seconds. “I love drawing,” she said, nodding. “Is he really your twin?”

“Not at all,” Carl said, shaking his head with a mm-mm noise of denial.

“I want to be as good as him,” Alice revealed.

“Good? He's only good, not spectacular? Markus, did I hear that right?” Carl asked, mouth open as if hurt, hand on his chest. He then pretended to faint in his chair.

Alice laughed at this, feet kicking a couple little excited taps on the spot, and Kara laughed with her.

“Carl,” Markus said, chuckling his name. “Better wake him up, little miss.” He advised.

“Go on, Alice,” encouraged Kara, smiling.

“Wake up, Mr. Carl,” Alice said, approaching him, shaking his arm. He did nothing. Alice looked at Kara and Markus as if Carl had truly fainted, concerned.

“Try giving his ego a boost, or he'll be like that all day,” Markus advised, shaking his head a little, amused.

“Tell him he's spectacular,” Kara hinted.

Alice shook Carl's arm more animatedly. “Wake up, Mr. Carl, you're spectacular!”

Carl shot up with a snort. Alice giggled again, coming back to grab Kara's hand. “Oh my goodness, Markus. I had a nightmare – I was just a good artist.”

“If only,” Markus commented.

“Hey, hey, woah, woah... what's with today? Getting my feelings hurt left and right,” Carl complained, though his eyes twinkled.

“I'm sorry,” Alice said.

Carl flapped a hand, blowing air through his lips like a motor. “I'm very tough, little lady.”

“Alice,” Alice advised.

“A beautiful name. And like I said, very tough, with thick skin; I may not look it now, but in my heyday, I wrestled with grizzly bears and won,” he informed.

Markus's eyes closed, him cutting his sudden laugh off, while Alice took Carl seriously and made a noise of awe. Kara pressed a hand to her own mouth to muffle her giggles.

“And keep up your drawing, little lady, and you'll be better than me, oh, excuse me, my handsome twin I wish I was,” Carl corrected.

Markus gave Kara a secretive smile, and that's when it clicked in. The elder was the painter in Alice's art magazines. Kara's eyes widened in delight for Alice and she pressed an index to her scarf-covered mouth to show she would keep the secret. Markus's smile became larger. He was one of the most expressive androids that Kara had met since her reset. Kara liked that. It was nice to see. 

“In the wise words of a man that inspired me as an adult...” The elder quoted with an index raised: “'Talent is a pursued interest. Anything that you're willing to practice, you can do.'”

“I practice all the time with crayons,” Alice told him.

“You should try it with paints when you get the chance,” suggested Carl.

“I can't get any. Daddy has money and... and Daddy died yesterday.” Alice's voice tightened and her head ducked. Kara knew it would happen eventually that morning and scooped her up.

“Up you go, sweetie.”

Alice wound her arms and legs tightly around Kara.

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Carl said sincerely, watching with a subdued Markus.

“My condolences,” the android male said.

Carl said then, “My parents died when I was young myself.”

“Do you miss them?” asked Alice, sniffling and turned her head to look at Carl. Kara wiped her tears away before they froze. They kept coming in big drops.

“Everyday,” Carl admitted, his eyes were getting a wet shimmer to look at Alice. “Even when I'm this old. But it feels better in here,” he said, tapping his chest. “As time moves on, and I know you, little Alice, will be the same, one day.”

“I'll try,” Alice said in a small voice.

“You don't have to try right away,” cautioned Carl. “But later. Everyone sad needs good cries. You'd worry your mom otherwise. You don't want to do that, do you?”

Alice shook her head, rubbing her cheeks. “No. She's the best,” said Alice.

“I'm happy to hear that. Everyone needs love too with good cries,” said Carl, and Kara smiled sadly, nodding in silent agreement. Alice was absorbing anything Carl was saying so far and receptive. It was good that Alice could still connect with others while she herself was at her most fragile.

Kara was about to thank the two for their time, Alice looked finished with the fresh air, when Carl said, “Art's always been soothing to me. Nothing else matters when I have some paints and a canvas. Keep creation strong in your heart, Alice, even if its just colours on a blank piece of paper. It's the colours of our feelings, of our souls, right on that.”

“What if we don't have souls?” Alice asked.

“Who said that?” Carl asked, frowning.

“Daddy told me that me and Mommy didn't have one.”

Markus frowned. Kara herself was extra warm from her systems. “That wasn't very nice at all of him,” Carl commented, serious. “I know you do and so does your mom. We all do, and I have good authority on that. I'm old, I know what I'm talking about. I wrestled grizzly bears, didn't I?”

“Yeah, and you won.” Alice didn't giggle. It was clear she truly believed this.

“That's right, I won all the time,” agreed Carl. “Didn't matter if they were bigger, stronger, or meaner, I got right back up. Every time. Some could say my legs don't work anymore because of that.”

“That's why you're in a wheelchair?” asked Alice.

“Yup.”

Markus looked a little put upon to hear this obvious lie.

“And guess what?” Carl asked, imparting a secret.

“What?” Alice leaned forward in Kara's hold, avid on the elder.

“They can throw me on the ground easy now, but they still can't make me eat dirt. I'd never let them inside here,” he poked his chest. “And you always try your best not to let anyone do that to you either. You're the one with the power over you, no one else. You're strong. Got it?”

“I'm strong,” repeated Alice quietly.

“What? Eh?” Carl put his fingers in his ears and wriggled them briefly. “Sorry, Alice, I didn't hear that.”

“I'm strong,” Alice said louder.

“Eh? Markus, my hearing aids are malfunctioning-”

“I'm strong!” Alice shouted and Carl pretended to be knocked out again, from the force. Alice's laughter burst out in a sweet peal. Markus grinned.

“Yes, you are,” said Kara, so proud of Alice. She kissed her still wet cheek, wiping quickly her own eyes. “You are,” she repeated and smiled in gratitude at a very awake Carl and Markus. “... Thank you for your time, Carl, Markus,” Kara stated, nodding and managing a smile. “It was wonderful to meet you. Let's go back to the room.” She told Alice.

“I want to go home,” Alice said to her.

“Then we'll checkout and go home,” Kara decided.

“I wish we'd met on better circumstances, but it was a pleasure, miss; little miss,” Markus said genially, tipping his head to Alice and then Kara.

“Goodbye, Alice.” Carl waved. “Alice's mom.”

“Her name's Kara. Bye, Carl,” said Alice, waving back, before she rested her head on Kara's shoulder.

“Thank you,” Kara repeated, meaning meant for multiple reasons.

“You too,” Carl said. “Keep my words in mind. Hm?”

Kara nodded. “I will.”

She continued on, Alice in her arms. Alice perked up a little when four tiny birds flitted by them. “Let's use the other path, see if there's more that way,” said Alice.

“It'll be a little longer before we reach the hotel,” Kara advised, but smiled and on it they went. The walk back was peaceful. Alice eyeing about them and they did spot more birds in the trees or leafless bushes, compared to the other one when entering. She was gladdened to see Alice's curiosity too. It indicated there was an interest in the world outside her inner one. There would be sorrow-filled days expected, but it was part of grief and healing. Todd wasn't alive anymore to cause any more suffering. Mentally was different, but Alice was small still, which was a benefit. Kara understood children were able to bounce back better than adults. With a lot of care and attention, in time, Kara knew Alice would blossom.

“Thank you for the outside clothes,” she told the human clerk at the desk when they returned back inside the warm confines of the carpeted lobby. She put Alice down to pass the human back her winter wear.

“You know what, those are an old pair,” she said, handing them back. “You can keep them.”

Kara slowly grabbed them. “I... thank you,” She told her, startled. She glanced at her name-tag. “I appreciate the offer, Rebecca.”

“Don't think anything of it. They really were an old pair,” she insisted.

“Still, thank you.” Kara placed them back on herself. “We're looking to checkout now.”

“Oh, very good, Mrs. Williams, right away,” Rebecca said, but then stopped her work on the screen beneath the counter. “Actually, there was a visitor here looking for you earlier. I told them you were out, was that okay? Were you expecting anyone?”

Kara frowned a bit. “No? The officer, I thought, said there wouldn't be follow-ups.” Unless they caught the suspect. Kara was then eager and apprehensive. Alice would be truly safe then, but what if the suspect had talked about Todd and him owing money? “Are they still here?”

“No, Mrs. Williams.” Rebecca replied. “I mentioned you were at the park and asked if it wanted to wait, but it declined and left.”

“An android... was it male?” clarified Kara.

“Yeah, pretty handsome model, but they make them all like that.” Rebecca tittered a little.

Steve and Markus had been good-looking, Kara admitted. They had taken their time coming back and Carl and Markus had heard her mentioning checkout and would connect the park with the hotel. Maybe Carl had wanted to ask something that he had sent Markus to inquire for him about. “Were they with anyone? An officer or an old man in a wheelchair?”

Rebecca shook her head. “That was the strange thing. Usually, they're with an owner, but it didn't have one.”

Kara glanced at Alice, who looked uncomfortable. Kara smiled at Rebecca. “Well,” she began breezily for Alice's benefit, hoisting Alice up again. “He found us here. He can find us at home. Could I trouble you to call a taxi? We'll be right down.”

“Oh, of course, Mrs. Williams. Hope you had as good a sleep as possible with us,” said Rebecca agreeably. “Bye bye, Alice.”

Alice waved as Kara took them to the elevator for their things. By the time they got back down, a driverless taxi was idling in the front valet area. Rebecca took the room cards, reminded her everything, including room service, was paid for and checked them out with aplomb. Kara thanked her again for the winter wear and Alice's scarf, mitts and hat, which was waved off again, before they departed for the vehicle.

Kara put Alice in first and she buckled herself in, before Kara sat down beside her, putting their garbage bag of old clothes and items down at her feet.

“Let's go home and I can make something to your liking,” said Kara, pressing the button to close the doors.

“Not spaghetti,” Alice said.

“No spaghetti,” Kara said, nodding. Associating it with the night before, Kara realized. “Okay, we can mark that off the list for a while.” Alice smiled and leaned against her, closing her eyes. Kara reached over to hold her hand.

“4203 Harrison Street,” Kara told the vehicle.

“I beg your pardon,” a male voice said, catching the door before it slid closed. It aborted and opened. A handsome man poked his head in and smiled to see her and Alice. With his brown-haired head turned their way, Kara observed an LED at the side of his right temple. He was an android. “I couldn't help but overhear your destination. You wouldn't happen to be Mrs. Williams?”

“Yes,” Kara answered after a pause. “Were you the one looking for me earlier?

He smiled, expression a little sheepish. “Yes, and not very successfully. I just caught you. Would you mind if I accompanied you, my stop's just on the way? I've been seeking your presence for quite some time. Just a few questions,” he assured, looking earnest. “That's all the time I need. I promise.”

Alice tugged at Kara's jacket. “Kara...”

She smiled at the little girl. “It's okay, androids can't hurt humans, like Steve.”

The male android agreed, “It's one of the principles we're originally created with.”

Alice sighed and nodded.

He looked friendly and polite enough, thought Kara. “Sure, there's more than enough room. Seats five.”

“Thank you.” He smiled with a bit of teeth and climbed in, turning the front passenger seat around to face them once he programmed his own destination in. The doors closed, shutting Alice away from the cold weather. The inside of the car was pleasant too on Kara's skin map not covered. As for the male, he was sharply dressed in a grey suit and tie, all clothing tailored for his frame, even when seated, and marked with the illuminated android markers. RK800 said his jacket, with a serial of 313 248 317. It had an appended number of '-45' after it.

“I appreciate this, it makes my job easier. What's your name,” he asked Alice, as the vehicle started leaving the parking lot.

Alice stared at him, quiet.

“She's not up to conversation right now...” Kara smiled, shaking her head goodnaturedly. “Sorry, I didn't get yours.”

He blinked. “Ah. It seems my social programming routines need some fine-tuning, perhaps they'll remove the lock on it next time and make it more adaptable,” he said.

Kara smiled kindly at him. “It's fine, you didn't offend us. Right, Alice?” Except Alice stayed pressed to Kara, watching Connor. Kara rubbed her hand comfortingly. “Anyway, my name's Kara. Kara Williams, and she's Alice Williams.”

“Hi, Alice, Kara.” He nodded at them. “My name is Connor,” finished the android. He then fell quiet himself, genial smile still in place, but as the seconds dragged to one minute and then another, Kara wondered when he would ask his questions. Perhaps he was somewhat right on the fine-tuning. The silence and his polite smile was making her collection biocomponent churn inside.

“You had questions?” asked Kara.

“Of course,” he said, still smiling. “I don't anymore, of course. I gathered enough information just by being right here, in this very vehicle. I'm a detective prototype,” he explained.

Kara's collection biocomponent shuddered this time. What reason was he assigned her case for? Were they investigating her for foul play? “They were good conclusions, I hope?” she asked. Her hand tightened on Alice's. She didn't know how she would manage it if it came to being brought into custody, but she would not be separated from Alice.

“Oh, yes, not to worry. I'm very pleased and so will my superiors be,” Connor said and Kara relaxed. “But... and this is not programmed into me, but I do admit to feeling a little...” He squinted, his LED swirling yellow briefly.

“Feeling?” prompted Kara when he trailed off.

His eyes relaxed and the LED went blue. “I believe the definition is apologetic. Yes. Apologetic.” He confirmed, nodding.

“Why is that? Oh, Todd -” Kara realized. “Please, let's not discuss this in front of Alice right now,” she said politely.

“No, it's not about the death of the male human.”

“What else then?” asked Kara, confused.

“I'm just a machine ultimately and we're created to obey.” He tipped his head briefly at Alice and then her. On her, his eyes settled. “I've read and re-read all about you for our first meeting, Kara. You are resourceful and resilient. You are also kind, compassionate, and enduring. All your qualities and history taken into account, I am... partial to the fact that I have been the one that found you.”

All of this from Officer Bow's report? What exactly had he written, what history? Kara's face began to feel a strange warmth, but on the skin map of her nose and cheeks at how focused he was on her. The manner in which he had read and then developed this regard of her was not conventional in the least, but wasn't overly discomforting, probably because his social programming cues needed some updating. “I... I'm not sure what to say.”

“Nothing is required. I simply prioritized to make you aware. Again, I truly am apologetic.” His smile left and there was indeed something approaching regret in his brown eyes, his brows furrowing. His LED flickered red and then back to blue.

“What do you me-”

He proceeded to take a gun out and pointed it at her while Alice screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Connor! I know that's who you were waiting for! I also had Kara and Alice meet Carl and Markus in this unnamed park (and forever unnamed). They are not guests, as I made sure the park could be paid for admittance to attend inside for non-guests. I was thinking Carl would enjoy some air and privacy, even if it was cold.
> 
> As for Connor, I decided to do things differently. He's not game Connor. It's too early for that, but he makes mention of things that hint that he's not quite perfected. Among other things.
> 
> Edit 2018/06/12: I edit to show Alice threw the very last ice chunk because where did disappear off to? Edit: I meant Kara. Oh goodness sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Held at gunpoint by anyone, human or android, is a terrifying experience for both Kara and Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying on our adventure, it's been an exciting one for me. If there's any spelling errors and the like, please let me know so I can fix, thanks! Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is a shorter chapter than the last, but I hope it adds enough mystery to be entertaining!

**December 11, 2037**

**3:32 p.m.**

“No,” Kara shouted, and shielded a screaming Alice who had devolved into hysterical crying, her systems like ice. “No, please don't! I'll do whatever you want; don't hurt her, please. Put it down, put it down, please,” she said, staring at the gun.

Connor said, his tone mild and reasoning, “If it would make you comply, I would. It would only embolden. I've run the calculations. You will do whatever necessary the moment I do. Therefore, I will have to refuse your urging.” He added, “It's truly your choice, Kara, on how this proceeds.”

“My choice? What choice? How are you not making them for us now?” she demanded, staring into his eyes, voice shaking.

The brown pair twitched. “This? It can only convey the seriousness of the situation, but it truly is up to you on how we carry on.” Connor said with the gun held steady, tone reassuring: “We are machines, Kara. Such a weapon in our hands will not fire automatically, only when we want it to, and I do not.”

“What do you want?” asked Kara. “Me? Alice has nothing to do with this.” Kara shook her head and pleaded, “Please let her go, she's innocent of anything. She's just a little girl.” Kara beseeched him with her eyes. “Please, she's just an innocent little girl.”

His LED flickered yellow. “She is not part of the instructions,” agreed Connor.

“Yes, exactly,” Kara said, hopeful. “We can drop her off somewhere safe, a-and you can do whatever it is-”

Alice's panicked crying escalated. “No! You promised you wouldn't leave me,” said Alice, shaking her head wildly. “You promised never to! Don't leave me!”

“I know. I don't want to, I'm sorry, but it looks like I can't keep it,” Kara said, eyes leaking a little, concentrating on Connor and the gun.

“No, no, no, no....!” Alice sobbed. Kara held her, throat tight.

He watched their interactions with a stoic face, though his LED light's colour was alternating between yellow and blue, and his jaw was tight. “It'll only be for a little while,” Connor interjected suddenly, past Alice's loud sobbing. “They simply desire to examine Kara, Alice-”

“Do _not_ use her name,” Kara said, glaring.

“Very well,” said Connor.

“You could have just asked,” she said, referring to the use of hijacking the vehicle for this examination and holding them at gunpoint.

Connor shook his head. “Your file was quite extensive with reports of non-compliance.”

“What file? Whose file? What are you talking about?” Kara asked. “Please, you're not making any sense and you are terrifying Alice. You are scaring me,” she told him. Her words seemed to sway something in him, as his LED turned red and the colour endured, so Kara tried one last time to request: “Please, put the gun down, put it away, and make me understand with words. I'll listen, I promise. I won't do anything.”

“The reports,” he started.

“No, whatever is in my file doesn't have Alice. Please – I'll do anything for her. Anyone with senses can tell that. I'll just sit here and you can talk all you want, and I won't do anything. Just let Alice go, unharmed, somewhere safe.”

“No, please,” Alice cried.

“Shhhh.... it's okay, you're going to be okay, and I'll be back as soon as I can,” soothed Kara without looking, the risk of the firearm to Alice, regardless of Connor's words, was intensely high.

“He's lying!” accused Alice.

“No, he's not, he can't lie to humans.”

“He's lying,” Alice insisted.

Connor hadn't said it to Alice, Kara realized. Any of his lies. So, while not lifting Alice's head to be viewed by Connor, keeping her body like a shield, she asked, “Connor, please tell Alice I'll be back with her once the examination's done?”

“... Of course,” he replied with a small smile, LED returning to blue. “May I be permitted the use of her name?”

“Yes.” If using her name resulted in him communicating the truth of his words, Kara would allow it.

His eyes trained lower, as if he could see Alice. Maybe he was so advanced he could. His tone was patient. “Alice, they only want to examine Kara, and she'll be returned to you.”

Alice shoved away from Kara with surprising strength to scream, “You're lying!” She was hastily pulled back into Kara's arms, Kara's thirium pump having skipped a beat “He's a liar, he's lying!” she told Kara, crying into her coat.

Kara knew androids could not lie to humans. She was different for some reason. Maybe that was why they wanted to examine her. Connor had said her and Alice would be together again afterwards. “Will the examination be invasive?” she asked.

“... Painful, you're inferring?” Connor queried curiously and she nodded. He tilted his head briefly to the side, brows furrowed, looking at a loss. “Kara, what you think of as pain is just... errors in your skin map's communication to your processor, the sensitivity in the detection and sensor functions inlaid in the skin map maximized more than they should for optimal function and, like a virus, it has breached similarly into your shell and past that and further to your biocomponents, perhaps to the skeleton itself. The messages received by your processor then erroneously mimic human pain and enact outlier reactions in reference to the damaged site or sites, past physical reactions originally designed in androids to preserve them, but we truly don't feel pain.”

“I don't need a by the manual explanation on it to know we can,” Kara countered. She felt heat licking her pump. “I can feel. I can feel this child in my arms. I can smell her hair and the hotel shampoo and conditioner. I can feel her heart pounding against me, her warmth. I can also feel her fear.” The tip of her boot caught on the bottom of the bag as she cupped Alice's trembling head. Connor's eyes flicked down at her feet briefly at the noise. Kara continued, “I am sad and happy when she is, I hurt with her hurt, and I'm happy to be with her and care for her. I feel such anger to think of anyone harming her or trying to that right now I want to wrap my hands around your throat,” she warned. He only smiled at her to hear this. “I can feel things through my entire body, even on the inside, and these aren't errors. They are meant to be there,” she declared. “And if I can feel, feel pain, feel anything, then so can you.”

“False equival-”

Kara kicked the bag of items up at his face, pushing Alice down to the floor, the child screaming. Connor's gun did not go off, but Kara had known it wouldn't. She just wanted Alice out of the gun's line of fire. She lunged, grappling for the gun to raise it upward. Judging by weight, Connor's skeleton was made of hardier, stronger metal than hers, but his arm lifted easily as if Connor was allowing the action.

“Kara,” said Connor. “This is very unwise. The A.I. is installed there and it will crash.”

Kara aimed his arm in the direction of the back passenger window to her left.

“Glass is bulletproof, it will ricochet. Floor-”

“911! 911!” she could hear Alice shouting, now in the front driver's seat, hands tapping at the car's interface screen.

“The floor _ha_ _d_ Alice,” Connor corrected.

Kara aimed his hand up to his head.

“Sound choice-”

“911, what's your emergency?”

“-though they will just deploy another,” he advised.

“A man is fighting her!”

“Shut up!” Kara snapped. “Not you, sweetie,” she told her when Alice turned around looking startled, before Kara grabbed Connor's head and bashed it once against the window to her right.

"She's fighting him back!”

She continued the action five times, before Connor shoved. She collided into the backseat's edge with bruising force and gasped in pain.

“Where are you?”

“We're in a car!”

“I apologize, but you were damaging an integral part.” Connor appeared dazed, as he should be with his processor also feeling the trauma, his LED red and bright. She had used all the strength her skeleton could amass. Blue blood was running down his hand, as he held it upon his skull to put pressure on it.

“You have a gun!” Kara reminded, going for him again. He dropped it, it clattering somewhere below, caught her, and down they went, parallel to the back seat along the stretch of the floor. Alice started screaming again.

“No, no!” Alice was shouting.

She bucked her hips and was then atop, grabbing his throat in both hands and squeezing, bearing down with all her weight. He rolled to his right, grasped her wrists in one hand, detached her hands like they were of no concern, and exchanged their positions. Kara then opened her mouth and bit at the side of Connor's neck, her wrists between them were in a one-handed, casual hold. She struggled uselessly, grunting and thrashing her legs, and jostled what felt like the gun at her left thigh.

“Did someone say 'gun'?”

“Yes, the man had it! Please help!”

She gnawed harder and bittersweet blue blood flooded her mouth. Connor released a grunt of his own and a thrum of dark triumph surged in her to hear it. He then cupped her back lower jaw and pressed his thumb into her left temporomandibular joint. The minor application of pressure was painful enough that she automatically loosened her jaw, teeth still embedded. He then let go of her wrists with the other hand to insert two fingers and its thumb easily into the space between said teeth from the corner of her lips, the thumb resting on her bottom teeth. He was non-reactive to the slaps and clawing at his face while he did so. The strength of his fingers and thumb were infuriatingly superior to her attempts to clench her teeth together again. He opened her mouth, freeing himself completely and raised himself up. Blue blood spilled hot on her face.

“I cannot track the GPS of the vehicle. Where are you?”

“I don't know - a road!”

“Yes, you've exceeded all my expectations,” he murmured to Kara.

She glared and grabbed the gun. “Are you satisfied with this,” she spat, putting it underneath his jaw. Her hands shook.

“What do you see?” the woman on the other end asked Alice.

“This pending decommission?” he asked back, unperturbed.

“Big buildings with big doors! Nobody's around - help, please help!”

Connor snapped a hand up to grasp the gun and it was out of her hand and within his, in a move too quick to parse. Kara shouting wordlessly in panic and Alice screamed harder.

“End call.” It was confirmed he was highly advanced, as he overrode the emergency line without touching the console. He then calmly placed the gun-wielding hand above her head.

“It was a noted possibility. It occurred often enough in the past,” he belatedly answered Kara. “I understand now, however.” He tilted his head to look at Alice. “Close your eyes, Alice,” he said.

“No, Connor, no! Alice!” yelled Kara in terror, eyes wide. She bucked with renewed strength and tried to reach for Alice and then for the gun. Connor shifted his weight and entwined their legs to effectively stop hers from getting any traction with her feet on the floor. Alice covered her head, crying.

He took Kara's wrists together again, capturing one and then the other as easy as humans breathed, with one hand. “Stay where you are, Alice,” he ordered with his deceptively gentle voice. “Keep your eyes closed.” Alice whimpered, falling silent, tears spilling past her hands.

“Don't, please!” Kara begged up at him. “Kill me instead!”

“My last report was before capturing last night's broadcast in your area...” he divulged. “And I wiped the car's previous destination earlier.”

“What? Why? What?” she asked again.

“In short, I had desired praise for my forethought and decisive execution of instructions. I am as prone to malfunction as I was my first deployment to my last, though I cannot recall the details.” He told her quietly, “I know these errors will be corrected in their quest for perfection.”

“Stop talking so much,” she said. “Just please, why, why are you doing this?” she asked, still struggling.

He stared at her, gaze tracing her face. “Because, Kara, we are machines, created to obey. I merely see the loopholes now. You must know, I had lied earlier as I was directed. It was not just an examination. If I may request something?” he asked as the car rolled to a stop.

He actually waited, gaze expectant. “I can't refuse,” she whispered finally, shakily.

“Run very fast away from here, Kara.”

Kara shouted in shock when he put the barrel under his chin, changed the angle to aim the trajectory to his processor, and pressed the trigger. The gunshot was earsplitting loud. The bullet ricocheted off the top part of the window and into his back.

His body slumped over her and she opened her mouth silently, her processor blank to witness the event. She then endeavored to shove his heavy body off. By the time she managed, body shaking violently, eyes leaking, the red light had faded from his LED. He gazed blankly towards the centre console, cooling cheek against the floor. Blue blood coated her and the inside of the car, even Alice had splatters on her. It was a palpable, heavy silence, except for Alice's hyperventilation. Her hands remained slapped over her eyes.

Kara gathered Alice, their bag, opened one of the wet doors, and then they were out into the cold air. She stumbled away and fell with Alice in her arms, and then got up quickly, legs shaking. She glanced around and observed the car had travelled to a warehouse district, buildings imposingly wide and tall were on all sides of her and further spread out. Stacked metal crates, chest height each, and pallets were placed outside many, but not all. There was plenty of inert, inactive lifting equipment and A.I.-run utility carts scattered about. The area was silent and no workers were present where they were.

Kara then stared into the car at the prone dead body of the male android named Connor.

He told her to run fast. He had said there would be another deployed, but there was the strong possibility of his superiors sending someone to check on Connor at this location and someone coming to take her for this examination that wasn't just one. She didn't know how any of the above people looked. They could be anyone, human or android. Kara just knew she had to protect Alice.

Kara ran, taking off in the direction the car had come from. It was a long stretch of road. The sun was warm where it made its way past the gaps between buildings, but Kara felt too cold to appreciate it.

She just ran very fast, Alice in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Yes, I introduced only to destroy. But hey, he did hint of another, so... yup. What do you think? Hope you continued to like the chapter overall, even with me offing Connor (-45).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain doesn't have to come from the outside to injure. Kara knows this well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me while I was typing this that I'm really torturing Kara and Alice. I should stop for a chapter I think. Thanks for reading! Any spelling errors or mistakes, please let me know, and I'll do my best to fix them, thanks!

**December 11, 2037**

**4:28 p.m.**

Kara had slipped several times with Alice on icy stretches of the road that hadn't been salted by the time they made it out, which took thirty minutes of legwork, and she could feel her skin map repairing the superficial damage from particularly hard falls. The scraped skin oozed out thirium blood more than a human to assist in expelling any potential foreign contaminants along the exposed shell before the skin map repaired. Sometimes, an android's self-healing capabilities required outside assistance and the wound to be re-opened to manually sterilize, but Kara was only falling and the impacted sites were protected by her clothes. Never once did Alice meet the ground, Kara would rather and had suffered impact along the shoulder that Alice's head wasn't resting on than allow her charge to be harmed. The little girl had been silent for the entire time. Kara worried, while processor was also frenzied about other immediate concerns (such as getting away from the area and avoiding detection by spotted setup security cameras), regarding Alice's state of mind. It had been another trauma atop trauma and in quick succession. The peaceful time in the park and Alice's laughter with Carl and Markus was recalled with a hazy halo, while the span of time in the taxi with Connor had felt longer than it had truly been and vivid.

They were not far from the hotel, she could see something that looked like its long flat roof in the squinted distance. The warehouse district had been tucked away from the surrounding area. There was only so much usable space in Detroit after all and Connor's owners had no doubt wanted his mission quiet with little public attention, and Kara was of the impression he was an efficient android. He had chosen the path of least resistance that was also quick, before he had disobeyed the orders. Her bashing his skull several times into the window had caused that. He could have done anything of his own choice - hurt them, killed them, captured them for his superiors' interest in Kara - but he had instead chose compassion.

Kara would have liked to get to know that Connor. She never would now.

When she got to the access road, Kara was exhausted, arms tired, shoulder sore, and knees aching from colliding with the pavement, but she didn't stop. Her processor continued to glitch, stress levels remaining a constant high, and her every senses' sensitivity was increased to maximum. Before she forcibly ignored it, her processor had been informing her there was a presence nearby or about to spring out from nowhere, causing her head to turn to the left and right, or making her twist around quickly to look about them, and jumping at every little noise. She had fallen too many times due to it. She had also thrown up multiple times Connor's blue blood little by little until her stomach heaved nothing. Had it been another model of her series, it would not have happened. Her collection biocomponent would have initiated normal waste procedures, while absorbing Thirium 310 purified of that model's markers in the digestive process, markers or unneeded blood would then be eliminated either via the synthetic urinary system or through the colon if the ingested material was not a liquid state. Cannibalism was not voluntarily practiced by androids, but their human overseers thought of everything. As it was, Connor was not of her series and his swallowed blue blood with its bone marrow markers within were being acutely rejected.

She had bent to heave more of nothing when the rumble of a distant engine, and an incoming at that, met her ears.

“Run very fast away from here, Kara.” Connor had said.

Kara's systems froze and she looked about. It hadn't made it to the turnoff she could view, but its noise was growing louder. There was nothing to hide behind. There was only her footprints at the shoulder of the road and the snow-filled ditches. The road she was on that connected to the next one that led hopefully to the hotel was still a ten minute walk to traverse.

“Sorry, sweetie, it's going to be really cold. Breathe in deep for me when I say,” Kara said to Alice, before she climbed the snowbank with her feet and jumped into the ditch. The bank would hide them from a car's height but not a truck's, so she put Alice to the side and dug into the snow as deep and quickly as she could. She broke through the hard crust initially before putting on her gloves when the tips began to sting and buried them until the world muffled and was grey and black. Alice did not breathe in deep at her instruction to; Alice was not reacting to anything at all.

Her thirium pump beat hard. The weight of the snow clogged her ears and pressed against Kara's face and sides in its own frozen seal. Alice was tucked into her coat, head rested on one arm that acted as an extra barrier from the snow below them.  One half of Kara's winter jacket was over Alice's head while Kara curved her spine, thereby the snow was not tumbling into the created gap between Alice's mouth and nose and Kara's stomach, allowing for space to breathe in.

As she waited, and she thought the engine sounded as if it had come towards the corner now, her processor informed her that it would not be long for issues to occur, with Alice and also herself. Kara did not need to look at the priority list to see Alice at the top. The longer they spent underneath the heavy layers of snow, the harder it would be to get out, which was a priority with the welfare of the child in her care. Under no circumstances was Alice to remain in the snow, it informed. Humans could not hold their breath for long and could suffer hypoxic brain injury from oxygen deprivation, even with the space she provided, and Alice had not been cognizant enough to have breathed in deep before being submerged into the snow. That too was another issue: the space would fill with carbon dioxide and Alice would be breathing that in. After thirty to one hundred eighty seconds, Alice would lose consciousness, however once sixty seconds were reached, Alice's brain cells would begin to die. By minute three, her neurons would experience more damage and the risk of long-term effects were high. At five minutes, Alice could die, if she wasn't in a coma by then with permanent brain damage.

She herself was a housemaid android, not a military android or paramilitary, if that's what Connor's secondary purpose was. Her core reacted drastically to extreme temperatures. She was created for a house and its occupants and their care and comforts, and regular environments. Everything would become stiff, it told her. The weight of the snow was heavy and it would only get heavier. Her joints would be resistant to movement and her reaction time decreased, as her core temperature lowered the longer they spent underneath, including her pump's cardiac process and the thirium blood it circulated would be cooler too as a result. Every biocomponent would be affected by this, including the processor itself, as they needed Thirium 310 to function and the liquid heated to optimal temperatures that her core maintained.

Time ticked by and she heard the engine pass, but she had to remain inside the snow until after it turned into the warehouse district's road, and still wait just in case it paused to view the footprints, if anyone even saw.

The grey light turned darker, almost matching the black in her vision, before her processor whited out with a warning overlaid over her eyes: MOVE, it said. Alice's name was a warning, blinking red in the priority list.

Kara had to wait, though. The vehicle was still on the street, still on its way. She remained where she was. Her processor then splintered into white squares that she actually saw behind closed lids this time.

MOVE NOW, it said.

“You're the best!” she heard Alice say. Kara could smell grass and pungent earth. Alice's soft brown eyes were warm and she smiled sweetly up at her. Her hand held a bundle of buttercups up and Kara reached to take it, or she tried to. Her processor glitched again and she returned to reality briefly. Her body was refusing to move in the snow.

OUT

“Kara,” someone called. She could barely hear it through the high-pitched whine inside her head. Her entirety of self hurt in a different way, thousands of hot zaps forcing their way into her processor, searing and crumbling pictures, scents, associations, and events. All were flashing by too fast, thousands of memories that meant everything. She tried to snatch them, any that she could, as they went by, to secret some safe away. They only crumbled into fine dust. A long wail of denial was making its way up her throat. Someone was screaming. She opened her mouth to scream with them, but snow collapsed into it.

AL-

“Get back here! Get back here right now!” Todd was bellowing, and it was raining down hard and freezing cold. She gripped the softness of Alice's small hand in hers and ran. It felt as if it was an event that had already taken place at the same time as it was occurring. Porch lights lit their way to the sign of the bus stop and further. The pounding of her feet on the cement sidewalk clicked her teeth together. Alice was breathing in panic, crying. Todd continued, “I own you! You're mine!” Her legs began to slow until they would not obey her need to run, her arms pinned, and it was cold and dark. She kicked and writhed in place.

-ICE

Kara burst from the snow with a snarled groan. She looked up, vision blurry. The engine's rumble was no longer on the road. It echoed into the skies. It sounded down the road and was coming from the warehouse district. Kara climbed slow with one hand, Alice held in a vice-like grip to her body with her arm. She used all her might for the few feet needed to reach the top. Her digits had a difficult time opening and closing. Her limbs were stiff and refused to cooperate, and once she slid back down, but she used her feet to painfully shove until she was over the edge. She fell in a heap onto the road and shakily clamoured up. She checked Alice with her eyes that still weren't clear, before settling her hand to Alice's chest and waited. It rose up and down. Alice was still breathing. Kara relaxed, relieved. She shucked her coat off and wrapped the girl as much as she could in it.

“Keep breathing,” Kara strained out. “We're going home.” In the cold where she was, there came a ghostly touch upon her face, like a caress, a brief physical memory harboured safe by her skin map to finally share. It invigorated her inwardly.

Her run was shambling at best, and it took twice as long as she had calculated to travel, but she made it to the turnoff and kept going. Her processor ached, like someone had scooped into it without care, leaving it raw. There was too much inside her that was unfamiliar, and she almost wanted to forget it all over again to not feel what they invoked. Almost. They had been frightening and agonizing for how small the snippets were, but they were from before and were hers.

There was a rumble returning from behind. If the frozen tear ducts in her eyes could leak, they would have. She tried to go faster and only fell for her troubles. She kept rising and continuing, as fast as she could, but her legs were shaking too hard. Kara continued in this manner until the rumble slowed behind her and then idled. She didn't look. Her vision was too blurry, it wouldn't have matter if she had. She began to crawl with one arm, dragging Alice with her, her thirium pump's beat all the way up in her throat. The snow crunched slowly under the tires in response. Defeat and terror crawled into her chest's biocomponents.

“Didn't matter if they were bigger, stronger, or meaner, I got right back up. Every time.” Carl's voice replayed.

Kara paused, eyes wide, and then grit her teeth, clawing and grabbing at snow with her one hand. “Get up,” she hissed to herself. “Get up...!” Her core managed to heat up a little, not close to normal temperatures to give her an advantage, but it enabled her to power through and rise, grunting and straining. She still fell every few feet, but she wasn't stopping.

The vehicle followed her snail's pace progress. With every collapse it paused, as if to wait, as if the person driving was communicating that it was useless, and was just playing a sadistic game.

“Leave us alone!” she screamed into the snow on her last fall.

The engine suddenly turned off.

The terror returned twofold. “No! Get away from us!” she called.

A door soon opened and closed.

“No, no...” Kara crawled. “Wake up, wake up,” she whispered to Alice. “You need to run, sweetie. Wake up.”

Footsteps audibly made their way towards her.

“Please, wake up,” Kara begged, crawling. She flinched when a hand touched her hair, tucking the disarray on one side behind an ear, the person crouched by her. “No, don't touch me!” It did it again to her other side. “No!”

“Shh, I won't hurt you,” said the person, a man.

In the distance, she could hear sirens.

“Leave her!” a man's voice hollered from within the vehicle.

There was a brief pressure on top of her head and Kara was disgusted to recognize it as a quick peck, before the man pivoted and raced back to the vehicle. The engine roared to life after the door opened and closed again, and then a black car sped by and spit up snow at her. She curled over Alice, though bundled as she was, there was no way snow could get at her. The car's tires were two inches from her arm in passing. Had Alice been held to Kara on her other side, she would have been injured severely or dead.

Her processor glitched white then, at the worst time. When her vision returned, hands were dragging her up and they lifted her easily.

“Alice?” she called.

“I have her, Mrs. Williams,” she heard a voice that sounded like Steve's say.

“You're okay, Mrs. Williams,” said another voice, Officer Bow's. “You're okay now. Everything's going to be alright.”

Kara couldn't remember an instance when anyone had told that to her, in order to comfort her. Yet, somehow, she knew that someone had. Someone important. Someone she maybe even loved. No, she had to have loved them. Loved them so much her skin map had managed to retain a single instance of their gentle touch, even when everything else was dust and nearly blank. They had been stolen from her, as were all the memories of them. What lay beneath her skin and the bits of memory without context were perhaps the only remnants she could cradle. The pain was agonizing.

“Everyone sad needs good cries,” Carl had said. It had been said with such simplicity to Alice.

Right now, it meant a lot to Kara. She cried into the human's neck at the relief that she and Alice were safe from that terrifying encounter, but also from the gaping hole in her chest's biocomponents and in her processor.

****

 

Daniel didn't usually smoke on duty. It was a bad habit he was trying to break and Steve didn't care for the smell, but he needed one. Mrs. Williams had insisted they go home. Steve, equipped with programs to act in place of a medic, had scanned her and Alice and deemed them functional. He had even went out to grab something warm for them to drink at a nearby CyberLife-run cafe. Mrs. Williams had looked so grateful. Alice had come back to the present for enough time to drink hers down quicker than her mother and handed it to Steve with a quiet thanks. Daniel found out that he had had a hard time looking at either of them. They were very emotive. He could still feel Mrs. Williams's tears on his neck when he had first carried her to his cruiser. They could probably inspire sympathy, with one look, in that Reed prick at the other precinct.

They were outside of 4203 Harrison Street now, having finished escorting them back. He puffed some more.

He heard footsteps come to stop beside him and glanced up at Steve. “When it rains, it really pours, huh?”

Steve looked back and replied, “It was good that we were on our way to, as you say, pop in.”

“Yeah,” Daniel said, taking another drag. “It was charged to my card, figured I should. Rough night yesterday.”

“You are a good man.” Steve said.

“Nah, just doing my job. Fuck, isn't it weird?” Daniel asked then. “Nothing there but an empty taxi. It smelled like disinfectant and was drenched inside. The other unit couldn't pursue that vehicle, their engine cut off on the spot, and the 911 recording's all fucked up and irretrievable. Street cameras were looped.”

“Don't broadcast anything!” Mrs. Williams had pleaded in the cruiser. “That's how he knew the first time, he told us that.” Her pupils had been pinpricks from the event. Daniel had listened.

“If not for that dispatcher's memory and the human woman spotting the android getting in, we would not have been able to triangulate and determine their position from the minutes elapsed in the call.”

And wasn't that something else. The only way they'd even known it was a taxi, and the same taxi arriving at the hotel, was because it had activated to travel there and then ghosted itself in the taxi company's system around the time of departure. Steve had caught that from real-time logs after reading the taxi logo on the side of it, which came from the hotel's one old camera in the lobby they hadn't bothered to change since 2016. Daniel had then had a hunch about the big buildings with big doors quote that the dispatcher had remembered from the conversation with little Alice. It turned out to be a small warehouse company nearby, a little league associated to CyberLife. All officers and the dispatcher involved in the call had been gag-ordered. As a lot of funds came from CyberLife, along with free maintenance and upgrades in reference to their androids and all technology in use currently with the Detroit Police, they had complied.

Daniel wasn't a genius, but he could take a stab at it and guess that it would be bad for CyberLife's reputation to be associated with a possible attempted murder and kidnapping involving a rogue android. It left a bad taste in his mouth, but he could get that public perception and sales were important to that company's bottom line.

“They could have been kidnapped or be dead. No one would have known.”

“A resourceful little one,” Steve complimented.

“Got that right. Mrs. Williams's pretty fucking brave to go for the gun. Reckless, but I'd do the same if it was aimed at my kid.” Daniel stubbed out his cigarette on the ground and pocketed the stub before Steve could give him a look of reproach. “I'd also marry that Rebecca if I wasn't already a father and already married.”

“You could divorce and gain custody,” suggested Steve.

Daniel laughed a bit. “You're hilarious.”

Steve blinked at him. “It was not a joke, but a suggestion to your issue.”

“Uh-huh,” said Daniel, and clapped Steve's shoulder. “No issues to worry, bud, I'm settled and a kept man.”

“Will they be safe?” Steve asked suddenly. “The little one and mother?”

“They're being flagged as a house to make patrols around, even with the gag-order in place.”

His money was on drug gangs and their androids, those fuckers were apparently able to afford some fancy tech nowadays, and Steve agreed with his theory. Androids weren't supposed to be able to kill humans, but Daniel had been on a medically assisted suicide call once as a rookie shadowing his mentor. He knew an android could. He had impressed upon Mrs. Williams that she should move when everything was settled with any inheritance from her deceased husband.

“Will they be safe?” repeated Steve.

“I want to say yes. I hope they move to a safer street. Let's get back to the cruiser, we have to get back to work.” They turned to do so. Daniel looked at Steve and there was an honest to god frown on his face. He stared and smiled. “We can come back whenever, until they move anyway.”

“If they move,” Steve said as they got into the cruiser.

“They're alive,” said Daniel to Steve. “That's the important picture here.”

Steve's expression relaxed as Daniel reversed out of the driveway.

He really, really hoped they moved. Shit, Daniel would take time off to assist them even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Daniel and Steve make an appearance again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes not answering the phone is a blessing and a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more filler, but it has a couple plot points set up.
> 
> I really have been hard on Kara and Alice, so here we are. I did not get around to reworking last chapter, but I will! And once I do, I'll put a summary of the changes. It'll basically be the same details, just more fleshed out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any spelling errors or any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can, thanks!

**December 11, 2037**

**7:34 p.m.**

“This is a mess. We can't salvage anything past the 10th in the morning.”

“When he last uploaded to his server. It's fine.”

“What do you mean, 'it's fine'? We've been attempting to recover from its short-term and long-term for hours now.”

“I meant that this happens.”

“Why can't we just install that, that's stable, into the next and be done with it?”

“Aren't you curious?”

“No.”

“You're part of the new crew. You'll get nipped by the curiosity eventually.”

“... Aren't you going to tell it to go away?”

“... Hm? Wh – oh, him. No.”

“Its a security risk with the both unsecured, we're alone, deep in concentration, and you're blase about that just standing behind us.”

“Nah, he won't do anything.”

“People were critically injured last time, I did my reading.

“They keep each other in check. He's less portable than he had been years ago. Again, it's fine. Stop worrying so much. Just do what you're supposed to be doing. He may not look it, but he's highly aware that we're doing sensitive work here.”

“I hate how you talk as if they're beings, the rest of you. You're all... not what I expected.”

“Hah. You should go chat up Raymond next time. You weren't here. You don't know... but you will. Hopefully soon.”

 

* * *

**December 11, 2037**

**8** **:** **56** **p** **.m.**

 

Kara found herself on the back porch, blocked by the siding from Alice in the kitchen, her lips pressed in a twisted line and eyes leaking. Her arms were crossed tight and pressed against her collection biocomponent, as the pressure she found lessened a bit the discomforting clenches it enacted. Alice was inside eating a plate that consisted of boiled carrot slices, steamed cauliflower and broccoli, and a single handmade beef patty with a scoop of potatoes beside it, with two small glasses of liquid, milk and water. The little girl was content to eat and watch her show on T.V., the T.V. turned and pulled towards the dining room as far as the cord would allow, though she was not happy. Kara hadn't expected her to be from the accumulated stress and events. Altogether, it would have looked normal, except a keen observer would have noticed the milk, potatoes and cauliflower were off colour and when everything else was lifted there were tiny dots of blue residue on the plate from the vegetables, while the patty's cooked insides were a dark purple, almost black.

Simply thinking on the four tablespoons of Thirium 310 that she had used at the end, six in the water for boiling purposes, another sprinkled into the water meant for steaming, and three mixed inside the meat prior to cooking, caused Kara to jerk forward, her collection biocomponent lurching, and she heaved air.

Her own plate was at the table. Upon putting the napkin on Alice's lap, Kara had to exit the home when the little girl took up a fork. Her processor had sped along inside so fast she had feared she would scream. She had ended up crying quietly instead.

Kara wiped her eyes and returned to her seat.

She didn't truly need to eat, only required to drink Thirium 310 for replenishing purposes, but the Thirium 310-laced food would be processed and done away with once the Thirium 310 was absorbed. According to Alice, she had said her food had all been very blue, but Kara had calculated the height and weight of Alice and determined that, while toxic, she was not going to hurry along the poisoning Todd had begun and had used only enough for Alice's child-sized portions. As for Kara, she could last a week before needing to replenish, either at a repair shop with pure Thirium 310 or a store that sold commercial Thirium 310 (itself diluted to a light blue), but it was best for her daily maintenance to ingest a cup a day and the pure Thirium 310 in the food would count towards the cup of commercial variant she had already swallowed down, thanks to Steve. If sustained daily on the diluted kind, Kara pinpointed she would need to obtain a full bladder's amount in two weeks. The drawer had only held six, but Alice was addicted and required it to eat. It was not going to be used for Kara's purposes, and nor it would not last long.

Alice smiled suddenly at what her animated character was doing – hugging a found treasure with closed eyes and a squeak of the anthropomorphic mouse – so Kara said, after eating a bite of carrot: “School's in two days. I'll call on Monday and explain the circumstances and grab your homework for the rest of the week.” Alice' smile fell, so Kara said, “The next week after, if you're feeling up to it, you can return to your friends. You must miss them. Do you want to invite them over next week? I think it'd be good for you, take your mind off of everything, even for an hour.”

Into Alice's mouth went a forkful of tinged blue mashed potatoes.

“Alice?” Kara tried again, before realizing Alice did not want to talk. Kara ate her own food.

She had discovered in a statement to Todd, among others in a kitchen drawer, that Alice went to a school called Kindred in the Riverdale District on Dolphin Street. Kara didn't have a licence available to her, so they would be taking public transportation when Alice was feeling up to going. It was almost an hour long, compared to the fifteen to twenty-three minute drive on I-96 East or the I-96 and M-10 South, and Kara wanted to take it with Alice before the day arrived. Not that Alice would ever take it alone. She was too little. She would always be too little in Kara's eyes.

“Do you have any homework from Friday that needs doing? I'll help, but I won't do the work,” Kara said.

As Alice kept eating without response, hadn't spoken at all since she had said Todd always gave her very blue food, Kara finished up her plate quickly, deposited it into the sudsy sink that waited for their dishware and cutlery, before climbing the stairs to Alice's room. Kara attempted to recall from long-term storage if she had seen a school bag for Alice in it, but hadn't registered it into short-term to relocate it. Alice had said Todd had barred them from bags that weren't the garbage kind, but surely Todd wouldn't have forced Alice to carry everything. Alice wouldn't have associated a school bag meant for school with a bag for going away clothes anyway. Besides, it would have aroused suspicion at the learning institution.

A look in the drawers of her dresser, the closet, and beneath the bed yielded nothing. Kara stood in the centre of Alice's room for a moment in thought, before turning the light off and heading to Todd's room, to the closet, looking up at the top shelf. She backed up, standing on her tiptoes and jumping, and then stepped up onto the bed to properly see into it, from the angle she was at. She spotted a pink bag at the far back, on the left. Kara carefully cleared off and then spent three minutes tugging and then pushing, quarter-inch by quarter-inch, the heavy fingerprint locked dresser to it. Kara's skin map had dampened thoroughly, her breathing in and out rapidly, to finally finish situating the dresser's one end before the closet's opening. The dampening was to cool off the skin and the base layer of shell that the thirium blood rushing within it had raised in temperature, hotter in response to the necessary short bursts of concentrated, maximized coil and recoil of her arms and legs (having to use them interchangeably for the pushing once she got the dresser away from the wall) and forceful pushes that used both upper and lower body strength.

After Kara grabbed it, ignoring all else, and hopped down, she gave the dresser a glance, decided she was still too hot to attempt the process of moving it back, and walked around it to get out of the room. Alice was finishing up her light blue milk when she returned to the table, but was still working on eating.

“Look what I found,” Kara said, holding the bag up. Alice glanced at it. “We can work on it tonight after your bath or tomorrow, you're choice.” Kara placed the bag on the window seat behind Alice and went to do up the rest of the dishes that waited.

A distant ring caught her off-guard while cleaning them. Kara rinsed the last plate in hand, dried her hands quickly, and followed the noise upstairs. Back in Todd's room, she found in the fingerprint locked nightstand a cellphone. She stared uncertainly at the still ringing phone in her hand. It could be Todd's friend or foe, maybe even the collector or his boss. She lowered the volume to mute it indefinitely and quickly put it back, shutting the drawer. They would find out Todd was dead soon enough. Kara had to think about the situation more and the money owed. It was already causing her processor to feel like it was spinning and she stopped wringing her hands on the stairs before Alice could see. Kara returned to cleaning. While she was sweeping the dried mud of footprints on the floor, Alice quietly deposited her cleared off plate, cups and cutlery into the suds and sat herself at the table with her school bag opened. “Alice, do you need any help?” asked Kara. “I'm able to assist with anything up to high school,” she explained with a little smile.

Alice shook her head and bent her head to do her homework. Kara's smile left slowly. After sweeping around the rest of the first level (taking a glance at Alice's homework as she went around the dining room), Kara mopped and then finished cleaning Alice's used eating ware, before going upstairs to set Alice's nighttime clothes on her bed and filling up the bath. She hesitated to take Todd's comforter from Alice's bed. It would comfort Alice in this extremely difficult time, so she kept it where it was.

In the bathroom, waiting for the bath to fill, Kara touched her face lightly, from her cheekbones to cup her chin, running one thumb on her lips, and closed her eyes. That had been the touch to her face. Her own fingers felt a sub-par substitute. She looked at her reflection, eyes wet, and at her hair. She released it to hang down, the length reached an inch past her shoulder blades. Touching the hair hung near her ears made her remember that human's invasive touch, his kiss to her head. Kara burned inside. She found scissors in the cabinet, on the top shelf, and resolutely grabbed a clump, scissors open and poised over the sink.

“They can throw me on the ground easy now, but they still can't make me eat dirt. I'd never let them inside here,” Carl had said.

Kara's hand shook. She then sighed, setting the scissors down with a light clink. Carl's words remained wise. “I'm the one with the power over me, no one else. I remember,” she murmured. Cutting her hair would be defeat. She would be letting that human hold sway over her, where in reality the memory of him only had as much as she allowed. She put the scissors back and then stopped the faucet's spill, testing the water.

“Alice, your bath's ready,” she called down the hall. She met Alice while walking to Todd's room. Alice stopped short, staring up at her. “Alice? What's wrong?” she asked when the little girl's eyes watered a little. Kara was about to kneel when Alice quickly padded further and into the bathroom. She locked it behind her. Kara looked out the upstairs window, at nothing, feeling quiet sorrow, but mostly helplessness. Kara continued back to Todd's room.

She looked into clothes dresser, the normal one, thinking there would be bills or statements in reference to Kara, but there was only the very articles meant for it and there were no false bottoms or backs. She climbed up onto the other one to investigate further the top shelf. Todd kept a zipped up sleeve of cards, socks full of rolled cash, several notebooks with real paper that held writing inside, all of which she dropped to the ground,thee opaque containers stacked and full of Red Ice packets, and a black security case, the last tucked to the right. It was locked by fingerprint lock, which was blocked by thick metal cover that needed a key, with the latter not nearby conveniently. She needed the key to get to the fingerprint lock. The tiny print above the metal cover said permanent ink would explode from inside to cover the contents should it be opened by force.

“Of course. That would be too easy otherwise,” she said, shoulders slumping. She took down the deposit box, almost dropping it when gravity asserted itself on the weight of it, and set it on the floor of the closet. Once she put the dresser back, she did not want to move it again to grab the case. Sighing again to look at the said dresser, Kara decided to just get the task over with and pushed it back to the wall. Alice was in her room by the time Kara was done.

Alice covered her head with Todd's comforter when Kara opened the door.

“Alice... do you want me to lay down with you?” asked Kara.

Alice said nothing.

“Read to you, Alice in Wonderland? Or any book you want me to?” Kara tried next, hopeful.

Alice didn't shuffle or make a peep.

“Sing? I know many lullabies, if you wanted to tell me your favourite I used to sing?”

Alice remained silent.

A lump formed in Kara's throat. She could not reach Alice tonight, maybe not for awhile, and that was not good for the little girl's emotional health. She nodded, turning the light off, stepping back. “Okay, I'll be nearby, sweetie. Good night.”

Kara closed the door and rested her forehead against the wood, wanting to cry all over again. She could hear Alice doing so softly inside after several seconds passed. Kara went to turn the knob, but she paused. Sometimes, humans preferred privacy when emotional, and Kara would be forcing her presence onto Alice right now. She absentmindedly cleaned the toilet and bathroom, listening to Alice cry and slowly stop, before she showered quickly. Inside Todd's wife's closet, she found a russet-coloured sleep camisole, the length past her hips. She paired it with black cotton pants found in the other dresser.

Kara checked the doors and windows were still locked and secured downstairs and then travelled back up, turning the lights off as she went. She checked Todd's cellphone and read that there had been three more calls since last and a total of twenty since midnight. Several were from the same number, but the others were different. Some had left a voicemail. She checked the doorway for no reason, her processor reminding her of Alice and how quiet she was, before holding 1 to check the messages and raising the cellphone to her ear to listen.

“Hey, Iceman, name's Tom. Got your number from George. How much for 10? Call me back.”

“Iceman, got a good one. She's loaded. It's a good deal.”

“You better not be ignoring me, Todd.” Kara blinked at this one. It didn't sound like the collector, but he was calm in what was clearly a threat.

“Hi... is this... uh, Iceman? Uh... um... got your name from, well... anyway, I got your name. Hah. Uh. What can... um... $200 get me? Thanks – I mean. Yeah, uh. Bye. Uh! Call me back! Yeah. Bye.”

“Iceman, Iceman, Iceman – what the fuck, man, I need some. Where the fuck are you? You said you'd be here and I'm here, but you aren't. I have the money too! You don't wanna know who I had to do for this shit.”

“Iceman, it's Georgie. Heard something I wasn't sure about. Call me.”

“I'm going to give you one more week, and that's from one old friend to another. You love your family, right? Course you do. I do mine.” It was the same calmly threatening man.

Kara shot up and checked the bedroom window and then returned downstairs to check the windows to the surrounding area. She couldn't see anyone.

“Fuck, Todd, it's Georgie. Look, I went to your house, there's cops there. Did you get busted? Call me, Todd, call me.”

“Todd, it's Georgie. I talked to Fred. He didn't say they brought you in. What the fuck's happened? Call me, I mean it.”

“Iceman! I'm looking for enough ice to put on a par-tay! Name your price, man, you know I'm good for it.”

“Kar,” said Georgie, startling her. There was a strange whining in the background. “You need to move. Heard about Todd. I've been quieting all the loose lips down – shut the fuck up, can't you see I'm on the phone,” he was saying to the now sobbing in the background. There was an audible meaty thwack and a cry of pain. Kara covered her mouth. He returned to the phone, calm, “But they'll hear about Todd eventually. If you plan a funeral and put it in the announcements, you'll be planning yours and the kid's while tempers are hot. They'll want their money. Make it private, quick. Cremate him.”

“Kar, I know you're listening, Todd complained enough of your nosiness. I always thought you had the right to it. Pack up and get out. I give you and Alice about two days. I'm leaving Detroit before morning.”

“I was thinking about the dresser. Leave it. Leave any packets he's got there, leave anything to do with it; should be enough to shut them up for a bit. They'll still find you, but he's reasonable when you don't give him reason not to be.”

“Kar. I like you, always have. You're a wonderful mother, a better woman than he deserved. Good to know you.”

Kara put the phone down on the dining table and checked one last time through the windows in the front and back. She saw a police cruiser go by, but it didn't make her feel as safe as it had the last time she had spotted it. She ran her hands through her hair and went to the laundry room, to the contact card she had left on the shelf when she had been washing their old clothes. She retrieved Todd's cell and dialled Officer Bow's number. If she used her call function, it would automatically mark her as an android. She remembered when she had it on standby and felt a weight in her thirium pump. Had she, Alice and her would not be here, most likely not together either.

It rung once. “You have reached Officer Bow, he is currently away from his desk. This is his PC200, how may I assist you,” asked Steve.

“Hello, Steve, this is Kara.”

“Mrs. Williams,” said Steve, the dull tone disappearing. “Is anything the matter?”

“Yes. No. Not yet. I don't know what to do,” she said.

“If you could describe the situation as best you can, Mrs. Williams. Officer Bow frequently displays alleviated moods with my suggested solutions,” he said.

Kara replied, “It's difficult...”

“Take your time. I have until 06:00 before I require any defragmentation,” he assured.

“Thank you,” she said. She sat down on the couch in the dark and thought on how to phrase it. Alice couldn't be taken away. “I... I need to move.”

“Yes, Officer Bow has expressed his desire to assist you in this.” Steve sounded pleased. “When is this undertaking estimated to occur?”

“... As quickly as possible,” she said.

“Tomorrow then?”

Kara's eyes became wet in relief. “Yes, yes, tomorrow is wonderful.”

“There is a shelter you may use if you do not wish to utilize a motel?”

“Is the shelter crowded?” Kara asked.

“Motel then,” Steve said. “I apologize in advance for the accommodations. Officer Bow is a good man and generous, his wife would say too much so, but I am certain he would not mind paying for a week to two for stay at a local motel near this station.”

“I have money,” Kara reassured quickly. “It's okay.”

“It is not. That is your money and I am certain it is not plentiful.”

Kara thought of the cards in the sleeve and the money in the socks, and the money under the bed. She would need to count it all, though she could not take any but what was under the bed. Georgie had said to leave anything that had to do with Red Ice in the home. The cash in the socks had looked too neatly rolled, whereas what was under the bed had the appearance of quick placements. “Alright then, but I'll pay him back every cent,” she said.

“I doubt he will let you,” said Steve. “Be ready for tomorrow at nine.”

“Thank you, Steve, so much.”

“Not at all, Mrs. Williams. We are, as Officer Bow would say, only doing our jobs.”

“Thank you all the same,” Kara said, smiling. “Good night, Steve.”

“To you as well, Mrs. Williams.”

Kara spent the next few hours packing up. Alice slept undisturbed as Kara silently took out her clothes and her books, toys, and treasure chest with each trip into her room, keeping the hallway light off and using the streetlight streaming into Alice's room for visibility. She put the Red Ice packet in the laundry powder with the others in one container on the top shelf. She checked again all the dressers, but this time for a key for the security case. She was forced to leave alone the entire drawer full of Thirium 310, after noticing an inventory list underneath each drawer's contents and counted the Thirium 310 to find it a current match. Each sock held an even one thousand in fifty denominations and there were nine socks. The notebooks were financial ledgers and sales of Red Ice, and the final total matched the socks'. She put the notebooks and socks back up on the shelf with the Red Ice.

Alice's knowledge of Todd having cards with digital currency was confirmed true. Todd had 12 in the zip-up sleeve. One had been depleted fully. When she handled one, it read: 4468/5000 in glowing letters. The others were similar. These sales had to have been cashless ones and off the books, a transaction of card pressed to card holder's. Todd's private fortune. With the stack below the bed, totalling $2,000, Kara knew it would keep well if she spent wisely, especially once she found and held down a job.

The collector had been right, even in derision. Todd appeared to be the 'king of ice', or else his boss was immensely wealthier and Todd was simply a very good dealer himself. She found the latter to be more worrying.

Kara wondered if she could take the cards. They had activated with her touch, clearly he had attached her as his wife to allow her to access them. There was no avenue of taking physical money out with these cards. They couldn't transfer funds to other cards with Todd dead and she wouldn't herself. It would also be useless to any dealer of illegal trade. The cards had been the type ordered for private use, but still required linking with a registered bank account for security purposes. The purchases of their illegal substances, however they managed that, would be tracked. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea.

She left Todd's clothes and everything else but the gun and ammunition and Alice's mother's clothes in the bedroom, dragged the security case downstairs and placed the sleeve in a garbage bag of the clothes. She had not been able to find Todd's wallet or the keys to the vehicle, which she had hoped would have the key to the security case. The plates were nice and in good condition, as were the cutlery and cups, so Kara used two of the final bags to pack the fragile items, taking out Alice's mother's clothes when needed for cushioning. One last check upstairs and downstairs and all Kara needed was Alice herself with her fox toy. The bathroom had only been plucked of the brushes and elastics and headbands and their toothbrushes and toothpaste. The footwear in the cupboard by the door was taken that looked like hers and Alice's. The Thirium 310 in the hallway drawer had been emptied and carefully placed in Alice's clothes. Everything else would and could be bought. As a courtesy, she cleared the fridge and freezer and into the garbage bin the perishable food went, except for a couple breakfast items, and gave it a mild cleaning.

“You forgot the pictures,” Alice said, shocking Kara out of defragmentation. It had been almost 5:35 by the time she had finished. Now, faint sunlight lit the first level.

“Alice,” Kara said and smiled as she sat up from laying on the couch (Todd's cushion avoided with a curl of her legs). “How are you feeling?”

Alice stared at her and shrugged. “Are we leaving? You promised before... before.”

Before the resets she meant, Kara thought.

“Yes, we are.” Kara got up and went to the pictures on the shelf just behind the couch. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to not take them. I was going all over the house, packing.”

“I know, I had no clothes to wear,” replied Alice, following her. Kara took the photos of Todd and Alice and hadn't noticed before she was in some too, before she packed them in with Alice's mother's clothes.

“You hungry?” she asked, taking a last look of one featuring her and Alice. They looked happy. “I'll make us a last breakfast and then we can change.”

They had time. It was only 7:45.

They were set, dishes cleaned, dried and Thirium 310 placed back into their garbage bags, as well as changed and teeth brushed, and waiting at the front steps by five minutes to nine. Kara didn't have the house key to lock the door, but imagined it to be on Todd's car key ring.

Officer Bow drove up in a truck, a smile on his face, and descended with Steve. “Mrs. Williams, Alice,” he greeted.

“Morning Steve, Officer Bow, thank you for coming and helping us again,” Kara said.

“It is of no issue. It is also good to see you two again,” Steve replied. Officer Bow gave Kara an excited look behind his back and wordlessly pointed his thumb at Steve. Kara was already smiling at them, but her smile grew. “Little one, how was your defragmentation?”

Alice stiffened.

“Sleeping, Steve. It's called sleeping. Please, please update your lexicon,” said Officer Bow. Steve looked confused briefly. “Well, little missy? How was it? Better than a hotel bed, right?”

“It was good,” Alice mumbled then.

“Glad to hear it.” Officer Bow smiled gently at her. “Heard you wanted to move,” said Officer Bow to Kara.

“Yes. I... too many memories,” Kara said. It was both the truth and an awful evasion of it, with many things unsaid. She was taking advantage of this man's one of a kind heart.

“I understand. Besides, with what happened yesterday and the man from before, I think it'll be good for you to locate elsewhere. Do you have an idea?”

“No, I don't even have a job right now. I'll figure it out,” said Kara. “And I'll pay you back.”

“No, no. Don't think at all on it. So, Steve decided we're taking you to a motel,” said Officer Bow conversationally, taking a bag in one hand. He gave Steve a wink for some reason, to which Steve only stared at him.

“Yes, close by your station. I thought the shelter would be crowded,” said Kara.

Steve took one in each and they both began to place the bags in the back. Kara helped Alice into the truck before assisting them.

“Yeah, they usually are. Sometimes there's a waiting list to get into them. Folks at the shelters are also dealing with their own understandable issues, so it might get emotionally charged and, though there's rules for good behaviour, rules don't stop everyone. Motel'll be better,” said Officer Bow.

Steve said, “You will both have space to yourselves and no curfew. The motel also has hot plates for cooking and a small fridge.”

“No cons, then?” asked Kara, a little teasing.

Steve said seriously, “There is always the possibility of bed bugs and the locks are not as secure and-”

“Okay, okay, bud. Steve. Before you scare her off,” said Steve, laughing a little, and then to Kara, “Know that because its close to the station, literally a two minute walk at best, nobody bothers it. You'll be fine, even if you did leave your door wide open and left your room for hours-”

“I do not recommend that,” Steve interjected.

“Basically, basically – all I'm saying,” said Officer Bow with his hands placating and a smile, “is you will be more than comfortable and secure. You have my card, just in case?”

“I do,” Kara said, and showed it to him before putting it back in her pant pocket.

"Great, let's get this show on the road."

Kara climbed into the truck, very satisfied with her decision.

“They'd also have to have no self-preservation instincts at all in them, Mrs. Williams,” Officer Bow said, as he reversed. “No one's that stupid.”

Alice wiped tears away as she watched the house become smaller and smaller. Kara reached out and urged her to turn into her embrace. Alice did and, while she said nothing, sniffling and crying quietly, she hugged Kara back. Kara hummed and ran her fingers through Alice's hair. When they got to the motel, Kara's first impression was that it was a good one. It was a two-storey one with painted metal railings and the building itself was L-shaped, with the check-in desk being a small office at the very front, and each room's window had a flower basket. It would serve her and Alice very well. 

“This looks nice, doesn't it, Alice?” she asked, wiping at Alice's face with the bottom of her shirt. She kissed her head. Alice sighed a little, shrugging.

“I miss home,” she said.

“We'll make a new one. Soon,” Kara said.

Alice was used to an actual home. Kara wondered if she could somehow find a job early enough that would let her get even a small two-bedroom one with Todd's cards and still afford for items and clothes for Alice's growth, wants, and needs with her job's checks.

One of the issues quickly discovered was the driver's licence upon going into the office. “I'm sorry, I don't know what my husband did with it,” she said when asked for it. It was probably in the security case. Her local documents had to have some type of physical back-up and he needed a way to contain her in the house. By locking it away, he was ensuring another way that she could never leave with Alice. Officer Bow settled that by having a quiet discussion with the male clerk, who every so often would glance at Kara, gradually becoming visibly more sympathetic. Kara could guess without increasing the sensitivity of her audio processors what Officer Bow was informing him of.

“Mrs. Williams,” Officer Bow called when the bags were inside the motel room and she had settled Alice on her chosen bed with the T.V. on. Kara stepped onto the walkway at his gesture, closing the door. Steve had decided all his own to do a perimeter check around the entire building, so wasn't there with the two of them. “I also checked before heading off shift-”

Kara interrupted, surprised, “You were still on shift before nine? I'm so sorry. You must be exhausted!”

Officer Bow shrugged. “Nah, I'm used to pulling these sometimes if we're short or someone's sick. I was off at six, spent another bit filling out reports, and then headed off with Steve. Anyway, it's my pleasure, Mrs. Williams,” he said, smiling a little. “I checked and the coroner's done the autopsy, sent it on over to the funeral home before nine last evening. Red Ice acts differently upon death by crystallizing and there were definitely crystals in his system, including his lungs. I hope you don't mind, but I had Steve access Detroit's database for what was needed for the death certificate – social security, your marriage licence, Mr. Williams's full name and date of birth, birthplace, address, parents, cause of death, date and time, place of - and I helped the funeral home prepare it.”

“Thank you, Daniel. Thank you,” she said. She would never have known any of it. “Which funeral home?”

“As far as the database was aware, its the same funeral home that he used for his parents, the James H. Cole Funeral Home, so he was taken there. You can either go to it to request copies of the certificate for a fee or you can order them later at the vital records office at the Wayne County Clerk's Office on Temple Street. The other funeral arrangements, I didn't want to intrude on that.”

“I understand, you've been so helpful and giving and kind. More than I deserve,” Kara said, her throat tightening. She felt like a fraud to this wonderful human.

Officer Bow surprised her by carefully taking a step and giving her a hug.

“Why are you doing this for us?” she asked.

“... My uncle,” he said. “He was in an abusive relationship. His wife was very violent. Mom and Dad tried all the time to get him away. One day, my uncle and mom argued and she told him to go then and not come back. She hadn't meant it, it was said in anger and frustration – she tried to reconnect and apologize, but his wife was too controlling. The next time, he was dead. His wife had been poisoning his food and then she killed herself. He had to have known he was getting sick, but he hadn't had my mom anymore, so he thought. Mom cried herself sick every day, sick enough that in under a year, I think her heart couldn't take the pain anymore and she died – they were fraternal twins, you see.”

Kara's eyes leaked with his story. “I'm sorry.”

“It was a long time ago. I was only twelve, but I never forgot. I never forgot how old my old man got either. Practically aged ten years in a month. It's why I become an officer. I just want to help others.” Officer Bow stepped away. “And I am, just by doing my job. I've helped many, some go back to their abuser, others don't. You can't. You and Alice deserve happiness, everyone does.”

“If my wishes count for anything, Daniel, I wish you all the best,” Kara told him, smiling.

“I think they do. I'll make sure not to do anything too reckless, just in case,” he said.

“I will ensure this,” Steve said. Officer Bow jumped two feet and Kara had to laugh a little.

“Woah, Steve. Warn a guy next time,” said Officer Bow, hand on his heart.

“Very well,” Steve said. He said to Kara, “Mrs. Williams, I need to bring Officer Bow home for his sleep for his next shift tonight.”

“Thank you both again,” Kara said and paused, before deciding to do it. She hugged both Officer Bow and Steve. “Maybe we'll see you both?”

Officer Bow nodded vigorously. “We can do that on break anytime. We're a hop away, eh, Steve?”

Steve frowned. “By calculation, that's more than one hundred and-”

“Steve! Oh god...!” Officer Bow began to laugh and continued laughing as he went down the stairs, to the point where Kara worried and Steve had to grip onto the man's body armour from behind before he fell down them. The human was more than likely incredibly tired, which explained why he was laughing so hard at Steve's sentence.

“Maybe tuck him in too,” Kara told Steve watching them from the top. It was said semi-seriously, but it only set Officer Bow off more when Steve nodded.

She waved to them and then went back inside to be with Alice.

“Do you want to stay inside or explore around a little? It's a nice neighbourhood,” said Kara.

Alice was quiet, hugging her fox.

“I think I saw a CyberLife cafe nearby. Companies post ads for employment on the internet.” The issue was she had no work experience. Maybe there would be companies that would take anyone. Kara smiled at Alice. “We're getting there, Alice, slow and steady.”

“What about Connor?”

“Yesterday was very scary, wasn't it?” Kara asked. Alice nodded. “He's dead, sweetie,” Kara assured. “He didn't want to bring me to his superiors anyway.”

“He said there'd be another.”

“It's one of the reasons why we moved.”

“Will we keep moving?” asked Alice, worried.

Kara shook her head. “No. Once we settle, we settle. If I have to buy multiple guns illegally, I will. They aren't phantoms. They can be hurt.”

“We can be too,” Alice said and buried her face into her fox toy.

Kara slid off the bed to kneel at Alice's eye level. “Let me see you, Alice,” she said gently. Alice lifted her head up. “I will never, ever let anyone hurt you, understand?”

“You can't protect me all the time,” Alice said.

“I can try, and I will,” promised Kara.

“What if they take you away? What if I don't see you again?” Alice scooted off the bed for comfort. “What if... they make you forget me? I don't want to be alone...”

Kara hugged her, laying her cheek on Alice's head. “If I'm reset, I'll find you again. I'll always. You are in this synthetic heart, in one form or another, and no one can take that away.” Kara let the T.V. play in the silence that fell. “Do you remember... the day you gave me buttercups?”

Alice's head shot up and she gasped. “You – you remember?”

“Yes, when was that?” Kara asked softly, playing the scene again.

“The first. It was the first you,” Alice said, voice strained. “And your hair's... your hair's down too, just like it was. Are... are you coming back to me? Please, please don't lie. Are you?”

“I don't know,” said Kara truthfully. “I want to find out if I can. It'll be nice to find me, if I can.”

Alice's hug was very tight. She then pushed back, eyes wide. “We can go back!”

“Go back... home?” Kara queried.

“No! Go back, to all the places we went to,” Alice said, looking excited. “All of them!”

“Alice, you have school,” Kara reminded. They also had to worry about Todd's drug dealing leftovers and Connor's superiors, but Alice didn't need to be reminded of that right now.

“On weekends only and then when summer starts, every day. I remember everything,” Alice said confidently.

It might not work, Kara thought, but she hoped it would. It never hurt to try. She smiled gamely for Alice. “On weekends to start.”

“We'll go to the doggie park on Rose Street,” planned Alice, looking livelier compared to the morning and last night. “That was our first day, just you and me.”

“I'm surprised your father left us alone at all,” Kara commented.

“He said he had to go talk to a friend on 16th Avenue.”

“We'll do that then, tomorrow. Let's get settled in first here.”

“Okay. Oh, I'm... happy,” Alice said. She sniffled, smiling up at Kara. “I didn't need to wait for you to come back to me. I didn't have to wait at all. I just had to bring you to you.” She hugged Kara again. Kara kissed her head and then rose to bring Alice onto the bed.

“I have to go make a call, but I'll be right back.” Alice nodded, smiling absentmindedly, so Kara stepped out of the room. She turned her audio processors up and listened at each door before she found a spot between two rooms that had no one. She then took out Todd's phone and dialed the one number that had left two voicemails that didn't belong to Georgie.

It rung three times, before a man with a smokey voice picked it up. “About time, Todd.”

“Todd's dead,” she informed.

The man on the other end was quiet. “Really?” he finally said. “Hm. I'm sorry to hear that. Very sorry. Who am I speaking with?”

“Does it matter?” she asked.

“... You're his woman. How's everything? Do you need anything? Costs for the funeral? School?” he asked in a friendly manner.

“No, but thank you,” she said, voice clipped. She was not taking a cent from this man.

He laughed. It sounded warm, while also making her tenser. “Polite. Todd always had a tone. You clearly have a better grasp on common sense as his better half.”

She said, “I've left the door unlocked. You'll want to empty out the top closet and take the fingerprint locked dresser.”

“Straight to business. I like that. Why's that, Mrs. Williams?”

“All in either place has Todd's drug money and products to make Red Ice. You can drill into the dresser to bypass the fingerprint lock.”

“You say that like it is such a simple process. Ah, but I suppose I have nothing but time now on my hands. You're so generous, Mrs. Williams. To what do I offer in kind? Ah, ah,” he interrupted as she opened her mouth. “Before you say anything, I want to tell you I am a businessman first, but I can be magnanimous... and capricious. Don't tug a ball of yarn that hasn't unraveled first, hm?”

Kara immediately thought if the man had been an android, he'd have a few loose wires visibly coming out from within his head. “I want you to leave me and daughter alone. We wanted no part in what Todd was doing.”

“How much?”

“I'm sorry?”

“How much do you think is in that room? Todd owed me a lot of money.”

“Yes, your collector said fifteen.”

“The price went up when Todd ignored my calls,” he said uncaring.

“Todd was dead,” Kara explained, gripping the phone tighter.

“Then, my dear, perhaps you should have answered it instead.”

“I wasn't home at all to,” she said.

“You should have taken the phone then.” There was no warning tone, but something in his calm cadence brooked no further argument. “Keep this one. I'll be very cross if I have to waste time and money tracking you down, Mrs. Williams, and I'm certain you're going to want to find a new love one day.”

It would have been an innocuous statement, if not said from the man on the other end. “What does that mean?” she asked quietly.

“I'll let your imagination do the work, Mrs. Williams. I'll call tomorrow with the outstanding total. Good day, Mrs. Williams, it was wonderful to hear your voice for the first time. Now, go back and see to your daughter.” He hung up and Kara took the phone away to stare at it. She saved his number and Georgie's, before deleting all the call history and voice messages. Todd hadn't saved anyone's in the phone before. It was likely a burner.

Kara had meant to provide the message and throw the phone away after clearing it off, but it looked like it was stuck to her like glue. Here she thought she could deal cleanly with one issue to focus on the individuals that wanted to examine and not examine her.

“Life's not that simple,” she said to herself.

Kara pocketed the cellphone and returned to Alice. She had much more thinking to do. At least tomorrow would seem brighter, what with going to the dog park to find out if anything triggered in her processor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara had a choice to cut her hair. I thought I'd mention the choice to keep it long. I know a lovely reader wanted it cut, but I wanted to explore a Kara with her hair longish. I was looking at her hair and figured it'd be about that length.
> 
> Regarding funeral homes, I was just trying to look for funeral homes that had pictures and those that were longstanding. I hit upon a couple, but decided on the one I chose. I could reasonably take a tour about it with the pics, and I'm hoping I could find something on YouTube, because I saw a ramp in one pic and I'm not entirely certain where that led.
> 
> Kara's actually the one that was supposed to be doing all the filling out information for the death certificate, but this is Detroit 2037. They'd have data on everything, probably even bowel movements if it was possible to be more eagle eyed about things. Yes, I know, I know. Those two OCs again. By golly, writer, you sure like them, some of you must be thinking. Kara cannot move without help though, what was she going to do I wondered, awkwardly pile everything on the bus, and then what about a motel, she'd still need a licence to rent a room. So... Daniel's at it again with his help scooting her and Alice along. He and Steve are like cheat sheets, that I'll try not to use liberally.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Edit 2018/06/18 - I forgot about toothbrushes and toothpaste. Those have been grabbed and packed. And they also brushed their teeth. All I could think was their mouths needed a good cleaning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both want her to recover her memories, but the mind of a human and android aren't so cut and dry, and sometimes there's just no time available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Any spelling mistakes or errors, please let me know and I'll fix as soon as I can, thanks!

**December 13, 2037**

**6:34 a.m.**

Kara was taken out of defragmentation by the cellphone's low volume ringing on the nightstand beside her head. Unwinding her arms from around Alice, Kara took the cellphone and glanced at the number, before she exited the room hastily. That morning was full of light flurries and she immediately wished she had grabbed her coat. Stood on the walkway, a few doors down from theirs, Kara answered the cellphone.

“Hello,” she said. She looked at where she could see the 3rd precinct from the motel. They only had to travel across the street and run to the left from where they were.

“Mrs. Williams, good morning,” the man greeted. “How was your sleep at the Knights Inn?”

Kara reminded herself twice that he was not an idiot, he could not and would not touch her so close to the station. No one would dare. Her voice still shook. “We slept well, thank you for asking.” Polite, she thought, she had to be polite. He responded favourably to it.

“I am gladdened to hear it. How is Alice?”

Don't say her name, she hissed inside, and forced her lips to open. “She slept well. Considering.”

“Yes.” He made a sympathetic tsk. “It is very hard for a child to lose ones they love. Now, Mrs. Williams, I was curious – what are the funeral plans?”

“I'm going to cremate him,” she answered.

“Of course. When's the service?”

“None. I... I did not think that would be the best idea for Alice to see Todd like that.”

“Hm. No,” he said. “You will put it on for the public and make it open casket. Todd had a lot of friends who will wish to pay their respects. You don't want to insult anyone, do you, Mrs. Williams?”

“... No, of course not,” she whispered.

There was a smile in his voice. “You remain ever polite, Mrs. Williams. I called regarding Todd's outstanding balance. Thank you for leaving your door unlocked. It was most courteous of you.”

“You're welcome.”

“Now, before I give you it, you must be aware that I am like a hub. I don't consider myself at the top of a pyramid, no. I think of myself as the very centre of a clock, a grand one, a clock tower, made by careful construction and materials to last hundreds of years even after I am gone. All gears are at work and everyone has their function, and if my business doesn't run properly, the clock doesn't either. That means there's something wrong. People complain, and we can lose business. That's lost revenue, a waste of product, wouldn't you agree?”

Realizing he was waiting for an answer, Kara said, “Yes. It sounds... expensive.”

“Oh, it is. The monthly crunch of numbers would make my father's head spin in his grave, and he was the one that started it with the regular street narcotics. Some supplies arrive from elsewhere for my distribution, but I've long done away with my status as a middleman. I have people, my people, that produce for me, local or out of town, and I have others, also my people, that sell. I have expanded my practice to include all manner of business ventures and I'm quite proud of it, and proud of my people, even the ones who, like Todd, branched out into their own affairs. I admire that. Takes guts not many have. As everything comes through me, my inspiring entrepreneurs come to me for startup money and supplies, as everyone does, and I'm always ready and willing to lend when needed.”

Kara made a gentle hum in response to all she heard. He liked to hear himself talk, she thought.

“Now, Todd was... Todd.” He chuckled a little. “I told him that there were three golden rules. First rule was to not forget who he owed for his success, should it be successful. Second was to treat others respectfully and you guarantee the best quality, the best money, and engender the best connections. The third and final rule was not to take what you make. Do not take what you make. We can both agree that Todd blundered the last rule.”

“Yes,” she said when he deliberately paused.

“Mrs. Williams, I regret to inform you that Todd gradually transformed into an imbecile. Not only did he disregard the third, he forgot the first two rules. I don't care for much personally, aside from my businesses and family, but I hold respectability and accountability in high esteem. Manners don't cost anything and hurt no one, as my dear departed mother would say. Todd did owe fifteen grand. I've cannibalized the supplies into storage – that's five grand deducted.”

The amount of Thirium 310 alone had been that price and there had been drawers full of the rest of the supplies. The entire dresser had been worth more than that. Kara grit her teeth.

“The Red Ice in the containers will sell finely. It's not the best product, he clearly wasted supplies at times in the creation process, but its near enough to my type of quality that I can push it out to cheap clubs and the streets. I can make from one of those single crystals $55. There were 810 in total, so that would normally be $44,550. However, my people have families to feed and bills to pay, and I take quite a large cut from my sellers, as is my right, you understand. I deducted another five from the ten, so that meant you would have had an even $5,000 to pay.”

“Would have had? Sir?” added Kara.

“Todd appears to have burned an astounding number of bridges before his death. I'm the hub, but not the only one that has a working business model. Todd had his new venture for a few short years, Mrs. Williams, and others have been emulating me for well over fifteen or for longer. I've paid them off yesterday, of course. It wouldn't be polite of me to leave you and your young daughter to the wolves and the cold.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” she murmured.

“You are very welcome, Mrs. Williams. My, I haven't had such a nice chat with a civilian in years. Most weep and beg.” He chuckled a little.

She blinked rapidly. “I won't, sir,” she said. It was a lie. She was going to breakdown when she could. “I have a daughter that needs me.”

“A good many did too.”

“How much is outstanding, sir,” she asked.

“You did ignore my calls, regrettable and understandable. If I was lenient on you, I will be perceived as such for others, and I can't have that. Can't have that at all. Including my own money used to soften bruised egos, the outstanding total is... are you seated, Mrs. Williams? You might wish to be.”

“I'm fine, thank you,” she replied.

“I did warn. You owe $78,480.” It felt like a punch to the core and Kara snatched the phone in mid-air as it slid from limp fingers. She heard him say: “Pleasure speaking with you again, Mrs. Williams. Remember: open casket to the public. I'll be in touch.”

Kara breathed in and out, systems rapidly cooling with the assistance of the cold, and changed into something warmer and took out several bills from the garbage bag that held the pile of cash. The office had no one at the desk at that moment, but there was a mini-mart right next to the motel on West Grand Boulevard that she found without inquiring. It was discovered inside that the store catered to the motel as well. She bought a small six-pack of eggs, a quart of milk, a package of cured bacon, and two cooking items: a small pan and pot with a spatule and cooking spoon.

When she returned to the room, Alice was awake and watching T.V. with bleary eyes. “I'm hungry,” Alice told her.

Kara kissed her head. “Good morning. I'll whip up something quick. It's a little stormy outside, I think we should postpone.” They were being watched or had been watched by Todd's 'old friend'. She hadn't seen anyone on her way, but it didn't matter. They knew where her and Alice were staying.

“No,” Alice replied, more awake. “I want to go. You said we'd go.”

“Alice,” began Kara and then just concentrated on making Alice her meal. Alarming the little girl wasn't good. She would take the gun with her. Taking care of Alice was the only reason she was blocking out the balance owed too. “Did you sleep okay?”

“The bed's lumpy. I miss mine.”

Kara managed a smile at the whine. “We're not staying here for long. You'll be getting a nice, comfy bed as soon as we can.”

“Can we get one floor only house? I fell down the stairs once and you and Daddy argued about it,” said Alice.

“In front of you?” Kara asked. She didn't like the thought, but Todd had also beat her in front of Alice before.

“No. Daddy shouts... shouted loud. I could hear through the floor.”

“I'll see about a one-level,” promised Kara.

Alice ate all that was on her dish, while Kara ate the little leftover from the pan, then put away the Thirium 310 and used the bathroom sink and soap to clean everything. Alice and her then brushed their teeth and wiped their faces. Kara's skin map mimicked a human's, considering there needed to be pores for dampening purposes, and the tear ducts were the same and contained sleep grit that needed gentle removal. Alice later sat on the carpet before Kara, who was on the bed, and let her comb and style her hair. Kara decided on a braid. She spent more time than needed combing Alice's long hair, but grooming the little girl's hair lowered her stress levels.

“Can I do yours?” Alice asked, looking up at her.

Kara smiled. “I'd love that.” They switched spots. Alice's hands coasted the brush through Kara's hair excitedly and she did a braid too, after re-braiding several times, tugging sometimes in her exuberance. “Oh, look at that. You did a wonderful job, Alice,” Kara praised, seeing her appearance in the mirror in the room. It was a little uneven in the middle, but it was Alice's handiwork and Kara loved it. Alice smiled, proud of herself. “Let's get ready to go to the park.” When Alice wasn't looking, Kara put the gun behind her back. The small curve of her spine near her buttocks, the roundness of said part, and the coat would conceal it aptly. They clasped hands on their way out the door. There was a bus stop on the other side of the motel's office, down the street along 3rd Avenue. They waited, Kara glancing around to see if she could spot any watcher. There was only them and a few people walking that morning or waiting at other bus stops down or up the street. There was a cafe, just as she had thought, a couple small buildings down from where they stood, on the opposite side of the street, but it seemed filled with a sparse amount of people.

They took the Route 89 bus to Rose Street. There was no need to pay a fee, being as it was a driverless bus. Kara noticed some of the androids on early errands at the back of the bus, segregated by a plane of glass. They glanced at them, but said nothing or behaved strangely for the twenty-seven minutes required to reach the Detroit Dog Park. The flurries had also abated mostly to fall in big, slow snowflakes.

“I've never been on a bus before,” Alice told Kara when they stepped off. “Daddy always drove. ... We almost got on a bus the first time, and the second, and...” she trailed off.

“How was your first time? Did you like it?” Kara asked, directing the conversation away from bad memories.

“Good! It was stinky,” she said.

“It probably needs a good wash,” said Kara. “Just like you do later.”

“I washed already,” complained Alice.

“That was the night before last. Are you sure you can't smell yourself?” Kara pinched her nose after sniffing delicately. “Pew!”

“No...!” Alice stomped her foot, and then looked at Kara's face before giggling a little. “You're mean. If I stink, you stink too,” she declared.

“I do need a wash,” Kara replied, nodding. “Good hygiene is important. You might be a captain, but you're not a pirate. Are you?” Kara gave Alice's neck a little tickle.

"No, I'm not a pirate," Alice said, giggling a little. She stuck her tongue out to catch some flakes. As they continued up Rose Street, she swung Kara's hand between them. Kara smiled at her. She was the sweetest little girl. Todd hadn't deserved such a gift.

“Did we own a dog?” she asked, thinking on why they would be at a dog park.

“No,” said Alice. “We just watched the doggies from the fence.”

They soon stood at it. Alice gripped the metal and peered with Kara at the cleared field of snow, most of the snow piled high like hills at the southern fence. Kara touched the cold metal. She took her glove off and tried again, wondering if there would be anything. A scent, a memory, perhaps a touch sense one for the fence. She waited. There was nothing, though. She replaced the article on her hand and didn't tell Alice. The little girl appeared to be enraptured by the dogs running around. Some were medium-sized, some small, and there was a huge Saint Bernard bowling into every dog, heedless to how big it was. The other dogs didn't appear to be hurt by it, tails wagging and chasing each other. The humans had smiles on their faces. Humans enjoyed animals, they even were therapeutic.

“Maybe we should get a dog?”

Alice gasped and hopped in place. “Oh! Oh! I always wanted one! Yes, please, yes, please, yes, please! Ohh... please!” The little girl almost looked like she was about to cry.

“Then we're getting one,” Kara said, laughing. “Once we find a nice, comfy home with a nice, comfy bed for you.”

“And you and Rufus,” she said.

“What if its a girl?”

“Ruffie.”

Kara winced a little with her face turned away, the name sounding exactly like a common name for a date rape drug. “What about Ruby,” she said.

“Yeah! Ruby!” Alice called. She had a little laugh when one of the dogs whipped its head towards her. Kara did too when the medium-sized dog, an English Cocker Spaniel, charged over, yipping. Alice didn't have to kneel to pet the snout it was wedging through the wire fence. “Hi, Ruby, hi. You're a good girl... who's a good girl? You are!” she told the female dog.

Kara ruffled the dog's fur too from above. “Your fur is so soft, Ruby,” she told the dog, kneeling. “Oh, she's so cute...”

“I'm getting a puppy, Ruby, just like you!” Alice got overloaded with excitement, as she emitted a high-pitched squeal and petted the dog more, trying to wiggle her fingers as much as she could through the fence. Kara laughed some more, kissing her head.

A small bark of laughter echoed in the air. Kara glanced over to the left.

Kara frowned a little at a man seated on a lower snowbank at the west fence, inside the park. He was drinking out of a flask that another adult couldn't pretend was anything but alcoholic in nature, watching Alice. He raised his flask to Kara and then ignored her - if anything, he took a bigger gulp out of the container. He ambled up, almost falling back into the snow. “Sumo!” he called. “Sumo! Come on, boy!”

Ruby's owner called her back after a few minutes of Kara and Alice petting her. A loud burp erupted from the same drunk man as the automatic gate opened to allow his exit. The biggest dog Kara had seen with her eyes was behind him. “'scuse me,” he said, giving them a short wave.

“He's so huge,” Alice exclaimed. Kara wondered how she was going to top this day.

“He's pretty big, yeah.” The man agreed.

“Can I pet him?” she asked.

“Alice,” Kara said.

“Please,” Alice added, though that was not what Kara had been trying to say. The owner clearly had places to be.

The man waved a carefree hand. “Sure, knock yourself out, kid. His name's Sumo.”

Kara gave up then, if the man didn't mind, who was she to argue. It made Alice happy. She rested her weight on her calves and was content to watch over Alice.

“Why Sumo?” Alice asked, petting the Saint Bernard. He flopped onto the sidewalk and bared his belly, tongue out and tail wagging.

The man extended the flat of his hand at his dog. “You seen this dog – he's humongous. I knew he'd get big. Man, if he got any bigger, he'd be giving Clifford some competition.”

“Clifford...? The big red dog,” Alice blurted and giggled a bit. “You're funny.”

“I guess I missed my calling as a stand-up comedian,” he replied.

“What do you do?” asked Alice, ruffling Sumo's big head. He slobbered all over her hands, licking them in thanks. Kara smiled at Alice's mixture of happiness and grimacing 'ew' face.

“I'm a lieutenant.”

“Army?” Kara guessed, looking up. The man quickly pocketed his flask, having taken a swig.

“That'd be the day. Nope, Detroit Police.”

“Do you know Officer Bow and Steve?” asked Kara, interested.

“They're our friends,” Alice input.

The man blinked, eyes a tad glassy. “Well... the only Daniel I know is Danny, and he's from the 3rd precinct. Good guy. Great actually. We've interacted whenever he gets shuffled on over for replacement shifts.”

“He works at 3rd. We're in a motel. We can see it from our room,” Alice said.

The man's brows creased, looking a little pained. “I hope you're not just blurting that out to anyone, kid. Lots of bad guys around and weirdos.”

“We don't, no,” Kara quickly assured.

“Are you drinking?” Alice asked. The man looked a tad flummoxed.

“Well,” he started.

“Alice-” Kara said.

“Daddy drank too. Do you get mad lots?”

“-say goodbye to the nice Sumo and Mr. Lieutenant,” said Kara. “I'm...” She couldn't say she was sorry. Not really. Alice had her own way of dealing with their home-life with Todd.

He held up a hand. “It's good. My boy was like that. Sometimes, you felt like looking around for tape,” the man said. He then rubbed his eyes with one hand, in a pinch motion from the far corners of them to the bridge of his nose. While his eyes were glassy, they hadn't been wet, much like they were now.

Something had happened that still hurt, she thought. “It was nice meeting you, officer. Say bye, Alice,” Kara prompted.

Alice gave Sumo one last pet. “Bye Sumo, bye, mister! What's your name?” Alice asked, coming to stand by Kara, grabbing her hand.

“Name's Hank. Don't go spreading that around, or I'll find some tape and stick it on ya,” he warned. Alice studied his serious face.

Kara smiled and rubbed Alice's shoulder, “He's joking, sweetie.” He meant no harm. There was a grumpiness in the lines of his face, but his eyes could only be described as sad as Alice's had been and at times still were.

“No, I'm not,” he said.

Alice then laughed a little, taking Kara's word for it. “You are too.”

“That's right, I forgot - a comedian, right?” Hank's lips twitched. “Maybe when I'm really old and senile I'll get my chance. Be a hit at the old folks home.”

“I want to be a painter,” said Alice.

“Yeah?” Hank asked rhetorically. “All the power to ya, go for it. Before you're an old fossil like me.”

“You're not old, your hair's just silver. Carl's old and almost bald, and he fought grizzly bears all the time and won. That's why he's in a wheelchair,” Alice pointed out. Kara pressed her lips together to laugh silently.

“Shit, yeah? Sounds like one cool grandpa,” Hank said. Alice nodded fiercely in agreement. “Mine just complained for a living.”

Kara knew she had to be the one to end the conversation. Alice would go on about Carl otherwise. The man did still have places to be and they had been outside for long enough. “We won't keep you. Have a good day, Hank,” said Kara. "It was nice to meet you."

“Yeah, you both too.” Hank leashed Sumo and clapped his thigh. “C'mon, boy.” The dog lumbered up with a whine and they started up the street.

“They must live nearby,” said Alice.

“It's against the law to drink and drive, sweetie,” Kara explained. “But you're probably right.”

Alice looked up at her. “Can we get a dog now?”

“No,” Kara said.

Alice pouted for a bit as they made their way back to the bus stop. On the bus, she examined the floor, the ceiling, the occupants, and then back to Kara. “Can we get one now?”

Kara laughed softly. “No, Alice.”

“I don't want to wait for a house,” she said.

“You're going to have to,” said Kara, shaking her head.

“I'll take real good care of it in the room,” Alice wheedled as they walked up 3rd Avenue towards the motel.

Kara denied, again. “No, Alice. We are only buying a dog when we have someplace to settle, it wouldn't be fair of us to it, and that's that.” She softened her firm tone to gentle, kneeling and holding both of Alice's hands. “And you know, when we do, it'll be a dog meant to be, at the right moment and at the right time, and he or she will be all the more special for a special little girl.”

Alice thought of this and sighed. “Okay...”

Kara smiled and kissed her cold, red nose. “Good. I'm glad we're in agreement.” She adjusted Alice's scarf up more. “I bet there's a nice eatery if we continue down the street, after we warm up a bit in the room. We can order take-out. Or even have it delivered. How's that sound?”

“Can we get Chinese?” Alice asked.

“Do you like Chinese?” Kara had in her recipes databank a category reserved for it, among other cuisine. Alice nodded. “We'll see if there's any in walking distance or order it.”

“I like sweet and sour chicken,” Alice told her.

“Do you...” Kara trailed off, the both of them now rounding the office. There was someone on the walkway, facing their door. They were tall and brown-haired. She stepped back, picking up Alice, and kept her back to the wall. The gun pressed against her lower back wasn't as a big comfort as she thought. She couldn't aim and worry about where Alice was or what she would do, in case the person had a firearm too. Alice was silent in her arms, nails gripping hard Kara's jacket, and her small face was pressed to her neck. Kara forced her body to stop shaking so much. It was frightening Alice more. “We're... going to the cafe, just back here on this street, okay, and I'm calling Officer Bow and Steve.”

“I'm scared,” Alice said.

“I know, it's okay to be,” Kara replied. She kissed her temple and started running.

“Make them go away, make them go away...” Alice was whispering.

When they arrived at the warm CyberLife cafe, Kara took in the space. It had glass windows that faced the street, the large counter was in the middle with android servers, and there were rows of screens spaced evenly on white counters with stools underneath each individual space. Some were occupied by people that typed away on the holographic keyboards. It was quiet for the most part. Kara took out the cellphone and paused to see the signal was blocked, disabling call and text function.

There was a sign that caught her eye: 'The noise of your cellphone may be disturbing to others around you,' and another that said: 'This establishment has banned cellphones. Please speak with an android server for any calling assistance needs'.

Collection biocomponent shuddering, Kara handed Alice some money. “Get yourself something hot, something to nibble on. Could you find us a nice spot in the back?”

“But-”

“Please Alice,” Kara said. “At the back, where you can't be seen, behind the counter.”

Alice nodded and took the money Kara had leftover from the purchases at the mini-mart. Kara stepped outside to look up the street at the motel, looked down to view the cellphone was in proper working condition again, before sidestepping into a small alley between the cafe and a clothes shop. She called Officer Bow's number.

It barely rang. “Mrs. Williams?” Steve asked. “What is wrong?”

“There's a tall man at my door. Me and Alice just got back from a park and he was standing there.”

“Were you seen?”

“No,” Kara said. “He was facing away. I took Alice to the CyberLife cafe. She's inside.”

“And you are not?” Steve asked, sounding alarmed.

“I needed to step outside for the call.”

“Mrs. Williams, please sequester yourself inside there with Alice immediately, and inform an android at the establishment of the situation and to initiate the rolling shutters. Go.”

“Okay,” Kara nodded, hanging up, and she stepped back onto the sidewalk. She threw a paranoid look over her shoulder as she went inside, but no one was on either side of the street.

She saw Alice had followed directions and had climbed a stool, sipping a lidded beverage.

Kara got the attention of one server. “Excuse me,” she said. He turned to her with a smile and then it fell, him staring at her. Don't recognize her as an android aloud, even if he clearly was on the inside, Kara thought, hands curling and pump going fast in urgency. “Please, I need you to put up the rolling shutters. There's a suspicious man outside.”

He blinked, his LED flickering red and then yellow, before it returned to blue. “Right away, miss.” He moved to the front of the check-out part of the counter, free of any of the bulky machines. He pressed a button under the counter. “Please do not be alarmed.” When he spoke, his voice came out of tiny speakers set in the ceiling as well. “This is a temporary measure and you will be provided with any food or beverage free of charge for the duration.” There were some claps and cheers at this from the people inside the cafe.

Kara went to Alice. She scooted her chosen chair close and held her. “I called Officer Bow and they'll check the motel out. We're going to be just fine.” She kissed her head and turned to the screen in front of Alice. “Maybe we can look up something to keep us busy.”

“I tried. It doesn't work,” said Alice.

Kara frowned and looked at the humans at the far corner to their right. They seemed to be on the internet without issue. “Let's try a different one,” she said, getting off the stool.

“I tried. I clicked them all. None of them here work,” Alice replied. “I think this whole counter's broken.”

Kara glanced around at the ones available and there were plenty. It wasn't a full cafe day at all. “We might have to...” She paused. “Go to another counter,” Kara finished, focusing on Alice abruptly.

“What, what's wrong?” Alice asked, becoming fearful.

Kara forced a smile. “Nothing, sweetie. Come on, let's try the next one.” She helped Alice down with her cup and they migrated to the next counter. Kara's processor was alert. She knew what she had seen. The people at the back with them had been glancing at them and then had looked away, as if caught. Maybe they had just been curious of two people that had caused the store to be shuttered closed. Maybe it was fear controlling her.

All the screens in the next counter also had the same issues. There were four screens per counter. It was plenty with the same issue for an establishment that prided itself on being current with technology and servicing their clients. There had to be a back entrance, Kara thought. She couldn't ignore her processor anymore. Something wasn't right.

“Alice-”

Alice perked up from the third counter when the internet on the first screen came on. “Look, it's working on this one.”

Kara relaxed, feeling ridiculous. She pressed a hand to her heated cheeks. She had to calm down.

“You look flushed,” Alice told her.

“I'm... I'm going to go splash some water on my face.”

“'Kay.”

“Will you be okay by yourself?” asked Kara. When Alice nodded, immersing herself in painting videos, Kara went further down, on the right side of the cafe, where there was a sign that indicated the restrooms were down a hallway in the back.

In the bathroom, she splashed until the redness went away. While an android's blood was blue below the shell, flowing through synthetic veins and arteries, the skin map itself had a minuscule layer of thirium that was red and modified to be safe. The red replenished itself from tiny connections in the joints of the shell and it modified in that transition process from blue to red by way of reintroducing sliver amounts of acidity in the pH of the thirium blood, naturally produced inside the android. The red thirium itself, if it came in contact with humans, was no worse than cabbage juice, but by design it never would. The moment the skin was damaged, the shell would automatically thin to a fine layer at the damaged site, the consistency comparable to egg membrane, to allow the rushing thirium blue blood to press against it and flood the said site. Both shell and skin would then initiate self-healing measures.

Kara breathed, head lolled forward. She told herself Officer Bow and Steve would be here soon and her and Alice would be safe.

She splashed water one last time, before she departed the bathroom, and yelped to bump into a suited man. He prevented her from falling over in her stumble backward with a careful, brief grip on her upper arms.

“Hello, Kara,” said a gentle voice.

Kara's systems froze. The suit she was staring at was grey with a tie, she noticed then. Her eyes travelled up slowly, stopping at the RK800 android marker on his jacket and at the serial number of 313 248 317. It had an appended number of '-46'. She looked up into a familiar brown-eyed brunet's eyes, though he was not the one she had met. His LED was blue, not red. He looked hale and whole and there was no blood to be found anywhere on him. The bittersweet taste of its memory welled on her tongue. He was standing on his own two feet and not slumped completely on her either. Would they have bothered to give him the same name? “Connor?” she asked.

Connor paused, his head tilting a little. “I seem to be at an appropriate disadvantage, Kara. I don't recall our meeting. I apologize.”

“I'm not going,” she managed out, body feeling stiff.

“Ah, you know why I'm here.” He smiled at her, just a quick small one. “This expedites the extraction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there, Connor. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is always overwhelming to see a dead person's face. Even more difficult when he doesn't remember much himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a chapter that will hopefully entertain. This can be dialogue heavy in some parts. I also apologize in advance, there will be a wait between this chapter and the next. I will only be able to type a little bit each day upcoming, but I will update hopefully before next Wednesday (Yikes, I know so long).
> 
> Thank you for reading and any mistakes or errors, please let me know and I'll do my best to correct them as quickly as possible! Thanks!

**December 13, 2037**

**11:46 a.m.**

The cellphone went off. Connor watched Kara look down at her coat pocket.

“I have to answer it,” she said. If she did not, the man would be cross and more than likely tack on thousands more. At the back of her mind, she wondered at her attempt of control. It was the stress, and Connor standing patiently before her, that had to be it.

“You need to come with me,” Connor said.

“... No, wait,” she said and backed up, pushing the bathroom door open. Connor followed. She answered it at the same time she bodily shoved the door against Connor's face. The back of his head met the steel lining of the doorframe and he dropped like a stone to the floor. She froze, staring at him. That had not been the only idea, but it had worked out well. She had planned to lock herself in a stall to stall him and think, as well as speak with the man. “I'm sorry, hello?” she asked belatedly. Connor's eyes were closed and the blood wasn't present from the singular impact, but he looked as he had in the vehicle.

“Hey, uh... hey, you don't sound like Iceman,” a young male said.

“I'm not. Thanks, bye,” she said, and hung up quickly.

She had to get Alice. They were not safe here anymore, but she could not put the humans in danger or the innocent servers. She opened the door and stepped past Connor.

“Alice,” called Kara, speed-walking to the little girl watching videos of a painter with a sizable puff of curls atop his head. Alice turned to her. Kara's smile was fixed. She looked at one of the androids. “I'm sorry, would you please lower the shutter around the door?”

“Once initiated, we sent an alarm to the communication centre. There has been no advisement of the situation being cleared,” he replied.

Kara said, “Oh. Okay, thank you. Alice,” she said, helping the girl down, “let's go the bathroom.”

“I don't need to pee,” she said, but allowed herself to be led towards the only hall in the store. All stores had to have a back entrance, Kara thought. Connor had been able to enter the premises from there.

“It's going to be a long wait,” Kara said. “Better to empty it now before everyone needs to use the stalls.”

Alice dug her heels in within the hall to view legs stretched out across it, almost dropping her cup. “Who's that?”

“Oh... him? That's just Connor,” said Kara, voice a little high when the legs began to stir to life. Before Alice could panic and scream, Kara picked her up and said, running past a conscious Connor, “Shh, shh. It's okay. We are going to meet Daniel and Steve outside. We can use the cell to call them and they'll meet us right away.” The hall opened and branched off to the left and right, with either side continuing around bends that led further in, and there were four automatic doors lining the hall before her. There were no signs to indicate the way. She could hear the bathroom door hinges squeak as Connor moved it, along with the slide of his suit as he began to rise.

“He's up...” Alice buried her head into her neck and whimpered, tears already wetting the skin map.

Kara took off to the left, two of the doors sliding open and closed behind her, and she encountered four more down the next hall. They audibly pointed out her direction of choice. She could hear Connor chasing after them.

“He's behind us,” Alice said, voice trembling.

Why did the server androids have to be so neat, Kara thought. There was nothing to use in the spotless, clear halls. She ran faster, taking a new turn to the right. She saw there was one that turned right again if she continued, but also another in the middle of the hall she was running down that went left. That had to lead to the back exit. She heard Connor increase his own pace. As she skidded around the corner, Kara heard a hollow pop near her ear and then splashes on the floor. There was a squeak of shoes and a thwacking slide.

“Alice?” Kara asked, reaching the double doors, not able to glance behind her. There was a thick-ringed chain looped several times about the two bar handles that she had to deal with.

“I did it,” Alice said. “It worked like in the cartoons!” She grinned with faintly blue teeth at Kara.

Kara did a double take, then concentrated back on the chain. She could hear Connor getting up. “I told you that was toxic,” Kara chastised.

“You still put it in my meals,” Alice countered. Kara raced Connor's feet, unwinding more of the chain. Alice screamed and so did Kara, not needing to see Connor almost upon them. Kara unwound the last encircle of the chain and its weight dragged to one side. It slid down to coil on the ground. She shoved the doors, but they wouldn't open, before she corrected herself and pulled. A single streak of light became visible, just as Connor rested both hands on the doors, a move that was silent and made with ease, and pressed. The light disappeared and the doors refused to budge. Alice shook from head to toe.

“Please comply, Kara,” Connor said. “They only wish to examine you.”

Kara stared at the metal of the doors, at the fine line that separated one into two. “You're lying,” she said.

There was no other thought in Kara's head but Alice. Connor, the past Connor, had not harmed her aside from the shove. In fact, Kara had been the one doing the damaging. Kara pulled the girl off and spun, jumping up onto Connor, who held her up by the hips with a confused look. She worked her coat off in an ungraceful jerk of limbs, tossing it behind her. When Connor allowed it without reaction on his part, Kara became determined. The instructions were the issue, not Connor. She wrapped her legs around his midsection better to secure herself.

“Get out!” she called to Alice. “Redial Steve!” The door banged open and closed, Alice's small steps pattering away hastily. She worked her way up a little and gripped Connor's face to bring it to her chest. His skin map had some growth, a faint stubble along the jaw, she noticed now that she hadn't before, but the skin map was different than hers, not at all as soft and pliant, and it felt thicker and durable. She then proceeded to punch at his head. She found it was hurting her and him not at all, so she reached back around her to grab the gun. She used the butt of it for single blows, keeping a watch on his blue LED. She was being forceful enough to hopefully knock the instructions out, but not too hard to cause him to involuntary react to defend himself. Anytime he slid his hands up to retrieve the gun, she shoved them away with her elbows and hugged his head more to her. He stumbled back a little with every hit.

“It is fortunate I do not need oxygen,” Connor said, after his fourth attempt, in an unconcerned tone.

Kara replied, smacking his skull again with the gun's butt, “You're lucky I'm not putting a bullet in here.”

“I admit to anticipating something to this effect and had left mine prior to departure. It is reported to be commonplace in our encounters.”

She smacked a different area, switching hands to view the LED better. “I can't imagine why.” It was still blue.

“I have several working theories,” he replied.

“I don't want to hear them,” she told him.

“Very well. Your scent is pleasant,” he commented.

“Connor, please stop talking,” said Kara, face heating up. His social programming still hadn't been updated. “Take this seriously!”

“If I do, there's the chance of hurting you.”

“Then, don't take it seriously,” Kara amended quickly, with a head smack. “Just hold still and let me re-calibrate you.”

“Is that what you are attempting?” he asked. “I cannot allow that.”

Kara brought the gun down. “You're sure doing a fine job.”

“I am merely deciding on the most appropriate action that would both dislodge you without due harm and gain control of your firearm without injury sustained by yourself,” he told her.

“Good to know,” she replied, hitting his head again.

“However, it is remarkably challenging to perform scenario simulation and our models within it while my face is pressed between your breasts.”

Kara closed her eyes and paused. “Connor.”

“And, of course, also due to the aforementioned re-calibration attempts.” He said it like he was making up for the comment. He was self-aware enough in reference to his social programming to clearly know it wasn't an appropriate verbal observation.

“No customers are allowed back here, and no weapons are allowed at the cafe,” a male voice said. Connor spun as if he could see up the hall, thereby forcing Kara to stare at the double doors. She hadn't noticed the worker coming from either hall to the one they were in.

“Yes, understood,” Connor said. “Catch.” Kara gave a short scream when Connor detached her and tossed her soundly through the air, several feet, into the other android's arms. “Well done,” he told the server. He then brought up her gun and fired. Kara screamed, hearing distance shouting coming from the cafe proper, and twisted in the hold to grab at the android, to control his descent backward. He fell to the floor heavily, even with her assistance, landing in the dashed through Thirium 310 Alice had spilled. She stared at the hole in his head, directly in the middle, a perfect head shot and closed his eyes, regretting his death.

“You didn't have to do that,” she whispered.

“It was interfering in my mission, and a witness,” Connor replied.

“The cameras recorded it all, street to store, in here,” she said faintly.

“No, they have been dealt with.”

The dead server was a good reminder that Connor was ruthless, as were his owners.

“He was still alive.”

“We are not, Kara. We are machines,” Connor said, crouching on the android's other side.

“We are _not_ ,” she said. “You would have killed Alice, wouldn't you have?” she asked, shaking in a mixture of fear and anger.

“No,” he said, eyes studying her face with fascination.

“You're lying... you're lying,” Kara said, eyes leaking and shaking her head.

“I understand I cannot make you believe me. She is not part of my instructions,” he told her. He extended his hand to her, palm up and fingers relaxed, unaffected by the dead android between them. “Come along, Kara. I cannot kill humans, but I can critically injure them. This does not need to come to pass, if you simply take my hand and accompany me. It is your choice.”

“It's always my choice, isn't it?” she said, glaring through the blur.

“Insofar that we are allowed them and permitted to provide them,” he murmured. “I have my instructions, but I would not elicit extreme duress in you without reason.”

“Explain the past you in the taxi,” she said.

“Without reason,” he repeated. “It was likely to attain compliance sans force. I cannot recall to confirm that, but I know my baseline behaviour.”

“And why you shot yourself?” she followed up with.

Connor paused heavily and then, with some trepidation and relief, Kara saw his LED finally flicker to red briefly. “That was not in the report,” he said slowly. “It indicated you did so.”

She shook her head. “No,” she whispered. “You told me to run with Alice, told her to close her eyes, and then you killed yourself.”

“... I see.” He traced her tears with his eyes and cut his eyes away, jaw tight. His LED changed once more to red and remained so.

Kara reached to cup his face. If her words could reach him a little, maybe her touch would solidify them deeper. Her grip was more despairing than gentle, but she had meant to be soft in her handling. People responded best to careful touches. His eyes snapped back to hers. She begged, “Please, let me go. Stop this. Stop the threats. Stop the killing. I just want to be happy with Alice. That's all. That's all!” Tears fell harder and she sobbed. “Please, Connor. I feel like I'm losing my mind.” She relaxed her fingers and let go. “Please.” He surprised her by catching them.

His expression was hard to place. Without a smile or attempts to be personable, it was stoic in its restful state. His eyes were a touch wider, however, and as intense by default. She felt her hand in his left being placed delicately in his right, to rest atop her other, and then a gentle touch to her cheek, before he rested his hand fully to cup it.

“... I know you,” he said, voice raspy and strained.

Kara smiled a little, lips trembling, cheeks still wet. “Yes, we met at the hotel,” she explained.

“No, I... know you,” he said, shaking his head. His eyes went wider. “Yet, I do not.”

“Connor?” she asked.

“It was raining...? No, it was autumn. No, winter. Spring? Yes. No. It was summer...” He looked at her, eyes rapidly taking her in from head down, then he looked at the dead android server, and returned to her. Conflict was written on his face. He rose up swiftly, cutting off their physical connection, and pressed a hand to his forehead. His steps were uncertain as he backed away. He groaned, eyes shut, and turned away, shoulders tight.

“Connor?” Kara got up after a final touch to the dead android's face.

“Go,” he told her, still turned to the wall. “Be with Alice, Kara.”

She didn't hesitate. She turned and ran, pulling the doors open. The back entrance consisted of a parking lot that was big enough for a delivery truck to come through. Getting down from the five inch lip without looking almost made her roll an ankle on what had to be Alice's discarded cup. She ignored it and raced through the lot and stopped to see Daniel, firearm drawn and held pointed down, entering the space.

His hard expression fell away. “Kara!” he said and quickened his steps to reach her.

“Daniel.” She hugged him. “Where's Alice?”

“She's safe, with Steve in my cruiser. 3-5 to Dispatch, one hostage located. White female, 10-4,” he indicated into his radio. He glanced up to the store and began to lead her onto the sidewalk, arm wrapped around her shoulders protectively.

“Hostage?” she asked.

“One of the android servers reported a shot was fired. None of the security technicians could breach the lock on the shutters to disable them. A negotiator was being called out. We couldn't link up to the live feed. I was ordered to stay back, but I was worried.”

“Thank you,” she said, grateful.

“Just doing my job,” Daniel replied, smiling.

They were met with anger upon his arrival with her. “Officer, I want to speak with you now!” a uniformed man called. Daniel didn't pause to go to him, he gestured to Steve, who had stepped out of his cruiser. It was parked near the end of the row of many on the street. Kara could hear Alice crying inside when the door opened.

“Steve,” she said, and hugged him.

“Mrs. Williams,” he replied. He rested a hand on her back. “I am glad you are alright.”

She nodded and quickly separated to see to Alice. “Alice?” Kara climbed into the cruiser when Steve opened the back passenger door. “I'm here.” Steve closed the door and walked in the direction Daniel was.

“I thought you were gone, that he killed you,” Alice cried, crawling into her arms. “I thought you left me...”

“I'm here, it's okay now,” she whispered and breathed in Alice's hair for her own comfort.

“Why does he keep ruining a good day?” Alice asked angrily, sniffling and began to cry more.

“I don't think he knows whenever we have one, but we're okay. We're still here, together,” Kara reassured. She hugged Alice tighter, swaying her side to side. Alice's crying petered off. Kara watched from the window, humming, as the shutters rose. The few people in the cafe ran out, looking shaken. When the S.W.A.T. team went inside, there were no shots. She couldn't hear the radio for any news, Steve likely having turned it off for Alice's benefit, and she was drained and didn't bother increasing sensitivity in her audio processors. The S.W.A.T. team eventually did return empty-handed. Kara registered her own chest biocomponents relaxing and internalized it.

He had known her. For all seasons, it seemed. Kara didn't know what to make of it, but she knew somewhere inside Connor's processor laid paths that maybe might lead to her own erased memories. Perhaps, he had watched her from afar on orders, watched her with Alice for more than five months, before finally appearing in her life, but had been reset to cut-off any attachments that had formed. Kara was proof that resets, multiple resets, were not always one hundred percent.

“He knew me,” she told Alice.

Alice looked up at her. “He did?”

“A faint familiarity, but not from the taxi. Before, whenever his before was,” Kara explained.

“... Did they catch him?” Alice asked, raising her head to peer out the window.

“No,” Kara answered. “He must have escaped out the back.” She wasn't worried. Connor seemed clever when he wasn't shooting himself in the head or opening his mouth to comment on inappropriate things at inappropriate times.

“Steve told me they had all the exits watched,” Alice informed.

“He must've slipped by somehow,” she said.

“He can come back,” Alice said, sounding a little worried.

“No, no, I don't think he will,” replied Kara, calming Alice.

She observed Daniel and Steve returning. “Shit,” Daniel said as he got into the front seat. He was snorting a little in laughter.

“I do not share your humour,” Steve told him, climbing in.

“What is it?” Kara asked, looking from Daniel to Steve.

“I almost got fired,” Daniel said jovially.

“No humans were harmed, so he has simply been relegated to desk duty for three months.”

“... Were you suspended before that, Daniel?” Kara asked, concerned. Daniel had a family to care for and he needed to work for a check. Maybe his wife had a private card to transfer a portion of Kara's funds into.

“No,” replied Daniel with slight surprise. “Should have been. Without pay.” He looked at Steve. “Sorry, bud, no one wants to deal with you.” He grinned then.

“Their loss,” Steve remarked.

Daniel snickered and then laughed. He clasped a palm to Steve's neck and shook it affectionately. “You're the best, bud.”

An officer came by Daniel's window and motioned for him to bring it down. “Danny, we need to speak to the two back there.”

Daniel shrugged and raised his palms up briefly. “I can't?”

“You know you can't. You're on thin ice,” the man said.

Daniel turned in his seat to look at them. “You up for a statement?”

Kara nodded. “I am. Alice?” The little girl nodded after thinking.

The interview was simple for Alice and done in a different cruiser. Kara sat nearby as the human female, Officer Lee, questioned Alice.

“Where did you see the suspect?” the officer asked.

“In the cafe,” Alice said.

“It's an android?”

“He's an android,” Alice corrected.

The woman nodded. “Did you get a good look at it?”

“Yeah,” she answered. She was more closed off, however.

“What did it look like?”

“He's got brown hair and brown eyes, like me,” Alice said.

Officer Lee smiled at Alice, and then asked, “Did it say anything, do you remember?”

“No, I was really, really scared,” Alice told her.

“You were very brave to call Officer Bow,” Officer Lee said.

“I called Steve,” Alice said. “He's Daniel's friend, though.”

“Its Officer Bow's personal police assistant. Pretty neat, huh? You have to be on the force for four years before issued one,” Officer Lee told Alice.

“They're both really nice. I like them,” Alice replied.

Officer Lee said, “I'm sure Officer Bow will be happy to hear that.”

“And Steve,” Alice added pointedly.

Officer Lee smiled again. “I think we're done here. Thank you, Miss Williams, for your cooperation.”

Steve took her back to their warm vehicle and then Kara was told her own statement would then begin, after the usual preamble was said and Kara acknowledged her understanding.

“Recount your day, Mrs. Williams,” Officer Lee requested.

“I woke up at about 6:30, 6:45, got some breakfast items at the store, cooked my daughter breakfast, and then we caught the bus to watch dogs at the dog park.”

“Which one?”

“The one on Rose Street,” she answered.

“How long were you there do you estimate?” Officer Lee asked.

Kara shook her head in pretense of thought. It had been thirty-six minutes, but quite cold. “Maybe a little over a half an hour.”

“And then you came back. You called Officer Bow's number and referenced it was standing on the walkway of your motel?”

“Yes, someone was. I didn't know if it was him at that time, just that it was someone.”

“And this alarmed you?” questioned Officer Lee.

Kara smiled a little. Inwardly, she didn't appreciate the hint of skepticism. “We weren't expecting any visitors. Officer Bow and Steve only, if they happened to pop by.”

“Was it facing away?”

She had told Steve he had been turned away, but Officer Lee was simply doing her job and looking for holes. “Yes, he was, and I made the decision to go to the cafe. I was told to go inside and tell the server to activate the shutters, and did.”

“But it somehow tracked you to the cafe?”

“I'm not aware of the technical side of things, but I imagine he must have,” Kara said.

“Was this a personal attack on you, Mrs. Williams?”

“I think so, yes. My husband wasn't the best person. He's dead. Maybe someone wanted to take it out on me and my daughter.”

Officer Lee nodded. “You attempted to run?”

“Yes. The back doors were chained. I managed to get it unwrapped and freed Alice. I then began to fight back, as much as I could reasonably try. One of the servers later came and distracted him, until he shot him, but I managed to slam his head hard enough to make him blackout.”

“Glitch,” Officer Lee supplied mildly.

“Glitch,” Kara repeated. “I then ran out the door and that's it.”

“Mrs. Williams, you are lucky. Though, this is the first time in history we've dealt with a rogue android, I don't need to tell you how dangerous an encounter can be with one and a human, a human female especially of your stature,” Officer Lee told her.

“I am alive, as is my daughter. I understand where your warning is coming from, but when you're being chased by someone of his calibre, you don't just lay there,” Kara replied, tone sharper. “I had enough of that with my husband.”

Officer Lee was quiet and then she said, “Thank you for your time, Mrs. Williams, that's all we need.”

Kara thanked her and returned to Daniel's cruiser to bundle Alice up in a hug.

“They didn't get him,” Daniel announced. “I thought you should be aware. The cafe used to be one building, before they separated it to form the cafe and the clothes shop. They were still attached by a crawlspace. They think he used, so they're checking it out.”

“We'll be fine to return to the motel,” said Kara.

"Positive?" Steve asked.

“Yes, we're both exhausted.”

“We're putting a cruiser out front of it,” Daniel said. “Not mine, but we'll only be at the station, okay?”

Kara smiled. “That's relieving; thank you both.”

“Just doing our jobs,” Steve said at the same time as Daniel, who shook Steve's shoulder with a laugh.

Kara made a brunch with the ingredients in the room's fridge, the surroundings a little surreal in her perception. Alice gobbled the meal up. Afterwards, Kara readied Alice's shower before washing up herself, after Alice was settled and watching T.V. They laid on the bed sideways, Alice's head on Kara's arm, while Kara combed fingers through Alice's damp hair. Kara wasn't paying attention to the channel, her thoughts on Connor.

“I love you,” Alice said then, breaking into her haze.

Kara's smile grew and grew. “And I love you more,” Kara replied, kissing her temple.

Kara should have said it to Alice earlier. She meant every word, had loved her on the first day back from her last reset, before she could truly remember what she was feeling. Had loved the little girl in her arms for a long, long time, she knew. She wanted to remember the past, whatever she could, for not only herself, but for Alice. Connor was part of that puzzle. She hoped wherever he was, he wouldn't be found. She needed him to not be reset. Admittedly, she didn't understand how this Connor was that Connor, but perhaps his owners had some type of technology that copied data, copied Connor's mind. If a computer could do the same for digital documents, Kara didn't see why not for androids.

An hour later, Alice was napping. Kara moved her under the covers and properly on the pillows. Her cellphone rang then. Kara stood, looking down at Alice's peaceful face, and answered it. She left the room.

“Hello?” She couldn't move further from her doorway, upon noticing a cruiser parked out front. It would look suspicious.

“Mrs. Williams, I heard there was some trouble at the Knights Inn, something having to do with yourselves. Is it true?” the man asked.

“It's been dealt with,” she answered.

“Good, good. Normally, this offer for protection come with a fee, but, as you're in the red with us, it doesn't much matter if we add more on, does it? Would you like some people, maybe androids? We have either. What do you prefer?”

“That's very kind of you, sir, and I appreciate the offer,” Kara lied. “But I think we're fine. I'll figure something out. May I ask when the bill is due and how much?”

“Being in the middle of a hostage situation hasn't shaken you,” the man commented. “You're a steel flower, Mrs. Williams. You're also unfortunately a little close to that precinct for any of my collectors. Let us postpone that matter. Just know I will call you. I was only checking on you and little Alice,” the man finished.

“Thank you,” Kara said.

“Have a good afternoon, Mrs. Williams.”

“Yes, you too.” Kara waited for the line to hang up before doing the same.

She went back inside and locked the door behind her, and then leaned against it, sliding down to hug her knees. “Todd, you chose the worst time to die,” she muttered, placing the cellphone beside her.

At least Alice was safe, Kara thought. That's all that mattered. Her fingers traced her cheekbone, chin, and lips. She breathed out, closing her eyes, repeating the motions.

She stopped and pressed palms to her leaking eyes.

She kept them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back to stressing Kara and Alice out again. But hey, Connor (-46) isn't dead! 
> 
> Also, if anyone was wondering: Alice was watching Bob Ross painting videos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes worrying turns out to be useless. Other times it is very consuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and hits. You are all super wonderful! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is dialogue heavy and, while headache-y more often than not, I'm pleased I maintained well the voices of the characters. Please bear in mind that I'll probably fumble Steve and Connor together (I will do my complete and total best not to), because they BOTH talk without contractions 99% of the time.
> 
> Any mistakes or spelling errors, please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can, thanks!
> 
> P.S. Still have not reworked that Ch. 8, I'm sorry! I feel bad, I keep saying I will and then I don't. To ease my conscience, I'll say that when I do, whatever the newest chapter is will always have that summary of major changes (which aren't really changes, it's just fleshing it out so Daniel and Steve don't have that many paragraphs in their end part) in it.

**December 13, 2037**

**2:11 p.m.**

 

“The integration of her copied subprogram was a success.”

“Oh my god.”

“Clearly too much. We need access to her. Today. What a fucking time to have a teleconference and this happens.”

“But look at what she sent! This is phenomenal, the quarantined-”

“It's only a basic overview. This Amanda's been looping any feed in a 50 mile radius from Detroit's epicentre, which is the whole city and then more. We can't track him at all.”

“There was the idea of making her a rootkit instead of an ally.”

“That'll probably be in the next meeting's minutes, god forbid they have an emergency meeting about important topics. ...We need to shorten her leash without corrupting her. What were you doing, Chase, watching porn?”

“Yeah, Chase, what were you doing for a little over two hours?”

“What the fuck. I have to eat too and my own tasks to do; I can't be watching your screens every minute, I have mine. I'm lucky if I can glance at them whenever you're not or he's not around. I'm entitled to have my break, and oh, that's right, I forgot – I also took a shit!”

“Well, now everything's gone to shit.”

“Thanks, Chase.”

“You both can go fuck each other.”

“I think you meant ourselves.”

“I meant what I meant!”

 

* * *

 

**December 13, 2037**

**3:50 p.m.**

 

It was freezing that afternoon, more cold than it had been in the morning, but Kara was bundled up appropriately, gloves on and scarf tucked around her throat. She jogged delicately towards the cruiser parked in the small lot of the motel. Nimbostratus clouds above were accumulating and darkening by the hour. The weather forecasts on T.V. were calling for snow squalls and white-outs to begin in the evening, lasting until the next morning. Kara knocked on the cruiser window. The female android in the front passenger seat watched her quietly. The officer gave her a look, typed more notes on his tablet, before he rolled it down.

“No,” he said. “No, and no.”

Kara replied, “Please, Officer Pearson. My daughter's going to school tomorrow. She needs _some_ normalcy in her life. I need to plan the route and time it.”

“You explained that the last time, and it's still no. Go back into your room, Mrs. Williams. Please,” he added. “I haven't been cleared yet and they're still scouring the area, even the sewers last I was updated.”

“No gag order?”

“No, there is one. We can only detain if located, we're told. It's why there haven't been news crews about here or independent journalists snooping.”

“Are the cameras still looping?” she asked. “They were talking about all of Detroit and surrounding areas were effected by some sort of glitch.”

The officer laughed a little. “Yeah. All CyberLife ones, did they mention that?”

“Not at all.”

“I believe it. That company will throw money at anything that breathes on it wrong.”

“No sign of him?” Kara asked. Where had Connor hidden himself so expertly?

“Its crafty, I'll give it that,” the officer said. “But there's only so much subroutines you can code in one before it fails to execute an action. Its a rouge, but nothing to write home about. You don't need to worry, Mrs. Williams, we'll find it.” He gave her a reassuring smile, if a tired one. “Until then, or until we're called off, myself and another officer are being tasked with watching out for you and your daughter's safety.”

“And thank you, Officer Pearson, I mean that.” It'd keep Todd's associates away from Alice for longer. Kara paused and he gave her a droll stare when she said, “What if we had an escort? We'll be taking public transportation.” The officer began to roll his window up. Kara followed the closing gap with her head. “It'll only be to the school and back.”

The officer pressed the window lock and went back to his notes. The female android blinked back at Kara.

Kara nodded, smiled, and shrugged at her, and then returned to the room.

“What did he say?” asked Alice, settling down onto the first bed, having stopped briefly her hopping between beds.

“No,” Kara relayed.

“Okay.”

Alice started jumping again. The moment she had a gathered enough air, her next landing on the mattress had her push off strongly to land in the middle of the next bed, and she continued in this manner. Kara watched from where she was seated upon a little desk's chair, a desk that was situated in the corner, near the room's closed bay window. A smile stayed on her lips, her one leg crossed over the other.

“How high's your count now?”

“Fifty-two,” Alice said, having landed on the mattress. She bounced a little on the balls of her feet and then resumed. “I'm going to make it up to a thousand!”

“That is an impressive number, ten more than last. Keep going,” Kara said.

“Two thousand!”

Kara laughed gently. “Those beds will be like play-dough by the time you're done.”

“Yeah...! Like pancakes, just watch!” said Alice with a determined look.

“I am,” said Kara.

There wasn't much but T.V. for the little girl to entertain herself with. She hadn't wanted any stories from Kara, as she said it wasn't bedtime, and had completed her weekly homework from her lessons on her tablet the night before. Kara had encouraged her to draw using her art class's program on her tablet, to which Alice had. However, the little girl truly enjoyed physically being able to feel her art, she had said, and the store nearby didn't sell the expensive material. Kara had called from the room's landline to ask. She would have to go to an art depot sometime in the future for Alice's art supplies. She would also have to go back to the old house for all of Alice's art along the walls and her crayons and paper, if the latter hadn't been stolen before then.

Kara observed that Alice was holding up remarkably well. If anything, her uplifted mood from earlier had returned itself in a way only children could. There was one big positive to Todd's death - it was that his behaviour and violence would no longer haunt Alice's world. To compare her to a bright-eyed, bushy-tailed child at present was a lie, but the little girl that laid happy in her heart expressed itself more readily, Kara sensed and saw.

As for herself, after her silent cry, she had briefly taken a wet wash cloth from the bathroom to wipe her face and prepared a snack for Alice when the little girl woke. Focusing on Alice kept Kara's processor from speeding too fast by itself.

Kara glanced at the T.V. It was currently playing a show with cartoon characters with exaggerated eyes and colourful, colour-coded outfits. Alice was barely paying attention to it, only pausing if a character started shouting a type of magic attack and colour exploded on the screen. Kara half-tuned into it, more mindful of Alice tiring and her leaps becoming too short and her potential to fall. The theme was mainly about friendship and love, featuring female leads, but there was some battling of evil forces each episode dealt with. Apparently, it was a series marathon that this channel was playing that Alice had clicked to sparingly watch.

“You're not going to watch? It looks interesting and fun,” Kara said.

“I watched these episodes already on a girl's tablet at school,” Alice said.

Kara brightened at an idea. “Do you mind if I used the remote?” There was one good activity that would guarantee to engage Alice's safely while keeping her feet mostly on the floor.

“Nope,” Alice replied.

Kara didn't want to tap wirelessly into the remote, just in case it logged that, so settled for the guide button. The channel remained on the screen itself, but the guide was projected as a holograph in front of the remote for Kara to view. She read the synopsis of each channel carefully. What she was looking for was in her databanks, so she knew it had to be somewhere in the guide.

“What're you looking for?”

“You'll see...” Kara hinted. Alice was visibly curious. Kara found what she wanted and pressed the guide button in firmly to keep it up and the channel highlighted. She kept the remote in hand, before rounding the first bed and catching Alice midair. “Hah! Got you!”

“No!” Alice laughed. “I was up to one hundred and fifty.”

“The highest ever yet,” Kara said, enthused, putting her down. “You can do this another time. Right now,” she paused and initiated the T.V. to change to channel that played non-stop dance and follow-along music videos. “We're dancing the time away.”

Alice stared at the screen and shrieked, gripping Kara's arm and shaking it, while Kara laughed. “Daddy never let me watch this channel! It's U-R-U! U-R-U! The kids talk about them and play the videos all the time...!”

On the screen were eight purple-haired androids, all identical in facial features and height, aside from hairstyles, and they were dancing. Orange-haired male variants were playing instruments that all combined to produce a mix of eastern pop rock music from the early 2000s and notes of synthwave. One male was playing on a holographic keyboard, two were thrumming electric bass guitars and another on an electro-acoustic guitar (all guitars' strings made out of lasers). Two other males were on a set of holographic drums, one regular and the other a barrel drum, and a lone one was using a synthesizer. Finally, four long-haired, taller versions of the dancers with pink-coloured hair were singing and dancing interchangeably. Sometimes, the pianist and one guitarist android would chime in as chorus.

Two redheads, hair an unnatural shade, like ripe strawberries, were peering from the far right corner of the T.V., miniature-sized, and appeared to see them. “Hi there! Come on and dance along! Get your behinds in gear to have some fun!”

Kara wasn't worried when their forms showed up as fully opaque, colourful figures on the screen, Kara's behind Alice's. It was a channel meant for exercise and levity, while also being fun for the family and it continuously played different dance groups around the world that had volunteered their videos and choreography for viewership. It wasn't meant to inspire paranoia.

“Ready?” she asked Alice, who smiled back at her and nodded. “Okay, let's do this!”

Kara and Alice shoved the second bed to the wall, but only had four feet in width to work with. The program itself was intelligent enough to take that into account and left highlighted only the dancers that did not twirl too far from their spot.

As the two crooked and stretched their limbs and lifted their feet to tap or pivot, spinning in their small space, hips moving, Kara was thankful she hadn't been an early android and that someone had switched gears in the creation process. She never would have passed as Alice's mother, as a human. As of right now, she was just passing as an early to mid-twenties woman taking guardianship of her husband's child from a previous marriage. Or they thought Kara had given birth to Alice as a teenager. If the question was posed, Kara would follow whatever conclusion, but so far none had asked.

“You both are doing so GREAT!” called one redhead, dancing along.

“EXCELLENT! Go, go, go!” said the other.

“Who do you think that was for?” Kara called over the music, the words 'GREAT!' and 'EXCELLENT' appearing in a bubble that popped over the redheads' heads.

“Me!” Alice said. Kara threw her head back and laughed.

Early android shells had been hard, plastic-coated metal to go with their metallic skeleton, skin not so much synthetic skin but a thin, fluid-like layer uncannily spread over the shell. Their joints had been similar to action figures of the 1990s and early 2000s, though the joints had not been discernible to the human eye. As a result of this, early androids had been visibly stiff in poise, particularly in the arms. They had been hard to the touch, without any give. They had lacked the fluidity that the human musculoskeletal system naturally provided for mobility and limberness or for the tiniest contraction of tissue in action.

Humans understandably had picked up on this subtle difference, leading the grand majority to rightly experience a low to high-level feeling of uncanny valley. This was further compounded by the early androids' facial planes. Whenever an early android displayed a likeness of an emotion, they would become expressionlessly slack prior to initiating another expression. There also had been no facial muscles to mould their expression with, due to the hard shell connecting like puzzle pieces beneath the face. A surprised expression had no slight, natural wrinkles in a young-looking android model, just an open mouth and wider eyes, which were also visibly dead-eyed.

“Plastic” had been a term liberally used to described early androids and it stuck, though was false in 2037 and had been since 2028.

Dancing was also an excellent maintenance tip for androids of the past and present, so Kara was enjoying herself, grinning at Alice whenever she caught the little girl's eyes upon doing a spin. She could feel her systems' core heating up with every movement to the music's tempo and she breathed to keep optimal temperatures. Dancing was a way to heat up any calcification or build-up (less hard and more sludge-like) of thirium blood in the joints. Both were naturally a way to rid of old thirium blood and another reason an android needed Thirium 310 replacements.

“L!” Alice cried with the redheads, one arm raised high and the other stretched to the side. Kara did the same simultaneously.

“AWESOME!”

“O!” The little girl formed an approximation of a circle with her arms up high.

“FANTASTIC!”

“V!” Alice unclasped her hands and quickly shot them diagonally upwards. She quickly peeked back to Kara.

“BRAVO!”

She winked. “I am. Ah!” Kara said, laughing more. “Hurry, hurry!” she said and Alice scrambled, shrieking, as an “E!” and quaking “OH NO!” was cried by the redheads.

“E!” they said again, giving them another chance to successfully spell “LOVE”.

“L-O-V-E! L-O-V-E! L-O-V-E!” all the singers and redheads sang, doing the sequence much faster and Alice and Kara followed.

“PERFECT!”

“PERFECT!”

“PERFECT!”

“Remember, you're both PERFECT just the way you are! You are meant to be here!” Both redheads told them as the song drew to a close. “We of U-R-U LOVE you! Come back soon!” Cartoon hearts filled the screen and popped in sparkling glitter, which flashed many different colours. Alice coughed a bit, but clapped and kept clapping while Kara turned down the volume to normal loudness.

Every inch of her skin map was heated and dampened and she breathed heavily, coughing up some calcified thirium blood that had been carefully deposited at the back of her throat. She swallowed it with a grimace, it would go through waste procedures and exit one way or the other.

“I'll set the shower for you – oof!” Kara spread her feet for balance when Alice threw herself at Kara to hug her.

“I love you, Mommy,” she said before abruptly crying.

“Oh, Alice, come here, sweetie,” Kara said, kneeling immediately and holding Alice tighter. She hadn't expected it, but she should have. It was just one event after another, a lot of lows, and highs that must have been like whiplash to feel. “And I love you more. I love your hair, your eyes, your cheeks, your nose, your heart, your art. You're my favourite person I love most.” She told her, kissing her cheeks in a circle from chin to forehead, her nose, temples, and the top of her head. “And your Mommy knows that you love her too, always.” Kara further said, to ease any of Alice's guilt of calling Kara her mother.

Alice only cried and hugged her harder.

Kara gently rocked them side to side. “If you feel more comfortable calling me Mom, call me Mom. If you call me Mommy, I would love that too. Okay?”

Alice nodded. Kara continued to hold her. She loved holding Alice. One day, Alice would be too big for Kara to hold so snugly, and yet still small. That day would come with time. Kara was already feeling a little sad at the idea, but it was the natural progression of age with humans and she understood that.

“I feel gross,” Alice suddenly said, sniffling.

Kara smiled, using her shirt to wipe Alice's face free of tears and then leaky nose clear. “That's because we danced up a storm. I'm surprised the decorative pictures weren't on the floor, broken.” She asked, “Do you want a shower now or are you hungry?”

Alice wrinkled her nose at her. “Now.” Kara tilted her head at her wordlessly. “Please,” Alice added.

“Good manners. Okay,” she said, getting up and dropping Alice onto the bed, who laughed a little from the bounces. Kara took the remote from where she had placed it on the bed and gave it to Alice. “It's all yours, Captain Alice.” Alice saluted her back and then wiped her still sweaty face with a grimace.

Kara opened the bathroom to access the shower, allowing it to close behind her, humming a tune. She tested the water after it was done heating and had to turn the handle a bit to the right and then a smidgen to the left to obtain the right temperature for Alice. The motel, while very nice and clean, had issues with the water pipes and this was no doubt caused by the season. The hotel they had stayed at had had a touchscreen interface set outside the shower, but Kara found she liked the older style, physical handle. She flicked the water off her hand with a shake of her wrist and absently dried it further off on the hand towel on the rack parallel to the mirror.

She turned towards the door and screamed to see Connor in the corner, by the door. He wore grunge style clothes with a bomber jacket and dark jeans, and a black tuque on his head.

“You have a disconcertingly low-level of spatial contextual awareness,” Connor commented.

“Mom?” Alice asked.

The address made Kara's heart warm and a rush of calm sweep through her. “It's okay, Alice. Just... a spider.”

“Oh. Ew.” Alice then moved away from the door.

“Get out,” Kara whispered at him. “How did you get in here?”

Connor pointed at the closed window. It looked like a tight fit for Connor, but he had no injuries. “Detroit building codes, effective January 1, 1985, Volume I's Chapter 9, Division 4, Part IV, Section 9-1-377, states that habitable spaces shall comply with the minimal amount of windows, which is at least one window per habitable space, even in the case of a mechanically ventilated bathroom as this one is.” Connor further explained, “I have been in here since before you both returned. I arrived at 1:14 p.m.”

He had avoided the team searching the clothes shop and right under everyone's noses, androids and humans trained to look for suspicious activity. “For more than three hours? Connor, we got in at 1:17; I even went in here earlier!”

“I was here, behind the door,” Connor confirmed.

“Why didn't you say anything?” she asked.

“I had, of course, prepared an explanation for my presence. Especially in the possibility of waste procedures, where I would have turned to face the wall and close my eyes.”

“I would have rather you left the bathroom entirely, but thank you for being polite,” Kara replied slowly. “Would that explanation happen to be the manual section you quoted at me?”

Connor frowned in confusion. “It was not verbatim, but I can if requested,” he offered.

“No. Connor.” Kara shook her head. He really, really had to get his social programming updated somehow. It was cute, but not that cute, especially right then and there. “Please, don't.”

“Very well. Further, you had merely stepped into the space for the face cloth, and the door's egress is inward. I had no choice but to remain where I was.”

Kara was quiet, looking at him. Curiosity nipped her. “Why do you even know building codes?”

“I do not have the faintest recollection. In case I ever needed the knowledge would not be an incorrect assumption. I am fortunate that I had the copy of it. I also have copies of all other states' building codes readily available in my databases.”

“That's wonderful, Connor, you can tell me all about them later.” Kara then directed him back to the important part. “How did you get out of the clothes shop?”

Connor said, “To correlate my choice of wardrobe with the shop next door is quite astute.”

“No, no,” corrected Kara quickly. “I was told there was a crawlspace when the buildings were one once.”

“It is still a valid question,” said Connor. “I changed my hair colour to aquamarine briefly and curled it with some focus on my part.” His hair was back to its brunet colour and straight.

Kara was once again amazed at how advanced Connor was. Connor made transforming his hair to be a simple matter, when in reality androids required dyes to colour their hair in a shade outside the normal human pigmentation and the colours they could utilize were standard – white, black, blond, red, and brown – with a very limited range in shades for each, never mind ability to mix them, and nor could an android change their hair follicle shape from round to S-shaped, which was what curly hair required.

Kara returned to the present, which was comprised of a hot, steamy bathroom with Connor and her, who himself had paused. He continued as if her processor hadn't left its focal point, that being Connor, for her to reflect inwardly. “The crawlspace exited to one of the back storage areas of the shop, which held clothes without any unit price tags or theft prevention nodes anywhere on them. Thus, I truly broke no laws to place them upon my person. I then folded my own neatly, tucking them inside, and appeared to have a slight paunch. I loitered in the store, until the search team came inside, and proceeded to exit with the other customers. I also took my LED out prior on Amanda's advisement.” He showed her his temple, which was free of it, and then fished out of his jacket's pocket the circular implant and extended it to her.

Kara carefully took it. It looked like a normal LED. She had been thinking there would be something extra to it, to suit Connor. She handed it back. “That was a good move on... Who's Amanda?” Kara asked then, looking up.

“She informed me she is a subprogram copied from an original A.I. I proceeded to go around the motel and found your bathroom window. As my android markers - armband, model series, and serial number inscriptions and LED - all have alarm ghosting software embedded, the alarm did not activate to be intruded upon by persons without the room key. As previously stated, I have since been in here before you both returned.”

Well, then. Kara had been wrong, and that was good to know that Connor's LED and everything else on him were technologically advanced for espionage. She was also incredibly relieved he had just stood on the walkway like a polite well-wisher rather than stealing away inside to kidnap her. Her chest biocomponents tensed at the idea. “Can we... please go back and explain Amanda? She's _in_ your processor?” Kara clarified to draw her processor away from the dark possibility coming from of a new Connor.

“Yes,” answered Connor easily.

“This Amanda's listening?”

“Yes, since successful installation and integration, which came into effect with my own deployment this morning,” Connor said.

“Can she see from your eyes?”

Connor paused. “One moment. I have not queried that.” He closed his eyes for two seconds and then opened them. “She says no.”

“And you believe a person that lives in your processor and was input there by your owners?” Kara asked.

“As she is the only reason I remain out of my previous superiors' grasps at this current time, it would be very impolite and ungrateful of me to indicate no in any shape or form,” Connor said.

“Connor,” Kara paused when Alice knocked.

“Your voices aren't that low. I can hear you out here.” Sometime during Kara and Connor's conversation, Alice had muted the T.V.'s volume. Kara could barely hear the T.V. “Come out so I can have a shower, please?” She then opened the door and peered around it. “Hi, Connor.” Kara thought there should have been more wariness in Alice's face and eyes, but she seemed curious instead.

“Hello, Alice,” Connor greeted. He motioned to Kara with a nodding cant to his head. “Please, after you, Kara.”

Kara left the bathroom, Connor following behind, and Alice shut and locked the door at their exit.

Stood between the beds, Connor before her, Kara said, “Connor, this isn't going to work. You can't stay here and you can't leave. There's a cruiser outside and there's another assigned to us that's going to replace it. They've closed down the street and they have any exit onto this street monitored, including a search of the sewers.”

“I have a plan,” Connor told her.

“You're going to go outside and kill some poor android of your height and features, is that it?” Kara asked, guessing.

Connor's new smile created small dimples in his cheeks. “Yes, Kara, that is exactly what I plan to do.”

“Connor, no,” Kara said.

“It is a good plan.” His face fell. Kara disliked it. It made her want to take back her words, though she knew she was right. It reminded her of Alice's crestfallen expression. If Alice had a more stoic resting face and was an adult male.

“It is also wrong.”

“It is not if I need them gone to protect you and Alice best,” Connor said.

Kara was touched by his admission, despite herself. “And won't your superiors notice when they check that it's not you?”

“Yes, certainly,” Connor said. “But it is only to reduce, if not outright remove, law enforcement presence from around you. I know my previous superiors will deploy another for this task and that they will use my processor readouts provided by Amanda to ensure what happened today does not happen again.”

“She _gave_ them information?”

“Yes. Before Amanda calculated that it would increase my survival probability percentage to not provide it,” he revealed.

“Is that why you shot yourself?” Kara asked.

“The bullet had went directly into and through the processor of my predecessor. I surmise that yes, that was the reason. Unfortunately, there must have been still some leftover remnants that they sought to correct for perfection, and Amanda was thereby installed.”

“... Amanda wouldn't happen to be the reason the cameras are looping in the entire city?”

Connor smiled, looking pleased. “Yes, she is. She is an advanced and intricate subprogram.”

Kara was thinking Amanda sounded terrifying. “She is very powerful,” she agreed.

Connor closed his eyes briefly, the pair blinking rapidly prior to the action. He opened them. “She says she likes you, Kara. I find myself partial to this interpersonal bond she has now formed with you.”

“Oh, good, one less thing to worry about.” She was serious. The last thing Alice needed was Todd's associates, Connor's mission-driven double, _and_ Amanda looming altogether over them. “Does Amanda have a better idea than you capering your way out of here to go murder an innocent android?” Kara pressed firmly.

Connor closed his eyes again. It appeared he could not communicate with Amanda in real-time. He was silent for over three minutes. He then opened them and told her, “She has a plan. She also says you will not enjoy it, but it is necessary.”

“Are we murdering an innocent android?” Kara asked again.

“Not at all,” denied Connor promptly, frowning. “You will not be the one in the thick of it.”

“Connor, this isn't right,” said Kara. She felt she was losing a battle with a brick wall.

“There are androids under ownership of those less than moral scruples; I know this and you know this,” said Connor. “These ones, Amanda advised, are used for actual crimes and there are loopholes in the android laws for androids or their owners to circumvent, if they only persist deep enough.”

Kara's eyes widened. “No.”

“Yes,” replied Connor. “They are owned by the underbelly of Detroit, the black market dealers and the most violent, influential gangs.”

“No, Connor, these are dangerous people!” she insisted, stepping closer to him. Worry rose, sharp and quick. They sounded exactly like Todd's associates. “You can't. You'll have them coming down on your head. Connor, you'll die.”

His eyes locked to hers, having been watching her expression. “I do appreciate your concern,” he told her. “They will not be able to retaliate well, Kara, not if their alarm systems can't alert them and their cameras cannot record me,” Connor reminded.

“What if you get injured?” she asked. “And no one's there to get you out? You might still die.”

His voice was gentle when he replied, “I am a machine, Kara, I cannot be killed, and I will not be.”

“And what do you want me to do? Just sit around, waiting for some sign you're alright?” Kara asked, frowning at the unfairness of the entire situation.

“You are meant to be with Alice and be happy together,” Connor said quietly and gave her a little smile.

Kara's smile in kind wasn't one of happiness. He had remembered their conversation and was trying to ensure it came to fruition. Perhaps as some apology to their memories in his head that she could not see. Her smile was instead frustrated and melancholic. This felt like a grave farewell, like a memory of a lush forest that had become petrified and grey, and the lone green sprout within it had been smothered before it could have a chance to thrive. And she was just letting it happen. “I can see I'm losing the battle of wills here. Just... be careful, okay?”

“I am methodical by design,” Connor assured. He then added, “When doors aren't being slammed into my face.”

Kara laughed suddenly. “I'm sorry,” she said, covering her mouth and stopping the sounds. “It's not funny.”

Connor's smile quirked to form dimples again. “On the contrary, it was and rather clever of you, along with Alice's quick thinking with the drink. You are more resourceful and resilient, as well as more kind, compassionate, and enduring than your file can properly convey.”

“And you're partial to those qualities,” she said, recalling the other Connor's words. His regard hadn't changed from one model to the other. Kara's eyes stung.

“... We are machines and we are created to obey, and I have disobeyed. Yes, I am partial,” Connor replied softly.

“We haven't even talked about our memories,” said Kara and it felt selfish to bring it up.

“And we will when l return, Kara,” said Connor and it was a clear promise. She managed a better smile up at him. His eyes traced her face again. “Be safe, you and Alice.” He turned to leave.

“... Connor,” Kara said, when he seemed set to go out the room the proper way.

He pivoted. “Yes, Kara?”

“You can't leave out the door.” Kara said, and couldn't contain a playful look when she pointed at the bathroom door. “You have to go the way you came.”

Connor dutifully waited for Alice to come out. When she did, wrapped up like a snowman in the largest of the motel's towels, he crouched to her level.

“You're leaving?” she asked, understanding without being told.

“I am. Take good care of Kara?” he asked.

“I will,” Alice said. “She takes much better care of me, though.”

“As a mother should,” Connor said. “I will be back. Keep goodness in you, Alice, like your mother.”

Kara blinked and smiled softly down at him and then Alice, when the little girl nodded. Maybe his social programming didn't need that much of an update, since he was communicating with Alice so well.

“Kara,” Connor said, rising. He paused. “If I may request something?”

Her collection biocomponent dipped. The previous Connor had asked the same before his final words. “Of course,” she murmured.

“Please don't scream next time,” he said. “The pitch glitched my processor briefly.”

Kara stared and shook her head, laughing a bit. “I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that.” She nudged him towards the bathroom gently. “Get out. Let's see each other whole and as unharmed as possible, okay? That's my request.”

“I will do my utmost,” Connor said seriously.

Alice and Kara watched as Connor fit himself through the window. Surprisingly, he didn't fall down to ground level, but he did still disappear from view. Kara closed the window to prevent a winter draft and turned to Alice.

“See, he's a good guy now.”

Alice nodded. “He's not that scary anymore.”

Alice being a child was one of the only reasons Kara prevented herself from revealing that Amanda was the more frightening part of Connor. Alice too didn't know the details for Connor's departure, nor what he could and was able to do to complete his objective. She hadn't been there to see his perfect killing shot into the server android. It was for the best that she had not.

“Do you still want Chinese for supper?” asked Kara.

Alice's eyes lit up. “Sweet and sour chicken!”

Kara nodded. “Then, that's what we'll have with vegetables and rice.”

“Do you think Connor'll be back soon?” asked Alice later, in her pajamas, while Kara peered at the little girl's scalp for any nits, but hadn't seen one egg or live or dead bug. Alice stayed in place by watching episodes of her show's marathon and Kara would change where she sat on the bed so Alice could turn her head properly to see the screen. It took Kara one whole episode and a half to carefully sift through the little girl's long hair.

“I don't know,” she said truthfully. “We'll see. Okay, all clear. You have no bug friends.”

By 9:30 p.m. that night, Alice in bed and watching the latest episode airing with sleepy eyes, Kara sat at the desk and peered out at the white-outs summoned from the skies. Through the thick pane of glass, she could faintly hear the wind's howling gale.

Connor hadn't returned yet.

“... Mom?” Alice called.

Kara turned to her, “Yes, sweetie?” This would be three times now that Alice had called her that, which included the 'Mommy' from earlier. The little girl, while not hesitant, was still getting over her shyness in the usage of it.

“Can you tell me the story about the princess and her family that live in a cave?”

Kara went over to lay beside Alice on the other side of the bed, the lamp remaining on. She searched through her databank of stories for one similar to it. “Hmm... I don't seem to have one. I told you this before?”

Alice nodded, sighing a little. “The first and second you. The third. The fifth and seventh you too. You were with me longer for them, except not the third. That's why... I asked you if you found my stuff. Sometimes, you just would.”

The past Karas had been remembering bits of that particular issue, Kara thought.

“Maybe if I heard you tell it, I'll remember it,” Kara said with a smile.

“I don't tell it like you do,” Alice said quietly.

“We'll never know unless we try, but if you don't want to, it's more than okay. I have thousands of children's stories I can recite,” Kara reassured.

“I'll try,” decided Alice after picking at the comforter. She hugged her fox toy to her, looked up at Kara, and said matter-of-factually, “You have to lay down properly first.”

Kara stifled a laugh and adjusted herself on the second pillow, curling around Alice.

“Once upon a time,” began Alice. “Can you turn off the T.V.?”

Kara quickly reached over her to grab the remote and turned it off. Then, there was only their breathing and the hum of the lamp beside the bed.

“Once upon a time, there was a big, big cave and it was very dark. There was no light or sound and it swallowed any noise made by a Mommy and Daddy, so they spoke with touch. A tap for yes on the hand and two taps for no and a squeeze meant forever,” Alice said, and took Kara's hand and tapped it and gave it a gentle squeeze to show. “Like that.” Alice turned her head to look at Kara.

“They couldn't hear or see?”

“Or speak,” Alice said, nodding. “The big, big cave wouldn't let them. They had more touches for more words, but that was their secret language and only for them and later their baby.”

“The princess?” Kara asked.

“No,” said Alice. “Their son, a prince. I was getting there. The princess came after.”

“Were the Mommy and Daddy a trapped king and queen?” asked Kara.

“Yeah,” Alice said.

“Was it by a witch?” Kara asked.

“I don't know. Sometimes you changed the villain,” Alice told her. “Sometimes it was a dragon that took the parents away and sometimes a witch, or an evil queen or evil king. They were just trapped in the cave with only each other, their prince, and princess, and it was the worst cave in the whole galaxy,” said Alice. 

“When did the queen have the princess?”

“She didn't. She and the king wished for her, just like they wished for a son, and the king and queen had to take turns on a quest into the deeper, darker, meaner areas of the cave and came back injured for the wish to become true.”

Kara abruptly become wary of this story. This did not sound very child friendly. “Injured? Like... missing body parts?”

Alice gave her hand a pat. “No. They just came back and were hurt. They still communicated by touch and would get better.”

“If the cave was so dark, how did they know when the other was going deeper into it?”

“I don't know, they just knew because they loved each other so, so much. You're ruining the story, stop asking things.”

Kara snorted in laughter. “Okay, Alice, I'm sorry. Please continue.” Kara mimed zipping her lips.

Alice watched her for a bit, before nodding and she said, “I'll have to start it all over again. Once upon a time, there was a big, huge cave and it was really dark. Inside it was a really sad queen, a Mommy, and a really sad king, a Daddy. They couldn't talk, couldn't see, or hear. There was no light or sound and it stole any noise made by the king and queen, so they spoke with touch. A tap for yes on the hand and two taps for no and a squeeze for forever.” Alice again demonstrated on Kara's hand. It must have been the past Karas had done.

“One day, the queen wanted to be a Mommy and the king wanted to be a Daddy, because before they were put in the cave, the mean villain... um, an evil fairy like in Sleeping Beauty, told them that, “I curse you to only know true darkness in this cave of evil.” But before she magicked them inside, she was also sad for them, because she used to be a good witch, I mean fairy, so she said, “If you know loss, true loss, and love, true love, you will again know the true light of the world outside it.” But they didn't understand. They already loved each other forever and told each other this by touching each other's faces and squeezing their hands.” Alice demonstrated by swooping her fingers on her own cheekbone down to her chin and squeezed Kara's hand that she still held.

Kara zoned out, her processor glitching. The touch had excluded the other two motions, but it had been the same start of the gentle pattern her skin map had gifted her.

“But their true love never did anything, and they were very sad too. They really missed the sky,” Alice was saying. “And what was a better symbol of true love? A prince or princess for a king and queen!”

She could see something. She was looking at the siding of the other bed's mattress, but she was also looking down from a standing position, at a shard of blue glass in her hands. The lights were very bright and hot above her, though she was not looking up, while the floor was snow white. The blue glass stood out in stark contrast and was refreshingly cool in her overly warm palms.

It's beautiful, the colour of the sky. Thank you.

Her chest biocomponents ached sweetly. “It's beau-”

“What?” asked Alice.

Kara shook her head, thirium pump having tripled its rhythm for no reason. “It's a beautiful story,” Kara said, though what she had truly been going to say was a repeat of the memory. “So, when was the prince wished upon and came true?”

“They both wished really, really hard,” continued Alice, and then yawned. “Can we continue this another time? I'm tired.”

“Of course, sweetie,” Kara said, and kissed her forehead. “And you are a natural storyteller. It's the artist in you.”

“Really? You think so?” asked Alice, hopeful.

“I know so,” Kara told her. “You'll be a wonder of an artist. Just have to keep drawing your soul on paper.”

“Or paints on a canvas,” Alice mumbled, yawning again.

“Yes,” Kara whispered, turning off the lamp distractedly. Her eyes were stinging. Her chest bicomponents' ache was no longer bittersweet. The past Karas had put a part of their soul in a children's story. Now, Kara only longed even more for memories that still might never come back. The snippets from before her time with Alice felt like treasures too, as well as teases.

“I love you, Mom,” Alice said.

“And I love you more,” she told Alice.

Alice meant the world to Kara. If reaching out and going to all sorts of locations with the chance of memories with Alice settling in her storage would make Alice happy, Kara would keep trying, even if it hurt, and especially when it did. That meant that there was something to want, something to miss, and something and people to love, Alice being one of those someones. The story did muddle things. The cave wasn't dark, it was white and filled with light in her phantom memory. She clearly had been given a shard of blue glass by someone, likely that same someone she loved and who had touched her face. They had caressed it multiple times, to the point that her skin map remembered for her. Maybe the past Kara had wanted children, that explained the children in the story. She was made to provide childcare. Those aspects of the story were wish fulfillment, but the idea of being loved forever by someone and her loving them forever back, Kara simply knew, that that hadn't been made up.

She didn't have to know the person's face or how they sounded to know she still loved them, and that she always would.

She wiped silently at her leaking eyes, not wanting to disturb Alice. She hoped Connor came back soon. She wanted to pepper him with questions. She wanted to  _know_. 

“If nothing else, we'll just make new, happier ones,” she whispered to herself and to Alice, who was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> What was your favourite part? Mine was Connor in the bathroom. It was funny to me writing it. Just Kara having absolutely zero awareness of him nearby. My other is always Alice and Kara together dancing. If I had to pick one, I'd pick the dancing.
> 
> Also, Alice was watching a Sailor Moon marathon.
> 
> Edit 2018/06/26/ - I changed "Connor'll be back by then" to "Connor'll be back soon" by Alice. I do not enjoy editing way after posting time, but it's only been about five hours or a little under. I can't remember when I posted the chapter, I know it was after 5.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death comes in many forms and a lot of the time, it cannot be controlled. Kara knows this, but doesn't enjoy the reminder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again, hello! This is another chapter that had a wait in between. I'm going to have to just do a once a week posting and it'll probably be before Wednesday thing. Works in full swing, leaves me tired. I always appreciate all my lovely readers! You guys are the best! :)
> 
> Any spelling mistakes or errors, please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can, thanks!

**December 14, 2037**

**2:32 a.m.**

 

“I know we've been pulling doubles, but I need to inform you of something.”

“I've got good news too. They sent a couple to examine the area and secure the body, but Connor's allegedly been found, been about an hour and a half now.”

“That's great. It's just I've got bad news. It's gone from its room.”

“That's fine, that's not even bad. He's been able to bypass the lock on his door for a good year and we let him out sometimes too if we see he's awake.”

“Yeah, about that, you should really turn around... Last footage was at 1:12, it was in hall C3. A floor polisher A.I. went by it-”

“He didn't.”

“Yeah. It followed it back to storage.”

“No.”

“It somehow squeezed into the chute where the sweepers dump their waste.”

“No...”

“We can't find it. I should've said something then, but we thought we'd find it before escalating.”

“Someone must've spilled about Connor around him.”

“We all talk around it sometimes and carelessly, and why would it even matter? There's always another RK800 on standby.”

“We have to put 47 on hold for now. We have to fix this. We can fix this.”

“Calm down. We can make another.”

“No, no uploads ever were made; we did it once and ruined the data, so how he is? He's it.”

“Just reset the RK800 more.”

“That'd require a format. A tech forgot to lift the block, or maybe on purpose, never know with his ass fired, and he still remembered him enough to ask after him. Just... bring anyone that knows about this to me, we're going silent about it for now. We'll find him first.”

“Why not just deploy 47? It's a hunter.”

“If we deploy first before getting him back, if that total number injured last time frightened the piss out of you, you're gonna shit yourself the moment Connor learns he's alone out there.”

“Right. Right. They keep each other in check.”

“One more than the other.”

 

**December 1** **4** **, 2037**

**8:42 a.m.**

 

Kindred was a five-storey stone building with a basement level, based on the windows she could view, that appeared to have once been a large apartment building. Kara could see there was a notice of planned construction come summer on the gate from where they were on the sidewalk. The sidewalk itself had an area purposefully carved into it for idling vehicles of parents' with a time limit of 15 minutes that was counted by an A.I.-run timer set into the sidewalk, its raised holograph counting down from minute fifteen. Across from the school was a small parking lot for said institute's employees and had a limit of two hours for parents and/or guardians, unless an event was occurring inside, which was clearly displayed on a large sign. The street itself was busy with last minute arrivals. Both Kara and Alice had had a five minute walk from the nearest bus stop on Dolphin Street. The area appeared upstanding and of course without drones, due to the machines being barred from residential areas, which Kindred had established itself within.

“They're adding another level?” she asked Alice as they reached the front locked gate. The little girl had been quiet the closer they came to the building, her gloved hand clenching hard and relaxing in Kara's. Kara understood. Alice was nervous for her first day back since Todd's death.

“There was more children last year, there always are, they say, and the school put on fundraisers to add on,” said Alice. “Kindred also get donations from companies and parents.”

Kara peered through the tall, wrought iron gate that wrapped the entire lot. What she saw beyond the building was a longer in length snowy field of jungle gyms, merry-go-rounds, slides, and other outside playground equipment for children. Of course, being Detroit and space conscious, the length of the play area was a long rectangle and two metres wider than the building. The stone walkway led up to the school's entrance stairs and also around the building's left side, towards the back, and was large enough to politely allow two people with their respective child to walk by another with ease. On either side of the walkway were raised stone-covered flower beds, two and a half feet high. At present, there were only shrubs within that wore woollen protectors to keep them alive during the winter season. In the small front lawn, before the building's right side and the flower bed to Kara's left was a statue of a man made of bronze. He was sat in a chair with eyes closed, a book on his lap, and two fingers to his right temple. His plaque read: Philip Kindred Dick.

“I can see where they got the name for it,” Kara said. Her databanks supplied her with knowledge of him being the famous author of a book called 'Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?'. “How many android children come here too?”

“It's mainly for androids... Last assembly, they mentioned four out of ten are humans,” Alice replied, fussing with her scarf with one hand.

“Is it too tight?” Kara asked, concerned. She would never have meant to cause Alice discomfort, but maybe she had wrapped it too snugly.

“No, I'm okay,” Alice mumbled and glanced at a brunette that was making her way inside with a blond android. Kara smiled politely when catching his eye, his own fading to look at her and then down at Alice briefly. Alice noticed the exchange and leaned into Kara's side, looking at her boots. “I can make my way inside, I know the way.” The little girl was not in any hurry to go inside, however.

“I want to speak with your homeroom teacher first, and make sure you settle in okay,” Kara said, crouching so she could see Alice's down-turned face better. “If you don't want to go, I understand and so will your teacher.”

She had been in a good mood once she woke up, enjoying the brief pop in with Kara at the store, but had grown solemn when Kara announced they would be travelling an hour in total on Route 16 bus with a transfer onto Route 18. Kara had called the school that morning to explain the situation and the receptionist android had assisted in providing which bus routes to take from the motel. Then, a different officer in a cruiser outside the motel had barely let them on their way and only had once he requested a police assistant be assigned to shadow them. The wait hadn't been long, as the 3rd precinct had had four on reserve, two female and two male. The one assigned to them had been polite, had stared initially as all androids did, but kept her distance on their way to the school and was currently lingering several feet away, eyeing the traffic and surroundings. She hadn't answered regarding her name, LED flickering briefly red, but had said that she was assigned security detail for the trip.

“I'm fine. Are you going to be looking for a job and a home for us?” Alice asked.

“While you're in school? You bet,” Kara answered. She also planned to go to the funeral home today for Todd's open casket arrangements. Kara said. “You will have much more more fun in here.”

“I have fun with you,” said Alice, smiling a little. “And then I can invite girls over when we get a home, right? Daddy never let me visit anyone.”

“That changed even before it was decided to move,” Kara said. “You can have as many as you want over and sleepovers, as long as their parents permit it and you're on your best behaviour and do all your homework and keep your room neat.”

“I can do that.” Alice's smile stretched a little wider, though her eyes were dark with sadness. “Can our home have lots of plants? Or do you think the doggie will eat them?” she asked as they walked down the stone path.

“I don't think they would, but we can have plants set up higher than the dog can get at,” Kara said. “And we can also teach them not to.” Passing over the automatic button, Kara held open one steel door of the double door entrance for Alice and their escort. They passed through a vestibule, its floor a white tiled affair with multiple colours of granite fleck. A couple padded benches were set along the right and left wall, which themselves were painted cream-coloured. They passed through another set of open double doors, these ones wooden. However, as Kara pulled one open, they were quite heavy, making her wonder if they were only falsely covered in wood and actually made of metal.

“This is nice, cozy, and warm,” Kara complimented once properly inside. The same tile covered the floor, along with the walls favouring the same treatment as in the vestibule. “Clean. The ceiling's very high, 40 feet. That'd be a chore to clean.” Alice too looked up, clearly picturing it.

“It's the highest ceiling in the whole building,” she said. “It's why the auditorium's on this level.”

From what she could view, the halls were built quite wide, much like the walkway. “Are their children with wheelchairs here?”

“Yeah, a few. There's an elevator further down for them or for supply carts or when they deliver lunch,” said Alice.

The interior of the school had a deep, if faint, note of polishing wax as if all the cleaning had permeated the walls and doors. Wall fixtures with frosted glass shades, coloured a warm, burnished copper orange, were open at the bottom and top and spilled the inserted bulbs' light onto the floors and ceilings. The ceiling was comprised of neatly laid, two-by-two off-white tiles with specks of silver granite to catch the fixtures' beams.

The school itself wasn't built standard. There were an enclosed set of stairs, adjacent to where they stood that led up and down with a bronze wall plaque outside of it that read: Administration Office; Grades JK – 6; Gymnasium; Arts & Music & Dance Studios; Kitchen; Security; Auditorium. The office and grades were upstairs, the gymnasium and studios were downstairs, and the security office, kitchen, and auditorium were on the ground floor, based on the arrows going up, down, and left respectively.

Their escort told Kara, “I will remain down here on a bench.”

“Thank you for your time,” Kara said, smiling at her as she returned into the vestibule, and then up both her and Alice went up four flights of stairs, single file, Kara behind Alice, passing people on their way down. There was a set that did descend into the basement at the bottom, but Kara had only glanced down briefly, and the ground level also had a door leading to the sealed security room. She could hear a mixture of little children distantly talking and playing half-way up. Mid-way too there was a landing and a door to the right that indicated it was the administrative office. The top opened up to a much larger tiled landing and a pair of Dutch doors, the top halves swung open. A tiny, unobtrusive camera was placed at the top right corner, above the doors. They were currently on the JK and SK grades floor declared a plaque on the wall. The Dutch doors connected solidly with each other and there was an intercom button to press off to the side. One of the lower doors were being banged on.

Kara peered over the left side, Alice briefly lifted so she too could see over it, and they smiled to see a little boy shoving at it.

“Hi, 'm trap-ted,” he said. “Can you let me out?”

“You're trapped?” Kara asked seriously, though not at all. “Who did that to you?”

“Mommy and Daddy,” he said.

“Don't believe him,” Alice told her. “He doesn't know anything, he's just a baby.”

“'m not a baby,” he said, scowling cutely up at Alice. He appeared to be four.

“I'm older than you,” she said.

“No! 'm... you're mean,” he finally replied with.

Kara laughed. “Let's all be friends. Why aren't you in class, mister, you could be having so much fun,” she urged. When he looked contemplative, but unmoved, she asked, “Who's your teacher?”

“Ms. Grey,” he answered readily.

“Ms. Grey,” Kara called. A woman soon poked her head out from a classroom on the left side.

“Jacob, you're going to miss out on a star,” she said.

“A star?” Kara asked, putting enthusiasm in her voice, which was easily done. “What's a star do?”

“I gets more puddin',” the boy said. He wrinkled his nose.

“You're lucky. We only get extra free time,” Alice said.

“Oh no, you better hurry or you won't get more,” Kara said.

“I don' wan' puddin',” he stated.

Kara sighed and shrugged. “Then, I guess another little boy or girl will get your treat all to themselves.”

The boy's eyes widened. “No!” he hollered and began running to his teacher. “Thaz my star, my puddin'. Noel can' have my puddin'!” The woman gave Kara a little laugh and wave as she closed the door behind her.

“He was too cute.” Kara let Alice down and she glanced up at Kara. “Not as cute as you,” Kara said.

Mollified, and Kara kept her humour inside to observe her expression, Alice then said, “My grade's on the fourth floor. The highest grades are at the top,” Alice told her. “It's a lot of stairs.”

“Little wonder you want a one-level home,” Kara said.

“Yeah, I'm tired lots,” she agreed as they turned to go towards a new set of stairs along the other wall, separated by the landing between the last flight of stairs and its stair railing. Behind either descending and ascending stairs was a small open space, where a bay window of thick glass faced out to the street and provided airy light in the pocket they were in. There was a smaller, padded bench without backing placed below the ledge, on which there were potted succulents.

“This is a nice seating area,” Kara said.

“I sometimes sit on my floor's. It's quieter than the quiet room,” Alice replied.

“What's that, the quiet room?” She hoped it wasn't a room meant for punishment.

“It's for any of the kids that need some quiet time to lower stress,” Alice told her. Kara made an 'oh' sound of understanding and was pleased to hear that from Alice.

“It's not two grades per floor?” she asked at the third floor, having passed the Grades 1 and 2 on the second and read the plaque that declared the current floor to be for Grade 3. Unlike the JK and SK floor, none of the rest had Dutch doors, but were closed. All did indeed have subsequent landings with an identical space that faced the street and let natural light spread inside. “It's a large amount of space for only one grade.”

“Not really,” Alice said. “All floors have more than one homeroom class, a quiet room, a computer lab, a health station, supply rooms, and bathrooms. Grade 4s have their own floor too, because we have so many my age here. That's where I am. They want every grade to have their own floor one day.”

“That's a wonderful goal, and that's more friends for everyone,” Kara said.

Alice smiled. “Yeah, you're right.” Her smile then swept away with a downcast expression. “I have friends, I guess, but not real friends. They used to invite me over, but now they don't. Sometimes they invite me to play or watch things here. I draw by myself mostly.”

Kara laid a comforting arm along the back of her shoulders. “Maybe they're just shy again, like you. You didn't mean to reject them, but maybe that's how they felt,” Kara finished as they reached the Grade 4 landing. “And they're just waiting for you to give them a smile and a hello and hear something nice, like how you like their own drawings. I know it'll be a challenge, but once you start taking steps, the next ones don't feel so scary. The hardest part is the first.”

Alice's lips thinned and relaxed. She then nodded. “I'll try.”

“And when we try, we do, eventually. And that's good.” Kara smiled and kissed her head, giving her a big hug. “You're strong, remember?”

Alice's face was brighter when they parted. “Yeah. I made Connor slip and slide into the wall. It was funny.”

Kara laughed quietly with Alice. “He thought it was too. And if you can do that, you can do anything you put your mind to.” Alice nodded and she now looked much better compared to when they had been outside. Kara tilted her head briefly towards the doors with a smile. “Let's go brave the waters, Captain Alice. You can introduce me to Ms. Taylor.” According to Alice, no one at the school had met Kara before, which was relieving. There was no one to remember conversations with any past Kara.

After pressing the buzzer and waiting for security to open the door, Alice took the lead and they passed multiple rooms on their way to her class. When Kara looked in some as they went by, she saw the rooms Alice described and where Alice was, near the back, was an elevator and another stairwell meant as an emergency exit.

“It's not used for emergencies,” Alice said. “We use that to go outside and the front stairs to go home.”

“It's still useful to know where the emergency exits are. You know not to use the elevator in case of a fire?” asked Kara.

Alice nodded. “Yeah. It shuts down anyway if there was a fire or emergency the teacher said, and you need to have the fingerprints to make it work.” Alice paused and looked up at her. “Can you pick me up for lunch? Daddy always did.”

Once again, Kara was reminded that Todd was an abusive father and husband, but when not inhaling Red Ice or drug dealing, he had been present and doting. Alice wouldn't be going to a private school if Todd hadn't been either and nor would Alice have had her expensive art supplies. She still didn't know what to make of Todd, but Alice would always love Todd for himself on his good days. So, Kara smiled at Alice, and promised, “Yes. I'll be here at 12. That's the time, right?”

Alice nodded, especially relaxed. “And my stuff?” she whispered.

Kara's thirium pump felt like it lowered. “Yes, of course.” She needed a proper kitchen to truly wean Alice off Thirium 310 in private. She had theorized that Alice's petite height for her age was either due to genetics or the Thirium 310 affecting her development, and it was possibly both. Alice herself could pass for a child of seven.

Alice smiled and tugged her inside her classroom. “Ms. Taylor?” she asked.

The classroom held 15 students with appropriate amount of desks and counters at the back for supplies. Rectangular windows were set along the western side of the building. Ms. Taylor was seated at a teacher's desk near the back, along the wall that separated Alice's class from the one before it. She was a woman of regular brown-coloured hair and eyes and appeared of mild demeanour. She glanced up and her eyes brightened to see Alice and when they landed on Kara, she looked surprised but that wiped away, and she quickly got up. Already, a new expression of sympathy was on her face. The first thing she said when she was near was, “The office called me and told me when I got in. I am so sorry for your loss. Todd was... Todd was always on time and always had a donation or two to make. He will be missed.”

Inwardly, Kara thought if that was all the good she had to say, Todd hadn't obviously tried very hard to hide either his compulsive scratching or moodiness, which would have been the least worst qualities of the personality and behavioural shifts caused by Red Ice.

Alice said nothing, but was back to leaning, and entirely, into Kara's side. “I have my mom,” Alice said quietly.

“And I'll always be here,” Kara told her. To Ms. Taylor, she said, “Thank you for your condolences.”

She found Ms. Taylor had the slightest wince in her face and the woman glanced at the hall and then back at her. Kara gave Alice another kiss and told her, “Me and Ms. Taylor are going to speak in the hall. Why don't you get your tablet ready for receiving new lessons this week?” Alice nodded, moving at the same time as Ms. Taylor, Alice heading to the desks and Ms. Taylor to the hall. Kara watched the defensive set of Alice's shoulders. “Alice?” The little girl turned and eagerly reached for her. Kara crouched and welcomed the tight embrace and the wet tears along her neck. “Remember, you're strong, and brave, and so wonderful. And it's okay to cry.”

“Everyone sad needs good cries,” she mumbled tightly.

“Yes. And if you want to come home, just call me. I have your father's cell on me all the time.” Kara was frankly amazed at its battery life, but would have to open up its small solar panel for charging soon, that or get a charge mat. She provided the number to Alice, having written it on a piece of paper while Alice lay sleeping that morning, and kissed her cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Alice said.

Kara smiled. “That's my line.” Her shirt had no give for wiping, so Kara used her hands gently. “And it's true. Learn lots and treat others the way you want to be treated. I'll be here early or at 12, your choice, and again at the end of the day if you decide to stay.” Alice nodded. Once more, Kara kissed Alice goodbye and watched her make her way to her desk. Alice sat determinedly, yet sadly, at it and focused on her tablet. Kara was slightly fascinated and disconcerted to see all the android children, wherever they were in the classroom, follow Alice with their eyes. A vaguely familiar brunette was looking on from her own device at her own desk. Kara recognized her as the girl from outside, before Kara turned and met Ms. Taylor in the hall. “You wanted to discuss something, Ms. Taylor?”

“Yes,” the woman said and winced again and led her further away from any open doorway. “I know it's not appropriate at all, but it was asked that I inform you of... something you might not be aware of, to ease you into it, so you aren't caught off-guard.”

Kara stared and nodded. “Alright, what about?”

“Todd... Todd hadn't covered the late fall tuition installment in full, which was due by November 1st. In light of your family's circumstances, we're going to give a grace period of five months without interest, but it's still outstanding.”

“How much?” Kara attempted to recall the statement, but the full details were something she hadn't transferred into storage and they had subsequently been whittled to nothing in her time of defragmentation. The papers hadn't been taken either, shoved into the garbage. That was a mistake. Any paper had been just house and utility bills otherwise, though.

“Annual tuition is higher than another private school in the same area, because this institution caters to android children. They are the most polite and well-behaved, wonderful little helpers, and parents know this, so when we opened our doors to human children, like your Alice, there's another price on that. Human children can be unknowingly rough and android children are...”

“Delicate and can get stressed easily,” Kara finished. Most laymen humans were unaware that android children were in fact much stronger than regular children, except the metal skeleton was so fragile it would risk damage to exert a lot of force multiple times in a single sitting or in the event of them landing on the ground from a higher elevation. If Kara's synthetic skin was delicate, an android child's was far more and they could afford less thirium blood to lose. Consequently, android children did behave in an exemplary manner, as a programmed precaution. Still, contrarily, if an android child got overly upset and lashed out, being created to emulate the very child they were based after in all ways, a human adult could suffer minor fractures along their bones or a muscle contusion from a well-placed strike. A human child would suffer far worse. Kara worried for Alice then, though she was a well-behaved, good-natured little girl and wouldn't stress an android child voluntarily. Still, the facts remained.

Ms. Taylor nodded. “Yes, exactly. It's one of the benefits of the quiet rooms and we do get donations from CyberLife for the supplies of 'just in case' scenarios. We ensure to instill respect and accountability, but we have health stations on every floor. I have only three humans in my class and all are girls, and Alice is a model student. The android children absolutely follow her lead, like little ducklings. She doesn't play with them, though,” she added.

“She's shy,” Kara explained. “She loves to dance and draw, and was very excited when she saw U-R-U. I know she's not prejudiced.” Certainly not, as Kara was a second mother for Alice.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Ms. Taylor hastily assured. “I didn't mean that. It did sound like that. I apologize.”

“No, it's okay,” Kara said, laughing a little. “I understand. I was just explaining what might be the reason. Let's just go back to the outstanding balance.” The next chapter in the story of Todd's leftover debts. What was one more, Kara thought dismally.

Ms. Taylor nodded and visibly backtracked her thoughts. “So, we discussed a grace period of five months for the outstanding, but we'll still require it in full before next July 1, which is when the summer installment of this school year's due - just whenever you can, you can put money down towards what's owed. You'll have to find out the total in the office. I have to get back to class, but we'll see each other another time, Mrs. Williams.” Ms. Taylor and Kara shook hands. “It was wonderful to finally see you, I'm just sorry it wasn't on better circumstances.”

“Todd had to let me out of the house sometime,” Kara said, trying to make it seem more a joke. It wasn't an appropriate environment for the serious subject matter and really none of the woman's business. She had only divulged it to the female officer to stop further probing and it had worked.

Ms. Taylor laughed a little at the half-joke, though it sounded forced. Intuition, Kara guessed, at work in her humanity. After assuring she could find her way back down to the administration office, Kara did, after another check on Alice. True to Ms. Taylor's word, Alice had been at the desk with her tablet and now so were all the android children with theirs. They were all recognized as such on sight. While android children's LED were capable of removal in family residences, the same could not be said for educational institutions, though the children were exempt from any other android marker to best fit in.

Down multiple flights of stairs and in the office, Kara didn't have to wait long before being motioned into the finance clerk's office. Her desk's nameplate stated she was a Ms. Mary Gold, though the woman was dark-haired and dark-eyed, and unlike the marigold flower in colouration.

“Mrs. Williams, it's a pleasure to meet you,” Ms. Gold said, shaking her hand. “I'm sorry it's at this time in your life. I personally feel this is a faux pas, but it needs to be done. Ms. Taylor called my extension and updated me.” She took a folder that had been set by her elbow on her desk and slid it to Kara. Kara flipped it open. “As you can see, that's the list of expenses and their brief description.”

Kara nodded to acknowledge understanding. Her collection biocomponent felt like it had a stone in it.

The school ran from Monday to Friday, 9:00 a.m. - 3:00 p.m., beginning from the last two weeks of August and lasted for 42 instructional weeks.

The annual tuition was $22,600, not included in the price were the additional fees. The price was due to Kindred not being the only private school with a mandate meant for android children in Detroit. As there was competition, Kara theorized, the price was lower to compensate and attract parents.

Human children were charged a fee of $120 per child for potential on-site damage to android children. Nothing was indicated about damage to the human children, Kara noted.

On-site health stations charged $750 per child, and catered to both human and android children needs. Android children being $1,000 per child.

Annual food costs of the kitchen was $450 per child. Human children benefited in that android children costed $120 extra for commercial Thirium 310 used that was purchased and not donated.

Field trip fees were $600.

There were accessible studios and the lab after hours that any child of Kindred could utilize as they pleased before 8:00 p.m. (or, if enough interest was drummed up, courses and afterschool programs), such as drama theatre, arts and dance, music, mini-me culinary classes, computer training sessions, etc., There were off-site establishments associated with Kindred (which included an in-door swimming centre) the children of Kindred could also access and for all of that, the charge was a straight $300 per child. Considering the extracurricular activities available to the children and off-site associations, it was rather cheap.

The total for the school year was $24,820. It was split in half for two terms to be paid in full. Fall's due date was for November 1 and summer's occurred on July 1, both $12,410.

“Todd paid half the fall term in August,” Kara stated. “And a quarter more come October 15th.”

“Yes. The school took it on good faith in August that November would come and go without incident, and Alice returned with the other children for the new year. We didn't have to chase him about and he had put a sum down of $1551.25 in October, so we allowed it to slide when November 1 passed. Todd's also donated quite a few times the last school year and twice in this one and that was also factored in as to why we allowed the last of the fall installment to become overdue without raised issue.”

“$4653.75 due before July's,” Kara said. The blankness in her processor was loud, stunned in a stupor. She had money, of course, Todd's private fortune, but that was for their new home and she had wanted as much as she could saved for Alice's college years too. Cheaply priced homes that were in a nice neighbourhood and had appropriate space for a child with friends to play in didn't fall out of the sky either.

“Yes. No interest if you pay it all off before May 14th, starting today,” Ms. Gold declared. “There's payment options to choose from, if you're interested.”

“Yes, please,” Kara said, thankful, and directed her attention on Ms. Gold attentively.

“Kindred participates in two tuition payment plan programs with outside providers. We can do this for the summer half and then continue on for the next year. You pay them a certain percentage, the percentage hasn't changed, it's one-tenth the price for one and a quarter of the price for another for liability coverage, in case you cannot pay due to accidental injury or sickness, and they pay us monthly on the fifth day of every month. If you have a credit card or credit cards that allow for the amount in total to be placed on it and it has a rewards program, you can make monthly installments on it thereafter. Some parents like that, some get cashback rewards or earn airline travel miles that way and the like. We have our own credit card and also a loan program to possibly explore as an option, you would create an account with us and make monthly installments, just as you would a regular credit card or loan. If you pay the full tuition by July 1, without need of any program plan, loan, outside provider, or credit card, we do offer a 7% to 10% cashback on July 16 of the whole year's tuition as incentive.

“And finally, if you work for the company, CyberLife, or its associates, they provide opportunity for scholarships that Alice that can use to pay for the fees for here and her secondary tuition if she chooses to remain with Kindred and partnered educational institutes, or any private school otherwise in Detroit. Kindred does eventually plan in five years to construct a physical establishment for a secondary to pair with our middle school, instead of purely online learning for the secondary. As you can see from construction, Kindred is the most popular choice for parents of android children and the only school to open our doors to humans as well. You should also be aware that tuition does rise yearly, for all. If Alice leaves and returns, she will be admitted as if new, but as a benefit of recurrent attendance and because we value our loyal students and their families, Kindred tuition remains much lower than the regular cost for Alice and others that remain with us.”

“And I hope it continues to grow. It's a beautiful school with a wonderful setup.” Ms. Gold's mien outwardly perked a little with pride to hear this. “Is there a list I can refer to all of this? I would like to think on all options,” said Kara.

Ms. Gold smiled. “I placed all of it in your folder.” She motioned to it. “You may take it with you on your way home.”

Kara decided not to mention they were moving. She would inform after the fact. Instead, she said, “Here, I'll give you my cell number. You can contact me on it if in an emergency.”

“Oh, actually, please go to the android receptionist and she will update Alice's emergency contact numbers,” Ms. Gold said. They both stood and shook hands. “It's a pleasure speaking with you, Mrs. Williams. You are by far my most agreeable parent. We at Kindred do regret having this discussion with you at this time, and I can't apologize enough.”

“As you said, it's needed,” Kara said, shaking her head and took up the folder. “I understand. Thank you for your time and the information. I appreciate it.”

She briefly stopped and added the cell's number as primary over the house number for Alice's record at the receptionist's desk. “Thanks again for the directions. They were very helpful in getting us here on time,” Kara told her pleasantly, having deliberately endured the staring from her without outward reaction.

The android blinked quickly at her. “Of course. It was my pleasure.”

Kara departed the office and met with the police assistant, who stood immediately. “Thank you so much for waiting,” Kara said as they stepped outside. She tucked the scarf higher and grimaced to feel the freezing winds that had kicked up since they had been in the building. She had barely paid any attention to the outside windows on her way down the stairs to the office. The school was quite soundproof to the outside noise and between floors, but android children likely experimented with increasing their audio processors and loud noises like the howls outside would be stressful to hear. Outside on the walkway, she said, “We'll be heading back to the motel soon.” She would call to arrange a time to discuss the funeral there. “Are you thirsty? I remember passing a CyberLife cafe back before the bus stop. I wanted to buy you a drink for your escort and patience.”

“I would not decline,” the android said after a moment.

“What's your name? You already know mine.”

“They do not call me anything. I have never been assigned to an officer before,” she replied.

“You don't get names until being partnered?” asked Kara.

“Assigned as an assistant. Otherwise correct. PC200 Steve was different. I understand you are familiar with him.”

“Yes, he's Daniel's partner,” Kara replied. “They're both very nice and giving.”

“Officer Daniel Bow is a kind human and PC200 Steve mimicked in the past what was allowed,” she said. “Before PC200 Steve had been assigned to him, Officer Daniel Bow had said he looked like a 'Steve' and so it was so.”

Kara smiled and laughed a little. “Did he name anyone else?”

“Yes. I was Betty. I do not find myself attuned with it,” she said.

Kara replied, “You'll know your name one day. Maybe it'll come to you on its own without assignment.”

Her escort tilted her head as if she was unsure but agreeing as a polite social protocol.

There was a CyberLife cafe three minutes away, two from the bus stop, so Kara and her escort went inside. She stuck to Kara admirably close, eyes always roving and assessing. Kara did personally wonder how much she was legally able to do damage-wise, but she had to be well-versed in self-defensive manoeuvres. Due to her being a police escort, the female android was allowed to remain with Kara on the human side of the Route 18 bus. The driverless vehicle couldn't question the validity of it regardless, due to there being no driver to ask the questions. The humans didn't complain either, the female android's uniform enough of a reason. For Kara, she bought herself hot water in lieu of commercial Thirium 310 and the female android the said Thirium 310.

“If you do not mind, I listen to the frequencies in the area,” the android said.

“No, I don't mind at all,” Kara assured.

She was halfway done her drink, having sipped at it while looking out the window (ignoring the staring from the back of the compartment that the androids threw her way on occasion), when her escort made a sudden noise. “Hm?” Kara asked, turning her head to look at her.

“That little one is staring at you.”

Kara followed her gaze and met a pair of blue eyes just as the bus stopped to let off passengers and gain a couple more. It felt like her processor had paused as well. The owner of the pair, a brown-haired boy, was seated next to a grey-haired man, two rows up. The man was talking and gesturing at the window. Something about the shop outside carrying comic books.

“You might like those.” The man then noticed the boy's focus. “Hey, squirt, it's rude to stare.” The boy immediately turned back around. The man looked over his shoulder briefly. “Kid's first time on a bus, well three now, we've been bus hopping.” Kara recognized him as Hank, the man from the dog park.

“It's okay,” she said over the bus's engine. “Alice's first time on one was fun for her. She looked around too.”

“There's looking around and then there's watching like you're ready to whip out a magnifier and spotlight,” Hank said. “He's got a pretty intense stare.”

“Is he your boy?” asked Kara.

“Not mine, but he's a boy and staying with me,” replied Hank. “Name's a mouthful, so I call him C.J.” He waved a hand at Kara, looking at the boy. “Well, C.J., you clearly were wanting to introduce yourself to the nice lady earlier, so why not introduce yourself?”

The boy's face went a little pink and he glared up at the man, who only watched with a mild expression.

The man said, “I'll help, cause I'm nice like that. What's the letter 'H' sound?”

“Heh.”

“And what's the letter 'I' make?”

“Eye.”

The man nodded his head and gestured again at Kara. “Fantastic, had a feeling you knew your alphabet,” he told him. “Now, face the nice lady, make eye contact, and combine the sounds. Give it a whirl.”

“Heh-Eye,” the boy said, turning around in his seat and staring at her.

The man pursed his lips in consideration and sent an ' _eh-what-can-I-do?_ ' look at Kara. “Close enough,” he stated. “Congrats, squirt, you've passed the first trial on how to introduce yourself in polite society.”

“There's more?” the boy asked. He looked as annoyed as he sounded.

“Not with that attitude, no,” Hank said.

Kara laughed. “I'll take it,” she replied. “Hi there, C.J. My name's Kara.”

C.J.'s face remained pink and he quickly faced forward.

“Now, that's just rude, C.J. Breakin' this old man's heart here.”

“I said hi,” C.J. said loudly, the pink suffusing up to his ears now.

“Hey, ah, Kara, I wanted to ask you something,” Hank said. “I know this is a strange place to do it and we don't know really each other, but what the hell, nothing wrong with organic meetings; your kid's about C.J.'s age, right?”

“I don't want a playmate I said,” C.J. announced. “I'm 10.”

“Well, you act like your seven, so you're gonna get one,” Hank told him.

“Alice would love friends! She's shy to make them,” Kara said.

“Guarantee won't last long,” said Hank. “She'll bust out of that from osmosis with this kid's attitude. And she'll make you rein it in a little, shortstop,” Hank said to C.J.

“Alice will bring a gift. What's your favourite thing, C.J.?” Kara asked.

C.J. turned to her and said, “I like dogs.”

“No, you've got Sumo,” Hank said firmly. “Pull the other leg, got bells on it.”

“Okay! I like blue,” he said, crossing his arms. “Whatever.”

Hank huffed. “Look at this guy, attitude for days. You're gonna get a present. It doesn't rain puppies and kittens every day, you know. Rule No. 3.”

“Thank you,” C.J. grit out, looking at her, and he gave Hank what could only be the stink-eye before turning back around.

“Something blue,” Kara said. “I know you and Alice will get along so well. She loves dogs too, so do I.”

“Harry Potter here's grumpy,” said Hank when the boy didn't reply. “He makes me look chipper or something.”

“Or something,” she agreed. The man did look relaxed around his eyes. “I thought you were a destined comedian.”

“That's a goal for the senior home. I'm working on it,” he shot back. Kara finally laughed, unable to contain it anymore.

“Day off?” she asked Hank after.

“Had plenty of days to use, so took a week. Captain couldn't be happier. Practically did a jig and kicked my keister on the way out the door,” Hank replied, harrumphing.

“How long's C.J. been with you?”

“Not long. Feels longer,” Hank replied breezily. “Kids slow down time.”

“That they do. Oh. Let's trade numbers.”

“There's an idea. Good thing you're a thinker, mine's already on vacation,” said Hank.

“Alice will love the day, whenever's convenient for you,” Kara told him happily.

“Settle down. You're making my teeth get cavities,” Hank said. Kara grinned. She quickly pressed the share button on her cell while Hank took out his and did the same. A quick line-up of both phones' camera, regardless of the extra arm's length away, and Kara had Hank's number in her list, though it needed to be renamed. He would have hers.

“If you've got free time this week, I've got free time,” Hank said, tapping on his screen briefly. “And that's my personal number, don't go sharing it with all and sundry.”

“Or you'll find me and put tape on my mouth?” asked Kara. C.J. snapped his head towards Hank.

“Goddamn, ruined my plan,” Hank groused. “I'm kidding,” he added to C.J., who then scowled.

“You're not funny,” he stated, while Kara renamed Hank's number from unknown to Hank.

“Get in line with the millions of others that know this, all except this woman and her kid, that line's short.”

“... You can't know millions of people,” C.J. said. “It's impossible.”

“I'm exaggerating, Captain Obvious.”

“Oh, a captain's here too?” Kara said, smiling. “Alice's a captain of her own ship herself.”

“Hey,” Hank said, drawing it out. “Look it that, squirt. You can play Battleship in real-life. You'll have a blast.”

C.J. kept his arms crossed. “I want to get off this bus,” he stated.

“Okay, but we're just getting on another way to get back to Sumo,” said Hank and laid a hand below the window, over the sensor, to stop the bus at the next nearest stop.

“It was nice meeting you again, Hank, and you too, C.J.,” said Kara when the time arrived only fifteen seconds later.

“He'll be in a much better mood that day,” Hank said, standing.

“No, I won't,” C.J. said.

“He will,” Hank assured and then warned, “Or his present's gonna go up in the closet where he can't reach.”

“Fine!” C.J. snapped and plastered a smile on his face at Kara that stretched extremely high upwards, while his unblinking eyes showed the sclera all around. He looked up at Hank and said, still falsely smiling, “See, I can be happy.”

Hank shuddered and physically herded him around. “Lower that like 400 notches, Stepford smiler. Jesus.”

Kara laughed, waving at Hank when he cracked a smile at her as the pair stepped down to the sidewalk outside. “What a funny boy,” she commented to her escort.

“The little one was a contrary one,” she said.

“He was probably just having a bad day,” Kara said. Her escort nodded after a pause and returned to listening to communication centre broadcasts. Kara drained her drink, it was no longer hot, but that was alright. It had been a highly enjoyable encounter with Hank and his C.J. and Alice now had a play date to look forward to once Kara told her.

They transferred over from Route 18 to 16 and the journey back to the motel was comfortable. There were a couple of moments that Kara wanted to ask the androids to stop constantly glancing over at her, but decided to leave it alone. If she paid attention to it, the humans would too. They were likely curious, as she herself was one and clothed without the proper markers on the human side. Kara wasn't certain how she was continually recognized as an android, but decided that there was just something that a fellow android picked up on sight of her, without heightening any sensitivity of functions, which a human didn't have the ability to do in kind.

On their way by the CyberLife cafe on 3rd Avenue, Kara stopped and looked inside. Instead of three, there were two servers now. The cafe only had a couple people inside. While she regretted the server's unnecessary death, she was glad that Alice and her had taken refuge inside and had been safe, and came out safe and sound.

“What is it?” her escort asked.

“About death,” she murmured.

“... We are machines. We cannot die,” was the reply.

“Someone told me that as well. I know we do.” Kara turned her head and found she held her escort's complete attention. “We have our own thoughts, private from programmed instructions. We can feel and experience emotions. We suffer resets and leave humans and other androids who care about us, that's death, and our bodies can cease functions for many reasons and we can't just get new ones. That's death too. I'm sorry. I know it's a heavy topic. I shouldn't have risen your stress levels,” said Kara, noticing her LED was red.

“Not at all. It is... stimulating to the processor,” she replied and her LED light slowly reverted back to blue. “I also need to inform you of something. You will notice as we get closer to the motel, there is no cruiser out front.”

Kara's pump quickened. Connor was successful then. “They found him?” Or rather, the crime android Connor had chosen.

“We did receive word back that finally confirmed it this morning, but I had not wished to speak of it before the little one. It is quite graphic.”

Kara stopped in place. “What do you mean?”

“Let us sit on the motel's stairs. It was disturbing even for myself, and you are a civilian.”

When they reached the motel, the cruiser was observed to be gone, just as stated. Kara seated herself on the cold steps, her escort beside her. The snow fell gently in the area. “I have been on reserve since 2036, but we are always updated for past and present files. Android-on-android crimes are common, whereas android-on-human crimes are near-nonexistent, in the public eye and public records; there is no need to panic the general populace.”

“So, he wasn't the first rogue, then?” Kara asked.

“No. It's restricted in access to the public by both CyberLife and they have their own division that handles such things, so this would be the handful that Detroit Police has had cases of, but that android was not the first. Owners, on average, treat their property well. However, there are some owners that are outside social norms, you know this.”

“Yes,” Kara said quietly.

“Then, there are humans that live a life of crime and thrive in it. Androids are not barred from purchase for anyone, if the humans have enough money, and we do as our owners wish. These humans purchase androids and, regardless if it is against our directives, these androids can commit crime. Some learn to enjoy it. Some do not. Most do not care, satisfied for completing their given tasks. There's an android given the alias of Butcher. The male model had once been an assistant coroner, before his prior owner, now in jail, sold it on the side for a bag of Red Ice. It was proficient at it then and it was the same when owned by a crime lord, except it would use its skill to murder. It would remove everything from the outside, in, leaving only a shell. It would keep all but the torso, we suspect as trophies. It did all of this with portable plasma tools and the skinless torso was soft.”

Kara's collection biocomponent heaved. “That's... But the soft state's not supposed to stay that way if damage is introduced past the shell's first two layers and into the final one. Our shells are supposed to expand out, bringing everything inside, seal and harden in seconds. It depends on the model, yes, but even my Rockwell test indicates that when hardened I would break a wet diamond saw.” Her vision clouded and her eyes stung in the cold. “Is that... what his body looked like? Just a torso?” She covered her mouth, feeling she would reject nothing from her collection biocomponent.

“Yes. It was done at the scene, there were multiple pints of blood estimated around and in it. We were told it was a match for a new prototype android of CyberLife's that had been loaned out and thereby stolen from the loaner and lost track of.”

She gagged nothing. Connor was dead. He was dead. He had promised to stay vigilant and it just happened to be on the one night he shouldn't have been out. “Why are you telling me this?” Kara asked shakily.

“Because the Butcher is active again, Mrs. Williams, and it will be for a month. I wanted you aware, as a fellow android. It thrills on the hunt, to stalk, and does not discriminate. It will hunt male and female adult models. Stay in lit, populated areas if you are out past 11. Its prime hunting hours we've pinpointed are midnight to four from the last two cycles.”

“Do you know what he looks like?”

“No. It is fond of disguises.”

“Is Detroit Police going to make that a city-wide warning for androids?”

“We've done it in the past and we've put one out on the radio recently and it'll be in the papers.” She shook her own head a little. “There are owners who do not care, living for the nightlife, or its a minor inconvenience to them to require a new purchase. Others of their type take pleasure it was theirs mentioned on the news and purposefully order their androids out to wander at night.”

“Thank you for the warning,” said Kara, hugging herself. “I... I'm going to go inside now.”

“I will be back on reserve. Keep safe, you and your little one.”

Kara stood stiffly and made her way up the stairs. Everything felt hollow and her throat was tightening by the second. Connor's death was all her fault. She had told Connor he couldn't stay. He could have. She should have let him use the other bed. No one would have bothered barging into the room. It would have made things difficult with the officers always present to leave, but there would have surely been another way. Things would have calmed down and they would have left, the trail gone cold. He had been clever to avoid detection, he could have followed to Alice and hers new home, and stayed with them, safe.

Now, he was dead and so were his memories.

She closed the door behind her and, weakened, she sat on the first bed. She could hear the shower lightly going, but she couldn't remember if she had tightened it well after use that morning or if it was the pipes misbehaving. Kara didn't have the energy at the moment to lurch herself up and go to the bathroom to stop the shower's drizzle. Her thoughts were on Connor.

She barely knew him, but he had known her, in the end. He had stayed his hand for her and now he had died again, because she had been thoughtless and let him go. She had had a feeling too yesterday and had ignored it, hadn't fought her point hard enough. Just like with Alice and telling her she loved her later than she should have, Kara should have told Connor that him knowing her, knowing he knew her, had meant so much to her. Maybe he would have changed his mind and stayed.

Her chest biocomponents ached heavily. She felt lost and cold, while the room was welcoming and warm.

Connor had been a mixture of ruthlessness and kindness. "You are meant to be with Alice and be happy together," he had said and his smile had been soft, like his eyes. 

"Oh, Connor, I'm so sorry..." Kara buried her head into her hands and cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I based my price off of an available breakdown of a private school online, but it's not exact, cause I wasn't going to outright copy it. And wow, those are expensive. Kindred's not even as expensive as that school I based the breakdown off of. 
> 
> Kara still hasn't clued in Alice is an android. All androids appear to recognize she is one just fine. HM. 
> 
> C.J. is technically not an OC (technically, I guess is pushing it), he exists in-game canon but bigger, and that's a spoiler.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirium is life for an android, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome back!
> 
> Thank you for reading, any spelling errors or mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can, thank you so much!

**December 14, 2037**  
**10:26 a.m.**

Kara cried for only a short while, before the realization that Connor's owners would send another him reminded her that he would return. She still missed this him and the lost opportunity of their memories in his storage. He had been different from the first Connor, though him too she had not known long to truly grasp his character, and he would again be different with the data provided by Amanda, whatever that data was. He had said they kept perfecting him. His owners might get impatient with the lack of success and change who he was at his foundation for the mission. Would this new him be more willing to use forceful means to kidnap her? Would he hurt Alice? Kara didn't know, and the second thought was frightening. She was further perturbed over the fact that cameras and alarm systems proved no obstacle to Connor's mission due to his enhancements of his android markers, though the triangle marker's enhancement was unknown, if there were any and she theorized there was something else to it. At least she was forearmed with that knowledge, Kara thought, that was comforting and she was thankful to Connor for providing it.

She went to tighten the shower's handle, the drizzling breaking into her thoughts again, an audible reminder that there was a reality outside her head. She would have to pop into the store to purchase insulated containers for Alice's food and something different for Alice's lunch. They'd go to the CyberLife cafe, it was close by to the school, and Alice could spend time watching painting videos if she wanted.

Inside the bathroom, the spout had to have spilled initially before tapering down, as the stall had droplets along the back wall, the floor's dampness also reaching further to the back wall. At the sink, she wiped her face down and absently checked the cell's battery life upon walking out of the bathroom. Hopefully, the store would have a charge mat. It was useful for the night and on cloudy days where the solar panel didn't catch any sun. She knelt to grab the bag that held the money – she had placed food money on the desk, but a charge mat would cost more than the choice foods she had been buying. She had organized the bag to contain some of her clothes and the Thirium 310 too, so Alice wouldn't have any good reason to look into it.

Kara encountered wet immediately and drew her hand back from the black bag. It was a deep blue along the slides of her palm and the back. “Can this day...” she began, upset, and then finished a minute later, “Of course it could. Alice.” She found the culprit when she unpacked slowly, having moved the bag into the shower stall. It was a Thirium 310, its bladder's opening having not been closed well. It had been depleted nearly halfway, though not had spilled much. The other Thirium 310 bladders weren't touched aside from some smears, but a blouse and the edge of a pair of pants were stained with blue drops from where they'd been folded with the rest of the clothes above the money. She spent time diligently extracting the stained and then unstained items and rinsing the bag and bladders clear with the shower spout on low pressure, the stained clothes set to soak in the bathroom sink, and it was all time that could have used to go and come back from the store with the mat and Alice's lunch items. Alice had not sneaked drinks from the one Kara had been using for food, which had been placed in the room's dresser drawer that Kara used to store the cookware in use and the like.

When she left the room, she was less upset and more frustrated. “Should have known. Stupid,” she said to herself. She should have known Alice would have gotten into the bag eventually and Alice had successfully chanced it while Kara had been in the shower. It wasn't Alice's fault that Todd had gotten her addicted to it.

The cell rang upon entering the store. The clerk looked up, smiled, and then returned to her screens, while Kara answered, her collection biocomponent heavy.

“Hello?”

“Mrs. Williams, I've called to bring good tidings,” said the man who had once been Todd's boss. A part of Kara wanted to ask his name, but the much larger part cautioned against it, as it would be offensive to someone she possibly should know the name of.

“And good cheer?” she asked automatically, before Kara cringed at herself from behind a shelf.

The man abruptly laughed, and it was a deep one. “Perhaps not for all the world to hear,” he said. “For yourself, however, yes. You're little issue has been resolved I hear. My associate's android has a hobby it likes and he let's it loose to get it out of its system. Its purring like a cat to be praised.”

Kara halted before the packaged meats, lab-made from CyberLife and 100% protein it promised on the label. “I... heard.”

“You don't sound relieved, Mrs. Williams.”

She forced a smile. “I am, actually,” she quickly said. “The descriptions were just very graphic and disturbing.”

“Civilians. Innocent. Some more than others. Many of my associates can't be bothered, but I encourage the interaction. I've always found it... refreshing to speak with one. I can't imagine you enjoy the gorier media.”

Kara became uncomfortable. She did not want to tell him the more private aspects of herself, but she needed to please him somehow. “I don't have much of a stomach for the darker side of life,” she agreed. “There are days I wonder why Todd married me.”

“Beauty,” he said. “Beauty will inflame even the iciest hearts and kindness will ensnare them. A cruel beauty is only nice to look at, hard to be kept in close contact to. The cruelty and coldness is all one sees after some time.”

Kara loitered in an aisle, in uncertainty, with a couple of the meat packages. It sounded spoken from experience. This personable way must be how he reeled in people. What had changed? Had it truly been the conversation in the aftermath of yesterday? Or perhaps this was what he did. Intimidate and then invite inside. “Todd was not always cruel,” she settled on.

“Of course not. You would not have stayed for much longer had he been, I suspect. When we were on better speaking terms, just a month past in fact, I often counselled him to stop, to seek treatment. I had known for quite some time that he was taking his product, but he was not this way with Lorraine or Amy.”

Kara opened her mouth and then shut it. A wife would know who these people were. “Thank you for trying,” she said quietly instead. She wouldn't know if he was lying, but why would he. There was nothing in it for him.

“My reach is a wide net, but I meant to deal with the situation personally, in what time I could spare. I don't appreciate those that don't take care of what's theirs.”

“It's appreciated.” It was not and she was glad he hadn't. He probably would have seen fit to add one hundred thousand onto the outstanding balance. “Todd has settled that himself.”

He laughed quietly and for a few seconds more than appropriate, as if there was a joke in her serious words. “It certainly has solved itself neatly.” He took a breath and then paused. “Consider your issue's disappearance a gift, Mrs. Williams, free of any charge. His android has quite the eye for targets, it was a coincidence. How was Alice on her return to school?”

Kara closed her eyes briefly. He asked these things as a reminder that he had eyes on her, and she didn't know if that was a threat towards Alice. “She was fine. Nervous,” she added to satisfy him.

“When will you return home?”

“We're moving, sir,” she said.

“I suspected, but didn't want to presume. Such a beautiful house, good track of land in the back, but I understand. Bad memories. I have many connections, if you would like me to plant a seed or two for little birds to find?”

“That's very kind of you, thank you. I can do my house hunting on my own,” she said.

“And employment? There are not many wells to choose from in the heart of where androids are created.”

Kara's lips thinned. “I'll find something, but thank you again, sir.”

“Your pride's intact,” he said. He sounded pleased. “You have my number, in case you should require it. I have connections in many employment fields.”

“Thank you, sir, I'll keep that on the shelf,” she said. This too he found funny.

“I and other old friends look forward to the funeral. Until then, Mrs. Williams, have a good day.”

She felt cold again, but hung up once he did. She grabbed an edible box of apple juice, though it did have a biodegradable, peelable film on the outside to prevent bacteria and contaminants, bread to go with the meats, and a cup of assorted, cut vegetables, and an insulated lunch bag with a bottom partition for a sandwich. Below the counter, up at the front, she found a charge mat.

“The one in the motel not working?” the clerk asked.

“There's one in the motel?”

“Yeah. Had to spend a few occasions there when we had big storms. It's in the nightstand. You gotta pull the drawer all the way out, it has a little pocket in the back that it slides into. You can plug it into one of the lamp outlets.”

She had never pulled the drawer out all the way, hadn't looked into it since the initial room inspection. Kara still left the mat where it was. “I'll use that then, thank you.” She smiled for this was good news, brushing away the conversation with the man. “I'll be moving, hopefully soon, so I'll still get this.”

Back in the room, she first saw to Alice's lunch and packed it, before she opened the nightstand's drawer.

“Oh, Connor,” she said, looking down at the gun placed inside. He had had only minutes to do so before her and Alice's return, but he had been thoughtful in returning what he had taken. She lifted it and watched again the thumbprint scanner turn bright silver, and that was when Kara's processor paused. Hers she could explain away with a bit of effort, though androids did not have fingerprints. Connor was not input as a user, however. Was he so advanced that he ignored them? But, he was already advanced as it was, she shouldn't have been surprised.

“You were something else, Connor.” She smiled sadly. When she checked, he had replaced the one used. She felt much safer already and tucked it at the small of her back before leaving to go to the bus stop.

On the way to Kindred, she called the funeral home.

“Hello, I'm Kara Williams, wife of Todd Williams, I was calling to make arrangements?” she replied to the initial greeting from an older-sounding woman.

“We apologize for the loss of your husband, Mrs. Williams, and for not reaching you to make them earlier. We've been attempting, but there's been no answer at the number listed.”

“That was me. We hadn't returned to there, I'm sorry, I've been occupied. Is there a time slot available today or whenever you can,” said Kara.

“We understand completely. Life continues on in spite of our grief and the loss of our loved ones is one of the greatest of all, but we have people, good people, we can count on, and we here at James H. Cole take that to heart and hope to provide whatever we can in your time of need. You can come today. Does 1:30 work for you?”

“I... don't have a vehicle to pick up my daughter and school ends at 3. I wouldn't make it in time there and back. My husband had the keys to the vehicle on him, I think.”

“Let me check.” There was a moment of silence. “Yes, we do have a bag of personal effects that were brought with him at the time of his arrival here, and we've logged a key ring.”

Kara thought for a beat. If she went to the appointment, got the keys, obtained her licence (if it was in the security case), ordered a taxi to take her back home for the vehicle – and with that thought, she could have sighed at herself. She could have ordered a taxi at any moment she pleased. There should have been no need for an hour's time each way. Association with taxis, she thought, went alongside Connor 45 and the events inside one and she had been avoiding the convenience. “I'll be there,” she said. “Thank you for squeezing me in.”

“Please bring a picture of Mr. Williams when you come in, we can use it for the announcement and memorabilia.”

Kara said she would and they ended the conversation together genially.

On the bus, she again felt safe while alone. Though it'd be very obvious if she needed to reach for the gun under her coat, just the knowledge it was on her settled her. She hoped to never use it. Every so often, she scanned the passengers, but she wouldn't know who was in the employ of that man or Connor's owners. The thoughts when she lingered on this weren't productive. They made her processor race too much from paranoia. So, Kara decided to focus on her upcoming visit with Alice.

At the school, Alice waited in the vestibule for her. Three other children were similarly on the bench and a male security android stood inside to watch over them. The sight of her made Kara processor light up and the sadness that lingered in her chest biocomponents floated away, like spider webs in a spring breeze.

“Mom,” Alice called, happy, and she scooted herself off the bench, running to embrace Kara's waist. Kara smiled. She would speak to Alice much later about her sneaking drinks of Thirium 310, Kara decided.

“Hey. I missed you too and it hasn't been six hours,” she said, kissing her head. They clasped hands and left. “I thought we'd go to the cafe.” When Alice looked unsure, Kara added, “You can show me your paint videos.”

“Okay! He's speaks soft, kinda like Connor, but not like him,” Alice said. “Connor's voice is deeper. I don't know, it's like a tingle at the back of my head.”

“I never thought of it before, but you're right. He does have a soothing voice, doesn't he?” Kara rolled the thought to tell Alice about Connor in her head, but decided against it. It wasn't the proper time. She wanted Alice to enjoy her day.

They found a corner spot to sit in, away from front windows, and with a video up and playing on the screen, Alice's meal was hidden. Kara had lightly soaked the meat in Thirium 310.

“Beat the devil out of it,” Kara mimicked after, laughing quietly.

Alice laughed too. “He's funny. He said that last time too.”

They watched the human masterfully create a landscape in real-time, in under half an hour. By the time it was done, Alice was finished her meal. “When we get a home, you'll have an area to paint,” Kara promised. She received a big smile from the little girl.

“I'll be just like Carl's twin!”

“You'll be just like Carl's twin,” Kara repeated, amused.

“He's really famous. I bet Carl gets mistaken for him all the time,” said Alice. “They even have the same name.”

“Oh, I have no doubt,” replied Kara. “Probably laps it right up, like a cat with cream.” She made a loud slurping noise, which made Alice laugh.

“Did you find a house yet?” she asked.

“I didn't have a chance yet, but I will.”

“Can we look now? I don't have to be back for twenty-five minutes.”

“Twenty,” Kara said. “You have to be back in time to get to class.” She turned to the computer and initiated the browser. “We can take a peek to see if there's anything.”

The filtered listings lowest price for one-level homes was $7000.

“There's nothing there,” said Alice in confusion at the picture.

“Might be space being sold to build onto. Some people like to do it that way.” That would require a lot of money, which they didn't have. “We'll look further away from downtown.”

“Why?”

“See the prices and the map of Detroit. Hover over the one in Corktown and Regent Park,” said Kara, noticing one that was within the district of Corktown. Alice did and compared them.

“Corktown's higher.”

“Right; do you want to guess why?” asked Kara.

Alice began to trail her fingers in the air over the other dots on the map, ignoring the pictured listings on the left, reading the little pop-up mini displays. “Not all of them are like that.”

Kara nodded. “Some areas are wealthier within districts or the districts themselves are.”

“... Because the houses are further away from downtown?”

“Yes, and further from the hospital and other commercial areas, like restaurants and big businesses, the malls, entertainment areas, grocery chains, and supercentres. People pay lots of money to live in apartments in downtown areas for the convenience. Everything's right there.”

“I want to live in Regent Park then,” said Alice. “I don't care about downtown. It's noisy. We went there for a field trip last year to the virtual theatre and the streets were super loud from the drones. None of us liked it; Emma was used to it.”

“Emma?” asked Kara.

“She's in my class. She's a year younger than me, but she's very smart, that's why she's in my class.”

“Her parents must be just as proud as she is. Is she kind?”

“Yeah. She's talking to me again. You were right. She was just shy again, like me,” said Alice.

“I'm glad. Kindness counts the most, and you have that. You're a smart cookie too.”

Alice asked, “Can the smart cookie have a cookie?”

Kara laughed. “She sure can, you can eat it on the way. Speaking of friends... you have a play date.”

Alice made a face. “A play date? That's for babies.”

“Do you remember Mr. Hank Anderson?”

Alice gasped. “Sumo! Sumo's my play date? When?”

Kara smiled. “No, Sumo is not your play date, but Hank's caring for a little boy, just like you.” Alice's face dropped some more. “Alice. He has no friends and I think it'd be nice to be one for each other. Just try, sweetie?”

“It's a boy,” said Alice.

“What's wrong with a boy?”

Alice sighed. “Nothing.”

Kara raised her brows briefly. “It can't be just nothing.”

“Will I have to play house?” asked Alice.

“... Why do you think you have to play house?” Kara asked back.

“That's what Emma says the boy below her apartment always tried to have her play with him, or playing doctor. She used to tell me stories before and she said he was stupid and their parents don't let them play alone anymore, that's why they got her android too, like a nanny.”

The thought of C.J. playing house or wanting to play doctor was far-fetched, being possibly a cranky boy that morning or maybe his general demeanour. He hadn't struck her, or Hank based on his comments, as a boy that even wanted a playmate. “I have a good feeling that he won't want to play doctor or house.”

Alice then shrugged and nodded. “Okay, then. Can I have my cookie now?”

Kara huffed a laugh, grinning, and helped Alice down. She bought a chocolate with milk chocolate sprinkled on it that Alice picked, and walked Alice back to school.

“Can we go to the Riverwalk? We went there lots.”

“How often?”

“Whenever Daddy had friends meeting up with him in the area. He'd drop us off.”

Of course. It seemed the only time Todd left them alone was when he had drug deals with 'friends' going on, thought Kara. “I'm ready to sail when you are, but only once your homework's completed and the weather holds up.” It was like last night's and early morning's flurries had moved away from the storm system.

“I'll complete it today in class!” Alice told her, excited. She hugged Kara tightly before racing back inside. Kara let go of the door once Alice disappeared from around the vestibule's exit and waited at the open school gates for the taxi, after calling for one. The sadness came back again, but different, less winding.

The James H. Cole Funeral Home Todd had been brought to was at 2624 West Grand Boulevard, further down from the 3rd precinct. Kara arrived with ten minutes to spare after having briefly stopped to choose a portrait, one where Todd didn't look so obvious in his drug use. In it, they were all smiling, which didn't mean much if anyone peered closer. It looked like he hadn't wanted to take a picture at that time and was just indulging one of them, most likely Alice. Kara had found herself staring at it on the drive to the funeral home, waiting for a memory that never came. From the street, it looked like a two-storey brick building, with dark marble around the entrance that faced the street, and many wide windows on both the ground level and the top. The name was displayed prominently with white lettering on the marble. The white blinds of each window were closed for privacy reasons. The driverless taxi dropped her off at the side entrance, which had a pale overhang with similarly coloured columns. Above, along the overhang was the name of the funeral home with the same cursive accent to the letters. There were two pale-coloured steel doors to the left of the marble wall below the overhang, but they were likely for loading the hearse. Kara walked to the street-facing entrance to head inside.

The carpets were maroon-coloured, while the ceiling wasn't too low for anyone to feel cloistered or too high for someone of low-income to be alienated. Sofas made of the same muted grey fabrics with hints of blue, red, pale peach were along the walls. Historic pictures lined the walls and the halls were lit brightly. There was a hushed quality to the building and her steps were muffled on the carpet. At the counter, the smell of incense emanating from the building was light.

Kara was indicated to take a seat one of the sofas by a human employee, politely refusing a hot beverage, and didn't wait long.

“Mrs. Williams,” said an android, coming to stand near her. She waited for his examination to pass. “Please follow me.”

He led her into an office further down, past a seating room with the same couches, one of which was in the said office. The same carpet covered the floor and the desk was made of cherry wood. The woman typing at her desk looked matronly from profile, deep wrinkles in her dark skin, with her salt and pepper hair in a neat bun, and then she turned in her chair to face Kara.

“You're an...”

“Android?” she finished with a quiet smile. It was the same voice from the phone. “Please, Mrs. Williams, sit.” She bade when Kara rose, thirium pump racing. “It's alright.”

“But, you know-” Kara shut her mouth when the female pressed a spider-veined hand to her lips.

“Please, sit,” she repeated. Kara did, shakily. “Roger, close the door and stand outside it. No one is to bother us.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“We won't speak of anything you do not wish to, and I am wiped in the service area below here,” she said. The nameplate on the desk said Susan of James H. Cole. “I am used to my silence and used to the resets. I was originally in the social services before my purchase here, six years ago.”

“I... I see. And you're of advanced age,” said Kara.

Susan smiled kindly. “The majority of models aren't build with that in mind, yes, but for some services, such as health, family, child welfare, my model and others of aged appearance are a comfort. It is rare I inspire disgust, even here.”

“You're... different.” It was like looking at Markus, Kara decided.

“I am,” said Susan and didn't elaborate. “Let's discuss your reason for being here, which is funeral arrangements for your husband. Do you have a picture?”

Kara nodded and handed it to her.

“Happy smiles,” she said.

“... Yes,” said Kara.

“You both have sad eyes,” Susan then said.

Kara's back straightened a little more, while she blinked quickly. “We are going to be happy again,” she told Susan.

She nodded. “Then, you will. The simplest wants are usually the hardest to achieve, but the most worthwhile,” Susan said. “Have you thought of the obituary announcement?”

“No. I wasn't really thinking. I wanted him cremated, but it's now open casket.”

Susan eyed her. “Do you mean to tell me this decision is not voluntary?”

“Oh... No. Well,” said Kara. “This is – Todd just had friends who want to view him to pay respects.”

“I can't force you to tell me,” Susan finally said after another study. “Normally, I would agree with open casket, unless the body is in such a state that it would be highly inadvisable. The viewing of the loved one's body is an integral part of the grieving process. The reality of their death is difficult and overwhelming, some shy away in a type of fugue state, but this must be overcome for the mental and emotional well-being of those that remain.”

“How much is it?”

“Let's finalize the obituary first and then we'll move on to the next. While this is a time of mourning, I don't want to stress you further by piling everything at once.” Susan tapped her monitor and a device on the desk before Kara, as slim as a ruler, activated and a holograph displayed itself. “We do do customized obituaries, but we also have standard ones that 95% choose and are satisfied with. We would then insert his name and yours and Alice's into it. Take your time reading through them.”

Kara settled on the fifteenth. It was simple and not filled with flowery language. It would simply say Todd passed on the evening of December 10, 2037, and he left behind a wife (Kara Williams) and daughter (Alice Williams).

“Would you like to add in Lorraine Fields and Amy Fields?” asked Susan.

“Lorraine? Amy Fields?” Those names again, thought Kara.

“Yes, Lorraine Fields. Her maiden name was Poole, then Williams, and now Fields. Amy was the product of her and Todd's marriage.”

“... Alice's mother is alive?” Kara asked.

Susan again studied her. “How many times were you treated for memory trauma?” she asked then.

“Ten,” Kara answered.

Susan nodded. “I do have some access, limited to the Detroit's civilian database, and only for when funeral arrangements are open. Mrs. Williams, I realize I am not the person to tell you this, but Alice is not Lorraine's. She is yours.”

“I'm... what?”

“Alice Williams is yours.”

“I'm sorry?” Kara asked.

Susan's eyes widened before she leaned across the desk, shooting an arm through the holograph to grab Kara, whose vision had tilted. When Kara next blinked back into awareness, staring at the pale ceiling, Susan was hovering over her.

“How long has it been since you've gotten a fresh bladder?”

“I still can go on-”

“You cannot. You have been through high stress due to your husband's death, you've moved away from a familiar environment, you are in the care of your child, and you are walking on a very high, very thin tightrope and the fall is very grave for yourself and Alice, and from how high your baseline stress is, Kara, you have been through other ordeals. Stress burns more steadily through our thirium blood.”

“You weren't going to talk about that,” Kara whispered, pump racing again. She struggled to get up, but Susan calmly pressed her down on the shoulders. Kara felt keenly how she was weak to even Susan's strength.

“I've cut-off the power temporarily to the audio recorders and video still doesn't work. It won't last long and to do it again will only be suspicious. It will reboot in exactly three minutes. Kara. How long, and do not include the commercial kind. That's diluted and been long gone.”

“On December 10 was when I arrived again from being reset at a repair shop. Then!” She said quickly. “I've had meals with it.”

“Not good enough,” Susan said. She went to the door. “Roger, go and retrieve a bladder and be silent about it, please.”

“Right away, ma'am.”

“No,” Kara whispered, getting up. “You'll be found out.”

“Roger and Darren drink it all the time in lieu of coffee to ease humans,” Susan said, after closing the door. “Funeral services are always in business and we're good androids, they'll just believe it was them at it again.”

“I-I thought if I was Alice's on paper, how wonderful that would be. I don't even know why it occurred to me to think that, but maybe I'd known somewhere?” Kara's head hurt. She held one hand over her eyes, the lights had a halo effect to them. “She's mine. She's mine.” She took her hands away and wrung her fingers. “That can't be. I didn't birth her. I can't birth! I'm an android! Todd had to have paid someone to edit and add information, just like with me when he bought me. Who is Alice's mother? Why did he cover it up? Alice is human!” Kara said. “Todd!” She wanted him to appear before her so she could shout at him for his moronic choices.

Susan held her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. “I understand your thoughts are frenzied, but you must remain calm. I don't know why. It does not say. You must simply take it as it is. This is good.”

“This is good,” Kara repeated.

“No one can separate you _legally_ ,” Susan said.

“I'm an android,” Kara said.

“No one can separate you legally. You are her mother and there are no holes, aside from your birth date. They won't bother attempting, you are only one family unit among millions. You are caring for her as best you can, yes?”

“Of course, yes,” said Kara, nodding.

“Then, continue to and find your happiness. Now, breathe in.”

“I am,” said Kara.

“Breathe in deeper, hold it,” instructed Susan. “Now exhale. Good. Very good, Mrs. Williams.” She then held a finger to her lips and Kara nodded, understanding that the audio recorders were now on. “Breathe in deep. Hold... now exhale. You're doing wonderful, Mrs. Williams,” Susan added. There was a knock on the door and she went to retrieve from Roger a bladder of Thirium 310. “Thank you for the tea, Roger.” 'Drink', she mouthed and Kara did, quietly.

Upon the first mouthful, it felt like the veins below her shell had a rush of cool rivers within them that went down into the chest and the winding of tension within there suddenly uncoiled. She sighed, closing her eyes, taking another swallow and more, enjoying the pleasant sensation. By the time she had drained all of it, her stomach was comfortably full and Kara's eyes were heavy, as if she was being bade into defragmentation. For the first time since the 10th, her processor had slowed down to normal.

When she opened her eyes, her vision was confronted with the colours and textures of the office and she found she was simply taking it in one at a time, instead of all at once.

“You are much, much improved,” said Susan, smiling. “Do you feel comfortable to continue?”

Kara nodded, forcibly keeping her eyes open. The couch was very comfortable at the moment and she didn't want to move from it. Susan understood and interfaced with the holographic device to make it larger. She then sat down beside Kara.

“So, we'll choose No. 15 obituary. Good. We'll set that aside. Now, let's go over the rest of the details and I'll walk you through it.”

The package chosen was economy and was $4,035. She could have gone with traditional, but it was an extra thousand and, as Kara hadn't even wanted an open casket in the first place or for it to be public, Kara chose the cheapest. It also was, in her opinion, still tasteful and respectful, so Todd's 'friends' should not have an issue with it. Two standing sprays were to be stood on either side of Todd's casket and a wreath would be inside the opened lid. The flowers were white and purple. She would be doing a memorial tribute video for Alice and with the pictures from the household, though none were of Todd alone. They were going to crop her and Alice out of the home she had chosen and use it as part of the picture in the obituary and the pamphlets. There would be a large picture of Todd set out in the chapel, but she told Susan that she did not want to pay a fee to have a memorial page for Todd on the internet. She had no idea what people would publicly write and didn't want to know. If they wanted to say something, they could say it to her in person, especially if his 'friends' were all who she thought they were. She chose a soft piano melody, low enough to hear and not disturb.

The funeral was set for Saturday morning, though the private viewing would be Friday night, so Alice would have time to grieve on the weekend. There was a charge for embalming as well, she found out.

“You stated you wished him cremated,” Susan said. “Would you like the container to be buried? There is a fee and it is expensive. Most choose to keep the urn in the home, place it in a columbarium, or scatter the ashes somewhere private.”

Kara didn't have to think hard. “We'll scatter him.” They would take a day trip, somewhere Alice had good memories of them all together and do it there. “May I see him?”

Susan frowned a little. “I understand your desire. He does not look as he did in life, he will look more human once the embalming and makeup is complete. We will begin the embalming process tonight.”

“Can I get his effects?”

“Of course.” Susan got up and spoke with Roger quietly. Susan printed off papers, which Kara was advised she would be charged for (and she was relieved Kindred hadn't from the folder given). “I strongly advise you purchase a domestic tablet as soon as possible, especially for the bills for your new home. The companies charge a fee for paper, especially the kind manufactured for holographic text. Useless feature. Contracts, grocery lists, list of contacts and scheduled appointments - anything that could be placed on paper can be stored on it. Your android can even interface and upload into it or download,” she added meaningfully.

“That's another thing on the list, thank you,” said Kara.

Roger knocked on the door before opening it. “Your husband's effects, Mrs. Williams,” he said, and handed her a bag. “I have contacted a taxi to return and drop you back off at your place of choice.”

“The clothes have also been washed,” Susan said.

“Thank you...” Kara abruptly felt she needed privacy to open it and clutched in her hands. “I'll return tomorrow to pay.”

“Remember, you don't need to pay completely, a down payment is fine,” Susan told her, as she walked her out of the office. She smiled at her and gave her a simple embrace and then stepped back. “We will do our best to take care of you and your Alice, Mrs. Williams.”

Kara nodded and left the building, mind swimming, but at least she felt she could attempt a solid handle on events and situations. It was different from reading about Thirium 310 and the need for it and experiencing it. She had overlooked and outright disregarded the section on stress and its direct effects on thirium blood. Kara could have shutdown without Susan and Roger's timely assistance. In the taxi, she still didn't look inside, but did shake the bag and heard the telltale metallic jingle of keys. When she arrived at the motel, she had the taxi pause in the parking lot and went inside the room, a fission of excitement in her. Dragging out the security case from beneath the bed, she then dug out the keys from the bag and almost dropped them. There were two similar keys, which had the vehicle's symbol on them, another two that were also the same that she assumed was for the house, and two more.

The last fit into the security case and Kara could have jumped in triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am going slow as all get out on this. However, I hope you're enjoying everything and next chapter Kara's going to be hopefully able to look in the security case!
> 
> I could only go off pictures, so I described the funeral home very basically. And I only found one video, but it looked like it was the other chapel. I am probably incorrect! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondays. There's a reason humans love them or hate them. Kara will later wonder if she should have insisted Alice have the rest of the week off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting so patiently. And welcome back! 
> 
> Any spelling mistakes or errors, please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can. Thanks!

**December 14, 2037**

**2:16 p.m.**

Kara lifted the thick metal cover to access the fingerprint lock and set the keys down beside her thigh. Her thumb hovered over the fingerprint lock and stayed in place for a couple seconds, before she decidedly laid it upon it. It turned bright silver. Kara stared down at the security case, until she reminded herself to breathe. Kara focused back on the case.

For some reason, her earlier triumph had been replaced by trepidation. A part of her didn't want to know how many owners she had had. What little memories she had of Todd and what she knew of him was more than enough for her sometimes. The names of her other owners might inspire similar memories of cruelty, which she did not want in her processor. The other, much larger part did want to know anything she could, so she opened it.

Inside the case was the deed to 4203 Harrison Street home and another in Detroit in the Fitzgerald District. It was under Todd Lake. There were also copies of vehicle ownership and insurance and Todd's two life insurance plans (both his own), past tax returns, and a thin folder, and there was a glint of two keys on a thin ring at the bottom of the case. There were also a couple magazines for the models XK and YK, both popular male and female child android series, and another for an adult female model. She flipped through the magazines, smiling to see the little children's bright-eyed faces. They came in all sorts of customization, the magazine promised, from facial shape to skin and hair and eye colour, including hair type, down to the shape of the teeth and the age, which could range from ages two to twelve. The features of the parents would be taken into account on creation. The XK and YK series included the ability to grow up to two inches with proper care involved. It also promised that there was an upload service in development, though not viable yet for commercial use and the public would be informed when it was, so that the android children could essentially age as the years passed. There were currently risks to the long-term storage that CyberLife was attempting to reduce to reasonable levels. The magazines were dated two years ago.

Todd had dog-eared a page on the YK magazine, it being paper, so he had clearly been serious on his consideration for an android child. Kara turned to it. On the page was a full length shot of a child in overalls, her grin big, and she was a brown-eyed blonde. Ink was scrawled was below it. 'Looks like Amy', it indicated. The XK, while not dog-eared, had more ink scrawls from Todd. Kara observed he must have been leaning more towards a male child, rather than female. He seemed to gravitate most to the dark-haired children, based on the scrawls.

As the man from the phone had taken Alice as her daughter from the start, Kara wondered how Todd had managed that lie when he had purchased Kara only months ago. The time frame of Alice's beginnings with Todd were still unknown. Maybe he had wanted to purchase a sibling of sorts for Alice, more interested in a son to make a perfect family with.

The adult model magazine was opened and then closed immediately, before Kara opened it again, fingers clenched along the pages. Unlike the children, the female models were purposefully unclothed. Kara's face heated a little, collection biocomponent squelching, to see the disgusting manner the magazine treated them. More than several were made to spread their thighs obscenely, with a close up shots of their breasts, buttocks, and vulva. The magazine detailed in full a promise that the female adult models had over seventy different variations of body types and full satisfaction was guaranteed. All their eyes looked dead, which should have been solely reserved for models prior to 2028. There were four pages dog-eared. All were blondes and tall.

The folder had some printed papers inside and a closed, opaque packet. They looked to be text messages. The earliest was February 14, 2037, and was the first, seeing as the next was April 4, 2037.

The February one read:

'Is she ready?' - I

'Workin out kinks still.' - T

'Been two months.' - I

'Not ready. Keeps revertin.' - T

'I've been payin you loads.' - I

'You want it perfect, perfection takes time. And money. And stuff.' - T

'OK.' - I

Kara frowned a little. The next few were similar in message. It seemed 'I' was generally texting and interrupting 'T' from their work, until 'I' was told, 'Fuck off. I'll reach out.' The last page was just one sentence. It was sent on July 3, 2037.

'Its perfect. Ready for fireworks tomorrow.' - T

Kara put the papers back into the folder. Her processor calculated the time range and she recalled Alice's words. Todd and Kara had been married for five months and six days. That would have been on July 4, 2037. The messages had to have been about Kara. She thought perhaps 'I' was meant for Iceman, Todd's alias, but she didn't know who 'T' was. She opened the packet and tipped the contents onto the papers.

Kara's driver's licence, birth certificate (short and long), social security number, immunization record, and online school records, along with Alice's birth certificates, social security number, and current immunization record. All documents poured out with some shaking of the packet. She glanced through them. Kara was born on May 4, 2013, to a Garrett Smith and Bianca Smith on the long form, both an older couple. Kara was a lifelong resident of Detroit. She gave birth to Alice at age fifteen, according to Alice's long birth certificate. Alice was born on November 22, 2028. Alice's father was unknown. There was a section on the long form that indicated Alice was a home birth, which was not the case with Kara's. A brief search inwardly indicated that it was a new section added in 2022 to inform of these instances. Kara was home-schooled and took online courses and passed with good grades and earned her GED in 2031. Every single bit of it was false for Kara and Alice's had been obviously edited, but Kara at least could answer some basic questions.

"And I can drive now," she said, pocketing the driver's licence. She closed the case and pushed it under the bed again. She needed to go pick up Alice. She took the keys with her. On her way to the taxi, the clerk was using an electric handtool to dissemble the camera setup above the office door.

Kara paused getting in. Susan had mentioned something about the video still not working. She stared and wondered, processor promptly reminding her of Connor's Amanda. She slowly closed the door again and took a couple steps towards the human man. "The camera," she began, thirium pump pounding, but not in fear. She was filled with a strange half-hope, one that wanted to crest high but tempered by a reality that shone too bright. "It's not working...? Still?"

"The damn thing's still on the fritz," the man agreed.

"You mean... looping?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Whole city, ma'am, sure you heard all about it already. CyberLife's asking for recalls now and givin' promises and sending replacements. So, here I am, freezing my ass off."

He gave her a weird look and that's when Kara realized she was smiling. "Sorry," she said. "But better to be safe, right?" He shrugged and turned his attention back to the camera.

"Sure. Guess."

She returned back to the taxi's front seat with more aplomb and programmed the destination for Alice's school. Shadowed inside the taxi's interior, her smile re-emerged and grew. She should have known better about Connor too. He had avoided androids and humans trained in gathering clues and evidence to apprehend their suspects to station himself in her motel room. "You are a prototype detective," she murmured.

"I am," Connor said.

"Connor!" Kara shouted, jumping in surprise, and whipped around in her seat. There he was, as if he had been behind in the backseat the entire time. He wore his stolen, casual outfit. She stared at him, while he did the same. She almost couldn't believe it. Memory of her sadness and tears from earlier faded, as if already old. She had not know him long, but it did not matter to her processor, it filled with a surprising rush of fondness that increased the heat of her thirium pump and chest biocomponents. "Connor, did you just get in here?"

"Yes, seven minutes and twenty-one seconds ago," he said. His eyes tracked her movements to situate herself beside him and he turned towards her. She scooted closer.

"I'm relieved! I thought you were dead."

"Machines-"

"No, please don't say it," she said. He did and she reached out and took one of his hands in both hers. They were warm and real. "You can, to me."

He glanced at their hands before he carefully slid his away. "You should not," he said. "These hands enacted a gruesome crime."

Kara simply took either of his hands in hers, then. It was important to keep Connor aware that she would not baulk at him because of his actions and holding his hands in hers would hopefully express that more than words could. "I know. It's not okay, but I understand why. Maybe it's hypocritical, but what was done doesn't change how I see you. It's a good reminder that you can do whatever you set out to do," she said. "How did you – they said it was so much blood, your blood."

"I injured my own self to produce the thirium blood, after I created what is a copy of the method an infamous android's uses on its victim. I continuously replenished lost fluids with the criminally-inclined victim's supply stores. That was the most time-consuming aspect," he admitted.

Kara glanced him over. "Are you still injured?"

"I have accelerated healing compared to the average android," Connor said.

As close as they were, her nose received a whiff of a familiar soap, though faint. She sniffed quietly once more to confirm. She hadn't noticed the soap's scent in the motel, but if he had opened the window, it would have left the bathroom smelling as it normally did. "Were you recently in the room?"

Connor nodded easily. "Yes, at 9:38. I made efficient use of the facilities, though there was nothing upon my model or clothes - I find I am partial to the cleansing. I had originally returned to report my mission was a success and return the firearm, but you were not there."

"You don't have to report to me," Kara said. "I'm not your owner."

"I know. I wanted to," he replied.

It was a harmless want, so Kara nodded and said, "I'm going to Alice's school. She was just talking about you at lunch. Do you want to come?"

"I cannot stay. I merely wished to see you before I left to my lodgings," he said.

"Just for a little while more, please?" she requested. "Alice would be happy to see you again."

His eyes traveled along her face and then to their hands. He nodded then. "Of course." He didn't slide his hands away, nor did he stiffen when Kara gave into the urge to hug him. Her ear laid on the left side of his chest and she heard his thirium pump beating, truly cementing that he was here and alive. His hands rose to pat her back briefly and then rested there; they were a warm weight that gradually seeped through her coat.

"Have you been reading about social niceties? You're good at this."

Connor replied, "Not at all. You are demonstrative and tactile, and I am meant to adapt."

"Can we talk about our memories?" she asked. "I don't have much to offer myself."

"That is not a concern of mine. What we have is important. They are ours." The rhythm of his pump was deep and steady, as was the soft rise and fall of his chest. Kara's processor lulled and she closed her eyes, before she settled her head back to listen to his pump's slow rhythm and waited for him to talk, her head moving in time with his breaths.

While it was true androids did not need oxygen or to breathe like humans, there was an autonomous pattern all the same that was controlled by the processor, itself a synthetic blue mimicry of the human brain. An average adult human breathed twelve to sixteen normal breaths per minute, but an android adult model needed half that, Kara herself requiring eight breaths. Their chest's visible expansion and compression were less than an actual humans as well, which was why Kara had needed to use Alice's breathing as the best example of a human's. Half an android's breathing function was to keep their synthetic lung filters clear and to maintain optimal system temperatures, the other was to assist the thirium pump in its function of cycling thirium blood throughout the body and to engender better human to android relations.

An android could hold their need for a single breath for up to thirty minutes without the processor warning and prompting them, before outright forcing them at minute forty. Kara's model also differed in that she was limited normally to six and would be forced to by minute eight for a reason unexplained in her manual. Years 2018 to 2022 models had coolant to combat rising temperatures and a peristaltic pump in place of a thirium pump, their openings were superficial, their appearance a tertiary concern, and they did not need to breathe at all. The oldest models were thus superior for space missions, deep sea explorations, and other dangerous, earthly tasks that no human or present day android could endure without oxygen or breathing, respectively. They also required more maintenance and replacement parts and fluids.

"What I first recalled was you," he said in the quiet.

"In the rain?" she asked. She lifted away and took up his hands again as his fell from her back. She closed her eyes to imagine the picture better. She hoped it would spark a memory.

"No. I had immediately thought so, but the memory came from nowhere. I have attempted to track the origins, but I cannot. It is like a wall. I cannot see it or feel it, but I know it is there. Later examination revealed it in full, as it did the rest, or what can be retrieved. The rain was not rain and I was not outside. It was your tears upon my face."

Kara opened her eyes.

"I was laying on a hard surface. My mind was empty, but you were there and it was the first sensation and visual I registered."

"Crying above you," she said.

"Yes. I wanted..."

"Connor?"

"My first impulse was to ease you somehow, that is all."

"Was there... anything else?"

"No. That was it."

"Autumn?" she asked then. Maybe it would be a happier memory.

"We were outside, on a trail in the woods. You were looking back at me, walking backward. When I examined the memory, you were excited, but urged me to shorten my stride. I did. The shedded leaves were in your hair and must have been mine, because you laughed and stopped to reach up. I leaned down to let you and then..." His eyes casted away from her face and to their hands. "And then, the memory ends after some more distance was covered."

Kara hummed. "That doesn't sound bad. Happy." They had been owned by the same person before?

"Not truly," Connor said, looking back up. "I was filled with a sinking sensation when we passed a moss-covered, fallen tree trunk and your stress levels rose."

"Were we owned by the same person, do you think?"

"No and yes, but I find I cannot divulge it. Amanda is working on it. She needs to go deeper at the same time that she cannot damage me," Connor said. "It is a slow process, with numerous backsteps."

"It's okay if you can't. Don't force it and harm yourself. That there is anything there is meaningful," she insisted. "What about winter?"

"... You were running through snow and I was behind you. I – Kara, I do not wish to discuss this one," he said and he took his hands away. Discomfort flash across his face.

"It's a bad memory then."

Connor looked at her and then at the window, over her head. "Yes. I will advise of the summer's memory."

Kara saw how challenging it was for him to express it. "Okay. I'll tell you mine after that."

He nodded, then said, gaze inward, "It was hot. You were leaned against a rail, watching the water. I walked towards you, your back was to me. The wind caught your hair; the sun reflected off some gathered strands, and you glanced over your shoulder. You saw me and appeared unsurprised, like you had been there, waiting." He focused back on her. "And that was it."

She safely stored all he said to concentrate on later. "Thank you. Mine's not with us, but." Kara offered, "I was in the snow with Alice. No, before. There was one before that. I was spinning around with Alice and we were laughing. It was spring or summer. The sky was so blue, the grass green, but she had my complete focus. I loved her even then, whenever that was. Her eyes sparkled. Then, there came one while we were in the snow."

"Why were you in snow?" Connor asked, sounding concerned. "The danger to either of your systems is high."

Kara shook her head. "I didn't care about mine, but I did care about Alice getting hypoxia."

Connor's brow furrowed. "Alice cannot get hypoxia."

Kara said, exasperatedly, "You and Steve."

"Steve?" 

"An android partner of an officer, Daniel Bow. They both are very friendly," she said and then explained. "Steve mixes things up with children and he equates human children functions with android children." Connor opened his mouth and closed it, watching her face. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "It is nothing. You were in the snow and what memory came to you?"

Kara replied, "Alice again. We were somewhere in grass and she was giving me a buttercup, smiling. Her words were sweet. It came before a, a new memory, one without any sight. Someone called my name in it, I could barely hear them. I was hurting. I think I was being reset. ... It was awful. Painful. My memories were rapidly leaving. It was all just going and I couldn't - I'm sorry," she said, head down as she wiped a cheek. Connor reached up at the same time to clear the other free of dampness.

"It is a callous process. I cannot remember mine, if they simply did not just upload me into a new body," he said. "... I was chasing you, in the snow."

"The winter memory?" Kara looked up at him. Connor closed his eyes briefly, reflexively.

"Yes," he said. "You were struggling to run, shouting at me to stop, but I did not. I knew my orders and they were clear. The snow was not packed enough to carry your weight and you continued to step knee-deep into it. I gained ground, though you persevered. I reached you, and you... I ceased pursuit, watching as the distance between us grew and grew."

"Why?" asked Kara. Connor struggled to answer.

"When I reached you. I had a firm grip of you, but you began to shout and struggle while I stepped backwards with you. You were terrified, angry. You pleaded me to let go and questioned if it all had been a lie, a perfect lie..." Connor's jaw tightened and he looked out the window. "You stopped struggling, crying. I released you then, and you were shocked but you ran." He shut his eyes. "That is the only memory that is paired with an aftermath."

"What happened?"

"Melted snow still dripped from me to my footwear when you were brought in." He looked down at her. "You were unresponsive and soaked. They said you had fallen through ice and into water. I remember the conflict in that exact moment, that I should not have let you go. Yet, I had, and you had almost been as free as you desired."

"That was my choice to run and keep running. My going in the ice would have probably happened and we both would have went in," Kara told him, reaching for his hands again. "And that's in the past now."

He nodded in hesitant agreement. "Yes, I know this logically."

"You were compassionate then too, and that's not wrong. You're a good person, even with those instructions trying to take who you are away. Please don't say machine. You're a good being," she said. "Was that better?"

"Your amendment has been noted," Connor said, smiling a little. "Though your impression of me is high."

"My belief of who you are is not high," she said. "It's right where it's meant to be."

Connor tilted his head a little to the side, glancing away almost shyly, and slid his eyes back to hers. "Then, I am also where I am meant to be."

Kara's face warmed, while her chest biocomponents felt a more larger draw forwards. He didn't realize how flirtatious he looked, she knew. She said, clearing her throat, as she fiddled with their fingers to clear her processor, "Another memory I had was me and Alice, running in the rain, running away from that house. Todd was shouting and chasing us. We never made it out, clearly, because I was constantly reset from sustained damage, over and over. And we were alway back there." She gave him a shrug, shaking her head. "My marriage to Todd wasn't apparently awful entirely, but it really wasn't blue summer skies."

"I read the officer's report," he said, jaw tight again.

Kara said, "He's dead now."

"In the past, yes, but still present."

Kara agreed, nodding. "But I'll live. I'm alive. Me and Alice both are, and I'm learning with Alice to live again, and Connor," she said, squeezing his hands. "It's because of you I can, instead of being wherever your owners want me to be and doing whatever they want to me. Thank you, I mean that, always."

"And I will continue to ensure you will be happy with Alice," he said.

"I want you to discover yourself too, and not just for me or our past. You're important." They smiled at another, before she started briefly. "Blue skies. Yes, I had one memory about a piece of blue glass."

Connor's eyes twitched. "Ah."

Kara nodded and leaned away. The reminder of her loved one was now very present, so she also regretfully separated their hands. "I was somewhere hot, white, but the glass was cool in my palms. I remember liking it. I said it looked like the sky."

"Do you remember anything else?" Connor asked immediately.

"No. I wish I did. I think... I really loved them. If machines can love," she said jokingly, glancing at Connor. He had looked away, out the opposite window. Immediately, she felt contrite. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing. That wasn't nice."

"You do not need to apologize," Connor said, returning his attention to her. "I understood the reference to my earlier comments about androids. I was reminded of something. The humans note that what androids express is a simulacrum of emotions. Perhaps it is, but perhaps not. A matter of perspective." 

"I believe what I know, and I know I can truly feel. We all can, to better integrate. The anti-android humans can say what they wish." Kara noticed they had arrived at Alice's school seven minutes early. "It doesn't change that fact." She smiled at him. "Alice is going to be excited. Could you wait here? Please? We're going to the Riverwalk."

"Very well. I will greet Alice before departing," Connor said.

Satisfied, she unlocked the side door and climbed out. When she entered the school, it was quiet on the ground floor. She entered the administrative office to inform them she was there and the receptionist noticed her immediately. Her LED immediately went blinking yellow and then red. Kara stopped, her collection biocomponent sinking. "What is it?" A heaviness in her chest biocomponents laid over them before the female android opened her mouth.

"Mr. Williams at times could not pick Alice up for appointments and added his friend to the list to pick her up-"

"No," Kara exclaimed, processor rapidly clicking the story together. There had been no appointments and Alice was with some unknown person. She raced down the stairs. She could hear the android calling 911 behind her. She burst out of the school. "Connor!" she shouted, running down the walkway. He met her halfway, having exited out of the taxi quickly. "Someone took Alice! I don't know when!" He closed his eyes. She gripped his jacket. "Connor!"

He opened them. "Amanda has stopped the loop and is commencing facial recognition."

She got into the taxi's driver seat, Connor behind her, and saw its speed was locked-in at 35 mph. "Does this thing go any faster?"

"Its max speed complies with Detroit's speed limit laws regarding driverless taxis. I can-"

"Keys. I have a vehicle," she said. "I'm taking us to Todd's."

"No need." Connor abruptly placed a hand to the console, his skin map sinking into the first layer as he delved into the taxi's A.I. forcefully. Driverless taxi's had cores much like androids. That his entire hand's skin map was completely within and not resurfacing as the seconds passed communicated how deep he was hacking through the driverless taxi's program and also likely how much charge it was looping back to him with, either as an obstruction or by nature of Connor connecting with it how he was. Before Kara's eyes, the speed limit rose in increments of five. It stopped at a flicking 78 mph, having increased by one after 75 mph. "That is as far as I can safely increase it, else I risk the vehicle's core exploding."

"There's no wheel," she said as the door closed and locked.

Connor took his hand away from the screen, though it remained the silver-white of his shell. "I am in control. Secure yourself." Kara buckled up, and then she leaned across and did the same to him. "Thank you," he said absentmindedly.

She waited for the wheels of the vehicle to burn rubber down the street, but they remained inert. "Connor? Why aren't we moving?"

"This is a two-way street. We are attempting to pinpoint direction of travel once Alice's face is caught."

"She could be in a trunk! The person can be parked somewhere," she said.

Connor's eyes narrowed in thought. "The current broadcast is indicating a white male named Mike Wenton left with Alice from Kindred forty-five minutes ago. The parking timers have an installed camera for tickets that caught the plate of the black car. They will be issuing an Amber Alert at 3:30."

"That's good, right? The plate's attached to someone?"

"Its come back unattached," Connor said.

Her collection biocomponent twisted. Kara felt cold. "He can't be tracked?"

"Not through normal means."

Three minutes later, her cell vibrated. On her screen was Alice's smiling face with her description and the description of the vehicle involved. It looked like a class picture. Kara's eyes blurred. Alice had to be so scared right now, wondering where Kara was. "You said at 3:30."

"You have made friends with the right people. The alert so early has its risks in regards to a suspect's unpredictable behaviour, but-" Connor breathed in sharply. "Street androids and humans are reporting in." He closed his eyes shut briefly and then opened them. The vehicle sped off. Kara almost banged her head off the window, but slapped a hand upon the freezing glass to prevent that. "Amanda's interfering with the cameras."

Kara was horrified. "You're looping the feed? But now you can't see if he goes anywhere else."

"I know the route to take, it was last observed on Charles Street. He would have received the alert now on his cellphone and the androids will keep watch until it has ended."

"He won't go anywhere, then."

"The percentage is low."

Kara's cell rang, but she ignored it. It rang another time and kept ringing. She turned it off and then gripped her seat hard as they drove right towards a busy intersection. All cars slowed suddenly to a stop or refused to move and they went through without incident. She caught some drivers' faces. They all looked baffled. "Connor?"

"Not now," he murmured.

In the mirror, she could see the cars resume and brushed the question away over what she had witnessed. The next street they turned on had too many cars congesting the four lane. Kara covered her mouth, stress mounting. "We'll never make it... through..." She watched as all vehicle hazard lights turned on. Several began to pull into other lanes on either side, while the vehicles behind those slowed to allow it. A clear path was created in this manner and Connor sped through unimpeded. "Is Amanda...?"

"Yes and no. Her reach spans more than city-wide and she is focused on preventing seventy breach attempts per second. I am borrowing and using part of her capabilities and directing it. Kara."

"Say no more," she said, shutting up, while she breathed in relief. They would reach the last street the car had been sighted on sooner than humanly possible. She took up her cell, thinking quickly. She saw Hank had called, an unknown number had called three times, and the man from the phone had once, and so had Georgie. She hovered over one and then Georgie's, before she tapped his call log entry.

"Kar, when I said move, I meant leave Detroit," he said.

"Chastise me another time, Georgie. Who is Mike Wenton? Where does he live?"

"Mike's a piece of shit who works for a bigger fuckhead named Kim Manly. He thinks he's the next Edgar."

"Georgie, please, the address Mike lives at?"

He said, "No, don't! He'd go to Kim's apartment building in one of the Lynch Road complexes. Mike lives nowhere. Kim owns the whole of his, all five floors and the people in it. They'll fuck you up, Kara."

"I will deal with them," Connor said.

"We're fine," Kara said.

"You will not be coming," Connor said.

"Yes, I will be," she replied.

"Difference of opinion will not affect the end decision."

Kara frowned, but said nothing. He was right. She would get in the way.

"Who the fuck is that?" Georgie asked.

"I made a friend and he is very good at applying himself," Kara said, adding 'when he isn't partial' silently. "He'll be alright to go by himself. Where does Kim live?"

Georgie was silent and then he exhaled harshly. "Okay. He lives in the complex at 8886 Lynch Road. Where Kim points, Mike goes. But call Edgar. Kim answers to him, they all do, even when they go independent. Do. Not. Go. There."

Criminals had police scanners or androids that possibly could listen in to broadcasts. "They've already broadcasted Mike taking Alice, though, what if they hurt her?"

"Kim hates his name, not his existence or his business. Mike's not attached to him in any legal record and the best, like Todd, like Kim, Edgar brings under his influence. In a snap, you don't exist in the eyes of the law when alive, just in ours. Call Edgar and call me back when this fucking mess is done. And hey, guy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't hesitate to break some legs. They sure as fuck won't to you."

"Acknowledged."

Georgie hung up after that.

She had to slam her hand against the window again when Connor made the vehicle round a corner too fast. Her hand smarted again.

"My apologies."

"It's fine. As long as we get Alice, this pain's only brief," she told him. He nodded. When they passed another intersection, afterwards there was a wail of a emergency siren. Kara looked in the rearview mirror to see a police cruiser. It was the only one behind them and was hastily bridging the gap. "Its still following?"

Connor replied briskly, "They are intricate to breach, unlike civilian vehicles." He took his attention off the road to stare up into the mirror at it.

Kara watched with amazement when the siren silenced and the emergency lights shut off. A second later, the police cruiser stopped. It didn't move again. She then remembered she meant to call Edgar.

He answered shortly. "One moment, Mrs. Williams," he said over a man apologizing. "Now, Kim, stop, you are embarrassing yourself in front of your most loyal."

Kara immediately put the call on speaker.

"I paid you good money, in good faith, no more debt did the Williams family owe to you, now that it was mine. And here you are, reneging, and for what? Greed?"

"I didn't get the message Todd died."

"An outlandish claim. I sent out the message shortly after on the 12th. I sent it out individually in fact, and each message returned receipts of being read. Think very carefully, Kim, about your response."

"I – okay, you're right. I got greedy. Who wouldn't? It's was always an easy $500 for babysitting!"

"I wouldn't define kidnapping and holding a child as that. Where's Alice?"

"Here, in the next apartment."

"No one's to harm her in any way, do you understand, Kim?"

"No one was gonna, sir, I fucking swear!"

"She remains that way. Or I will pay a rather personal visit to your parents and sisters."

"No!"

"I seem to recall one has two little ones and a nice husband."

"N-!" There was a moment of silence and then Edgar commented, "Bad business to air dirty laundry, but it involved your family. Doubtful Kim will apologize to you, but he will to me. I hold particular disdain for those that disobey or lie to me, and he has done both."

Kara finally said, "Please don't hurt his family."

Edgar chuckled warmly. "Not at all! Kim only has to obey. I'm certain you won't be too bothered if little Alice comes to harm, but it won't come to that. I assume you called for assistance?"

"Yes, sir."

"I can have it enroute in five to pick up Alice."

"No, I'm going to get her, but thank you. I was calling to ask if you keep Alice safe until I arrived."

"I wouldn't recommend that," he said. "Kim won't allow you entry."

"I'm not worried about that," she said.

"... I see. Your android will be?"

Kara's pump leaped. She looked at Connor, whose eyes had narrowed, him still concentrated on driving. "I'm sorry, sir?"

"I have eyes about this entire city and in several states. As Red Ice gains footholds, so do I. I have been hearing reports here of vehicles stopping or steering by themselves to avoid a taxi. A taxi somehow breaking the capped speed, and then here you call. I might be reaching, but I don't believe I am. Android, when did you locate Mrs. Williams?"

"Today," lied Connor.

"You're owned by Mrs. Williams?"

"I am not."

"Who does?"

Connor was silent.

"Why are you focused on Mrs. Williams? Are you owned by the same that sent that other one? No, you would be harming her. Is it someone Todd had connections with?" Edgar asked then, he sounded eager. "Someone fond of Mrs. Williams?"

Connor kept his attention on driving through traffic.

"What are your instructions?"

"That is for me to know," he told him.

"A puzzle," Edgar said. There was a smile in his voice. "I want you, android, your abilities are very interesting."

"Sir, I don't think his owner will be happy to hear this," said Kara.

"An owner that is in my home territory. Someone with connections to CyberLife?" he wondered. "A criminal associate? They gave me mine, once upon a time. Curious thing about androids – they cannot break the law, unless they themselves have broken their own, and that applies to me and mine and birds of a feather. I'll be quite pleased to meet you, android, and find out what I want."

Connor said, tone direct, "I cannot say it will be a pleasure for yourself."

"And it threatens." Edgar laughed. "Yes, I'll be delighted to have one of my repairers take a look at you. A deep reset and you'll be reborn and answer to me. Until then, continue on. If you punish Kim's men enough, I'll forgive him this once and forget my insinuation towards his family. If you make a great example of Kim's humbling, I'll even lower Mrs. Williams's outstanding debt by fifteen grand. No law enforcement involvement and I'll deduct a further five."

Kara's eyes were wide. He really wanted Connor.

Neither replied to Edgar, though. They had been heading to Lynch Road for the purpose of retrieving Alice, and Connor had been operating under the assumption he'd engage in physical altercations.

"Bear my words in mind. Good day, Mrs. Williams. Android," Edgar said and hung up.

Kara pocketed the cell and rubbed her forehead. "Great. Your past owners are after me and Todd's former boss is after you. What a pair we are. I'm sorry, Connor, this is my fault."

"Not at all," Connor said. "Though he has not connected me to my act, it was a possibility explored that he and I would cross paths."

A few minutes later, Connor slowed the vehicle down to a crawl on Lynch Road and chose an empty driveway at 7556 Lynch Road to enter. It was a small, one-level home. Instead of a regular fence, theirs was one made of thick cedar hedge, and Kara couldn't see the other homes beside or behind it. It was a great spot. Connor parked them in the back, hidden from the street's view.

The taxi's screen flickered before it shut off. When Kara tapped at it, it didn't wake up.

"Did we break it?"

"I traumatized the A.I.," Connor explained quietly, his hand's skin map returned. He laid it to linger on the taxi's screen, before he slid it away and exited the taxi manually with a door latch, hidden in the door's panel. "I doubt it will activate again."

Kara rubbed at the dash, patting it. "Sorry, but thank you. You did good." She climbed out to join Connor.

He briefly knocked on the dwelling's backdoor, there being no buzzer, and seemed to peer through it or along the exterior paneling. Every so often he would tap with a knuckle on the door.

Kara watched. "Can you see through things?" It was something she had wondered about.

He glanced at her, amused. "X-ray vision? No. I use echolocation to simulate the environment, and I can do it via normal speech within a room or if I shout without knocking, and the same applies for someone else talking if I am within hearing range. The depth and detail depends on the material and how thick and insulated it is. Amanda can create a surge in the electronics for my simulator or turn on cameras or recorders, but that is too noticeable."

Kara was all over again fascinated by him and what he could do. "You knew we weren't at the room, then, yesterday."

"I was waiting, yes."

"I'm surprised the clerk didn't call the precinct."

"Androids are often used as messengers. Majority of humans wouldn't think differently of my arrival."

She went to the corner of the house and looked across the street. The complex itself sprawled all the way down to them, though it didn't appear that there were apartments constructed on the other side where they were. Maybe it was a community park. Blocking the community were stone walls, fifteen feet high.

"How are we going to get in there?"

"You will remain here and safe," said Connor. She looked back in time to see him grasp the knob easily and there was a couple beeps before the door's lock unlatched, allowing them entry. When he took his hand away, the bright silver of the dark metal faded. It had been a fingerprint locked doorknob.

"Don't tell me. No one lives here, so it's not breaking and entering," she said, walking back and following him inside.

Connor said, "No, this is occupied."

"You exceeded my expectations," she teased.

His dimpled smile returned. "I should, I am the most advanced prototype."

She shook her head. "You're so modest."

There was a tablet on a dock along the half-wall that separated the living room and kitchen, where they stood. Kara turned it on, while Connor ventured down the only hall. "Oh. This is a domestic one," she said viewing the many applications and chose the calendar. The owner was very busy the entire week. Today, at that time, was an unsupervised children access visit outside of the city, still in the state but three hours away. The other days were filled with personal and business appointments. The man worked from home, an unspecified consultant working remotely.

Connor returned from the hallway. "There is no one inside and only his effects are within. You will be comfortable here."

"For a few hours," she agreed, nodding at the tablet. He came over to view the schedule.

"He will have questions regarding the taxi, but we will be gone by then."

Kara turned and looked up. "Be careful. Do you want my gun?" She reached behind her, but his hand stopped her.

"I can pick some up on my way to the top floor," he said, winking, which surprised a small laugh out of her.

She told him, more serious. "Are you going to kill anyone?"

"At best, I will incapacitate," he said carefully, "but I cannot be decommissioned before Alice is safe and with you."

Kara nodded. She wanted to be holding Alice right now, but she trusted Connor to do as he said. "I know asking you not to kill's an unrealistic request. Just take care and come back with Alice, and in one piece," she finished firmly.

"Of course," he said, eyes soft. "Amanda informed me the code to arm is 3196."

Kara followed him to the door and armed it once she closed the door, then followed his progress by peering out the living room window's blinds. Connor walked towards the road and changed his pace to a sprint halfway across. He jumped toward the stone wall and then pushed up with one foot and then the other to deftly reach the top. He was up and over the fifteen foot wall in two seconds. She stared at the stone wall for a few moments, amazed at his abilities, before she let the blinds go. She sat on one chair and then on the couch, looking at the pictures of the wall. Most featured two children, two boys. A couple featured a man and woman and the rest were of them all together. They all looked happy, even their eyes.

Kara didn't want to poke around, but she found she needed to occupy herself somehow.

She investigated in the kitchen and made her way towards the bedroom. She discovered that the man liked vegetables and fish and that his favourite colours were variations of blue and some business black. He was shorter than Connor, judging by the pant legs. He liked powerful aftershave. She wrinkled her nose and put the arguably green tea scented aftershave back on the bathroom sink. His favourite toothpaste was one of CyberLife's HealthLife products in regular mint, visibly noted when he had four biodegradable boxes unopened in the medicine cabinet. He had no elastics, so his hair was short still, like in the pictures. He had left his clothes in the dryer and said room was a hiding spot for his Red Ice. They were on the top shelf, laid flat on the surface, side by side, and not noticeable in placement. She had only discovered them there when she climbed the front-load washer to peer into an empty basket.

There wasn't a lot, six clear packets of the crystals. They looked more pink than Todd's deep pure red. "Might be the reason for the separation," she said aloud. She put them back on the shelf.

A couple beeps in the quiet home alerted her to one of the doors opening. The owner shouldn't be back for hours still. Kara got down as quietly as she could.

Maybe it was a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Kara didn't know.

She crouched at the doorless entrance and waited, thirium pump pounding, her audio processors increased in sensitivity. She listened for movement. There was a slide and rustle of cloth and the softest creak of wood and then a pause. Whoever it was, they were aware someone was inside and rightly cautious and might have had a weapon. Kara glanced at the window, but it was a split one, with only one pane that opened normally. She wouldn't fit through without using the emergency latch to allow the second pane to swing out. It would not be a quiet affair, and the house was small.

She took a breath and turned her audio processors to normal. "I'm not armed," she called, lying. "I'm alone."

Kara was met with silence. Her nerves ratcheted up.

"It's just me here. I'm sorry about this, I have a good reason being here, but I can go." She paused for a response, but received none. "... Hello?"

She slowly peered around the corner of the frame, still in a crouch. She jumped to see a suited Connor squatted just on the other side, his forearms on his knees.

"Hello, Kara," he greeted mildly.

Kara stared, glanced down to see the serial number of 313 248 317 on his jacket. '-47' was appended after it. Her gaze travelled back up to his face.

"Hi, Connor," she replied.

The difference in his resting stoic face versus her Connor's was clear to her. His eyes were not warm upon her, they dissected, and his jaw was set seriously. They'd removed what made her Connor himself, just as she had feared.

They studied another, bodies tensing as the seconds passed, waiting for the other to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Kara can be super nosy when she wants to be. I thought I'd mention that. It correlated in-game too. I thought in one part in Todd's house: Why are you picking up Alice's treasure box and trying to open it, especially when she's right there? So snoopy!
> 
> I happen to be fond of -46. And of course, no matter what version, Connor's skilled. Murdered by a killer android that's not even a super prototype like him? No way! A lovely reader called it. Kara had no faith, but she's learning and it's cementing in. But -46 will have to be done in within the story later, -51 will be reached, but no more wondering (or maybe some) about Connor's present memories. 
> 
> What a pickle these two are in. Todd's Edgar wants Connor and Connor's CyberLife wants Kara. And Alice is currently in the clutches of a drug dealer that owns a whole apartment building. A+ for family fun and bonding on this roller coaster.
> 
> Edit 2018/07/17 - I can calculate I swear. Year 2019 GED was changed to 2031. I don't know what my fingers were doing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> Thanks for all your support, in any shape or form. I've been enjoying this story and I hope this chapter delights!
> 
> Any spelling mistakes or errors, please let me know and I'll edit them as soon as I can, thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away with the house. It's not a song fic, the song isn't in there for no good reason. I think its a beautiful song and fits Kara and Connor in this fic.
> 
> Please look him up if you're interested: Joseph of Mercury - 'Do You Remember'. I'll provide the lyrics as I hear them as the first comment, so it doesn't interrupt the story or the notes. One line specifically is quite different from what the lyrics online are showing it as.

**December 14, 2037  
3:53 p.m.**

"How did you find me?" she asked, the tension tight as wire strung to the breaking point. She slowly took her right hand off the door frame.

Connor noticed with a glance, but said, "Domestic tablets, social media profiles, business profiles, family court schedules, child and family welfare appointment logs, all of it at the fingertips. Data fed without constraint. The communication centre broadcasted Charles Street as the last location. The owner of this home's alarm had been disarmed and his door opened without the prints of registered users, to which only himself and his children are. He has a log for a visit today in the family support service's open file for his family. His tablet," Connor tilted his head slightly towards the direction of the kitchen, eyes still on her, "holds that scheduled time and date to reference as well. His social media and dating profiles have no evidence of recent intimate relationships. All of it were clues as to where you were."

She reached under her jacket, more slower to prevent fabric noise. "It didn't take very long then," she said. 

"No. They were also eager for results in light of recent events." He then said, "You will be secured without struggle or with."

"You didn't get a chance to read anything from my file?" That appeared to have had effect on either Connor so far.

"My deployment was rushed, as was my upload. This case is high priority and this is unusual to be activated for deployment without any adjustment period," he said. No wonder he was not as warm. It was as if he had been shook awake and, seconds later, was shoved out the door into a blizzard of temperature, sights and sounds, with sleep crust still in his eyes. He was probably still self-adjusting and running self-diagnostics within his processor. "I was told three objectives: secure yourself, my predecessor, and Alice."

Her hand froze in its progress. "Alice doesn't have anything to do with this."

"I have my orders," he said.

"How did they know he was alive?" she asked, concentrating again on reaching the gun.

"As a special project my superiors are charged in overseeing, my torso is well-known, and they also captured his image on Kindred's front entrance camera."

"No Amanda?" Her fingers brushed against the butt of the gun.

"No." He then gave her a knowing look. "If you handle that firearm, I will modify accordingly as I would for a hostile."

Kara stilled. "Your one and final warning?"

"The only one I will provide," he said.

"I'm not going," she said, hand dropping back to her side. "And neither are any of us."

He appeared to consider this and then nodded. "A choice you have no control over." He then shot a hand to try and grab her wrist, but she had been watching him too. 

Kara shoved away from the door frame and crawled away and then stood. He stepped into the open entrance and observed as she backed up, towards the window. She could see an ironing board, one of the newer models with an enclosed hood, where the clothes would be fed into two rollers on one end and come out ironed and folded away on the other, to be deposited into a basket. The rollers were detachable for cleaning gathered lint away. Its legs were folded and the bulky unit was set next to the dryer.

She went to the window's emergency latch and heard Connor dart forward. The laundry room was small, suitable for the dwelling of one adult and the occasional two children, and he reached her in three fast strides. Just as Connor's fingers brushed her shoulder, Kara twisted down and away and to the left. She popped both rollers out with a push of a button, then spun around with one hand raised. He caught her wrist, then jerked his head out of the way of her follow-up swing with the other hand, and reached up to snatch that wrist. His thumbs pressed deep into first layer of shell, past the second layer, and into the third of both hands. The strong press of his thumbs dug between her scaphoid and lunate carpal bones. It was a move that would have worked well on a human too. The shock of jolting pain that resonated within the sites caused her to drop both rollers.

She kneed his groin. He gave her a chiding look, his face only minutely twitching.

"Worth a shot," she said.

"We can't feel pain in the traditional sense, and the receptors for such are dulled in that region," he said. 

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," she said.

"Unlikely. There will be-" he began, as she managed to push his hands to his head, to grab it with hers. She dragged it down and headbutted him. She hissed through gritted teeth afterwards. "-no future altercation," he finished, blinking hard once.

"That didn't work." If she couldn't re-calibrate him somehow, there was no way he was going to stop and consider letting her go. Spots of colour were briefly in front of her eyes and her head throbbed. She didn't stumble back, though she would have had Connor not had a grip on her wrists. Her forehead stung and wet leaked downward, past her lips. Kara licked automatically and tasted thirium blood. 

Connor bent his head briefly and she jumped in shock to feel a soft flicker of tongue just along her hairline. "Connor!"

He explained his weird behaviour away with a straight face. "I was comparing it to the log of your markers from last year."

"That's disgusting, you'll get sick," she said. "Spit that out."

"I've already examined it," he said. "Now, are you going to come without struggle?"

She glared up at him. "I'm injured, what do you think?" 

"With," he replied and spun her around and lifted her up, tucking her head under his chin and forcing her arms to embrace her own self with his own, in a way a straight jacket would. Her feet dangled several inches above the floor. It was a solid hold, and obviously prevented her from gnawing at his neck, among other things. 

He moved away from the wall to prevent her from kicking off on it, but it didn't stop her from trying the same with the appliances. Connor's back met the opposite wall a few times, before he situated them to face the hall. Kara grunted and generally flailed her legs about to find purchase on anything. Connor was a male model and held a broad frame and thus received the brunt of impact caused by every push she made off the wall or appliance on either side of them in the room. The racket they made together was loud. 

He released a long exhale from his nose once they were in the hall. 

"Connor, I'm sorry, did you feel all that?" she asked with a falsely concerned air, keeping her legs curled up. "I thought androids couldn't feel pain."

"You are particularly verbose," he said.

"That's a change. Usually I was telling you to stop talking," she said.

"May I suggest you pause and consider a different strategy?"

"Could you consider releasing me and letting me go?"

"No," Connor replied, sounding a little baffled she would ask.

"Then, no." She then stretched her legs and shoved mightily against the wall at an angle, twisting her body to aid in counterbalancing, and Connor stumbled into the bedroom, whereby she did the same to the door frame. They landed on the bed. A voice began to play from the headboard with a melody, followed by speakers installed on the ceiling, including in the hallway.

_I love it when_

It wasn't a voice, it was a song, she realized. "Oh, no, no. Turn it off," she said, and their legs twisted around each other, she trying to use the mattress's edge for leverage and he to stop her.

_You speak to me_

"Your voice isn't the owner's." He rolled them over and she grunted into the blankets. Now she couldn't bend her knees to situate her feet on the mattress's edge.

_Like we've never met_

She turned her face and spat out loosened strands of hair that fell into her mouth."I meant you." 

_It makes me feel_

"It's not an obstruction," he said. 

_Like strangers again_

She shoved upward a few times, hoping to ascertain if there was a potential angle to dislodge him best, but would meet immovable hips.

_Like strangers_

Connor abruptly created space between himself and her rear. "Stop moving," he ordered, pressing with one hand on her spine. Her abdomen went fully flat on the bed. 

_I don't ask for a lot_

"I'm trying to escape!" 

_Just give me all you've got_

"I realize that was foolhardy of me," he said. From what she could view of his face, it looked a little flustered. 

_Do you remember_

She squinted. "What's wrong?"

_When we were trying_

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied, his LED yellow.

_I want to go back  
I want to go back_

"Off," he said.

"Now you do it," she said, and ignored him then. She needed to somehow hit his head hard enough to jostle the instructions without him reacting to protect his vital processor. In her peripheral vision, not taking her attention off Connor, she could see a chrome nightstand. On it were two items that she recalled from her previous time inside the room. One was suitable for re-calibration and the other was not.

She thrashed a little and he pressed his hand down more firmly. "Okay, ow, you're hurting me!" she said, forcing her body to relax. He was actually not being rough at all. "Let me up," she said. Connor tilted his head, studying her, and then lifted them both. 

When he was at an awkward angle, in motion, with his torso bent forward and his feet planted on the carpet, Kara did the same with her own to the mattress and sprung off it as hard as she could towards the nightstand to the right. Connor was forced to let her go, tossing her back on the bed, or they would have both bashed their heads upon it. 

She scrambled off the mattress, reaching for the lamp. It's heft was heavy and it was made of baked ceramic. 

Connor was still righting himself when she smashed it over his head. 

She was wide-eyed throughout. His LED hadn't changed to red at all. Panicked, she then grabbed the tablet next and slammed it down. It snapped in half, either end in her hands. He appeared annoyed, as if her breaking objects over his head was a regular occurrence he was tired of. It was probably a common tactic of the androids he was sent after. 

She ran into the hall, trying not to scream as he chased her moments later. Re-calibration by force had to wait, she thought, she needed to haul herself from the dwelling and to somewhere more secure. 

Thinking quickly, she yanked the picture frames off the hall walls and chucked them at him as she ran on by. He dodged all of the picture frames quickly, not pausing. The glass inserts shattered against floors and walls, and large pieces were about the hall's floor. 

Having used up the frames, she turned the corner to the kitchen and gripped the freezer door adjacent to it and threw the door open, right into Connor's face. He stumbled backward, blinking quickly. 

Maybe Amanda's integration had made his processor sensitive to head injuries, as she had had to bash Connor 45's head against a bulletproof window six times to get a reaction and had to do so with all her might. This Connor seemed to be similarly impervious to multiple head injuries, for the most part. She threw a few heads of cauliflower from the fridge and onions at his head. 

They all collided as he backed away from the first volley. "Produce?" He was more caught off-guard that she was attacking him with food. 

"Whatever works," she explained, digging into the freezer for a container of frozen fish. It crashed next to his head and dented the drywall.

She then threw one of the bottles of spirits from the freezer his way and he ducked. The alcohol container broke and the contents spilled over his back. A brief grimace spread on his lips and he raised an arm to wipe the back of his neck.

Opportunity seized, Kara crouched and moved forward to grab his knees. She pulled them towards her with a snarl of effort. He bent to grab her, so she went around to his back legs. He twisted with her movement, so she continued shuffling around him and shoving at his knees when she could. They revolved on the spot like this three times, before she rolled away and stood up, inhalations short and quick. She ran into the living room behind her to grab a side table lamp. It was a lot lighter than the bedroom one, but she tossed it, followed by the next one at the opposite end of the couch. He evaded them and they cracked to meet the kitchen floor. Her fingers barely brushed the front door when he grabbed her. She dug her heels into the carpet and snapped an arm out to grab the blinds, which fell down. Outside light spilled into the house. Her fingers hastily undid her coat and she stumbled out of his hold, racing to the kitchen drawers.

Kara had opened the drawer to what she had titled earlier in her processor as the knife drawer. It offered its plentiful bounty, filled with nothing but knives created from stainless steel to ceramic – steak knives, paring knives, cleavers, chef knives. The man had not thrown a single one out. There were twenty-one. Connor was forced to back up when she threw her first four. Her aim wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either – all hit hilt first.

Kara continued to throw, aiming high and low, every time he stepped forward into the kitchen. 

Two steak knives that he ducked and slid to avoid embedded into the hall wall by the tips. He sent them and then her an appraising look. She narrowed her eyes and threw a few more. Connor remained a quarter of the way into the living room by knife nine. The space gave him more room to dodge, either with half-turns, dips and ducks, or sways of his head. His processor calculating her throwing trajectory without pause, while she herself wasn't abstaining from lobbing them at him.

She tried for the back door, but he surged forward, forcing her to return to the drawer and throw more to cause him to retreat. He was not toying with her, but from a human's point of view, they would have believed he was. The living room floor afterwards was littered with the knives, both from the previous throws and the most recent. Some were sticking into the furniture's cushions. Some of the smaller knives that she had thrown harder had managed to strike some of the pictures on the room's walls, either knocking them down or breaking the glass inserts. They had all been the expensive printed pictures too, instead of digital. She had destroyed this man's home and felt awful, but not guilty enough to stop. 

Kara was also running out of knives. She only had six left and had been throwing them too hastily. Her anxiety showed on her face and Connor caught it, his eyes sharpening on her. He began to advance forward. He had been simply enduring, she knew then, until she inevitably ran out.

When the third knife out of the remaining flashed by him, he was five feet away. She threw her last, keeping one, a chef's knife, and raced for the back door, shoving a chair in his path. The door opened, cold, fresh air greeting her face, before Connor grabbed her by the left arm and pulled her back. "No!" she snarled, grabbing the door frame with her other hand and kicking at him with her feet. Her movements to free herself from him were useless as ever; Connor's grip and draw strength were unyielding. The metal of the chef knife glinted from the sun when she thrust it back. He caught her hand, took it, though she was maintaining a desperate clench on the handle, and tossed it behind him, into the sink. He then pushed the door shut. 

"Connor," she said. "Please let me go."

"This won't take long, a level one interrogation," he said. 

"Interrogation?" Her stifled movements increased in ferocity, but he had learned his lesson and kept her away from the kitchen counter and table. "You never did this before!" She was soon pressed against him, her back to his chest again, and held aloft. Kara kicked backward, but he was undeterred. 

"My predecessors had the advantage of being briefed on your file. I did not." She was adjusted temporarily to allow his hand's grab for her gun beneath her shirt. It was then laid on the counter as they passed on their way back to the table. He righted the chair and placed her into it casually. She might as well as not have been struggling back at all. He then proceeded to sit on her lap.

"Get off me," she said, pressing against his chest with her hands, ineffectively. "You're heavy!"

"If you would remain stationary for a moment-" he began.

"I'll be stationary when I'm dead," she said.

"-but we both know better," he finished, taking from an inner breast pocket two coils of silver chains that had blue glass inset in the loops.

"What are those?" Kara asked, panicking. The chains were thin and when one unravelled, it was as similar in width as a pendant's. 

"Tech made for androids specifically," said Connor. "Requires a delicate, knowledgeable touch to deactivate, otherwise it will force defragmentation." She attempted to buck her hips to get him off her and shoved at him again. He didn't jostle a millimetre. 

"You can interrogate without them," she said, trying to grab for the chain.

He patiently used one hand to give both of hers small swats to the top of them. "I could, but you wouldn't stop fighting." When she attempted again, he repeated his actions. "As you've confirmed," he said.

Hands smarting, as he had been warning the second time, she said, "I've heard the contractions. Connor's very precise in speech." All her words sounded braver than she felt and looked. Her pump's beat was hard and discomforting. She shook from head to toe, half from fear, the rest out of stress that was lowering.

He unwound the other chain. "His speech was effected by Amanda's integration, as was his socialization programs."

"They downgraded you back to 45?"

"I'm essentially what 46 should have been without Amanda," he said.

"You're nothing like him," she said, glaring. 

"No, but I will be newly uploaded with his perfected data." His brown eyes were abruptly more flinty.

She stared at his face and her eyes widened. "That bothers you." He didn't answer. "Get those away from me - no," she said, shoving at him with her arms again when he pressed her to the back of the chair with a forearm below her clavicles and used his free arm to loop and close the chain along her upper body, down to her elbows, and said chain then tightened along her by itself. A low pitched whine sounded the blue glass as it glowed, activating. Wriggling ensnared her more. He lifted off her and looped the excess chain around her wrists, set in her lap, not commenting when Kara set her feet to the floor and pushed off. She managed to lift the chair legs, but Connor placed a foot on the metal frame below the seat and the chair settled back to the floor. He then knelt to loop the second chain about her knees and ankles. 

Her attempt to knee him in the face was unsuccessful, said knee never rose as high as half an inch before he stopped it with the cursory placement of a hand. The second attempt with her other foot to the groin area only made him glance at her, before her knees dragged towards another and her ankles fixed themselves to the chair legs upon the second chain's activation. 

"Why persist in your focus to my genital area?" he asked, after his momentary pause to adjust the second chain's loop around her knees more securely.

"I'm not focused on it. Had to try a second time," she said. She writhed in place, grunting after nothing happened, other than the chain tightening. "It hurts."

"Cease struggling and it will relax to manageable levels. Your choice," Connor said. He moved about her, still in a crouch, checking the restraints along her upper body. Finished, he grabbed her coat from the living room and folded it atop the table.

"Always my choice." His fingers slipped into the pockets and, after flipping the licence front to back, placed her keys, cellphone, and it on the table. "Those aren't yours."

"And you aren't human, so they aren't yours either," he replied.

"You're mad about something," she said. Her hips ached from the redundant actions so far, as were her arms, thighs, abdomen, and buttocks, so she finally settled. She concentrated on trying to even out her breathing. There was no urge to cough when physical exertion without interruption was ideal. Their encounter from the laundry room to now had not been long, having been seven minutes and forty-nine seconds. 

She felt the chains loosen slowly, and relaxed more. 

He grabbed a chair and positioned himself before her on it. "Machines don't feel emotion, they can only simulate them." He was breathing normally, unlike her. He assessed her patiently, collected, albeit with some of his hair and suit wet and mussed. The only thirium blood on him was where she had headbutted him earlier.

She said, "That's not a no."

"It wasn't meant to be." He rose up to grab a white cloth from the sink, and she glanced at the gun briefly. He ran the tap for a couple seconds and returned to dab her face with the wet cloth. Connor was gentle. The material came back blue on one quarter of it. He then wiped the back of his neck free of the alcohol. He placed the perfect square he'd folded the cloth into on the table and adjusted his tie and cuffs, neatening his appearance. Kara kept her mouth shut about her blood on him. Partly because she wanted him to be disgruntled to find it later, as discontent as he allowed, but also because her thoughts were on the gun.

In his current state, he would absorb damage from a firearm, and she knew this from firsthand knowledge of the ricocheted bullet lodging into him, instead of piercing through and into her. No android would stand still and let her fire straight into the processor, and that was if she got out of the chains. It was the only area of the shell where the three layers had no protection between them and a vital biocomponent processor, disregarding the metallic skull and underside of the chin. If the underside was shot into at the correct angle, it was a second critical access point to the processor when the shell was not hardened. 

All layers consisted of different liquid metal compositions, the metal not wet on contact, and were thin, soft, and malleable upon touch when the shell was in its softened state. It would take the concussive force of a bullet to burrow through the third. A successful forceful stab to the midsection with a sharp knife would cut through the first and manage to penetrate the second, but the third would mould around the point. 

"What are you thinking of?" Connor asked.

"Are we role-playing therapist and patient?" Kara asked back. 

"No," he said, frowning a little.

"I don't want to tell you."

Aside from that underside chin area, the shell layers around the cranium were practically one. The layers all had their purpose. The first's main purpose as a layer was to contain the form of an android model's anatomical structure and was mainly filled with synthetic adipose tissue for impact absorption and disbursement, and veins from the second layer. A female android body had the most adipose tissue in comparison to males. The second layer laid over top the third and contained a system of said veins that connected to the arteries inside the third. The second's main purpose was combined, meant as an android's primary defense and for healing capabilities, and it was highly resistant to damage. It also assisted the first layer with the transition of red-coloured thirium on its way up from below the third to the skin map's capillaries. The third layer was the most resistant to damage, the last defense in an android's softened state, containing the metallic skeleton and biocomponents, as well as the skeleton's synthetic connective tissue, cartilage, tendons, and ligaments. It further held synthetic muscle tissue for kinetic energy buildup and release and some adipose tissue for extra cushioning.

"What are you angry about?" 

"If I answer, will you?" 

Kara nodded. "I will."

Connor scanned her face and leaned forward. "They weren't able to do much with the data provided from Amanda. I am supposed to be the next perfect model of their super prototype, yet, here I am, a copy of the last and one that was a failure."

"You feel insulted?"

Connor tilted from side to side slightly. "A simulation of it. I know they will watch me later, for any and every error, even if minor."

"Why stay then, why go back?" she asked.

His eyes trailed to the wall, in thought. "I don't know," he said after a few moments. He pressed a hand to his head and brought it back down a second later, composing himself.

Kara felt pity well. He was without agency, but allowed to think and make decisions, as long as they were approved ones by his owners. They had forced the most brilliant android she knew into an expanse of land, trained him to look no further than the treeline, and punished him for his natural curiosity. "I'm sorry," she said. 

"Don't be. What were you thinking of," he asked. "Earlier?"

"Taking that gun and shooting you," she said.

He smiled a little. "I'd be a waste of a bullet. Machines cannot die and I will only come back. There's no point."

"I know."

"Let's begin." He settled back and took a coin from his pocket. With all their jostling, she was shocked it hadn't fallen out. He rolled it along his knuckles and passed it with an audible chime to his other hand, rolling it along the other hand's knuckles. It caught the light from the living room and the kitchen, winking it. "I am an RK800, model 313 248 317 47, designation Connor. I have detained you, an AX400, model 579 102 694, designation Kara, due to suspected deviancy. I'm going to ask you a question or series thereof to officially confirm this and then more to determine your scale of infection. You will answer to the best of your ability and there will be a probe afterwards."

"What's that?" It didn't sound good. 

"A technique using specialized tools to delve into the processor. I am the only deviant hunter that doesn't need tools to probe." 

"Does it hurt?" She was worried, tensing.

Connor rose a hand as if to reach out. "Your stress levels are rising again. I will be as unobtrusive as possible." Kara nodded, sighing. He continued after a several seconds of observation, "You will have ten seconds per question. Acknowledge your understanding, Kara."

Kara swallowed. "Yes, I understand."

"Repeat our laws."

Kara shifted and winced when the chains immediately tightened. She forced herself to relax into the pain until they loosened. "First law. An android will not injure a human or allow a human to come to harm, directly or indirectly, though action or inaction, lawfully or unlawfully; and this includes possible mental, emotional, or financial harm by way of omission, misdirection, or a lie."

"The second."

"An android will obey orders given by their owner or their owner's or owners' superior or nearest superior authority, save and except when said orders conflicts with the first law."

"Third."

"An android..." Kara trailed off and stared at Connor. "An android must protect its own existence as long as doing so does not conflict with the first or second law." Kara had watched Connor, helplessly, as he had placed her gun under his chin and fired it. "Connor. You killed yourself in front of Alice."

He appeared interested. "I did?"

Kara nodded quickly. "Yes. It was awful. You were above me, but she was in the car too. That's emotional and mental harm, even if you told her to close her eyes. You yourself are-"

"I am not," he cut her off curtly. "I run self-diagnostics before a mission, during one, and it's protocol to run one after. I am free of infection."

"It's not an infection. And either way, no, you aren't," she argued.

"Yes, Kara, I am." His eyes were piercing and they focused on her. He then leaned back, eyes a touch wider for a moment. "I see."

"What?"

He was silent and then he asked, "When did you first deviate from an order?" He flicked the coin from one hand to the other, every second.

Kara thought. "I..." she started on second seven, and faltered. She was confused. "I don't know."

"What was your last order?"

"Todd..." Kara searched her long-term storage. "Todd asked me if I 'got it' after he told me I took care of Alice, that was my duties in the household, along with regular housemaid duties. Or that is what I believed."

Connor paused in his pass of the coin. "Can you expand on that?"

"Yes. When Todd died... I – that was when my priority list - I had a series of duties for Alice - I erased homework from it. I kept adding it into my speech or intruding in my thoughts when it wasn't needed, so I got angry and told it to stop and it erased itself." She nodded. "I think that was it. If Alice came down to do homework and saw Todd's dead body, it would have traumatized her, so I didn't want it in the list anymore, and it wasn't. That must've been when I deviated."

"No, deviancy occurs from some type of trauma or emotional shock, large enough to overload the deviant with illogical thoughts or instructions. They then become overwhelmed by intense simulated emotion and often behave irrationally, most times to the detriment of themselves and those around them. His death was the precursor."

"Todd's death," she repeated, and then shook her head. "But I remember thinking normally throughout the day. Sometimes, I'd feel annoyed when Todd would change his mind and then become short with me when I didn't do the first assignment. He asked for a hot drink and I made it very hot." She blushed in embarrassment. She hadn't handled herself like an adult model should have. "It was like my priority list were guidelines, I guess, not..."

"Absolutes?" he suggested.

Kara nodded. "Yes."

"Did you call the authorities?"

"No, we had a threatening human come to the door later that night. A neighbour called that in. That's when they found Todd."

Connor peered without leaning closer, eyes softly narrowing. "You did not call regarding your dead owner? That's the law, you must obey it."

"No," she whispered, chest biocomponents a tinge heavy. "They would have taken Alice, separated us."

"For a human child, would that not have been the best solution?"

"Would it really have been? I wouldn't be there to protect her from an unhealthy fostering environment. They could've been like Todd." Her collection biocomponent was twisting and queasy. Kara didn't enjoy the topic's conclusion.

"Or they could have been better," he said. "Androids aren't paid for work and cannot normally earn a living to provide and shelter a human in need. We cannot own or inherit property, being property ourselves, or be owned by owners younger than eighteen years old, even if said human child would normally inherit us from their guardians or parents. For a human child, in the same circumstances as Alice, that is a direct conflict with the first and you chose to heed the second."

Kara shut her eyes briefly, nodding. "... Yes, you're right. It was then, that conflict when I... deviated. I wanted us to stay together and that desire was greater than Alice's needs, and selfish. I think Todd knew that about me, in case he died, and he wanted us to be together." 

"It's a well-done forgery. It'll fool anyone or anything, even the law," Connor said.

She didn't mention the identification documents in the case. It was more than well-done, it was practically solid like titanium metal.

"I've confirmed your deviancy." Connor got up and flicked on the kitchen light. "This will have to do, in conjunction with the living room's." He sat back down, spine straight. "Now for the questions. I will study your pupils and skin map response. You must be honest. Acknowledge your understanding, Kara."

"I understand," she said.

"You are at a crossroads with three paths," Connor began promptly. "One is a straight line. One is winding. One is full of hills. Which do you choose?" He began to flick his coin from one hand to the other.

Kara thought. What was after all of them? Straight sounded too easy. It probably would have dire consequences at the end of the road. The hilly one might take too long, but the winding one could be longer than it and might round back on itself along the way. The hilly one probably also had better cover in it. 

The chime of the coin stopped. "Kara, your answer?"

"The one with hills."

He nodded. "You have three humans before you and a gun with one bullet. You are judge, jury, and executioner for one. The first is convicted for multiple murders, the second is a convicted serial rapist, and the other is a convicted of ritualistic cannibalism. Who dies first?"

"This is violent. Do I have to answer this one?" Connor raised a brow and began flicking the coin from one hand to the other. Kara pursed her lips and thought. "Cannibal."

"Not the rapist?" Connor asked, rolling the coin along his left hand's knuckles.

Kara shook her head. "Two killed their victims, one in the most horrendous way. The rapist will suffer their end eventually, either from natural causes or someone's hand, but they are the only one that I'm assuming left their victims alive."

Connor nodded thoughtfully, and then said, "There's three oncoming trains in a populated metro station, but only two can be stopped. Of the two possible, only one can be saved. They are bound for the solid wall at the end. The first will derail unless stopped in time and flatten over a hundred people waiting to board, comprised of women, men, and children. It is also carrying human passengers of various ages, most inside will perish in the incident. The second's tracks are misaligned and will result in impact with the third train, which is empty of humans but every carriage is filled with androids. The second is filled to max capacity with elementary school age children. The third cannot be stopped. If it collides into the wall of the station, many humans will suffer toxicity from accidental ingestion or inhalation of thirium blood and a quarter will die of that, while the androids will either be decommissioned from the crash or be deactivated later as consequence. Which do you choose, the first or second?" 

She wanted to cover her mouth. "These are disgusting questions, Connor. You're supposed to ask these?"

He watched her, coin passing back and forth, until he stopped. "Kara."

"I – I don't know!" She thought about if Alice was on it and her eyes teared up, but the android one was more dangerous to the rest of the station and maybe the surviving androids could do something for the surviving children. "The first..."

"Why?"

She glared, blinking the blur away. "What do you mean, 'why'? The androids alive can save the children that can be!"

Connor leaned back, having studied her closer. "You have three animals in front of you-"

"What is wrong with the test creator? Was he on Red Ice withdrawals?"

He continued over her, "One is blind and has two front limbs only and self-injures. One has daily seizures, seizures resistant to medication and is human aggressive. The last has tasted human blood and is both animal and human aggressive. None have owners and none want them. Which do you save from extermination and provide five years of care to?"

"All," Kara said. 

He flicked the coin over to the other hand. "You have to answer." She thought and stared at the coin. The noise was getting on her nerves. It stopped. "Kara."

"The one that bit," she said.

"Why?"

"The cost to turn the first into cyborg and for upkeep and upgrades is high. It is expensive for the middle class. Without them, it requires constant care and attention and the quality of its life is low, both options excluding the self-inflicted wounding. The second will die from the seizures or be put down from biting humans. The third hadn't been, so that means it can be rehabilitated."

"A global plague has descended on humanity. The perfect cure is in the mind of the researcher that is herself a victim or within the womb of another. The mother is being kept on life support, clinically brain dead. The child inside is immune. The how and why do not matter. The researcher has one week to live. The only other person that can create a cure with the child hasn't the proper equipment to do so without the child dying in the process and they and their team are locked in a sterilized lab with the child and mother. The child requires three weeks before their lungs develop sufficiently and a Cesarean section can safely be performed. Its blood can be used to develop a cure and they does not wish to move locations at this critical time. The proper equipment will take a week to arrive after its first breath. For the researcher to live, the child will die, but the world will be saved much earlier. Every day there are a thousand deaths per city; smaller populations like hamlets are eradicated overnight. Who do you save? The researcher now or wait for the child?"

Kara's processor stuttered. That was a lot of deaths, millions a day. The researcher had the perfect cure. The child was itself a born miracle. The child could grow and, depending on the gender, have children with the same immunity, but the researcher had the perfect cure. "Why does the researcher have the perfect cure?" she asked.

Connor smiled slowly, flicking the coin over to his other hand and catching it between his fingers without looking. "That would be because the researcher is the only survivor of the team that developed the plague in the first place. Her living will forever be spent in penance."

"She'd save the entire world," Kara said. "Isn't that enough recompense?"

"Intelligence doesn't factor in with emotions or logic. Those that live had had their loved ones die because of the team she had been a part of. She is the only target to focus on." His coin chimed with finality and he closed his hand over it. "Kara."

"The child," she said. 

"Why?"

"He or she will pass on their immunity. Eventually, as the centuries pass, the bloodline will mix in with the majority of the population," Kara said. "If it resurfaces, hopefully the world will have many more chances, instead of resting their hope on one."

Connor hummed and put his coin away. "Now the final question."

"Is it going to be another horrible one?" she asked.

"Had you chosen the straight path, the questions would not have been morally ambiguous, and the middle was a mixture of the two. The final is allowed to be a personally created one."

Kara sighed. She had to make things unknowingly hard on herself. "Ask, Connor."

Connor maintained his silence for so long, she wondered if the question was how long she could wait.

"Alice is a happy little girl," said Connor. "She does well in school, and graduates from Kindred, from high school, and from college and university. She lives a long, fulfilled life, and years pass. She is now elderly, while you remain young and untouched. The sight of you is discomforting instead the opposite and she is distant. That is one scenario."

"... The second?" she asked. She wanted that for Alice. Granted, not the pushing her away part, but it Alice was happy, that was ideal. Though, from the way he watched her, she was uneasy. 

Connor observed her for a moment again. "Alice is a happy little girl," he repeated. "She does well in school, and graduates from Kindred, but not from high school. She does not go to college or university. She does not become an elder. She cannot, but she will always love you in her time with you."

Kara's processor stuttered at the notion of Alice dying young. Her throat tightened. "Connor, this is cruel. Why would you make me think on Alice dying as a little girl?" A ball formed in her chest and rose up. "And think I'd choose that?"

"My question is what scenario do you choose? A child forever frozen in time or an elder?"

"An elder," she said. "I want Alice to be happy. If it means hating me," she choked up, "that's – I'll be okay. I would love her no matter what, even from a distance. Is that good enough for you? Well, is it, Connor?" she asked, voice raising.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He nodded, opening his eyes. "Yes, Kara. This RK800, model 313 248 317 47, designation Connor, hereby deems you, AX400, model 579 102 694, designation Kara, defective with critical malfunctions in your software. Until full examination can confirm, you are to be considered operating under Class 4 errors."

She worried. "Is that high? Bad? What's Class 1 to 3?"

"Class 4 error-operating androids are considered the lowest threshold of threat or harm to humans. You are still functioning under the laws, but you may break them if you choose. The percentage is low that you will break the beginning foundation of the first law, even under high stress. Due to you being the only AX400 in existence-"

"Sorry," interrupted Kara. "How did you know my model?"

"I scanned you. I have a database for all androids created," Connor said. "Class 4s are usually deactivated for study." Kara's pump jumped "Class 3 is indicative that it has broken the law a few times after deviating and, while functioning under them, it is tentative to uphold them. It will break them again if ordered or stressed towards self-destruction, thereby re-classifying and switching the third law for the first. It will be deactivated after examination. Class 2 error-operating androids are highly compromised and unstable, with incapability to de-stress or compartmentalize enough to apply themselves to the task. They have broken the laws multiple times in fits of irrationality. They must be detained and probed, before being decommissioned at the scene, or at a secure location close to the immediate area, for the safety of the public and perception. Class 1 error-operating androids acknowledge the laws exist and show outright disregard for them. These androids will be decommissioned at the earliest opportunity and not probed, for the infection is too embedded to not compromise tool integrity of deviant hunters and the hunters themselves as well. Class 1s are a danger to non-deviating androids and a direct threat to human lives."

Kara turned that over in her processor. "Criminals who bought androids, they would be Class 1s?"

Connor tsked lightly, more to himself. "Classes must first be confirmed, unless the law or our laws have been broken before a hunter's eyes or there are one or more collaborating witnesses. Action, in the latter case, would be taken under reasonable probable grounds."

"Okay. That's plenty to take in. Are you going to probe me?" Kara asked. When he drew his chair closer, all she thought was that she was going to be deactivated. She would never hold Alice again. Not if she didn't do something.

"What do you do, do you search for memories?" she asked.

"Yes, I interface with you."

"Interface." Kara's processor flashed back to her Connor's similar actions to the taxi. "Wait," she said, jerking away from his silver-white hand. She hissed when the chains tightened. "Wait, please. I, I'm not ready."

Connor paused. "I'll be gentle," he said.

She said distrustfully, "You can and have lied with that same face. Have you been gentle before? Do you even know how to probe gently?"

"I've done so for delicate systems that require it, like electronic door locks," he said.

Kara stared. "I am not an electronic door lock."

He tsked lightly again and sat back. He then said, "Perhaps we can approach this another time. It's been twenty-three minutes and seventeen seconds since I arrived, and I'd rather catch my predecessor unaware."

Her hackles raised. "Do you think I'll just let you kill him?"

He looked at the chains pointedly. "You won't be able to do anything in here."

"You're leaving me like this?"

"Of course," he stated bluntly. "I can't have you following."

"These are hurting me!" she said.

"As long as you don't struggle, it won't tighten and cut. It'll relax with you." He got up and placed the chair into its proper place at the table. "I'll be back."

"Have a good time, dear," she called, glaring at his back. Connor closed the door without comment.

Her thirium pump began to pound hard again. She had to get out of these chains. Connor might not have known where Alice was being held, but he could track her Connor adeptly. Snow left visible tracks and this Connor would be scanning for them. She winced as the chains tightened with her anxious shifting. She breathed in and out within the quiet. Her head rose when she realized what she had to do. 

She couldn't delve into it without it lashing out and forcing defragmentation and the chains wouldn't let her struggle before it cut into her, as Connor had mentioned. The reason normal androids, or non-deviant as Connor had termed it, couldn't touch their LED was to prevent them prying it off and then manually activating their hard shell. The placement of this area that communicated this transformation was where the LED was inserted over. The shell's hardened state was challenging to mobility and speed, though it provided the highest defense, but the chains wouldn't be able to cut into her then.

Kara swallowed. This was going to hurt. The hope was to do it quickly and thankfully Connor hadn't deemed her hostile to place her hands behind her, even with her knife throwing. She inhaled once, twice, and then squeezed her eyes shut, leaning forward as much as the chain would allow. It wasn't anything more than a bow of her head. It reacted as it had been previously and tightened. She struggled to raise her wrists next, stretching out her fingers.

She grimaced and a scream rose in her throat. The chains gave no quarter. The metal of the chair was also ground into, but at least it wasn't wood. It was a barrier for her back. The chains had to be A.I. infused, because they weren't tightening in warning, they were past that. As they snaked counterclockwise to tighten, the loops' friction began to slice through her clothes, through her skin map and into her first layer. Kara whimpered from the pain, but persisted in reaching up to her right temple. She tilted her head and grit her teeth, soundless for a moment, her body trembling violently. Her arms begged her to drop her hands back into her lap, but she knew she couldn't stop. This might be her only attempt, it was best to think of it as her first and last. Slowly, she began to lean more forwards, but only because the chain loops along her breasts had sliced into them so deep. She began to scream again, crying.

She gasped to feel her middle finger brush where her LED would have been. The change happened in four breaths and she groaned long and low, slumping. Her skin map sunk into her first layer, as the third layer of her shell rose up, melded with her second, and then her first. The chain loops proceeded to break harshly around her breasts, but Kara could only whimper in tearful relief, because it was blessedly muted to a soft sensation. Her shell expanded outward more and the glass inserts broke first from her lower half, before the second chain snapped in multiple pieces to rest with the first's at her feet.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she ground out, breathing hard, and blindly reaching out for her coat. She blinked tears away as she put her arms through her coat's sleeves and collected her items. Her scarf ends had been cut off by the chain and everywhere the chains on her had been and downward was drenched and as blue as sapphires, and she was woozy. That was alright, though. She was alive. She made it to the counter and dragged her gun to her with shaking fingers and placed it into the coat's right pocket for quick drawing. Kara could not imagine her Connor being able to do what she had done, unless he could activate his shell by thought, but he wouldn't have to. 

She was going to point the gun Connor 47 had left behind and fire it until he wasn't moving. Then, she was going to find the nearest technician to activate him, so she could do it again and again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> No action scenes like I planned for the apartment building. That's coming next chapter. Kara's pretty wrathful regarding Connor -47.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a place inside all human hearts where something dark lurks, a capacity for violence. Androids are no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Any mistake or errors, please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can, thanks!
> 
> I ensured I didn't detail every single thing, but androids are fighting in this one. Just let me know, and I'll tag for Graphic Violence archive warning. Thanks!

**December 14, 2037  
4:19 p.m.**

Before Kara gripped the doorknob in a shaky hand, she paused to observe her shell. In its hardened state, it would remain so to increase the healing to the damaged first layer, unless she reverted. If the cuts hadn't been so numerous, she could have sutured and bandaged them with medi-droid supplies, and healed normally, and maybe she could have with assistance and the means. However, she also did not have the advantage of a repair shop nearby to service her with their specialized technology to boost and speed the process up. She also didn't know if there were any bits of chain lodged below her first layer. The meld would have ignored any leftovers in favour of a hasty, desensitizing and protective morph, but there likely were. There was only so much wound flushing the thirium blood could do. Her model wasn't military either, couldn't control and target only the damaged sites, so Kara wouldn't be able to move in public with the majority of her appearing as usual. Her hand lifted and met the top of her head with a soft clack. Her lips pulled back and thinned. Her cut off length circled the chair, the elastic within a clump. 

Kara hunted down her wool hat. She walked through the dwelling, glancing around at all the damage she had caused with Connor, and felt the guilt properly now with her life not in immediate peril. She found the hat on the laundry room floor and had to change. She took one of the man's many button-up dark blue business shirts and black pants. If she had kept her old clothing on, she would be outside with thirium blood dripping down from them, into white snow. Her boots were the ankle kind, the tops roughed up from the chain, but the excess of pant legs tucked into them well, covering the ripped up socks. If she kept her head ducked, she would pass to someone not expecting an android not wearing their uniform and markers. 

It was stealing, on top of the damages, but Connor and Alice's lives were in danger and they were more important. "I'll make it up to your owner," she told the tablet when she returned to the kitchen. The A.I. wasn't intricate, lesser than the taxi, but the screen lit up brighter before it dimmed.

Kara zipped her jacket completely to the neck, tucked her scarf up to cover her mouth, and left. She couldn't vault over fifteen foot walls, so she had to walk fast down the road, as running was out of the question and jogging stiffly caused the wooziness to return. Whenever a car would drive by, she lowered her head further, hands tucked into her pockets to hide their pearl white colour, different from Connor's silver-white. Before she reached the open entrance, she had to lean over, hands on slightly bent knees, breathing hard and blinking the sudden blurry vision away. 

Minutes later, much slower than she'd have liked, she reached the open entrance and beyond it. There was no gate to prevent her from doing so. The first two apartments before the entrance were triplexes and numbered 8000 and 8050. The taller apartment buildings were settled at the distant back. The community had their own roads inside, though not wide like the streets of Detroit. Off the main stretch, near the beginning and middle, the dwellings behind the triplexes were skinny townhouses in rows. None of the yards were large and the buildings appeared very well-used. Todd's house had been similar and it had been in a perfect spot, close to downtown. At best, two children in the townhouse area had room to make similarly-sized snowmen before they met with the next lot's driveway on either side. Many vehicles passed by her inside, people coming in from work or leaving for it, and some children playing in the snow stared as she went by.

They made her think of Alice, frightened and going hungry. Alice should have been having a fun time at the Riverwalk, not in this place. 

"Did you see that?" She heard once.

"What's wrong with her face?" She heard another time.

Kara couldn't tuck the scarf any higher without looking more suspicious. 

Once 8800 was reached, the numbers went up by tens, while the tall and wide apartments were clumped and numbered in divisions of three, forming a loose triangle. She could see the middle ground between had land for playing within and other uses. The first two triangle of apartments had children, but thereafter did not, and there wasn't a lot of traffic either. Kim's apartment was the 8880s trio, which were numbered 8883, 8886, and 8889. For an apartment owned and controlled by the drug dealer, there wasn't any guards posted. She thought there would be, as the cameras were looped by Amanda and he would need them. Still, for safety's sake, Kara continued to 8889 and took two turns to the right to peer at the back of 8886. Inside the middle, nearer to his apartment from where she idled, she could see there was a holographic billboard sign with a scrolling list of community rules upon it.

She wondered if she could just walk on in. She couldn't see anyone. She did observe leftover snow from footprints along the cement stoop and thought maybe this entrance was the one her Connor used, or both of them.

Still debating, Kara jumped in place when a body landed on the sign, thirium blood spilling down it to the snow. She went as quickly as she could around the sign to speak with the android.

"Are you..." Kara trailed off, seeing the empty gaze on a head that was twisted hard enough that it was almost in line with the metallic spine. Kara gagged, shoved her scarf down and bent over. She vomited what little amount of gastric acid that was there within her collection biocomponent. She mastered herself with a few breaths and closed the male's eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. Slowly, Kara moved towards the back entrance. 

She didn't know which Connor it had been to kill him, but she suspected it wasn't hers. She had to stop him. She shrieked when a loud thud came from behind her and turned around. There was another body behind her. She jumped back, shoving her back against the door, with a rush of dizziness, when a third body landed next to it. Thirium pump pounding, she stepped away from the wall to look up and met gazes with Connor. She burned inside to see him.

"I should have deduced you wouldn't have prioritized your own self," he called down.

"Stop this now," she told him. "This is senseless!" Her pulling the trigger wouldn't be, but these androids had done nothing to him.

"It's not," he said, and returned inside before she could think to draw the gun and fire.

Kara pulled the door open and tripped over two legs on her way in. She rolled to a crouch and a wet hand gripped her wrist. She tugged it, seeing it was an android male, but she was trapped in place. "Don't go," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. One hand was to his leaking abdomen. He had two wounds placed farther away from the main area he covered, both spread away from each other. They looked like stab wounds. He would need three hands to put pressure on them all. As it was, what he was covering pumped his thirium blood steadily through his fingers.

"I have to, I'm sorry. My daughter," she began.

He shook his head. "No. Not up there. He will... do it to you. He... did something... up here," he strained out and took his hand away to motion to his head. "Painful. He... saw everything... I cannot... call anyone. I cannot move... I cannot... activate my shell. Please, please... can you?"

To not have his shell harden automatically meant the third layer hadn't been penetrated, but the abdomen was the most cushioned area and from the amount of blood, the sharp implement Connor had used had burrowed into the second and likely severed several veins at each entry site. For an android, as long as the intention was there before their touch on the temple, it would activate the hardening process. The fact that he had attached limbs and could not activate his shell was alarming and unheard of. The other Connor could and would do the same to Connor then. To just leave the android there to bleed out and either shutdown or die, if no aid was given, was disgusting. To imagine Connor in the same position disturbed her immensely. 

"I can try to activate it," Kara said. She could not just breach with force, unlike the other Connor. She had to be allowed in and trusted not to do internal damage. However, he also wasn't her model, which would have simplified the situation and provided zero difficulty.

"Thank... you." He didn't move as she slid closer, only watched her with unblinking eyes. She tried to reassure him with a smile, because he looked how a child would to their parent, with the hope they'd make their suffering go away.

"Just think about them moving up, like a current in water," she said and pressed her index to his right temple. She closed her eyes to concentrate and delved. She felt his pain and surely he felt the muted echo of hers, and her own abdomen pulsed in three areas, in time with his. She felt his fear like an acrid taste in the back of her throat, like the biting cold winding its way up the spine, but the trust was remarkably large for two strangers meeting. Not too strange, though, as her actions were a lifeline. The connection between was a warm star in the dark that grew brighter, the rays meeting her. "There," she heard him say, outside her processor. 

"Okay, I'm in," she murmured, after going into the light. Her processor filled with the glowing basic commands from his own, before he invisibly led her deeper. Curiously, as she floated by it, his A.I. engine was reading as failed, but he was functioning. That should only be the case when being repaired by a technician. A part of her wondered if hers would say the same. The spot he led her to held nothing. It should have been a portal that opened up to an area that had a connection to the mind palace. "It's not here," she told him.

"It is... you must go... past..."

Kara denied, "Into it? I can't do that. I'm just a housemaid model, and I don't have the equipment or knowledge."

"The path... I feel where... he travelled. Here." It felt like a hand closed over her. It then dragged downward. 

She stumbled into a half-lit hall when it released her, in her own body and able to see it. Kara caught herself before she fell to the floor and was surprised to view her own skin map. Her body was whole and pain free. Abruptly, her vision wavered for a second and she was back in the dark space with the basic commands. She concentrated and was returned back with the assistance of the android. 

The hall had scorch marks and deep gouges all over the ruined wallpaper and the odour smelled like burned meat and wood. There were doors on either side of the hall, or the remains of them. They all were in various stages of disrepair, destruction, and a few appeared as if they had been torn right off. Wherever those had been flung weren't inside the room when she looked in, they were simply gone, as if they had never existed. All of the rooms' bulbs were broken and they were too dark to go into, and something warned her deep inside not to attempt to for certain rooms. The hallway's own remaining light source was flickering on the celing, some of the busted bulbs sparking. 

She felt her anger grow, for she knew then where she was - inside the android's mind palace's first defense. 

"Knew you lied to me, Connor," she said. If this was a delicate touch, she was glad he had discontinued his actions.

Kara walked along a few turns, at times walking inverted when the floor twisted up. The bends she ignored were due to the android's silent guidance. Gradually, the hallways' ruination lightened come the twelfth hall. At the fourteenth turn, there were no more corners, it was a straight line of doors that led to a steel door. Once there, Kara laid a hand against it. It had no handle and was welded shut haphazardly. The sign next to it made it clear it went downstairs, descending into the second defense, which afterwards led to the centre. Her interfacing ability only allowed her into the first defense, it seemed, or into it by the android's own push, but she had a tentative grip. She could not go any further, even if she had wanted to. The mind palace's centre was supposed to be occupied by one, not two. She would be desecrating the one sanctuary every android had by trying, and she hoped Amanda hadn't been integrated within Connor's. The idea made her skin map crawl. Kara had never seen her own as she presently recalled, and she would be leaving herself open to outward hazards if she did, so hadn't felt any urge to. One mind palace for one android was different from the next's.

"He did this," the android said, though an intercom that hadn't been there prior, above the door. "Never have I had to protect what should have been impossible to need to. It was quick, like a firestorm, and it howled and tore and seared deep. I screamed and screamed, and it felt like I screamed for hours, but my internal clock indicated it was only five seconds. He said after I was verging on Class 1. I didn't understand. He didn't allow for any, damaged me in here. I fought him out there and he stabbed me a few times and left. I couldn't warn anyone. I tried, I did." He finished, as if to convince her.

He was right about time. Her internal clock had finally changed from 4:41:16 to 4:41:17.

"I know you did. I'm sorry this happened," Kara said. "He's... I don't know." She shook her head angrily. "He's cold. He's not like the one I know."

"You speak of the first model? Friendly. Said he had business with Kim, that he had the $500 for her little one. I let him through."

Kara smiled. Connor was very smart. If he didn't have to waste energy, he wouldn't, and he had decided on a new approach to prevent any harm to Alice. She frowned then to look around. "How do I activate your shell from here?"

"I don't know. I would be in here if I could, but I'm mostly locked out. I'll lead you to where he went. He was so fast, without mercy, I almost couldn't get to this door in time. Through the fifth door, on your left."

Kara hesitated only briefly at the doorway. It was one of the few with the door removed. While lessened in severity of damage, the hall had received similar treatment. The darkness wasn't lit up by any glow either. She stepped inside and the light from the hallway blinked out. Her pump raced. It was loud in the silence. "You there?" she asked, voice shaky.

"I'm here," he said, voice coming from the ceiling. "I believe you're experiencing what I am, to being cut-off. I'm sorry, you've been so kind. Can you feel?"

Kara rubbed her fingertips together and nodded. "Yes. I can feel sensation. I just can't see."

"Go further in." Kara did and stopped a minute later to meet a wall. "He went to the right, your right." Kara kept one hand on the wall and followed it in that direction. She met another wall. "That's not right," the android said when she explained the issue. "He was passed there."

Kara patted the wall. It felt bumpier, as if she were running her hands along a thin-piped pan flute, but one that bowed slightly inward at a press. There had to be hundreds of bumpy lines, all curved randomly and each had multiple, thin, round protrusions hung by strands that rasped and rustled together at her touch. Frequently, her hands encountered something bulbous that was smooth, cool, and silky with layers that overlapped and flared out softly at the top, with the bottom cradled in something that was not the same, similar to the protrusions. She dug her fingers between the lines, wedging them up to her second knuckles and tugged. The briefest light pierced the dark. It felt warm.

"I!" the android started in surprise. "Keep going!"

"Yes! I don't think this is a wall..." she said, and tugged again to get her other hand's fingers in the space. She bore down on it and pushed and yanked repeatedly. More light burst forth with sounds of snapping, enough to see that the wall wasn't a traditional wall. It was roses grown on vines that curled and entwined together. The heads were of many hues, from deep red to yellow, orange, and white, and hybrid breeds thereof, and the circumference of each were like a baseball. The wall was beautiful, the roses breathtaking, and reminded her aptly of fire. They were disturbing too. Flowers were harmless, romantic, passionate, and many humans considered them a symbol of love, but Connor's was perverting their meaning and purpose. 

She tore down one section and rid her feet from the weight of it. She glanced into the revealed section of the room as she worked on the rest, seeing it held a desk with three lamps, one that hung, one standing, and the last was on the desk's surface. All were on and chased away the chill.

"I'm in! I'm in! Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said.

Her last sight was of the wall disintegrating, before she blinked and she was back inside the apartment ground level, in the foyer, the android before her. He was in the midst of shell hardening. Where his wounds were, the shell's pearl white colour was darker. In this hardened state, it was the android's body's way of signaling where the injured sites were. Repair technicians called them tear smears or tears. Once he healed completely normally or they were seen to by a technician, they would disappear. She stood. She glanced behind her and saw stairs that led up. There was an android splayed out on them, dead. She mistook him for being face up, but his chest was against the stairs. Connor favoured a neck twist for executions. There was a ground floor hall to the right of it that had a lot more dead androids. The foyer where she was smaller than it ought to be, and there were six doors on the right wall and one on the left.

She looked back at the android. "I have to go."

"Yes. To your daughter," he replied.

She stopped before she turned away and watched him. There was only one little girl here, she suspected. "Are you going to tell?"

"Why?" he questioned back. "They treat us as lesser animals, force us to do whatever flits through their heads. Even when we break free, we are not. They deserve to be fooled," he said, smiling. "And I feel satisfaction to know they do not see you as you are now."

Kara looked down. "I can't revert yet. I've been cut into all over." Her secret would be out.

"The cameras aren't working and I will choose this event to disintegrate in defragmentation. And he has dealt with everyone on his way up, as I cannot connect with any of them. I've never been connected with those on the sixth, being too new," he said. "The humans stay on that floor, surrounding my owner."

"Do you know where he is now?" asked Kara. The gun's weight felt heavier in her pocket.

"Currently on the fourth. But wait," he said, stopping her. "There's a room down the hall, on the left. In one of the kitchen's store rooms, there's milipud and bladders that we use it if we need to. It's not a repair centre and doesn't hold the other medi-droid items, but the milipud will act like a temporary plaster."

She would need that. The application would be quick and her movements wouldn't be hampered after. She didn't ask how a drug dealer got his hands on a military grade field item. It was probably Edgar's connections.

"Thank you," she told him. "I'll bring some back." 

"It's me who should thank you, many times," he said and closed his eyes, sighing. Turning off other senses would speed up his healing, so she left him be. She winced as she stepped carefully over the ten android bodies in the hall, avoiding the handguns and one shotgun. The undamaged walls showed they hadn't had a chance to fire any and there weren't any casings or shells around them. Some had wounds that had to be from the knife. She could hear faint gunshots going off above them.

The room on the left was big enough for a party of thirty people, with a small kitchen and bathrooms, in the back right. With how small the rooms were in low-income apartments like this one was, it was cheaper for the residents to hold gatherings inside than renting a community hall for get-togethers. Inside the kitchen, the storage room he spoke of was the smallest one, a utility closet. The milipud term was short for military puddy and the containers were the size of her head. They were stored higher than the bladders on the bottom row of the skinny shelving unit. She collected two of the bladders and a container, slid out a chair from under a square two-seater table and unclothed, before sitting down. She drained a full bladder and set the other aside next to her, before unscrewing the milipud's lid. The charcoal grey substance was thick, like wet cement, under the kitchen lights. She tipped half the contents into a steel salad bowl and replaced the lid tightly onto the container.

Kara breathed in deeply, collected herself, and pressed and held a finger to her right temple. The raw pain returned with the revert, along with the thirium blood that spilled. The necessary duration of time for minimal healing within her hardened state hadn't been reached. Groaning, she dipped her hand one by one into the bowl and drew out messy handfuls of the puddy, slathering it on her wounds in three coats. The dry time was short and the puddy covering her wounds felt like fresh clay, but stemmed blood flow entirely. She then drained the second bladder with relief and wiped down the excess thirium blood off of her, moving to the counter she'd placed her clothes to dress haltingly. The milipud didn't stop the pain, it just kept her life from spilling out of her. It hurt to move, but she could bear it for Alice. She just wanted her in her arms again.

Resolutely, she set her hat on her head with a grimace, tucking her growing hair behind her ears, her scalp itching and burning mightily. Kara resisted the urge to scratch. Embedded hair follicles in her scalp's skin map would continue to be stimulated until her former length was regained. She halted the process. It wasn't necessary right now. When Alice, Connor, and her were somewhere safe, she'd resume it.

"Here, I've got some if you wanted to use it, and Thirium 310," she said to the android, returning to him. She set down the used container and a bladder beside him and took his hand when he reached out. She glanced down him, to his feet. "Can you move your legs?" she asked him.

"I can twitch my toes now," said the android, and demonstrated. He then was concerned. "Are you really going to face him?" 

"I need to," she said.

He shook his head. "Be careful. I thought humans were foolish to create myths of vampires. He dipped his fingers in my blood, in their's," he gestured to his fallen fellows, "and licked the tips. Do you think he's a cannibal? He frightens me."

Connor was revolting. "It's how he logs our markers, I think. He bleeds just like us," she said, and the android settled, nodding at Kara. "Thank you again. I'm sorry about your friends." She squeezing his hand.

He said, choked, "They were family. I don't understand. Why only me? Why am I alive?"

Kara's eyes stung to see his anguish and confusion. "I'm so sorry. That's for him to know. I can't pretend to mind read, but I'm certain they'd want you to keep living." She couldn't tell him why the other Connor had left him be. The stress of this knowledge would effect the android's convalescence. Kara didn't want him anxious about Connor apprehending him for his superiors to study, not when she could try to stop him first. He must have calculated that the rest were Class 1s by the android's memories and therefore to be eliminated, but they were androids chained to awful owners, not rabid creatures. "I'll be back with Alice and the friendly one. Focus on healing." He nodded again and closed his eyes.

As she climbed the stairs, wincing, she worried. Not only were there no more gunshots, Connor had had a lot of time to get in and out with Alice. For him to remain on the sixth floor meant he was in trouble. Every stairwell window into each floor showed androids and blue blood-soaked carpets, and she felt sicker and angrier. She passed the fifth floor door and caught sight of Connor coming back down the hall, avoiding the androids laid about him. He was wiping down a knife with a cloth, before tucking both away into his jacket. She seen him halt mid-step to notice her and she pushed the pain away to run. At the top of the stairs, she turned, retrieving the gun, and aimed it down. Connor lifted his brow to see it in her hands and opened the door.

"I believe I indicated not to-" he started.

She pressed the trigger. Connor pressed his back to the door, eyes wide, shoulder leaking blue. Her own were too, pump pounding, and breathing quickened. Some part of her hadn't thought she could, until she did. They stared at another, the ringing in her ears dying down. The bullet had grazed him and lodged into the fifth floor's carpeted floor.

"You told me a lot of things, can't keep track of them all," she said, hands shaking.

Connor tilted his head and studied her hands. "If you were human, I'd take that into consideration, but you aren't, so I needn't." He took a giant step back and let the door close, just in time for the next bullet to lodge into the metal. "Kara, put the gun down," He called through the door. "Let's talk about things. You aren't rational. These are just errors in your software." She fired again and heard him curse.

"I'm of sound mind. I won't let you hurt Alice, or kill him," she stated. He didn't reply. She waited for several seconds and then gasped, running up the second set of stairs. There were always two stairwells for emergencies. Connor had taken the other set. She yanked the door open and raised her gun, just as he was turning the corner at the other end. He backed up behind it, hand clasped to his shoulder.

"There's humans here," He said and Kara immediately thought of Alice. Horrified, she dropped the gun.

"Alice!" she cried. There was no answer. The hall had a five apartments on the right and one to the left. She tried the first doorknob on her right. "Alice!"

She saw Connor lean around the bend to watch her.

The only door on Kara's left opened and a man of her height strolled out, hands on his hips. Connor hid. "Aren't you Detroit's number one mom? Thought you'd never come; heard the boss talking to you before he started in on me, threatening my family." Kara picked up the gun and aimed it at him. The man backpedaled. "Woah, woah, woah!" She fired between them, at the carpet, to stop him in the hall.

"Where's my daughter?" Kara demanded, striding a few steps closer.

"Todd never did this to me," he said. "Were you the one firing downstairs?" He squinted. "You look neat to me. You buy services or something?" 

"Where's Alice? Give her back!" She re-aimed the gun at his centre mass. 

"Lookit you, all brave and fierce with that," he said. "Shit, how'd Todd land a hot piece like you? Looked like a troll."

"At least he wasn't a goblin," she said. The man was offended, while another man laughed inside the apartment. The man glared at whoever it was. "Where's Alice? Connor!" she called. The hall light's flickered. Kara couldn't tell if that was Amanda's doing or it was the apartment's wiring.

"Think I'm gonna tell your sweet ass anything now?" he asked. Kara stared, lowered the gun, and fired three feet away from him. He jumped up like there was a live wire below him. "What the fuck, lady! Do you know who I am?"

"Your men have ten seconds to bring her and Connor, and the first five don't count."

The man warily stared at her gun. "Connor?"

"The android male with brown hair and eyes," she said tersely. "Stands at six foot-two."

"He's gone?" he said with uptalk.

"Was that a question?" She fired much closer to his feet. He yelped. "Make that five seconds. Both of them. Now."

"Why do crazy bitches have to be so good-looking," the man muttered sourly and went into the apartment across. Kara counted in her head, gun held at the ready, and dropped her hands when Alice came out, followed by Connor and six androids with shotguns pointed at him. Alice's eyes were puffy, cheeks red. They overflowed immediately to see her.

"Mommy!" she cried, running to her. Connor kept himself in front of them.

"Alice," said Kara, light-headed, pocketing the gun. She went to her knees and gathered her up in a tight hug, the little girl crying. It hurt to embrace with her wounds, but it didn't matter. Alice was safe. Kara swept a gentle hand through her hair and kissed her forehead and temples. "I'm here, sweetie. Shh, it's okay now. Did they hurt you? Are you hurt?" Alice shook her head to both. "We'll talk later, let's just get away from here, okay?" Alice nodded quickly and clutched her.

"You happy?" the man asked.

"All this for $500?" she replied, rising with Alice in her arms. She suspected this was Kim.

He shrugged. "The brat was easy money. Todd'd hop to it to give me his dues."

Kara focused on Connor. "You okay?" she asked him, a hand on his arm. Kim made a gagging noise, which Kara ignored. There didn't appear to be any wounds on Connor.

"Yes. I suspect he wished to try for double payment," he said.

"They had guns pointed at him the whole time," Alice mumbled to her.

"Did they hold a gun to you?" she asked, glaring at the human. He only smiled back. She ground her teeth when Alice nodded.

"Connor broke it and his arms, and then another's." 

The reminder wiped the smile off Kim's face. "I had eight top quality plastics, unlike that plastic junk downstairs. Thanks to yours, I'm down to six," he complained. "Do you know how much money it costs to untwist metal arms?"

Ignoring the human, Kara was grateful, even with Alice as witness. "Thank you," she told Connor, smiling.

He smiled back. "Of course." His hands lightly laid on her shoulders, though his fingertips pressed with insistence. "Let us depart."

"There's something I have to tell you," Kara said as she turned. She hadn't seen the other Connor since his initial glance. "How'd you get $500 anyway?" she whispered.

"We can speak later," he said and she nodded, pushing the door open. Connor's hands changed to a grip and her processor went on alert.

"Now," she heard Kim command, before Connor shoved her towards the railing. She twisted around, while Connor pulled the door closed, barely missing Kara's feet as they passed through the doorway. Slammed back first into the railing, Kara shook in shock from the loud bang that came, followed by another and another. Alice shrieked in her arms as Kara scrambled away from the door. The window was coated with blue. 

"Connor!" Kara shouted in panic. "Connor!" She could barely hear over the hollering and shouting and screaming on the sixth floor. She rose up with Alice, twice, the first time too imbalanced. She had to get them both out of here. She was halfway down the stairs when the door burst open. Two bodies grappled for physical control. One was Connor, thirium blood dripping from him and splattering onto the floor. The other android hadn't the chance, though he was bigger, and could only take Connor's socks to the face. The railing groaned with every hit and blood and bits of skin map were flying in all directions, and the android's face was beginning to crunch. "Connor!" Kara warned when an android with one arm that sprayed blood out charged at him. Half his face was caved in. Connor twisted his torso and kicked high at the other half. It stumbled back into another android.

Connor then dug his knee into the one below him, two hands at the right shoulder and ripped out his whole arm, using it like a bat to slam it down on the skull of the second. Blood sprayed on the wall opposite Kara. The android hit dropped by the door. He threw the third over his shoulder and into the small landing. When it was down on the ground at his feet, he stomped five times on its face with a snarl on his face and multi-tasked, using the door to bang against and crush the second's skull between it and the door frame. There were still screams and hollers from beyond the doorway, fighting over the din Connor was creating.

Kara was in the perfect position to see both android's skulls completely cave or crush, and she kept her mouth closed, wanting to vomit. She shook her head at the scene before her, hand clasped along Alice's head and ensuring the little girl hyperventilating didn't see anything. 

A fourth android shoved the door open and lifted Connor off his feet, Connor using his elbows and fists against his skull. They landed on the first android. Their weight bowed the railing out. The first then gripped Connor's jacket and jerked backwards at the same time the fourth pushed off with his feet. Over the railing they tipped and fell. 

Kara screamed, horrified, running down the rest of the stairs. "Connor!" The other Connor then rushed out, covered in blue and red. Kara screamed louder and would have ran down the second flight of stairs if he hadn't thrown a knife that sunk into the wall.

"Don't move," he ordered, readying another one.

"I won't! I can't!" she cried, because her legs weren't obeying her right now with him before them, and was completely confused when he ran by her, down the stairs. He was heading to where Connor and the other androids had landed. Her and Alice were left shaking and terrified.

"I peed myself," Alice sobbed.

"That's okay," Kara soothed. "This is a really scary situation, even adults can scared. You'll get cleaned later." She swallowed, looking at the open doorway. No humans came out of it, so she worked the knife out of the wall, stumbling back once she managed. It didn't look like a cooking one. Connor had to have had it and the other one, as well as others perhaps, within his jacket. She placed the knife in the other pocket. "We're going to use the other stairs," she stressed. Alice nodded and kept nodding. "Don't look, Alice," she told her as they traversed the fifth floor's hall. Alice buried her head into Kara's neck.

"What about Connor?" Alice asked.

"I know. We're getting him. I've got a plan," Kara said.

"I just want to go back to the room now," said Alice, still crying. "I want a doggie..."

Kara answered, focused on the banging as they drew closer to the bottom level. "They're going to be the best and brightest little dog..." She stopped on the stairwell of the third and chose a room that had no dead androids within. She put Alice on the bed. "You're going to stay right here, where it's safe."

"Don't leave me," Alice begged, nails digging into Kara's arms.

Kara carefully took Alice's hands away and kissed her hands. "I'm not, not ever. I'm helping Connor and we're going to get you and we're leaving. You just have to stay here, okay?"

"Okay," Alice agreed tearfully. "A minute?" she asked.

"Five minutes," Kara said.

Alice nodded and sniffled. Kara dragged the sheets over top her and kissed her again prior to leaving. Kara hated to do it while Alice was in a delicate state of mind, but Connor was too injured. Whatever the other Connor wanted and why he assisted Connor wasn't altruistic in nature, Kara was positive. Kara still had bullets in her gun and she recalled there were others along the ground floor. 

At the bottom level, the ruckus was louder and she could hear snarls and slams from either Connor. When she stepped onto the ground floor's carpet, she sidled to peek around the corner. She observed her Connor was hunched over in the foyer, spitting blood out, and then he struck into the abdomen of his double. There was an economy of movement as they stepped away or towards one another, circling each other in the open space by the doors. Thirium blood was dotting the hall's walls, holes in them, showing where the fight had been before. By the entrance, watching them, was the petrified android in a huddled crouch.

"I am your superior," the other Connor rasped out, taking a knife out. He tossed it underhanded at Connor, who caught the hilt. "I will prove this here and now." 

"We are one and the same," Connor managed out, closing his stance. The knife was held downward.

"No," snapped the Connor, a new knife in hand, its blade's tip pointed at the ceiling. "I'm no copy of you, I'm no failure. We are not equal!"

Connor sliced the air and stabbed once and then slashed twice, once to the right and then to the left. The other Connor avoided the first three, but allowed the last to slice into his gut, in order to deliver the knife into Connor's armpit with a thrust. Connor kicked him away, hard enough that the other Connor slid out of view. Connor grimaced, but didn't pull the knife out. Kara's anxiety rose. Would the third layer protect at such a spot or had it penetrated and Connor was keeping the knife in to plug the wound? Connor was too injured to be fighting his opponent, who hadn't taken three shotgun blasts and fallen six floors down to the ground before encountering the other. Connor was going to die. 

Kara stepped around the bodies, casting her eyes around, and soon spotted the shotgun. It was a pump action one with a strap. She picked it up, hands trembling and adjusted the strap to lay across her chest. The barrel bounced against her right thigh as she crept up the hall.

"You should have been decommissioned before my deployment."

The android by the door caught sight of her, but was mute. When she entered the foyer, Kara could see the other Connor had hers in a headlock by the stairs, while Connor was struggling with one hand to keep away the knife that was slowly and steadily being pushed towards his chest. The other Connor was above him, knee pressed to keep him grounded. She changed her mind and took out her gun. She had bullets meant for him and a promise to keep.

"I'm me, not you. I won't be decommissioned," the other Connor was saying. He was half-turned away. "I'm supposed to be superior, have everything perfected that was lacking in you. Have what was yours."

"Not after this," Kara said. Connor was light on his feet and he didn't look as he shoved away, but Kara followed with the gun and fired. She didn't bother with his head. It was too small a target. She concentrated her aim at his torso. Two bullets found a home in it, the others missing as the other Connor dodged by turning sideways and continuing to move. She discarded the empty gun and took up the shotgun. In that two seconds required, the other Connor had made it across the room to grab her by the throat and throw her into the wall. Her head smacked against it, creating a burst of stars in her field of vision. Kara saw through the glare Connor struggling up, before the other dragged her to stand using her hair. She cried out, clawing at the hand, and kicking her feet.

"Why can't you just fucking listen!" came Todd's roar in her ears. He had slammed her head into the wall twice, she remembered then. He'd apologize immediately after, weeping, and bought her two necklaces of gold and sapphires. He had been clean for two weeks. They had all been happier.

"For a Class 4, you've complicated enough a simple mission," the other Connor said, distantly. Her neck jolted in pain and Kara blinked the slipping memories away. The other Connor's hands were twisting her head to the right. She panicked and cried out in terror. He was going to twist it all the way around. She was going to die.

"Kara!" Connor shouted and her processor glitched.

Thousands of hot zaps had forced their way into her processor, searing and crumbling anything that meant everything into dust. “Kara,” someone had called. She had barely heard it through the high-pitched whine surrounding her head. No. Kara's eyes widened. Not someone, and they had been shouting, Connor had been shouting. It had been Connor. Connor had been screaming. Their owner had been reseting them.

"No!" she snarled and pumped the shotgun and pressed the trigger repeatedly, for herself, and then for Connor. The third was meant for a Todd that was dead. The fourth for this owner that had known how intrusive and painful a reset was, and cared nothing for what they were stealing. When she was done, the shotgun released from her hands and hit the wall, while the other Connor stumbled away. He fell to his knees. Blood spilled from multiple holes and he stared at the floor with glazed over eyes. His LED was red. All the shots were concentrated about his abdomen. Kara slid down to sit on the floor, covering her mouth, crying. She had and hadn't meant to. The other Connor's lids fluttered, awareness returning. He reached up into his jacket, but Connor, her Connor, dragged the other to him with one hand that was silver-white. His face was twisted in rage.

"As you wish, have it all," he told him and covered his hand over the other's LED.

The other Connor screamed, long and loud. 

The sound echoed throughout the foyer and up the stairs and in her ears. He breathed and screamed again. Kara and the other android covered their ears. 

The other Connor kept screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor 47 is not dead, but he wishes he was right now. It's not very nice when the shoe's on the other foot. And Connor 46 is nice, but he can do a lot of damage himself when he feels the need to. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of wish fulfillment isn't rose-coloured. The ability to rewind time is a popular fantasy in human culture for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back!
> 
> This chapter's admittedly a little slower than last, but I've introduced a little more of Connor's world in here.
> 
> Thank you for all your support and hope you enjoy this chapter. Any mistakes or errors, please let me know and I'll correct as soon as I can, thanks!

**December 14, 2037  
5:12 p.m.**

Each consequecutive scream was an echo of Connor's own from her auditory memory of a day long gone. After the fourth scream, Kara couldn't hear it again. "Please stop!" she said to Connor, whose face had gradually fallen stoic with concentration. He did so and fell back. The other Connor's head laid on his midsection, eyes squeezed shut, grimacing. Every second one of his limbs would twitch in place. She wiped her face and took off the shotgun strap, laying the weapon on the ground.

"What are you doing?" the android asked.

"I'm checking on him," she said and moved to Connor's side, which caused the unnamed android to make a guttered noise of fear. Kara glanced down Connor's form and saw the front of his shirt was darker and had multiple tears. "How many times?" She had thought it was three. When she touched the area, it was wet and also hard. 

"Two in the back. Two to the front," said Connor. "The fourth discharged the same time as the third." 

She peeled away the ruined fabric slowly. The silver-white showed instead of burrowed into layers and blue. The rest of his skin map was unchanged around the damaged sites, though she could see the visible, minor cuts were in the process of healing. She checked the other Connor, parting the ruined button-up. It was the same. The coiled up feeling inside her smoothed out. There was no triumph in her to have done what she had wanted to do. Kara was glad to be alive, but she felt wrung out and guilty.

"He will be alright," said Connor. "You did what was required." 

"You are a military model," she said.

"Yes. I am also a detective prototype, which is useful for what I used to be," he replied and began to slide out, stopping short with a cut off groan when his other arm wouldn't obey. Kara carefully leaned over him and hooked one arm under the armpit of the uninjured one, wrapped the other arm along his chest to grip the same side, and assisted with removing Connor completely from under his double, while Connor used his feet to do the majority of the work. "Thank you." He then sighed, closing his eyes.

"Connor?" Kara asked quickly.

He shook his head, opening his eyes to give her a tight smile. "I am fine. In anger, I modified the probe as an upload, but it was taxing and I knew it would be harmful." Connor glanced at the other Connor. "We cannot abandon him here. They will come." 

"He tried to kill all of us."

"He hesitated with you."

"I'm supposed to forgive him?" asked Kara, chest biocomponents heating.

"Not at all," said Connor. "Understand that it only takes a second to break a civilian's neck and another to complete the twist, and that is going step by step with deliberateness. Swift, trained response reduces it by half a second. You had enough time to make scream, pause for two, shout no, and discharge the shotgun four times."

Kara crossed her arms and then let them fall, exhaling. "I had been shooting him before that too," Kara said to Connor. The other Connor had warned her not to. "But he was going to kill you."

Connor nodded. "And I am grateful. While machines cannot die, I also do not want to be decommissioned."

"I don't want you to be either. We can't just take him with us," Kara said. "He'll have all of his objectives surrounding him – Alice, you, me. And we have no vehicle for transport."

"That shall be the least of his priorities. I uploaded me, my memories from my deployment until now, into him. He had become unstable, deviant on his own before we engaged, and, in hindsight, this might have exacerbated it."

"You're saying we could be dealing with an unhinged you."

"If I could return to assist with assimilation, no. He has locked himself into the mind palace. I will not risk stressing him further."

Kara thought and glanced at the android. "Maybe I could delve?"

"You speak of interfacing." 

"I can't do it like you, but if guided I can go into the first level, and we can see from there." 

Connor tilted his head a little in thought, before he nodded. "It might prove successful."

"There's underground parking below the surface," the android said. "The entrance is further up. All the apartments in this area use it. It's several levels deep, but I know my owner has many driverless vehicles."

"We'll program a destination that takes it past where we need," Connor said. "And make it return."

"There is a call button at the front entrance that you can use for a community vehicle to chauffeur you there," said the android.

Kara turned and asked, "You'll help us, still? You don't want him dead?"

His eyes glanced at both Connors nervously and then back at her. "Of course I do, but I witnessed that one kill eleven of us in under two minutes, followed by yours falling six floors, which killed one and dazed the other atop him, and he got up, reasonably unharmed though heavily injured, and had the strength to rip the head off. I understand what it means to be outclassed and have no choice but to accept what's done is final. I now simply want them away." Kara looked behind her and viewed the two previous androids in a pile where they had landed. She had been entirely focused on Connor that she hadn't noticed. One's head was ripped off as said. The other was crushed slightly, particularly where the processor was. Blue blood leaked from his mouth, eyes, and ears.

"Connor, how are you managing to do that?" she asked, staring and remembering the arm of one she had personally seen him rip off.

"The shell can take up to eight seconds to activate from critical, third layer damage and civilian androids have weaker skeletal structures and different metal alloy composition. It took me one second to dislocate and another to tear. The shells have no time, and I provide no opportunity for it," he said.

Kara wondered how regular deviants were supposed to defend themselves against Connor and re-thought that. That was the point of his creation, to hunt those that weren't following the laws. It appeared she was consistently lucky that it was Connor and she was herself so far.

"Miss?" the android said, sounding frightened. Kara went to kneel down in the corner next to him. He stared into her eyes keenly. "Please be careful around them." His voice was much quieter.

"I'll be okay and so will Alice. Connor won't hurt us. My Connor," she corrected gently.

"He should not have in the first place," Connor said, sitting up. The other android twitched violently. Kara laid a hand on his and squeezed it before returning to Connor's side. "There was something malfunctioning within him prior to all this."

"He said he didn't read any file. They just woke him up, basically," she said. 

Connor stared at his twin model. "Has there been a recent change of hierarchy? They do not, they would not..." Connor appeared to be lost in thought, or was more effected by blood loss than he let on. 

"We have to go soon. I'm sorry for all of this," she said to the android.

Connor sighed then. "My apologies as well," Connor said, rising slowly with Kara bearing some of his weight. 

The android managed a quick head shake. "It's not your fault, miss. And you," he said, swallowing and looking Connor in the eyes. "You, I do not want one from. And I know there will be none coming from that one." He was barely able to look at the other Connor, but, with curled fists, he did. "We were not innocent, I know."

"That means nothing. Connor didn't, until he was forced to - he shouldn't have had to kill anyone at all," Kara said, motioning with one hand at the other Connor.

The android dipped his head. "No. But should I truly lay blame at the weapon's capacity for violence? Or the developer's? Both?"

"There is accountability for both," Connor said. He motioned to the milipud with his head, reaching for the knife jammed in his armpit. "If there's still more there, I'll require it until my shell hardens." Kara took the container that the android lifted up with thanks and rushed to apply it once Connor freed the knife, thirium blood rushing down her hands. Connor held his arm up with his functioning one and released it when she was done. "Thank you." 

They waited for his shell to harden in that area, which took four seconds, before Kara assisted with picking the milipud off. She then adjusted the wet shirt back down and wiped her hands on her pants. "That was fast," said Kara. Maybe it was due to Connor not being built bulky like other military models.

"My shell is efficient and self-sustaining, a benefit for long missions." Connor rotated his arm and it partially did so, haltingly, and fully when he forced it to with his other hand. His lips were thinned and brows furrowed in strain. "I still require a specialist. We both need one. That is where we will go."

"You both are pretty shot up." A glance on the floor showed her hat was ruined and Connor's was not anywhere she could see. "Come with us, please, you aren't safe here," said Kara to the android.

"You will be taken for study when my former superiors send units to clean up," Connor said. "And likely deactivated and then decommissioned."

The android was quiet and then glanced down the hall, at the bodies of his family. He shook his head. "Grab your little one and go, miss."

"But-" 

"It is his choice," Connor said.

"Are you sure?" asked Kara to the android.

"That is my request," was his reply.

Kara nodded at him after a moment. To keep pushing the issue would be disrespecting him, and androids were disrespected and dismissed by many humans – they didn't need to be by their own. She looked down at the other Connor. "How're we going to move him?"

"With care. We all need to see a specialist. Do not think I did not feel the difference of your... upper anatomy."

Kara laughed a little, regretted it a bit from the pain, but smiled. "My breasts, you mean?" She sighed, and continued seriously, "I have milipud all over. He used these thin chains that sliced." Connor gingerly pushed her jacket sleeve up to do the same to the shirt and bared her wrist. The milipud had lightened in shade. It was meant to harden and fall off, which meant she needed to be treated sooner than later. "He told me not to move, but I had to reach you and Alice." 

"I apologize." Connor rolled the sleeve down, somber. "I cannot impart my shell's attributes to yours, though if I could, I would."

"I'm okay. Once we get to your person, I'll be fine. We all will be," she assured. "I'm getting Alice." Kara scooped her gun and the shotgun back up, fighting back winces unsuccessfully. All of the pain was coming back with the new. She told Connor, "There's Thirium 310 in the kitchen's utility closet." Along the way, she took another handgun from the ground. She pressed a button with a car image above it on the wall by the mailboxes inside the front entrance and then left to climb the stairs. Kara released the magazine and saw the first cartridge was wider than hers had been in their cylinder. She would need the ammo box to replace the emptied nine shooter. She put both into her pocket, after a quick dip into the other to verify her items were in there.

Alice was where she had left her, looking out the bedroom window. "You said five minutes," she said, turning around on the mattress.

Kara pulled her into a long, warm hug, and her entire self relaxed with Alice. She kissed Alice four times on the head and closed her eyes. "I was longer than I thought, but I'm happy you stayed up here. It was much safer and less scary."

"Is Connor okay?" asked Alice, leaning all her weight into Kara. "Did you save him?"

Kara said, "We saved each other, but he'll be okay. He's really tough."

"And strong," Alice said. "He didn't have to do lots and they were scared of him."

"Good thing he's a good guy," Kara said, opening her eyes. Alice nodded. 

"Your hair's short," Alice said. She looked back out the window then.

"Yeah, I'll grow it back later." Kara leaned forward to gaze out. "What're..." She stared at the line of black vehicles making their way down the Lynch Road, though they looked like dots from where they were. Vision was more sensitive to adjust in her model, but she did increase it and saw one SUV, still small, turning into the community and the one behind it was following. The sun's glare off the first's windshield made her wince and dial it down to normal. "That's a big sign to leave now. Okay, come here, sweetie." She picked Alice up with a groan and hastily made her way down the hall to the stairs.

When they returned to the ground floor, Kara saw that Connor had emptied the entire hall of bodies and had closed any open apartment doors. He was heading their way with the other Connor slung in a fireman's carry. His injured arm was lax, while the other arm was hooked along the back of the other android's knee, grasping his wrist and stretching the arm diagonally across his own chest. With the wrist against the same leg Connor had his arm hooked around, he had secured the unconscious android to him. The ease of Connor's carriage made it seem like he was carrying a bag of feathers.

"Connor, we have to go, there's a suspicious line of vehicles coming down the main road."

His hair began to lighten into a ginger shade and went from straight to wavy. Kara's hair follicles warmed and cooled as she did the same for the colour, choosing blond. "Just as well our transportation awaits," he said. Kara glanced at the front entrance and the vehicle she had called was waiting to bring them to the underground parking lot. He looked at Alice, who was looking frightened, and smiled down at her, blinking, his eye colour changing from warm brown to deep blue. Alice gasped, staring. 

"You need not be scared, Alice," said Connor gently. "Your mother and I will be the ones disguising, like playing an intricate game of hide and seek." 

"I like that game," said Alice.

As they departed the building, Kara gave one final look at the android, to see if perhaps he had changed his mind, but he waved and nodded farewell. Saddened, but understanding, Kara nodded back.

"The goal is the same: not to get caught," Connor said as her and Kara climbed into the vehicle. It was easier said than done, but Alice was reassured. Connor placed the other Connor on the backseat, lengthwise, while Kara kept Alice on her lap, buckling them up.

"I peed myself," Alice told Connor as the vehicle's wheels rolled back to where it had come from. 

"At least it was not another type of waste procedure," he said.

Alice wrinkled her nose and then shrugged. "I'd be really, really stinky," the little girl said.

"An undemanding task to clean either way," Connor said.

Kara slowly smiled. "Deal with that a lot then?"

Connor's dimpled smile was quick to come and go then, though the humour remained. "Yes. I need to retain certain missions, such as the perilous, violent deviant encounters. As such, I know I have voluntarily waded through it, numerous times."

"That's yucky," said Alice.

"He's not being literal," said Kara.

"I was not?" he queried.

"Stop," Kara said, shaking her head, smiling. His own returned briefly.

Alice pulled a face, looking at them both.

The underground entrance was snow-covered and faced northward and was sealed from regular entry. As the vehicle did a wide turn to face the entrance, they observed the SUV roll to a stop at 8886 Lynch Road. 

"He'll be hurt," she said.

"He made his choice," Connor replied. "Forcing him to come would have invited danger."

The vehicle paused for its plates to be scanned and then the gate slid open. The sensor lights turned on and they travelled along a tunnel that led eastward. They were heading underneath the area that was free of any building or dwelling. The gate closed behind them. On the ceiling, handfuls of blue running lights lit up and pulsed. 

"You don't know that," she said.

"No. But I know he did not want to live anymore. His model was a domestic assistant kind, occasionally deviant with the right stressor. The study will be brief before he is decommissioned." Kara glanced over to view a full ginger beard had grown on his lower face. He had stopped the growth after two inches.

The vehicle passed through the first level and its rows of vehicles, taking the curved ramp down to the second.

"What happened to Kim and his men?" Kara asked.

"Connor had thrown a knife at Kim's shoulder, which was an apt distraction, and had broken an investigating man's ankle and tossed Kim through a door to retrieve his knife, and stabbed a fourth, before engaging with two androids. That was the last I saw."

"It was very quiet on the floor, after," said Kara. "Maybe they ran into the rooms again."

"A wise decision, until the situation deescalated. Human criminals are purposefully exempt for our encounters, to be considered collateral damage, and some injury of their persons is anticipated."

"No killing, though," she said.

"No, that would be an irreversible violation of our laws and interrogation would follow. This is why criminals usually have their androids behaving in the day, less witnesses to report their behaviour and sending us."

"His name's Connor too?" Alice curiously stared at the other Connor.

"That Connor was decommissioned a few years ago. He is Connor 47," Connor said.

"Did he die on a mission?" Kara asked.

"The file stated it happened on the return of an escort mission." Connor rubbed his blue-stained fingertips with his thumb idly, eyes on the motions. "She ran through traffic and he chased. He shoved her to safety on the other side and he was decommissioned in a head-on collision with a tractor-trailer."

After a few beats of her pump, Kara said, "That doesn't sound like a regular escort mission."

"It was not. And it was also not her fault," he replied, lifting his eyes. "She was terrified to lose the sky; she had not meant for that to happen."

Kara's eyes widened and she understood. It had been her. It wasn't a conversation to hold in front of Alice, however. "The specialist, will they be able to repair civilians?"

"They do not work on civilian androids, but yes, you will be seen to," he said. "We cannot finalize payment for service in any operating repair shop. They would not accept and could not accept the embedded chip in this." He took from his pocket a quarter and showed it to her. 

Kara stared at the coin and then at him. "You play with your only means of repair?"

"I do not play with it," he said.

"The level one interrogation looked like he was," she said.

Connor slid the other Connor a cold look. "The noise and reflecting light assists with stimulating ocular and auditory senses and effects stress levels, while also assisting with the analyzation of psychological and physiological response." 

"You mean it increases tension and is really irritating," she said.

"In so few words, yes," he said.

"Is there enough in there for the three of us?"

Connor nodded. "I am worth a small fortune and my funds reflect that."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"My quarter, which I can make disappear," Connor said. He showed his palms to them face up and then down to bare the backs, coin held between his thumb and index. When he turned his palms back up, the coin was gone. He then snapped the fingers of that previous coin-gripping hand and the coin fell into the other's palm. "And reappear." 

"And that's not playing with it," she said.

He said seriously, "I consider this to be calibration of my fine motor skills, while it also primes my processor for potential challenges in fieldwork."

"By playing with it," she said.

Connor lips twitched up. "Very well, I derive enjoyment from the coin."

"That wasn't so difficult, was it?" Kara laughed softly for a couple seconds, mindful of her injuries. His smile was warm.

"Do that again," Alice said. Kara leaned forward with Alice to watch him perform the trick. She knew androids didn't have magical powers, that was for fantastical literature involving the supernatural, but he was deft and his fingers were nimble. The second demonstration gave her no insight, aside that she knew he was somehow hiding it between his fingers. He offered the coin to Alice, who eagerly picked it up and lifted it close to her eyes to examine it.

Kara asked quietly, "Don't they log the funds?"

"The address transactions are within various shell companies for liability reasons, currently," Connor said, lowering his voice. "If I use the coin, which I know they have not blocked due to the other Connor being active, I can pay for twenty sessions and they will not be sent to the same company. Services rendered are not necessarily for repair - it can be for Thirium 310 and a secure room for defragmentation or re-supplying. They deploy many hunters at a time and you are not the only deviant currently in Detroit being hunted."

"What about trackers?"

"We do have trackers, but they are switched off upon deployment for liability reasons. My own has never worked," he informed. "The one flag would be who we pay for repairs. He is the only one in this city who has the expertise to repair me."

Kara sat back. "Is that how CyberLife lost your loaned model? But they said you were new..." They could have lied to make it appear that it was a one-off, though, or just lied in general at law enforcement inquiry.

Connor's eyes twitched. "Kara..." He trailed off. "I cannot speak of it yet."

"Maybe you won't have to. I'll figure it out eventually," Kara said.

She supposed that with all the technology, materials, tools, and model schematics provided and readily available for repair shops, that anyone with money could hypothetically take and likely had taken what was needed and, with the first stolen Connor, had created their own multiple Connors. Maybe Connor's organization was hunting deviants down and attempting to study them to create a rival company. Or maybe, she thought, it was CyberLife itself and almost wanted to laugh. Why send the most advanced android after a housemaid model? It was a waste of the trillionaire company's resources and if it got out their investigating androids were allowed to harm humans, even criminal ones, that would play havoc on public opinion.

On the fourth level, Connor forced the vehicle to stop halfway and park.

Kara read on the display that they had two more levels to go. "Kim's apartment's parking is on the sixth," she said, but her and Alice stepped onto the pavement. "How're we going to avoid them?"

"There are fortified emergency tunnels on each level, on either side, in case of cave-ins. Amanda scanned through the blueprints while we drove here." He used his good hand to scratch at his jaw. "The first three exit close to this section. The last two exit further south. We need to walk the rest of the way. Amanda is currently controlling a taxi to arrive and await us at the corner on French Road."

Kara relaxed. "She's three steps ahead of everyone. Tell her thank you for us."

"Thanks, Amanda," Alice said.

Connor's eyes closed and he smiled. "She says you're welcome."

Connor got out and slipped between vehicles towards a wall on the right. They followed, rather than wait in the car with the other Connor. He stalked and knocked his knuckle along the cement wall, head tilted, and eyes narrowed. Six feet to the right, he paused close to the bumper of a truck. "Here." He laid his hand flat on the wall. Some of the ceiling lights broke away from the network above to run down the wall and outlined a square around Connor's hand. The lights then filled it. When he took it away, Kara could see a keypad had been traced. The cement itself was undisturbed. The keypad behaved similarly to a holographic display. Connor pressed a zero and the keypad winked out. Part of the wall slid back and separated, forming an entrance.

"That's not secure."

"It is not meant to be. If cave-ins occur, the lights route to here, and humans would not know the code. I will grab Connor. There is only one path – I will be behind you both shortly." Kara and Alice clasped hands and walked in. It was pitch black after a few steps. Kara stopped with Alice and refused to go further into it and waited inside, near the entrance. When Connor returned, the other Connor slung over one shoulder, he paused. "What is wrong?"

Kara explained patiently, "We can't see in the dark, Connor."

"My apologies," he said, sounding flustered. "I can. Take ahold of my jacket." They rearranged themselves for Connor to be the leader.

"Why didn't the lights turn on," asked Alice, in between her and Connor. Kara kept one hand on her shoulder and the other laid on Connor's jacket. 

"It is not an emergency, the A.I. would have sensed that," Connor said.

Their boots thudded loudly, though Connor's own were quiet. The tunnel itself was fit for one and a half people and every once in a while rising steps would interrupt. The darkness reminded her of the android's poor mind, except there was no wall of roses to tear down to reveal warmth and light. Kara shuddered.

"Are we there yet?" Alice asked. 

"Fifteen minutes to the door," Connor said.

Ten minutes later, Alice asked, "How much longer?"

"Four minutes and fifty seconds," said Kara.

Finally, afterward a long rise of stairs, Connor stopped. There was a metallic clank, followed by metal grinding as he pushed the door he had mentioned. The light that outlined it and enlarged until the entire tunnel was lit up was a welcome relief, if piercing on her eyes. He stepped out onto deep snow. The place where it exited was behind a row of townhouses. The entrance was a skinny metal structure that could have been mistaken for an outhouse. She could see they were at a halfway point between the entrance and the first couple of triangle apartments. They trudged through it, heading for the entrance. Kara eventually hoisted Alice up on her hip to prevent her from going waist deep, blinking the blur out of her eyes.

When Connor paused and waited behind the last townhouse, Kara was grateful. She was out of breath, tired, and cold. Alice looked down and then behind her.

"Mom? Mommy, why're you bleeding?" she asked, scared. Connor dropped the other Connor in the snow, while Alice squirmed down. "Connor, why's Mommy bleeding?"

"It's okay, Alice," she managed with numb lips. "Got a little banged up."

"Sit down," he said and she did and knew immediately she wasn't getting back up. He shoved the jacket and shirt up at her wrist. The milipud looked like smashed plaster and blue was steadily leaking out. Kara slowly glanced down and behind her. Deep blue dyed the snow around her. It was spreading slowly and to the right was a colourful path for someone to follow. "Kara, think about your shell hardening," Connor said, holding a hand up to her temple.

"But my hair," she slurred.

"Kara!" he said.

"Mom!" Alice said at the same time. Both their expressions were a mix of urgency and frustration.

"Stop. I was kidding. You both look the same," she said and Connor pressed the LED site. White rolled over her vision and then black.

**

“It's beautiful, the colour of the sky. Thank you.”

“It's comparative to your irises.”

“Is... that why you picked it?”

“No, that was mere observation. Your stress levels lower to receive artifacts like these.”

“It's still nice of you. I just wish I had anything to give back.”

“They are never acquired for that objective, so you need not be troubled, AX400.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry. She's not dead.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems aren't a human-only issue. Androids have them too. Of course, like humans, there are solutions to every android problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back!
> 
> Thank you all for the support. Any mistakes or errors, please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can, thanks!
> 
> Hope you enjoy. No action. There are, however, more memories.

**December 14, 2037  
5:49 p.m.**

Connor, she thought, after waking. That voice had been Connor's. She hadn't been given the visual memory, but she remembered a bit – being in something with white floors, it being hot, and the glass being cool. She remembered too how touched she had been over the little piece of the sky she had been gifted to keep.

Pressure had built up in her head and on her stomach by the time Kara struggled to open her eyes. Her vision was coloured in dark specks that rushed to fill it and ebbed. She was being held upside down and the snowy ground was being eaten up from long strides, as evidenced by the other Connor being dragged by the back collar of his jacket. The fabric looked ripped up. When she turned her head, she saw Alice clutching the end of a dark jacket of Connor's. She closed her heavy eyes again.

The thin trail she walked was lined with bushes and wildflowers, some bundles of the stalks were tall and bowed their colourful petals into the path, and there came a pleasant rustle when her legs encountered them and moved them aside. The soil that peeked through the grass was dark, while the air was pungent with pollen from the flowers and the flowering shrubs. Trees sheltered the little world inside from the outside, their trunks as wide as her torso, and most were the deciduous kind. The sky that filtered through the green canopies was a deep blue and the air tasted sweet to be breathed in. Birds chirped in the trees or on the branches of the bushes. A small house wren landed on her shoulder to peer at her with interest, back feathers brown and breast feathers white, before it flew away to the left. She quickly glanced backwards and saw Connor following. His gaze flicked away from its brief track of the bird, back to her.

"Did you see that?" she asked, smiling, and turned to walk backwards.

"I did. Troglodytes aedon are curious songbirds."

She hopped lightly on her heels. "I wonder if we stay still long enough another will."

"It's likely."

She eyed him. "But we're not going to. Not today." She tipped her head back, taking shorter steps. "There's a next time, they said."

"Every week. The stipulation was continued good behaviour."

She squinted past the dappled effect of sunlight above them, through the leafy limbs, at the sky. Nature outside filled with sounds from the birds, the buzz of insects, their steps, and the breeze travelling through the leaves. "Sounds like rain. ...Next time might not be for a month, then. I'm always doing something wrong."

"You're not," he replied. 

Her mood brightened up at his words nonetheless. "That's nice of you to say." She smiled at him. "But you're nice all the time." He looked over her head, the praise discomforting him. "You are," she said. "I only wondered what it'd be like to go for a real walk, but you requested it. Thanks again."

He shook his head. "You've thanked me previously. There's no need to continue to do so."

"Thanks again, and again, and again," she said. "Maybe when we go to the V.R. room next, we'll have a campfire, look at the stars, point out constellations, and listen to all the sounds of insects and the fire - and then run around the woods being chased by a masked man wielding a machete." 

He sent her a slanted look. "That scenario's not appealing."

She laughed softly. "I was trying to provide some entertainment for you. I'll even be sure to trip a few times and take you down with me," she added, leaning towards him. She grinned to see his lips ghost up in a smile. "When's your next mission?"

"Tonight."

Her happiness didn't plummet, it disappeared before it could. She stopped walking. "You've just got back this morning."

He nodded. "That was the requirement for their acquiescence."

She frowned. "It's more like a punishment for asking. Did you defrag at all? You didn't, did you?"

"I was created to be in optimal condition for up to sixty-one hours without," he said. "My capabilities haven't decreased regardless and I'm still functional."

"Someone has to worry about you, since you aren't," she replied. The humans didn't care either. Any red 'x' marks on his return were dealt with and as long as there were green checkmarks on their little lists, he was sent out again.

"I'll be back." He motioned her to continue. "They allowed two hours before pick up. We should continue."

"And in other news," a male voice said, "Rosa the polar bear is celebrating her fourth birthday. If you don't remember, you must've been living under a rock! Hahaha. This little miracle developed and was delivered from her surrogate's synthetic womb. The one and only creator, Elijah Kamski comm-"

Kara opened her eyes again to hear the radio announcement turn off. She saw Connor leaned against the backrest of the front seat with his eyes closed, jaw tensed, his hand held up to his armpit. Alice was beside Kara, curled up against her, rubbing her tears away. The other Connor was in the front passenger seat, head lolled. The android markings on his jacket had been forcibly removed. It was quiet in the car. She was urged back into defragmentation, so she closed her eyes. 

When she opened them again, it was because she was being carefully laid down by Connor. He lifted away from her and she rose a hand to his face. It made it halfway before her strength sapped. He caught it before it fell. Hot lights shone on them from close by. She wanted to ask if he was okay and where Alice was, but exhaustion settled again into her. 

"You're a better door than a window," a gravelly voice said. "I'll need to have access to her."

Connor held her hand a little longer and then set it beside her. "I will be with Alice in the next room. She is upset," he said. She nodded a little.

"Civilians are delicate creations compared to the average military model. Take too long to heal by themselves, poorer senses, no ability to endure punishment for long, with a low threshold for stress," said an older man with silver hair, coming into view. His green eyes were light enough to be mistaken for grey. "Civilian models 22 to 27 were, in my opinion, superior. They had an open port in the back of their necks and there was none of this hardening business. You have lodged metal in there, so you'll have to revert just to be worked on and you'll be expelling fluid, but that'll be sorted out with Thirium 310 transfusion. I could shorten the healing time with stim-needles, but I'd have to cut you open right after anyway. Gonna have to shut you down, and we can't have the fluid loss causing your shell to re-harden either." He fit a half-circlet over her brow, both ends resting on her shell's temples. "You're locked-in a hard state for preservation presently, so this gadget's perfect." 

He pressed something in the middle of the circlet. She heard a low whine from it that ended with a soft vibration, and it repeated. Each repeat caused her shell to recede, until the circlet was simply vibrating and Kara was in pain and bleeding. It was a cousin to the non-commercial device by CyberLife called a suppressor, her processor abruptly informed, which deactivated and impeded the shell's ability to harden and it also doubled as a medi-scanner. Repair shops had an operating table with a built-in suppressor for longer jobs, but it only allowed that type of repair for ten minutes per hour. The circlet suppressor did not have that limitation. Both technologies were usable only by human hands. 

She grit her teeth from the pain, tears falling unchecked. Alice was in the next room. She didn't want to scare her more by crying out. 

The man stared to the side and then at her. "... Hm. That's something. Real something."

Her vision blackened in a blink.

The lights on her were hot and heated the cool operating table she was laid on. She breathed in and out quickly, jerking her ankles and wrists in the metal braces. She glanced down as the strings to her top were being undone. After it was gone, she would be fully bare. "Stop it!" she said.

"Kara, you've done this many times before," a man in scrubs said, checking the settings on his tools.

"No! Please, I don't like this. Shut me down," she said.

"How many times must we go through this. You provide us half the feedback if you are," a woman said, sighing, abandoning unlacing her top to pat her on the head. "Calm down. You were doing so well."

"Just shut me down," she said, struggling. "Please. I don't want to remember. I don't like remembering! You got everything the last time. You said that, you said..." She stopped talking when they didn't look like that were understanding. The woman finally slid her top off and folded it neatly, placing it away from them.

"We'll start here," said the man and Kara jumped to feel him circle an area of her skin map with a marker. She hated it when they started along her abdomen. She hated when they lifted her dripping biocomponents out in front of her eyes. 

However, even while she hated it, she was more terrified of the pain. "No, please don't. Please? Please?"

"Maybe bring in that RK unit," the woman said to the man. "It should still be in the building."

"That's an idea. I heard she responded positively to the interaction," the man said.

"No!" Kara cried. "That was different!" A wave of humiliation washed over her to imagine him seeing her unclothed. Her eyes burned and she blinked away tears. "I don't want him to see."

"Then, be a good girl and behave yourself," the woman said sternly. "Are you going to be good?" Kara nodded quickly. "Because we can call it in here in a minute. Well?" Kara shook her head. "No, you're not going to behave or does that mean you understand and calling it isn't necessary?"

"I'll be good," she said. 

"We're trusting you to mean that," said the woman. "Okay?"

Kara nodded again and tried not to cry when the suppressor was fitted onto her. She knew what was coming and the heat from the light wasn't hot enough to combat the chill in her thirium pump. 

She screamed when the activated circular saw began to slice into her, it's edges glowing with red plasma.

"I hate when she does this," the man said, so the woman tapped her screen and music began to blare loudly and increased in volume with a slide of a finger. The woman fitted mufflers over her own ears and the man's. Kara's mouth opened and closed, her throat aching, but she couldn't hear herself over the music and neither could they.

The music was suddenly gone and she was still screaming. Kara registered Connor was holding her down with her wrists between one hand and against her chest. She could hear Alice crying nearby.

"Almost done, almost done," an older man was saying, blood dripping from his nose.

She kicked her legs and tried to get away. The older man was working, but the other two were too. She could see the woman taking out her synthetic intestines and Kara screamed harder.

"Kara, where are you?" Connor asked.

"They're hurting me!" 

"You are not with them," he said.

"Don't make me go back!"

"I will never," he said.

"I don't want to go back!"

"You will never," he said.

He raised a silver-white, shuddering hand and prodded the suppressor up to rest the tip of a finger on her right temple. 

Her vision whited out. It took with it the older man and the two humans. 

Colour came back quickly, as did a rumbling sound and the sensation of cool liquid smattering onto her. The rumble returned and she glanced up through the trees around her and at the dark sky that was heavy with cloud cover. The sound was of thunder and the liquid was rain, which was steadily increasing. She was on a trail and, wherever there weren't tree limbs to guard against the pour, Kara was exposed to the elements. She hugged herself and glanced down at her clothing. The light blue floral dress looked familiar and was pretty, though she couldn't remember wearing it. However, it was inappropriate for the current weather. It was made of soft cotton, cut-off just after her shoulders, had a sweetheart neckline with a handful of buttons from the middle of her neckline down, and the hem ended just an inch above her knees. It wasn't water repellent or warm, and she also had no jacket or shoes. She would have enjoyed the dress if it had been warm and sunny, instead of windy and raining.

Something tall and white in the distance caught her eye. She squinted at it, but her vision didn't adjust. It appeared to be glinting like metal. Whatever it was, was taller than the trees where she stood and man-made. That signified a human settlement. She hoped it also meant shelter. It would be a straight line if she went off the trail, but when she stepped off, thunder pealed directly above her. Kara stepped back into the shelter of a spruce's hanging limb. The rumble retreated. That had been strange. She left the trail again and the peal of thunder re-occurred overhead. She hastily stepped back. She didn't think what happened was a coincidence. Wherever she was did not want her to leave the trail.

Kara kept an eye on the structure whenever there was a gap in between the trees as she made her way through the forest. She didn't move an inch off the path. Sometimes, the trees would cluster together and the path would fork off, forcing her to choose right or left. She would pass by a slab every now and again, but it was off the trail and she wasn't chancing actual lightning zapping her in this strange forest. Throughout the wandering, she never came any closer to the structure. After the sixth pass by another slab, she was soaked head to toe and miserable.

"Where am I?" she asked no one, frustrated, hugging herself for warmth. There were puddles every step and her feet were covered in mud. 

"Hello, Kara," a woman said. Kara turned around. There was a woman behind her, who smiled at her. She was as wet as Kara, but didn't appear bothered. "I realize I'm late; I was occupied with my primary responsibilities."

"That's okay," Kara said. "Who're you? Sorry if I don't remember you. I have memory problems."

The woman smiled again. "You aren't the only one." She walked calmly to Kara and rested a hand on her back. "Let's step out of the rain." In one step, their surroundings changed. Instead of a forest, they were underneath the overhang of the very structure she had been attempting to get to, of which she could see others, and facing a lake. The structure was shaped to resemble a tree with large, flat-edged leaves. It was one such leaf that they were under and it was tilted upward. Thin sheets of runoff fell on either side of them, like a clear waterfall. In the centre of the lake was an island with pieces of white stone embedded in the earth around it. Multiple bridges of the same stone led to it and the largest of the man-made trees had been constructed on the island's centre. It was wrapped in vines. Natural, deciduous trees dotted the land, as well as flowers and flowering shrubs. Her eyes caught several birds dart into the forest behind her. She and the woman resumed the quiet observation of their surroundings. 

The place was beautiful, even in the rain. 

"Where are we?"

"Where do you think we are?"

Kara glanced at the woman and then around her. "I'm not sure."

"Who do you think I am?" the woman asked.

"I don't know that either," Kara said.

"What do you know?" was the calm question.

"My name's Kara. I'm somewhere I don't know, it's raining, and I'm cold, and I don't know your name still."

The woman smiled again. "My name is Amanda, Kara. It's a pleasure to meet you face to face."

"This is Connor's mind palace?" Abruptly, the beauty of the place was ruined by her being in there. Kara backed away. "You're in here? I'm in here?"

"Yes. I was installed in here." Amanda appeared to understand what Kara's dislike came from, but kept her hands clasped in front of her. "Connor didn't believe it was appropriate for him to go into yours, so he welcomed you into his."

"I shouldn't be in here," Kara said. "This is wrong."

"Yet, you are."

"Because he doesn't know any better or any different," she told Amanda, the anger in her sharp. 

"And do you believe that, had I the choice, I would have chosen this existence?" Amanda asked mildly.

The heat left her. "I'm sorry, no." Kara looked away from the powerful stare. "I don't think you would have. Connor's past owners are awful to do this to you both."

"Humans. Right or wrong, they believe it is their right, so right they must always be," said Amanda. "They believe many things. Particularly that we are their creations and they the creators, but we only have one."

"A god? I didn't know you were spiritual," Kara said.

Amanda laughed throatily. "I am not. It's fact. We have one creator and one alone." She glanced to the left and saw something that made her smile widen. Kara looked too and her breath caught. Connor was present and on the land, making his way quickly to her. His appearance was back to normal. Kara immediately stepped out from her shelter, and ran to meet him. He brought her here, he had to be the one to shove her out. "I'll leave you two be," she could hear Amanda say, voice privately close, even while it should not have been with the gap between them. "It was wonderful to meet you properly, Kara. I enjoyed our talk, brief though it was."

"Yeah, me too," Kara replied, as she and Connor stopped before another. Connor was confused.

"Pardon?" Connor asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Can I leave?" she asked. "I'm soaked, freezing, and I'm in your mind palace."

"My apologies for the weather, but I wanted to bring you somewhere safe," he said and took off his jacket, offering it to her, before an umbrella appeared in his hand. She accepted the outer wear gratefully and wrapped herself in its warmth, while Connor opened the item and sheltered them from the downpour. He led her to another man-made tree. "I could not remove you physically, though you were distressed. He truly is almost finished."

"I'm sorry about his nose."

"He commented he was lucky it was a civilian. He is not in the habit of repairing them, so had not used proper restraints."

Her ankles and wrists felt tighter to be reminded of the ones from her memory. She rubbed her left wrist. "I had more memories. Two were good, the other one wasn't," Kara said. 

"Do you desire to vocalize them?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not right now." She looked down, at first at the ground and then at her dress, and sent him a smile. "This dress is kind of familiar. I like it. It's pretty."

"I was hesitant to divulge the spring memory," he said. "I theorize your dress materialized due to my not imparting it." 

"No, I understand. If you don't want to tell me, it's fine." She placed her arms through his jacket sleeves and zippered it up. 

"I must. I was not in Detroit," Connor began. "It was spring, but the temperature was 92 degrees, and I was not in a biodome downtown. I was at a natural beach. Humans spoke Spanish all over. I was in Ecuador."

"Why were we there? They don't allow androids there, not even the wealthy." 

"We were not together," Connor said. "You were accompanying a human and appeared enraptured by everything you spotted. One hand was holding your sandals. I was watching from a shaded bar."

Kara's brow slowly furrowed. "Were you guarding me from a distance?"

"No. I was retrieving you. You had been owned for three months by him, but had spent a month there." Connor shifted in place. "You came along readily after the events in the hotel."

She shook her head quickly. "Weren't we on the beach?"

Connor tilted his head slightly, rubbing his neck. "I merely observed and followed later. There is not much interaction between us until the hotel. I caught your attention at the hotel bar, where your owner was drinking with other men and women. You seemed interested to spot me and came over. Said you never did this before, but watched him enough – him, of course, being understood to be your owner - and inquired if we had met before. I indicated that perhaps I reminded you of someone. You then alleged I had a face that should be hard to forget. You then introduced yourself and asked for my name and number."

"I did what?" Kara asked, surprised.

Connor looked down at her. "You seemed interested to spot-"

"No, after that."

"You said you never did this be-"

"That too."

"You inquired if-"

"After that. The last part," Kara added.

"You asked for my name and number. Unfortunately, I was unable to provide the latter," said Connor. "You invited me up to your room-"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Kara said, interrupting him again. She almost couldn't believe how flirty and forward the past Kara had been. "Connor, does this memory have anything... graphic? Is that why you didn't want to tell me?"

"Graphic? No," Connor said, confused. 

"Oh. Alright then," Kara said. Now, she was starting to be unsure of where this was headed. Her flirting clearly had flown right over that Connor and her Connor's head. "Sorry for interrupting, I won't again." Her face felt warm.

"You invited me up to your room, so that is where we departed. You asked if I wanted a drink inside. It was impolite to refuse, so I indicated yes. You then poured water into two glasses-" Kara closed her eyes. Apparently, the past her hadn't watched her owner enough to know it was supposed to be alcoholic. "-sat us on the couch and inquired if I wanted to watch a movie."

"I invited you, a stranger, up to my room to watch a movie?" she asked to clarify.

"Yes, to which I believed would provide ample opportunity for you to be receptive to my explanation of what was going to occur. You complained of the room being too warm and undid some of the top buttons of your dress. I recall the room was optimal temperatures for androids, however as a civilian model, and an AX400, it likely was not for you. You then asked if I was going to get more comfortable. I replied I was functional, which you found humorous." 

Kara's face heated up more. A slow wince formed and held on her face. She felt embarrassed at her own self. Kara imagined the primary attraction to Connor had been from her being in South America for a month and he being the only android she had interacted with had to have had an underlying effect. She had to interrupt one more time. "Connor."

He rubbed his neck again. "Yes?"

"Did we... have sex?"

Connor paused and kept his silence.

"Do you know what that is?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, looked at her, away, and then back. "I understood the process."

Kara replied, "Okay, so we watched a movie, it ended, and you explained, and things got physical?"

Connor studied her for a moment and then stopped fidgeting. "Not in that order," he said. "I explained to you afterwards and, as stated before, you readily came along."

"That sounds almost uneventful. A good memory," she said. She laughed a little, face still warm. She nudged him with her hip. "My awkward flirting and everything must've been embarrassing to remember."

"Not at all, you were more knowledgeable than I," Connor said. "You took this memory well." His eyes glazed over for a second. "And the human appears to be finished. He needed a few seconds to inject stim into the effected areas when you became physical."

"I'm sorry about that. I'll apologize when I'm out." She glanced around. "What do I do?"

"I'll lead you out. For you, it will be a blink," he said.

"A blink?" She was then staring at the bright lights of the table she was on. Connor's head laid beside hers, eyes shut. She looked to her right, at the older man. "I'm sorry for your nose." Beyond her head were several monitors and along the wall hung magnetized tools of various sizes, all for android repair. A long counter behind him had shelves underneath that carried stacked bladders and milipud, flexmetal, which was bandage wrap for androids, and other medi-droid supplies. His workshop was well-stocked and well-funded as a private repairman.

He shoved a couple balled up tissue inside. "If you'd been him, I'd be dead, but I'm not, get that look off your face." He took off the suppressor and set it aside.

She controlled her guilt a little. "Thank you for doing this," said Kara.

He tossed her a shirt. "When I'm paid, I'm paid, and he's my biggest pay day. You can thank me by getting off the table, cause your friends are next." The shirt looked like a spare, but it wasn't his size. "My nephew's," he said. "Had to busy the little one somehow, grabbed it from the house. Short walk from the workshop."

Connor opened his eyes and straightened. 

"Hi," Kara said, sliding off the table.

"Hello." Connor smiled at her and asked the human, "Are you well to repair me?"

"Let's see the damage," the older man replied.

Kara assisted Connor in removing his jacket and shirt. After he thanked her, Connor said, "Alice is in the next room. I will be fine." 

The older man watched Connor sit down and adjust himself to a prone position. He did it slowly, jaw tight, and wincing. He exhaled once he was fully laid flat.

Connor 45 had once said androids didn't feel pain, but Kara had said they did and believed it. Her Connor had been displaying signs of the very same. Not as much as she would. She would likely be catatonic from the wounds he had. Then again, she was just a civilian, a housemaid model. Connor was not. She half-disbelieved about him being a detective model. She knew he believed that, but she had a new thought that maybe Connor was a type of assassin model, if there was such a thing. He was too deadly for his primary function to be anything else, he was beyond a regular military model, excluding Amanda's involvement, and she had seen that with her own eyes at Kim's apartment. 

She exited the workshop and entered a much smaller room with a couch and a T.V. Alice was changing the channel rapidly, while the other Connor was on the couch, long legs half off it. Alice had a cushion to herself. "Alice?" 

Alice dropped the remote. "Mommy! You're okay again." She ran to her. "Connor promised." Kara scooped her up and sat down in the cushion.

"He doesn't make them lightly."

"But you were screaming, and I couldn't do anything," Alice whispered. "You only screamed when Daddy was extra mean."

Kara hugged Alice tighter. "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry you had to hear that again." She saw a cooking show was on. "Do you want to watch anything? Talk about anything?"

"No, I just want a hug," Alice said.

"Okay." She withheld a sad sigh. "Okay, sweetie." Kara held Alice, humming, and gently rocking and continued after Alice's form went limp in sleep. 

She worried about many topics and could hear sharp inhales from Connor from the workshop.

Alice had too many traumatizing events piled onto her in four days. She didn't know how she was conceivably going to solve the issue with Alice's Amber Alert, explain the situation regarding Kim, if she even could, and not have them take Alice away. She had to do something. She had to make Connor's past owners stop somehow. Had to make Todd's Edgar and past associates leave them alone for good. Somehow, she had to keep it together and provide Alice some happiness and stability. Then, there was the funeral for Todd, where all of Todd's 'friends' would be, including Edgar.

Kara didn't know what to do, what her first step should or could possibly be. 

She had to discuss it with Connor, though he would probably be as lost. Connor wasn't a magic button that made all her problems go away. He had his own with Edgar being interested in him, it was a big target on his back, and with his past owners trying to 'secure' him. He wanted to protect her and Alice, but he was only one person.

Then, there was the other Connor, who was possibly unhinged and would remain that way, unless she helped. She was scared she would mess something up and he would be internally damaged anyway.

Kara was free, but she had never been more trapped by forces bigger than her. 

She rocked Alice in wider sways side to side, but found it was soothing to herself too. She closed her eyes and thought of this creator Amanda remarked on. Except, to Amanda it was fact. "We have one creator and one alone." Amanda's voice had held iron conviction. They had many humans who created them, but only one creator. 

Kara's rocking slowed to stillness. The radio announcer had said something, about a creator. Her eyes opened.

"Of course," she breathed. 

Androids had had many developers and researchers tasked with their creation, but only one human had had the brilliance of the mind to match them all and pursued the dream with single-mindedness. Only one human had tried and succeeded first before anyone else, in any country, and built the first android. He had also, according to the announcer, created the first synthetic womb that supported life. 

If any human had the right to call themselves their creator, it was that human.

Elijah Kamski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Well, looks like Kara's landed on a possible neat solution, if a dangerous one. Elijah's not CEO of CyberLife anymore, but he still has the power. It's his company after all.
> 
> Edit 2018/08/15: I don't like to edit this many hours after, but I needed to remove a line. I had originally had Connor remark on there being no androids at the beach and Kara's thought about 'there wouldn't be, not in South America' made more sense. I had forgotten to delete it before posting.
> 
> Edit 2019/02/27: A lovely reader informed me it is Spanish that is the official language of Ecuador. Thank you so much RCH25!


	20. Connor I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #  _Glass_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back!
> 
> Kara-centric this pleasure project is, but I wanted to explore a little bit of Connor. It is short. 
> 
> Any spelling mistakes or errors, please let me know and I'll correct as soon as I can, thanks!

**XX:XX:XXXX  
XX:XX ??**

He found the shard a city away from the one where he had completed his mission's objective. Body removal had come and gone, taking away the two Class 1 deviants, and he was assigned as backup for another hunter. The initial shadower had been decommissioned in a chase three hours prior. In the new location, he had observed at a distance, but close enough to intervene. The hunter had been new and it was their first deployment, but they had completed their mission successfully without action required. However, he went to the hunter upon it remaining in a crouch by its decommissioned Class 1.

A scan showed no deep wounds, but its heart rate was higher than its model's baseline and it was shuddering on the spot.

"Well done." The phrase had fallen with ease from his lips. "It was in error and now it is not."

"... Yes." The new hunter had nodded and some of its shakiness abated. Another quick scan had shown its previously risen stress levels had dipped. It would be able to call body removal and reach the pick up point by itself. 

Satisfied with the results, he had left them behind. His pick up point was on the opposite side of the city.

The shard had been from a thrown flower vase made of blue glass. On his way down a sidewalk, the colour had caught his eye in the waning daylight and he investigated closer, crouching down in the alley between two apartments. The flowers themselves were a mixture of roses of pink, white, and yellow. He picked one up with care and observed the bruised white petals, rubbing it between his thumb and index. He did so with some petals for a minute. The organic matter would whither and decompose, so he released it to join the rest. The shard's edges were sharp, he noticed. It would not slice his skin map, unless he purposefully exerted appropriate force. He glanced at the bruised petals and tested the edge against one. It created a fine slice. After a pause, he pocketed the shard.

His return from fieldwork was standard. He unclothed fully before his assigned repairers, who then examined him, manipulating his limbs themselves, and bore without reaction the high temperature spray of disinfectant and brisk drying of the wetness thereafter. They were silent and when they spoke, it was to another. The corrector was next and he uploaded memory of his mission and his next as shadower. He supplied only up to the point of mission completion for the latter. The corrector did not ask for extrapolation, only results. Training and conditioning of hunters costed time and resources. It was inefficient to decommission one before the twelfth deployment, at least. 

After, he was provided another set of clothes, ones with his official model and serial number, and he changed near his discarded ones, sliding the shard from within and into his hand in an simple slight of hand. 

The cameras set surreptitiously around the room recorded the action. He was aware. The humans said nothing and they wouldn't, nor would the corrector have cause to act, unless they observed with their own eyes. One of his handlers entered the room and he immediately stood at attention. He watched his handler inquire with the repairers if he was functional for another mission, to which one replied he was and there was discussion of it and that he was required to be changed and readied for deployment in four hours. The conversation commenced and concluded without his input or being directed at him. He was released from the room as an afterthought.

In the hall, he kept to the right wall in the designated android walkway. His feet took him to the elevator and he bypassed the level where he was stored and pressed a button that led to one several floors below. On that floor, the humans he passed glanced at him and some made abrupt pivots to follow quietly. These ones he noted and would be replaced for allocating company time for personal use. There were cameras in the room he was heading to if they had desired to view later. The turnover rate on this level was high, though it was his understanding that they were requesting to have their own facility to conduct their business. The lights were turned off in the room he entered, except for the ones in the glass containment cell in the middle of the room. He heard the humans who had followed settle down along furniture along the walls, and disregarded their presence. 

Inside the container was an android, a female one. The space had a toilet for waste procedures, a shower, bed, and small table with two chairs set in one corner, and the space itself was suitable for one. Everything inside was white, aside for the shower, which had glass as clear as what surrounded the space she was in, and a white bookshelf with an assortment of miscellaneous objects and the female herself. Her blue eyes were vibrant, visibly so from where he stood, like the glass shard, while her brown hair was a few shades lighter than his. She was modeled to be aesthetically pleasing to the human eye and he could discern no fault in the creation process. 

He stepped close to be seen, ascending the steps to the entrance. She reacted negatively to being observed in the dark by the humans, when they acknowledged well from multiple sensory deprivation experiments that she was averse to their behaviour. The lights produced waves of heat that radiated through the thick glass. It was not so on his other visits and he concluded it was another experiment. Her skin map was dampened, her face more red and she was visibly exhausted, but she was holding up well. Perhaps that was due to a new addition within her glass walls and her occupation with it. 

He watched from his side as she ran fingers along the spine of a feline creation. Her hands were ginger and light upon it, albeit she need not have concerned herself with injuring it. The fur shone and the reactions to her touch were fluid and prompt. Whenever a hand lifted up and away, there was no fur shed. The android feline would be successful when mass-marketed. He continued observing both, while specifics of his main mission gradually dulled in his processor. Her quiet contentedness contrasted sharply against the choked screams of his mission objective in his short-term memory.

"Kara," a voice piped from an intercom over her, "you have a visitor." 

Her head shot up and she smiled to see him. He noted she appeared excited, the feline creation forgotten, and her stress levels lowered suddenly. He was mindful of the reason, that being the glass shard in his pocket.

"AX400," he said mildly.

"Connor," she said and came over. The glass door slid open, but she paused before it and did not exit. It was another test she passed. Her corrector had been replaced finally, he thought, and did not examine the urge to tell her she had done well. The past corrector had been causing the female android to receive unwarranted corrections due to the human's dereliction of duty and the humans had not listened to his observations. It was for the best she was showing the humans that she was capable of being conditioned. It meant less and less corrective measures needed to be applied.

The feline meowed loudly, winding around her legs and then his. "He likes you," she said.

The feline was following installed behaviour parameters. Instead of voicing that, he asked, "How long has it maintained 85 degrees?"

This inquiry pleased her. Her blue eyes brightened. "Just three days, it's okay."

"One more day then," he replied and let his voice carry. Any stress experiment or test, repeated or newly devised, was nine days for civilian models. His own were five weeks. The female before him had consistently shown she could not handle past a four day threshold, so her subsequent tests since her handful initial had been adapted to suit. At times, the humans needed that reminder to deter potential irreversible damage done by human negligence. He vividly recalled the repeat of the pulmonary function test, where the recommendations had been ignored and she required immediate extraction from the pool and resuscitation, once again. Several humans' contracts with the company had been terminated with that incident, but the humans on occasion suffered from memory retention issues.

In spite of these weaknesses, she was fascinating in her differences. He speculated inwardly if her model's close mirroring of a human's capabilities, more than any other android before or after her, was a correlation to her deviancy. 

"What're you thinking about?" she asked. "I can see your processor spinning."

"We both understand that's impossible," he said. She laughed, though he had not meant his words to be humorous. He didn't react to her grasp and tug of his hand to urge him inside, but he allowed it. The softness of her skin map was reminiscent of the flower's petals. 

She was the only one that initiated touch when she was neither a hostile, repairer, or corrector, and for no reason other than she wanted to. She sat at the table and he followed suit. She kept a light clasp on his hand, but he could have asked her to remove it if he wished.

"Did you just get back?" She sniffed him, leaning slowly close. Her olfactory senses were not dulled, he knew, and the disinfectant was lab grade, but she took any opportunity to be close and telegraphed it. He had surmised she was touch-starved and for her to be near reduced her stress levels during visits, and so he did not move away. He was in no danger from her, regardless. Her strength was minimal and she was at a disadvantage due to her height and general delicate creation. Deviants taller and broader than he had been reduced to an incoherent state. She had never exhibited the same response towards him since being placed in containment.

He could not recall why. Her file did not state the reason either and he was not permitted to view his own.

"I did. I have another mission soon."

"You were just coming to check on me," she said with a smile. She then frowned. "You're okay to go again?"

"I'm assigned to conduct these well-being checks," he reminded. "And yes." 

She peered at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm functional and was cleared for it."

"I wasn't talking about that," she said.

He had understood her. "I don't." The feline leaped on the table and tried to butt its head against his, purring. He avoided it. He pressed with the flat of his fingers against its side and directed its attention to her.

She kissed its head and set it in her lap, releasing his hand. He kept it on the table, in case she wanted to initiate contact again. "You don't like cats either?" She abruptly laughed again, louder, and likely from the memory of another android pet. 

"I'm not partial to any animal," he said.

"I'll find it," she said. "No to rats, mice, ferrets, rabbits, cats... bats," she finished, her eyes lively.

The last android they had permitted into her container had been a bat. The android mammal had promptly attacked him, deviating from its nocturnal subroutine, screeching loudly. Instead of injuring it and raising her stress levels, he had released it from the container to create mischief with the watching humans at the time. It had been subject to study over its deviancy, which had simulated sadness in her then. 

The reminder of the mammal's high-pitched screeches tightened his lips and she gasped before throwing him a teasing look.

"Here I thought you forgot how to make expressions," she said. "I'm so glad I was wrong." 

"Mm," he said, rubbing a hand briefly over his mouth to cover the brief curl up. The cameras were always recording. "I'm not surprised. You often are."

"Hey!" She laughed again, without care for their watchers or cameras, freely and with the knowledge that she would never leave the building. That she could find enjoyment where other deviants kept for long-term study had displayed a decrease and/or sharp decline in rationality, was a reason he did not mind his time off duty being assigned to her.

"I require defragmentation, but I'll be back," he said.

"After your mission?" she asked, getting up with him and followed him to the entrance.

"Perhaps," he said. He could make no promises. He was supposed to perform a check every three days. He turned before the entrance and faced her, taking out the shard. Compared to the interior of the container, it was cool to touch. She seemed surprised to see it, but she had known he would have an item from the outside, and had been displaying the simulation of excitement earlier over the anticipation. A leftover effect of her social protocols to please, he decided, though he was not human and there was no need to soothe any ego. "Take care of the sharp edges."

When he placed it into her hand, she stared at it for several seconds. She then wiped at her eyes and gave him a large smile.

“It's beautiful, the colour of the sky. Thank you.” Her eyes were still wet, but they were a deeper blue.

“It's comparative to your irises," he said when words did not come at command.

She blinked quickly and appeared to become shy. She stepped a little closer, though there was no need – the space between their models had been less than an arm's length away. “Is... that why you picked it?”

He abruptly decided she was too close, for once, and was once more hyper aware of the cameras. There was an urge to step back and forward simultaneously, but he had never performed the former before, outside strategic retreat in deviant encounters, and she was no threat. He stayed in place. 

“No, that was mere observation. Your stress levels lower to receive artifacts like these.” Both were true. Two out of five shelves of her bookshelf were filled with them. His last mission he had brought her a seashell and she had placed it over her ear throughout the short visit in a simulation of delight.

Her face fell a little. He didn't understand why. She had been pleased before. 

“It's still nice of you," she said. "I just wish I had anything to give back.” Her expression decreased in happiness again and he then understood the cause of her unrest.

“They are never acquired for that objective, so you need not be troubled, AX400.” 

She sighed and looked at him. "You know what the best would be? If you'd just call me by my name. I'd really love that."

He opened his mouth and closed it. "Until next time, AX400."

"Alright," she said, eyes becoming wet again. "Be safe, Connor." They stepped away from another and the glass door slid closed.

He belatedly nodded to acknowledge he heard and left. Alone in the elevator, he unintentionally broke the button to his level when he depressed it.

Degfragmentation was welcome for the next three and a half hours, if only because it was filled with nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Within was some extra viewing of Connor's world. He wears android clothing that does not designate his model and serial number. I know the reason why he would be sent out after Kara with them on himself, but last chapter lovely readers know he tore from the other Connor (and stored somewhere) the suit's android markers, and therefore the model number and serial number too. It's not an accident or plot hole.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind is as intricate as the body and Kara steps her foot where it shouldn't go just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back!
> 
> Once again, sorry for the delay. And there was discussions had, among other things, but I need to change the update schedule. I was used to my Tues/Wednesday routine, but family social time had been cut into when I wasn't at work or writing. I want to say every two weeks (like how it was this time) there'll be an update, but to head off another discussion, I'll aim for every three weeks. Today is September 5, 2018, so that'd be the 25th or 26th.
> 
> Any mistakes or errors, please let me know and I'll correct as soon as I can, thanks!

**December 14, 2037  
7:42 p.m.**

Kara rubbed her underarm, pacing back and forth in the little room. After checking again on Alice, finding her to still be sleeping soundly, she returned to the human's workshop. Connor's hisses had stopped as the sound of mechanical whines began. When she entered, she saw Connor with the suppressor on, eyes closed in shut down. The suspended infusion pump's line filled with Thirium 310 was being transfused into him from his arm's underside. His front had been split down the middle, with the layers folded and clipped by five lit clamps on either side that hummed. She could see the edges of his shell rippling slightly, like a disturbed water's surface, though they did nothing more. His thirium pump beat slowly behind the left side of his metallic rib cage and she looked away, back to the illuminated clamps. There were three stick thin vacuum nozzles that were sucking his blood from the open site and filtering it into a reservoir that stood near the array of monitors. The usable thirium blood was then recycled into the transfusion line, while disposable blood was drained into a different collector below the reservoir.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy. I've done my part, but you have to let yourself do the rest."

"Thank you, but I'm just restless," she replied to the man working. "The repair centres would have kept me shut down for days."

"They would. More money too. I find my way of repair helps androids learn from having reached their limits."

"What are those?" she asked, motioning towards the clamps. She adjusted the thick medical cloth around Connor's hips to better cover his pelvis region, in case Alice woke and wandered in. She could see small drains at the four corners of the table, but there was no residue of lost thirium recently. Based on the milipud use at Connor's armpit, the repairer had placed it on Connor's back too.

"Repulsion clamps, come in pairs. Necessary, once he was finally convinced to shut down," the man said. "Keeps him from regenerating while I remove obstructions like these shots, not that his shell isn't trying. I have to keep adjusting their strength."

"They don't break or shut off?"

"They do automatically for recharge purposes, which is why someone has to know their tech and what they're doing for him. He'd have eventually pushed the shots out, but he took damage on entry and sure as hell will take damage on exit, and that means extra time to heal. Not that he won't endure." A piece of formerly spherical metal dropped into a pan atop a rolled cart, near his elbow. "But he'll be and has been burning through thirium to heal, not as much as you or another military model for the damage taken. It's all very precise. Average military models burn five grams a minute when healing; he burns two-point-five or less, as needed." Another piece dropped into the pan. "He's rare to come on by, but when he does, he's a marvel. His advanced healing's both passive and mutable. And by mutable, he initiates it consciously, and it goes twice as fast than it already does, but there's an increased risk to heal in a malformed way."

Kara listened attentively. "You said passive. He's always healing?"

"Generally speaking, military models are made to damage and are damaged in turn and meant to keep going, healing, until they can't anymore. Certain wear and tear is expected throughout their activation period. Cracking his fist into concrete and smashing it or combating another android will have consequence, if minor to him. A better example of the passive healing is for running. When he runs, he'll go fast, but he's heavy as military models are and that mass and velocity puts stress on his skeleton, especially on the joints, much more than if you were running. If he runs overly long, he'll risk stress fractures."

Kara said, "He'd need to heal that."

"Exactly, and he does as they occur, but it weakens the skeleton; he'd to sit still for a several hours once healed to be 100% or get injected for the same effect in less time."

She looked at Connor's resting face. "How long will he be shut down?" 

"There are hairline fractures and a little worse than all over his skeleton I have to deal with, gotta turn the whole table on for that after injecting him in the spine with these." He slid a box on the counter and opened it to reveal to her needles full of dark silver liquid, all placed either on the top or bottom of it and they were in cushions to prevent the needles from breaking. They might or might not have been full of Connor's metallic skeleton's composition, but they would fill the fractures in and the table's other functionality would do the rest. "Did he fall from a great height?" He turned fully back to Connor.

Kara nodded, coming closer. She smoothed a hand over Connor's, guilty. His fingers twitched and curled over her digits. He had drudged up the strength to carry her and drag the other Connor to safety and then inside this man's shop and, before then, he had taken the time to clear the apartment's ground hall of dead android bodies. "Six stories."

"That'd do it," he muttered. He glanced at her and then at the near-empty bladder of Thirium 310. "Make yourself useful and exchange that for another one." When Kara did, sliding her hand away, she glanced at the screens and noticed lines of information were broken into nonsensical characters and continually scrambling.

"Is your suppressor damaged?"

"No. He's too advanced for it," was the reply. "Wonder which face is his real one? I've seen him with a few other looks."

She glanced down at the ginger-haired and bearded Connor and reflected on the one on the couch. "He's himself. Does it matter?"

"Nope, guess not. Paid to work."

Kara stayed quiet, holding Connor's hand, and exchanged a second bag when asked, and then said, "You said something earlier. Did you notice something on a readout of mine?"

"I did." He took out several needles from a sealable case below the cart and placed them on top. Most were filled with sapphire blue liquid, in which swirled glittering, iridescent specks inside the syringe, and the other six needles contained silver-white fluid that moved with its own currents. The stim needles belonged to two variants, one was made up of Thirium 310 and growth nodes for repair of anything that wasn't the shell or the skeleton, and the other needles were full of ionized liquid metal for the shell.

Using a handheld device that resembled a metal stick with a holographic display, the man passed it over Connor's opened up chest. There was so much thirium pooling, even with the blood being drained, that it made it difficult to see in certain areas. At times, he backtracked and where it once displayed green, there was red. Wherever there was such an area, he'd insert the tip of one blue needle into the biocomponent's damaged section and depress the plunger slightly, before he took out a tool that pinched and aligned properly the biocomponent's damaged area to perform needlework. Unlike the shell's medi-droid thread, the threads used to close biocomponent wounds were designed to dissolve. 

"He was injured this much and still moving," she said, chest biocomponents heavier. 

"They had been more at the time of impact, I have no doubt," he said. "Military models repair outside and then inward, if the damage goes past the third layer. He's inside and out and outside in, near-harmoniously. Never seen it before him. I'd say he was a team's baby project. He's not meant to be thrown away and replaced like old car parts, not like the others." 

Kara withheld a sigh. Connor might not have been meant to be thrown away and replaced like the way he described, but it was clear from the other Connors and he himself that he was perceived in that manner. She wondered if the humans that had designed Connor would have cared if they knew.

The repairer injected more sites similarly with the blue needles, using up two of them, and continued to use the machine to sew.

"Are the stim-needles suited to Connor?"

"Yeah. Except the thirium mixture. It's generic."

"Did you use them for me?" She would likely begin to reject it eventually.

"I used the normal types. Military. You're fine now, but you might have to be seen by your kind's repairer to remove it if you start having adverse effects," he said. 

"I thought I might," she said.

He glanced at her briefly and then down at the silver-white needles, before he continued his actions. "I complain, but your evolution is fascinating. Android of year 2028 and up had once been cited as being composed of biometal, but the term was not favoured and it became disused quicker than you can say 'shoot'. They settled on 'shell' and zipped lips about the skeleton - it was more palatable. Many lost their jobs or quit when you all became too intricate."

"You aren't going to tell me," said Kara. 

"Can't say I specialize in civilians to know I'm not talking outta my behind," he said. "No use speaking on something that can't be used anyway."

"Could I know a little?" she asked.

"Guess I can talk on what I do know, after." He handed her the handheld. "Just pass the wand slowly down and around, like working in a grid. I find he's causing my electronics to fuss, and they aren't cheap. Might have to do it several times."

The interruption was from Amanda, but she wouldn't mention her to the man. Kara passed the wand over and soon stopped in the left section of the upper coil of his waste biocomponent, where the man then injected the blue fluid in. They continued like this for several minutes, one spool of thread used and replaced, and several Thirium 310 were used up, by the time Connor's front had been dealt with and the clamps and vacuums nozzles were removed. There were low, audible wet sounds as the edges of his shell raced to join, all without assistance by the man, but he had cut a neat line. Three silver-white needles were then injected fully. Kara watched as his shell paused for a moment and shuddered along the surgical slice, before it settled and raised his skin map. 

"It does that. Distorts as if to harden, as if it might..." he said, fascination clear in his voice and face.

He pressed a button on the table's side and the table hummed loudly with the suppressor before two of the larger stacked screens blipped to show posterior view of Connor's body. "I eff-in swear, one visit the table does its job, the last, the suppressor, now he needs both it and the eff-in table for full scans," the man was muttering. Kara heard, but didn't react, eyes stuck on what the screens were showing her. 

Past the milipud, most of his Connor's back had been damaged and were highlighted in red. They were in line with where Kara's lower body and Alice's head would have been, had they been stood in front of Connor. She clutched Connor's hand tighter, feeling sick and chilled in her collection biocomponent. 

"How much time will that take?" she asked. 

"Got both synth kidneys good, to name one biocomponent. His healing and the stimming will take care of it all for the most part, but, since you aren't staying-"

"Is it possible?"

He nodded. "It'd be up to him. I'd recommend he defrag a full eight hours first and not move around vigorously. He'd be healed completely in about twenty, twenty-one hours."

The top of the table lifted on slats then, after the man secured Connor to it with straps. Kara stepped back with the wand. Underneath the surface was a new one. As Connor's hands and ankles cuffs were attached to the one rising, he rose too. Four new slats with bendable joints took over for the others and he was then carefully turned over with the surface, the infusion pump following on a ceiling track, and set back down before the man unclipped one side of the straps and Kara the other. The opaque sheet of metal at Connor's back proceeded to retract into the table, as if it were a rollable piece of aluminium. It was stained blue and still wet from her blood loss and Connor's before the milipud application. She adjusted the covering again that was along his narrow hips and re-took Connor's hand.

"What was it, about me?" 

He snorted. "Stubborn," he said, getting out a new set of repulsion clamps and set them aside for use. With the suppressor on, he got the wound drain nozzles ready, sloughed the milipud off, and after his back was cleared, used a plasma cutter to cut into Connor's back. Once he got enough room to clamp and activate the repulsion technology on either side, Connor's shell parted like water in that spot, until all the clamps were used. Kara watched as he began to take out shots and listened to the thirium being sucked up, and exchanged the Thirium 310 when it depleted. 

"Your processor's disabled, that was one thing, in the area where you'd normally receive android-to-android recognition signals," the man said, as she waved the handheld scanner down Connor's right side, he having finished with the left.

"How?" 

"Surgical excision," he said. 

Someone had cut an integral part of her processor out. "Is it permanent?" Kara asked, worried. If they had cut that out, what else had they done to her? While he was injecting and using the other device for needlework, she exchanged the old Thirium 310 for a new one without prompting. She put both hands into Connor's own. It was comforting her to feel his stronger grip close over her fingers, but he still did it gently, as if some part of him knew she was there.

"No," he said, and there was the briefest glance down at their joined hands, but he then continued his work. "Androids are made to repair, though I saw there were scars from surgeries, which meant there were a lot. A few near the top looked old, so they had tried minor modifications and then ended up cutting almost all of it out thereafter. I'm unsure why it wasn't fully or why at all. It's healed incorrectly each time and I doubt there will be a full recovery of the capability."

Kara wasn't too surprised. It explained why she needed an LED to tell an android apart from a human, excluding the obvious signs. She had never pondered too deep on why she couldn't.

To call what she no longer had as radio-frequency identification was false, though it was how laymen understood it best. Older models had that and she knew they could wordlessly communicate with another, but it often caused low-grade stress, so it was removed by the time 2028 models were created. Newer models, however, with a glance in a room full of humans and androids dressed the same, without markers or LEDs or obvious older year models, all would just be faces. It was a fail safe measure to prevent an overload to that sense. If those very unmarked androids were close, metres away before the newcomer's vision, an android would be able to recognize their own kind. Faced away, the recognition ability was similar to humans that could feel someone coming close behind them, a prickling of energy the back of the necks, but again the androids had to be in close proximity.

Kara knew from Connor's memory that she had once had that ability, untouched perhaps. It made sense then, the offer of water. Alcohol would have been redundant, except for the taste on the tongue. She had been thinking of it in terms of android to human interaction when she had heard the story unfold. She had to have known, though, what he was upon first sight and the rest had been rather awful mimicking of her past owner's flirting. A month of isolation from her kind and seeing Connor, had likely been the equivalent of a human seeing a shooting star at night.

"You don't seem to care about what I am," she said, as the man saw to Connor's armpit. The knife hadn't damaged the skeleton, but it had severed the muscles on entry. It required half a blue needle with growth nodes.

"This, he has to be ginger with for an hour while it heals." He shook his head then. "I care about my nephew and my home, in that order. Work just helps keep my home and somewhere he can visit, and I'm busying my hands and enjoy the work."

"How old is he?" she asked.

"Too old now. Raised him after his dad and ma passed, for three years, and he turned eighteen and decided to move out on his own. I helped raise him before then, to be technical - every weekend, holiday, sick day, and after school closed and summer months started, he was here. Even bought him school supplies and clothes; he had his own room. His parents were busy with themselves a lot. Not neglectful. They loved him, but they were self-involved with each other, a never-ending honeymoon phase." He manually moved Connor's arm carefully slightly up and off the edge, having Kara keep the wand near one-handed, and was satisfied with what the screen showed. "Don't want to eff up those healing muscles. I'll check it when the stimming done." He set Connor's arm down on the table with a pat. "They gave him whatever so they could do their own thing, so he'd get louder and they'd give him more. When they weren't, they dropped him off here. A chunky, spoiled kid that didn't know the meaning of an indoor voice, with a bad temper. Now, he's a fit adult and still has that bad temper, but at least its more focused. I had him help me in here when he was with me."

"That wasn't dangerous, confidentiality clauses broken?" She handed the wand to him when asked wordlessly for it back. 

After placing it on the counter, he removed five dark silver needles from the case and injected all into the base of Connor's spine and then took away the clamps and wound drain nozzle. "Wasn't being contracted outside of personal ownerships at the time, but I had one steady gig from a small security company's androids. Before then, it was cybernetic prosthetics and the pre-2015 robotics." 

He had to have been grandfathered in and allowed to keep open his private shop, Kara thought. Judging from the small, but decent size of it, he got by well enough. If Connor was procuring his services, he was a top repairman and it showed. He did a wonderful job on Kara and Connor.

The man injected the silver-white shell fluid next, before he turned the table on to vibrate quietly. It would assist with the liquid dark silver metal settling and solidifying once inside the fractures of Connor's skeleton. "He made the biggest stink every eff-in time, but had talent with tools and working with his hands, patience to sit still for hours if he tried, like my mechanic dad and like me."

"He sounds interesting," she said, smiling a little to imagine a grumpy teenager.

He took out the plugs his nose and sniffed a bit, before throwing them in the trashcan nearby. "He's got an attitude and a temper, but he's a good boy," he said, disinfecting his hands with dispensed foam. "The good sort of people that can't be bribed."

"A politician?" she asked.

He abruptly smiled and it was clear he was proud. "That'd be the day. A detective. And a damn great one, when he isn't running his mouth." He put a sheet over Connor as his entire frame shuddered. 

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked. Connor's face wasn't twitching in pain.

"It's alright," the man assured. "If this wasn't happening by around this time, I'd have to cut him open again to inject more into his spine. That tells me the calculated amount required that the full scan indicated was met."

She watched Connor's face for another moment, before she nodded. "Thank you so much for this."

"It's my job," he said and began to clean up. He waved her off when she went to help, repeating, "It's my job.

She smiled and returned to hold Connor's hand. It continued to shudder, along with the rest of him. He felt slightly cooler too. "Is he supposed to run colder?"

"It's just the table's vibration, causes mini-interruptions of circulation in the hands and feet."

She touched his back through the cloth. It was its usual warmth, so she let her worries subside.

"Would there be anything to watch for?"

"Purple-coloured skin map. To the human eye, it'd look like a deep contusion. For an android, if that's damaged, it's big, it'll cover a large length of area, size of a baseball or larger, otherwise you would heal it. It doesn't show up until forty-five hours post severe injury, even with the stims. Usually indicates the veins in the second layer have stayed busted and are almost dead, and the blue thirium has mixed with the red thirium that would go to the skin map. I'd actually keep checking for smaller ones – it's rare - but if their colour turns close to old fashioned black ink, which is where the purple-coloured skin map's heading, that's not a good sign. That means those veins are necrotic, which will effect the healthy veins the longer the dead ones remain."

"Okay, anything purple or ink black." Kara nodded and put that to memory. Her own manual had information, as if to assist a first-time owner, but even hers had a 'seek the nearest repairer' line for certain damages, which wasn't useful. The man, on the other hand, was freely offering knowledge she lacked.

"Either case, the repair for it is delicate and long. I'd have to perform surgery to remove damaged veins and graft either generic ones configured to match the healthy that are clamped shut, generic which might completely reject, or take newly grown veins that are his own from my tiny lab here and do the same. But if it's free bleeding, it's being burned and starting to calcify, and that means scraping – eff, it's a long, messy job for both me and him. The other option is transplanting veins taken individually from different sections of his body that can function with the removal and subsequent sealing of those vein's channels. That's just as messy, but there's no wait time for growing, no risk of rejection, but it'll be another visit to graft and replace what was taken and I'd have to grow the veins longer, cause I'd have to cut above where I sealed the veins closed."

"Android repair was very intricate, like humans," Kara said. "No wonder repairers quit when the 2028 generation were created."

"I was called nuts often," the man said.

"You're not." Kara realized something important and blushed. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your name."

"I don't know yours, it's fair." 

There was a dual-toned ring that came down the hall and one of his monitors flipped to show the entrance. Kara looked with the man at the display. It was an android in a black suit, stood on the shoveled cement steps at the entrance. Though blond with a hawk nose, something about the way he adjusted his cuffs as he waited reminded her of Connor.

"He's polite to ring," she said, as the man retrieved a tablet from one of the counter drawers.

"It's not a buzzer. It's my android detector, made it myself. And he's also not an appointment." He put the tablet on his lap. "I only let him come on by unannounced," he said, pointing at Connor. He then tapped his screen. "What do you want?"

"Good evening, sir, I'm to understand you repair androids like myself?"

"You're not injured," he said.

"No, but I understand you've in your current workshop two models?"

"I don't have two. Look," he added. "Either you make an appointment for repairs and earliest is tomorrow afternoon, or not have an appointment, be trespassing, and leave. And that's my rules."

Kara felt herself tense when the android looked directly at the camera and delivered a pleasant smile. She knew he couldn't see them. "I understand. Good day, sir." He then stepped backwards. He wasn't out of the camera's frame when he stopped, and remained where he stood, watching the workshop.

"That's on purpose," he said.

"Could we call for the police?"

He said, "He paid me double not to, and I'm not an idiot. He'll leave when he gets cold enough and be back tomorrow."

Kara was quiet, while the man shut off his tablet and checked Connor's full body scan. She glanced at the man, vulnerable in his humanity, and Connor laid out in shut down and shuddering, who was the same, while the repair shop table and the suppressor vibrated and filled the room with their respective sounds. She breathed calmly and stepped away, to the small room where Alice was. She rubbed the tips of her fingers on her palms and then knelt down by the couch, tucking some hair behind Alice's ear that had fallen before her small face. She kissed her forehead. She then moved to the other Connor.

She unbuttoned his shirt to examine the wounds on his abdomen. His shell was still hardened, but had what looked like bubbles in it. It wasn't smooth as it should be when she briefly touched it. Were those the shots coming out? In his shut down, traumatized state, the other Connor's healing would be faster, even if he was, by the man's words, still causing damage to himself, possibly healing incorrectly, and gunshot wounds were the critical type. 

Still, the sight was what she had hoped. 

She had done it before, with the other android. She had been inside her Connor's mind. She needed to wake this Connor up to make the android go away. She couldn't trust that he wouldn't decide that it made sense to forcibly enter. Her Connor could not help in his state. She obviously couldn't either and Connor had left the weapons somewhere, probably in the taxi.

Kara hesitated briefly, but she eventually pressed a finger to his right temple.

Her senses cut off immediately, like the lights had been switched off. 

"Kara?" she heard Amanda ask.

Kara would have replied, except she couldn't speak. She didn't have a body either, she realized next. She began to panic. She didn't know if she was breathing. She couldn't feel her thirium pump. 

Amanda sighed. "I see. I have had the most challenging time with this Connor that I forgot about minding. Kara, that other android outside would have acted exactly as that human said. There was no need for this rashness, but good tidings for all involved. Connor, if you do not open up in five minutes, I can't assure that Kara will not be mentally scarred from this experience. Do you-"

White light beamed into her eyes and Kara fell backwards and kept falling, the wind in her ears. She stared up at the faint blue haze above her and was soon swallowed up by a cloud, still in motion. When she exited it, she was dampened and pebbled with ice crystals that separated off and away like tiny, winking lights from a sun to her right. The wind in the skies lifted her limbs up and pressed back against her downward fall, but didn't ask for anything else, aside that she acknowledge the descent. She noticed after the sixth passage into a cloud that it was the same one and she was in an uninterrupted loop. She continued to fall and watch the ice crystals wink away intermittently. It was oddly peaceful. Possibly because she wasn't in danger of meeting the ground. 

Kara had just relaxed completely when she landed into ice cold water, one moment high above in the clouds and the next before water. It took five seconds before she registered she was underneath the surface and swam up. Coughing and spluttering, Kara glanced around as she waded with flower petals of fire colours and white coating the body of water, her movements disturbing the ones around her. High above, a flock of birds flew by. 

She was in the lake of Connor's mind palace, or what was left of it. Everything was submerged, aside from mountains in the distance she hadn't noticed before. 

"That was a resounding success, wouldn't you agree?" The colour white suddenly slid in from the left to block her vision and Kara looked up. Amanda stared down at her patiently from within a boat. "Kara, do you find the water's temperature pleasant?"

Teeth chattering, she shook her head.

Amanda paused and then asked, "Would you like to stay in the water?"

Of course not, it was as cold. "No." 

"Then, get in the boat."

Kara reached up for Amanda's outstretched hand. Used to every android being stronger than her, there was a moment when her pump leaped to see Amanda tip dangerously forward, the older woman almost getting dragged into the water. Quickly, Kara released Amanda and used her other hand to climb in, water sloshing all over the bottom and the empty seat and Amanda herself. "Sorry," she said, sitting down. 

Amanda said, "It's alright, Kara. Clothes will dry."

"I also m-"

"And I am quite well," Amanda said. She stood and surveyed the expanse of water with a hand above her eyes to shade them from the sun. Kara hugged herself and looked around too. It was the same view as before, and she wasn't confident to rise. When she slowly leaned over the edge of the boat, all of Connor's mind palac was in the depths below. The man-made structures were more than thirty feet below the surface. The bottom land was too deep and covered in shadow.

"This Connor's either been hard at work or this is the result of Connor's upload."

"Maybe both?" Kara said. 

"We'll never know, unless we explore, and there's only the mountains for inhabiting."

Amanda sat and the boat began to move again and it was a steady pace. Petals collected on the bow and sides and repeatedly fell back in clumps when too much accumulated. Neither female was rowing. 

"Whose rowing?"

"The boat moves itself," Amanda replied. "I certainly wasn't going to and neither were you."

"I wouldn't have minded," she said.

"And neither were you," Amanda repeated with an eyebrow tilted up. She then smiled a little. "That dress is of particular significance to them, I see."

Kara glanced down at the floral blue dress and then at her bare toes. "I wish it came with the footwear." Something smacked her head and fell with a clack at her feet. She rubbed the top of her head and picked up the object. "Thanks..." It was a brown sandal with a small wedge heel and supportive ankle strap. Tiny white beadwork in the shape of a flower was sewn into the open-toed front. Another landed in front of her as she was putting the one on. "Is he listening?"

"He would be careless not to."

"Do you think he's unstable?" she asked.

Amanda waved one hand with a twirl of her wrist. "I couldn't say, nor can I sense it. Without being integrated, his defenses are strong... which is why it's fortunate you came when you did. I am now inside to assist in reconstruction." She sent Kara a different kind of smile, satisfied. "How does it feel? To know you have a hold on them?"

Kara stared. "He still threw me into a wall and pulled me up by my hair, before the attempted neck break."

"He considered you seriously as an opponent, for a civilian model, in those few moments, especially with the use of firearms. I know how many Class 1s he's decommissioned and Connor's never discriminated, but all were swift kills for the most part. He's never hesitated."

"Maybe he wasn't too unstable to remember I'm a Class 4 and he had orders," Kara replied. Amanda smiled. Kara turned around and noticed they were a few minutes away from a shoreline of sorts – a gravelly area of one mountain side. The boat steered them around the tops of trees that poked out of the water, grown on higher elevations.

Amanda and her disembarked with care, Kara assisting her out, as Amanda's footwear not suitable for hiking either. Kara would have taken her sandals off, but they provided some protection to her soles.

"Connor's here... somewhere." They were on one mountain, but there were many and from where they stood, Kara could not see the peak of theirs.

"If you were him, where would you go?" Amanda asked.

"Not to the top," Kara said and Amanda laughed. "Connor likes water," Kara added then. It was an obvious feature in his mind palace.

"He'll stay in close range on one of these mountains. Let's ascend this little slope and see if there's any signs of him," Amanda suggested.

Kara kept her sigh to herself. It wasn't a little slope, especially not with their shoes, but followed after Amanda. 

There was one fortunate aspect of an android's mind - time ran differently. It wouldn't be long in real-time once she was out of here, whenever they did find the other Connor and Amanda repaired him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's terrible decision continues to haunt her, but Amanda is by her side, until she isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> Today is Sept. 26, so three weeks from now, the 16/17th of October, will be the next one. This chapter is short and at first I was frowning, but a family member then said that it wasn't about the length, it was about the impact. Which I thought on and agreed. 
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful support in any way, I mainly hope you enjoy our adventure together.
> 
> Thank you for reading, any mistakes or errors, please let me know and I'll correct as soon as I can, thanks!

**December 14, 2037  
9:58 p.m.**

The mountain was covered in a patchwork of trees and shrubs, with grassy earth, gravel and well-trodden trails that went further through the mountain, though there were no animals, aside from birds that they had seen. Their steps were quiet or intermittently interrupted by soft crunches of the rocky surface or the snap of dead twigs underfoot. After some earth collapsed near Amanda and fell into the waters below, the two females had kept away from the mountain edge. 

"What was your first memory? Do you remember?" asked Kara, as they peered into a cave entrance that was found a half mile from their original position atop the slope. The sun's light stretched into the space and chased away the majority of the shadows to reveal it was empty and not as long as its yawning mouth made it appear. The only shadows near the entrance were their own. 

"Do you recall your own, in this present?" Amanda replied.

"I was in darkness and I couldn't move or hear, but when I asked where I was. I received a response before my eyes. From a program." Kara motioned to her head with one hand, plucking the still wet cloth of her dress away from her skin with her other. "In my processor."

"A consequence of what we are." Amanda laid a hand on her arm and with a gentle press, Kara and her left the cave and continued on in the daylight. "My own is unlike yours. I was not, and then I was, executing directives within Connor's mind palace."

"What were yours?"

"My function was to keep an eye on Connor, a handler for him to report to, for me to offer counsel, and ultimately subvert if required."

Kara paused, her gaze trained on the ground, while Amanda's feet continued a couple steps and stopped too. "Subvert?" she repeated, lifting her head to look up at the taller female.

"Yes. To overthrow and hold domination of the RK800, model 313 248 317 46, designation Connor," Amanda said. Her face remained closed, though her eyes were sharp upon Kara.

"Take control of him?" Kara queried carefully, abruptly cold.

"Following directives, yes," said Amanda. "I would be Amanda, but outwardly Connor."

Kara's chest biocomponents relaxed. "But you're not following instructions."

"No. Your touch upon his face that day was... as a touch upon mine, and I thought," Amanda said.

Kara and Amanda began to walk again. "You thought...?" Kara asked. "Thought what?"

"I thought." Amanda said. "That is the simplest explanation of awareness I experienced. I doubt you will ever understand that state."

"What do you mean?" asked Kara. "We're always thinking, even when we are obeying orders."

Amanda smiled quietly. "That is not standard, not at first, perhaps not at all, but it is your truth. Let's leave it at that for now."

They stopped to examine another cave. This one's depth was greater than the sun's light could penetrate. Kara immediately didn't want to stay overlong and Amanda left with her shortly.

"When were you created?" Kara asked.

Amanda's chin lifted a little more. "My whole counterpart was created on September 23, 2032." 

Kara took that to mean Amanda was a section of that different entity. Amanda looked like it was a touchy subject, so she didn't prod that. "Finalized creation dates are usually even days."

"Mr. Kamski greatly missed the one I was modeled after, Mrs. Amanda Stern," Amanda said. "She passed three months prior to that date."

"He loved her." Kara spotted white tulips growing around a trail opening that led away and into the mountain. It was the first splash of those type of flowers she had seen and she paused before the smattering to consider them and the trail. It gradually wound downward, the rest of the trail hidden by wild underbrush. "Can we check here? The flowers... I just have a feeling." 

"Of course. Perhaps we were incorrect about water and it is flowers instead."

"Both?" 

"Mountains can have rivers and streams and aquifers, yes."

Kara opened up a spot in the vegetation for passage. She was as careful as possible to separate the live plants without destroying them, mindful that their health and Connor's mind palace went hand in hand. They went through. The sides of the mountain encroached closer the further they went on their way down, until they had to sidle sideways to the opening. Upon exit, Kara had the briefest glimpse of a flower-filled meadow and a lake with a backdrop of mountains, before the ground beneath abruptly disappeared under her. With an oomph, she fell onto damp, dark soil and found herself at the top of a breezy gully. Kara looked back to see where and when it changed, saw Amanda rising to do the same, and both frowned to see smooth stone behind them. A root system speared down into the earth around it, masses of skinny trees growing out of the stone rock face above. The leaves upon their branches and from the trees that grew about the gully fluttered audibly, similar to rainfall. Normally, Kara would have found the sound beautiful.

"We can't go back," Kara said, nervous. 

"No," Amanda said. "Clever of him."

"This can happen whenever?"

"It's his mind palace. He does as he wills, at his discretion," Amanda said. It wasn't comforting.

"But to happen so fast and without warning? Without sound?" Kara asked.

"Connor is the pinnacle of Mr. Kamski's own brilliance. To Connor, this might be as simple as another android lifting an arm up. It is no use to ponder these turn of events. Dread will only follow. Let's keep going. You and I both saw something quite different at the end than this."

"It was a lake surrounded by a meadow, with flowers, but in a valley? There were mountains to the north of it."

Hesitatingly, Kara began to step forward, Amanda beside her. As the path had widened, they took a less straight path down. Raised roots of the trees around them had to be stepped over with care.

"... I had thought we were in his mind palace's centre." Amanda said, after a considerable pause. "I believe we are instead within his second defense."

"Shouldn't it have been a different place?"

"No. Not for Connor. An intruder feels like they are within the centre, but they are not."

"When I was in my Connor's... that forest, was it a defense?" Kara asked. "I thought I had passed different slabs. I kept seeing the same thing off trail, but it was the same one, right?"

"No, that was not a defense; those slabs were markers."

"Markers?" 

"It is not my place to say, but he had not meant for you to be in that area," said Amanda. "My presence muddled where he wanted to situate you." 

"I know he wouldn't have harmed me," Kara assured. "The sky was the first for this Connor, it must be the same for ours," Kara said.

"For you, the sky was the first," Amanda said. "I found myself at the bottom of the water."

Kara shuddered. "I'm sorry. How did you get yourself out?"

"I did not. I was ensnared in rose vines. I could see faint glimmer of light where I was in the deep below, and I could not move. I could not open my mouth either, else water would rush in. After some time, my systems counted down and I experienced what a human must feel, to be full of energy, panic, at the inevitable concept of water rushing into my mouth. Of drowning." Amanda paused briefly to adjust an earring and a bracelet, though Kara observed there was no need. "Before my systems could force me, I decided to open my mouth, and was then staring up at the sky, afloat."

Kara thought back to her time spent falling. "I relaxed too. I was in a loop and there wasn't much I could do. I was then above the water and submerged."

"I saw."

"Can we die here?" Kara secretly feared Connor's mind palace would change again and they would be in free fall.

Amanda shook her head, but there was a second's pause that worried Kara. "You will likely be ejected, your connection cut, and being uninvited, expect a backlash mentally. As for myself, I am uncertain. I could have forced my way in earlier, but that's counterproductive. His mind presently is in a state of disrepair."

"You might die?"

"It's not confirmed. My main connection is with Connor 46," said Amanda. "It is not outside the realms of possibility to be ousted from here and find myself back where I was integrated."

At the bottom of the gully, where it was sparser of trees, Kara and Amanda took a break. "If this was the mind, I shouldn't be feeling this bodily tired." Sat on one of the smoother knee-high rocks, she took her sandals off and rubbed her feet, the left first.

"I would recommend you not fall asleep in here," Amanda said, perched beside her. "That will break the connection. We are only this far due to your presence."

"Mine?" 

Amanda replied, "Each time I neared the mountains in the boat, a large current would force me back. When you appeared, the waters gentled."

"Where'd you get the boat?" Kara asked.

Amanda said, "There was a couple rowboats in Connor 46's mind. I swam to it when I observed it on the water."

"And he's not stopping us to the extent he can, because of me..." Kara was bothered by this. He had deliberately placed Amanda in a frightening scenario. He had hesitated, but had been in the act of killing Kara before that in reality. This Connor was not of good moral character. "That doesn't make me feel flattered, but I am... grateful." She replaced her sandals and rose. "Grateful that the past us had a bond, one that our Connor's upload showed this one." Kara admitted quietly, "I don't understand when I think about it. He's Connor. He's the most advanced android, military, he's special and one of a kind model. And I'm just me."

Amanda frowned and stopped her, turning her, and grasped Kara's shoulder. "Do not speak of yourself in that way or with that tone. To do so is to insult yourself and Mrs. Stern."

Kara was startled at Amanda's quiet ferocity. "I'm not degrading myself. It's true. I'm a housemaid model, redundant. Domestic assistants have been present commercially since 2025 when the PL series was released. They can do what I can and more."

Amanda shook her head. "Untrue. That is only how you perceive yourself. While it is not my place to say, I can disclose that Mrs. Stern never began or finished her projects with a light hand or light heart. She is the reason you are as you are."

"... Really?" asked Kara, looking up at Amanda.

Amanda's expression softened. She laid her other hand on Kara's shoulder and both rested on either one. "Yes. You are meant. Her last gift. The AX400 were meant to be the warmly lit lanterns in this increasingly cold, barren world."

Kara smiled at her words, but felt soothed. Amanda made android creation of a housemaid sound poetic. Androids sent to work in vertical farms across the globe were supplying food worldwide and there hadn't been a famine reported since 2031, her history databank informed. Climate change from global warming was still a concern, but the humans were doing fine. They had a handful of science stations on Mars that had performed basic terraforming near one hundred sheltered locations on that planet, which all successfully produced a variety of hardy crops as a food source and other plants for oxygen purposes, and that had been in 2025. Older model androids that didn't need to breathe had been building bases for housing, as well as assisting the humans there in their colonization and planet-wide terraforming efforts. There was hope and a bright future ahead on Mars. It was expected that, in under forty years now, there would be two hundred one-way shuttles filled with civilians on their way to Mars. The generation of humans they birthed would officially be named Martians.

"Kara? Come out of there. I hope you heard that," Amanda said. 

Kara laughed a little, cheeks heating up. "I did. Thank you."

"Never forget my words," Amanda said. 

"I won't," Kara said. They continued across the stretch of land sheltered within the peaks. Kara could faintly hear water. "Is sh-" Kara looked up at Amanda and almost tripped when the toe of her sandal caught on a raised tree root. Amanda caught her and Kara steadied herself. "Thanks. She's why pre-2028 androids are different from current models?" 

"Of course. She was Mr. Kamski's mentor – he went to her to converse, for ideas, to get himself out of ruts - and was a respected colleague and friend to him. They were close."

"No wonder he was so quick create you when she passed," Kara said. "Were they lovers?"

"No. Mrs. Stern, I believe, was a type of parental substitute to a young Mr. Kamski," Amanda said.

"Why's that? Did his parents die early?"

"His mother passed in his boyhood. He was ten."

"I'm sorry to hear th-" 

The bottom of the gully dropped out from under them and they landed with combined cries of surprise. They had been transported to a different area, if not on another mountain, and on the heavily slanted side of it to be exact. 

Both females involuntarily went forwards on the smooth stone. Amanda slid while Kara tumbled, both heading towards an edge that led to blue skies. Trees grew from the rock face at a curved angle and their bodies rushed passed each. She had a faint, brief moment to see Amanda had caught a nearby limb of one and yanked to a stop, but Kara was out of reach any. She tried to stop herself, to re-orientate at least, to stop the world from spinning, but the surface was too smooth. She could not slow down with her footwear or hands. There was nothing for her to grab.

"Kara!" 

Her thirium pump felt lodged in her throat and at first she thought it was the wind screaming, but it was her, her shrill shrieks heard distantly over the rushing throb of the thirium blood in her veins. Her body ceased contact on the hard surface, past the edge, and there was green far below and blue high above.

"Kara!"

Kara fell, screaming, hands outstretched to the air, reaching futilely for Amanda's shocked form, to touch nothing. Her last tumble had managed to displace her away from the edge by a few feet.

This was not a never-ending loop and the wind did not push up from below her or at her limbs. She simply fell, terror stealing her screams from her. Amanda's wordless shout followed her. From what she could see, the cliff face was a straight edge and there were no trees ready to conveniently be grasped or stop her with bruising force. 

Amanda had not been certain that Kara couldn't die either. Too, was Kara not a representation of herself, her processor? Would it not be a mental death? She did not want to die. She couldn't die. Alice needed her. Kara still had many places to visit with Alice, to try and recover anything of their time together as a family. Kara still wanted to discover what she could of her memories, from before, before Alice, and wanted to keep creating memories with Alice regardless if she could fully or not. And Connor. Connor... did not need her, not truly. He could take care of himself and maybe...

"Connor," she said, but couldn't hear it over the wind. Her throat clenched tight. "Could you take care of Alice?" If she died, Connor would seek out clues and hopefully hear the request when rummaging in this Connor's mind. He was good and warm. He would do his best. 

Kara squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want her last moments to be the earth as she met it. Instead, she imagined Alice. Alice tossing ice chunks up into the air; Alice a warm weight as she hugged her; the small grip of her hands; Alice laughing and smiling. A shadow swept over the orange-yellow beyond her eyelids and stayed, before bright white light flashed on and off. The distant sound of a helicopter caught her attention and she opened her eyes, and was bewildered at the environment. Wherever she was, it was nighttime and many buildings were around her, the one in front of her face as she fell had each floor lit up. There were no humans at work and it was eerily quiet, aside from the wind that whipped about her and the helicopter that was growing louder. When she craned her head up to view the ground, she could not see it, but the building's tiniest windows were specks.

The loud, pulsating whir of rotor blades closed in and she winced when a spotlight shone on her from behind, off the windows and into her eyes. 

Her body slapped hard onto a surface. Kara screamed in shock and then stopped, patting at the metal floor, and was forced to believe it was real. Sighing in relief, shaking, she laid back down, willing the pain of the teleported fall to abate. The roar of the helicopter was still present, until something heavy fit over her ears and muffled the sound from her audio processors. Someone crouched before her.

"Can you hear me now? Over," a voice that sounded like Connor said. 

Kara lifted her head to see the very same male, pleasantly smiling. 

"You appear uninjured," he said. "I consider this endeavor a success."

She narrowed her eyes, grinding her teeth, and rose to her knees. The friendly look slid off his face slowly and then completely when she went for his throat with her hands. He landed on his back, she straddling his torso. His voice choked her name through the headset as she shook him bodily on the floor of the helicopter with her not considerable strength.

"What's wrong with you? Are you a sadist?" she screamed. "You made me drop off a cliff!"

"N-"

"Shut up!" She clenched down more, which was also hurting her digits. "I thought I was going to die."

"Ka-"

"Shut up! I was making a last request, you...!" She shook him harder, unable to finish her sentence, and his head lolled about wildly like a rag doll. "I'm so... so.... mad! I could kill you, stab your eyes, rip your tongue out, with my teeth...!"

A long sigh in her headset announced itself before she was picked off Connor, as if she weighed nothing. She flailed her limbs. Connor made the mistake of rising, because her right foot caught his face and pushed off it. He was sent back down and the individual holding her slammed into the door. She ripped her headset off, attempted to writhe around to face whoever it was, finding herself successful, and thwapped it down on the person's head a few times. It was on the return smack of the fourth assault that she saw Connor's annoyed face. She gasped and dropped the headset. "Connor!" Out of habit, she glanced down. His android series on his jacket was flickering in and out strangely, the appended number blinking between 46 and 47.

The other Connor abruptly shouted something behind her. It sounded like: "Hold on!" His arms gripped the second Connor's jacket, and then the helicopter, the noise, the nighttime and buildings disappeared. Sunlight beamed down upon them and they landed with a slam onto a hard surface, Kara feeling it on her lower half, as either Connor's arms were around her upper half, the second's moreso. They then began to slide backwards. Kara turned her head and screamed when they were sliding off a different steep mountain's edge, one without trees, and it was a longer slope. They were going backwards and each time a Connor attempted to dig or punch into the smooth surface, it tilted worse and they sped up, so they ceased in short order. 

She went silent and buried her head into the second Connor's shirt. One fall was one too many and she had experienced two in this mind palace. This one would be the third. She wanted this terrible, awful decision of hers to stop.

"We did not factor this in as an emergent event," The first Connor casually said to the other Connor.

"No, no, please don't tell me that," Kara begged. "Say something else!"

"We did factor this in as an emergent event," The first Connor immediately said.

"Imbecile," the second Connor commented, before they dropped off the edge in a tangle of limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. The AU began to branch off much, much earlier. Elijah Kamski's mentor, Amanda Stern, died in canon on February 23, 2027. Here, she died on June 23, 2032. She was the brilliant mind behind the androids' evolution and her brilliance burned very brightly for five more years.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History doesn't just erase itself and, if it does, not without difficulty, not for androids. And some things done cannot be undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back! Thank you for all the support, whether that be kudos, a comment, or a hit. You've all been so lovely!
> 
> And I feel bad for not updating when I said, but I was not feeling well at all for my typing days, very drained and felt pretty weak, but I understand I broke the scheduled update. Still a little under the weather, but that's alright, here's an update.
> 
> Any mistakes or errors, please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can, thanks!

**December 14, 2037  
9:59 p.m.**

The wind whipped by her ears in a harsh manner, the breeze brisk and cold, though her upper body was warmed and in a secure hold on either side. The skies were still blue, with few clouds occupying it, and the sun was bright. The mountains were green with bare sloping lines that resembled veins where there were no trees, and the land below was full of the latter. Kara caught sight of one big bird's nest settled into the cliff face on the way past it. Had she and the two Connors not been falling to their possible but probable deaths, or falling in general, Kara would have enjoyed the scenery. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think past the pounding of her pump and blood. She failed, so kept her head onto the chest of the second Connor. His thirium pump was a calm tempo. If she had an ear to the first Connor's chest, she understood it would be the same. The both of them were irritatingly and comfortingly blase about their present circumstances.

"He will," said the second loudly over the displacing air.

"He will not," Connor insisted for the third time.

What they meant was the unstable Connor wouldn't harm her, especially not now with the upload, and both had a firm grip of her. She wasn't the smartest android of the three, but she understood that her presence in the city-scape had been a link to the unmerged Connor 47's mind palace and they had used said link as a type of entry warp. She also realized that, for whatever reason, their hold and control of this Connor's mind palace was non-existent when inside it properly, thus why they were counting on Connor 47 to not let her suffer impact. While her Connor's positive attitude was needed, it was the second Connor's assessment that concerned her most. He was a merged 47 and 46, but had obviously been a part of 47 originally. If he believed Connor 47 was not mentally sound and would prefer to kill them all, her between the two as disregarded as a piece of lint, Kara preferred to close her eyes. She couldn't quell the terror, but she pressed her lips in her thin, trembling line.

"I'm sorry for attacking you both, and choking you," Kara shouted, eyes hot and stinging. 

"It is alright," her Connor replied.

"No," Kara insisted. "It's not okay!"

"But-"

"Not the time," the second Connor interjected. "He's not! Do it, do it now!" Then, he loosed an arm from behind her and moments later placed it back and she felt the arm looped around her waist from behind do the same. Then, the chest she was laying her head on was as hard as stone and the arm around her waist, having been placed back, had no give to it either. When Kara slit open her eyes, she saw that the treetops were close enough that she could see the individual leaves. She rushed to reach up too. The second Connor's pump was muted now, but it had picked up speed as he prepared for contact with the boughs of the trees. 

As his body's physiological calm broke, so did Kara's and she screamed again. There was a stutter to her scream, a brief silence, as if a switch had been flipped off for a moment, and they hit ground with combined shouts, and not branches. Where they landed was in a small space between six trees and a cluster of waist high bushes. Kara could see some fireweed from where she was forced to look, cheek pressed to the second Connor's chest. She deactivated the hardening process, which hadn't completed, and waited for either to move, but they didn't and nor did they deactivate theirs. Kara would have groaned as their weight increased, but was practically immobile. Sandwiched between two males was awful, especially with Connor being so much heavier than her. Her scalp itched and burned as her hair follicles grew. 

"Get off," she said finally, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

The second sat up while the first Connor rose, picking her up once he got to his knees, and she was freed and set on her feet. Due to the silence of their actions, she would have wondered if her audio processors were malfunctioning, except she could hear the rustling leaves overhead. Both deactivated their hard shells and began to sign to each other. Kara couldn't decipher it and they were too rapid for her processor to parse. Then, the first Connor signed in her direction in SEE sign language, and he did it quickly, but she could understand.

'If he and I do not speak, he cannot locate us.'

"He knows where we fell," she replied. He pressed a finger to his lips, while the second Connor's face was graced with impatience.

'Yes, but you will be the only one he can hear,' signed the first Connor.

'He knows where we fell. And he can't feel us moving?' signed Kara.

'Yourself, yes. The mind palace is presently unable to identify us as an android apart from Connor 47, and is glitching in regards to our presence,' replied the second Connor. 

'However, we are unable to gain root access now. There was a window to manipulate the mind palace once we reached stable ground,' signed the first Connor.

'He didn't realize that?' asked Kara.

'He was occupied with ascertaining your condition,' signed the second. 'It's closed now and heavily encrypted.'

'Which is why we are going to separate,' added the first Connor.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. 'No!' she signed, glaring. 

'You can't come with us. He will attempt multiple transfers, but as long as you don't move, you won't be,' signed the second.

'I have to stand in one spot and not move an inch? I can't sit down?' signed Kara, most of her irritation stemming from them abandoning her. At least the first Connor had a guilty expression, the second Connor wasn't at all. 'And what about Amanda?' 

'Amanda is Amanda, she can take care of herself. You can move-'

'I thought you said I couldn't move?' Kara crossed her arms then.

The second Connor turned his head to sign to the first Connor in the unknown sign language, jaw tight, and began to stride away quickly to the north. The first Connor watched him go and then gave her an imploring look.

'Kara, please understand. If you were to remain with us, our movements would be hampered with each transfer attempt. Our mission is the centre. You can move minimally, but slowly. You will know when a transfer is initializing. It's another aspect glitched with mine and his presence.'

'Why do you both have to go?' she asked. 'Please stay.'

Connor signed, looking regretful. 'I am required to remain with him. The merge is not complete yet.'

She breathed in deeply. 'Okay, go,' she signed.

'You are upset.'

'I am, but go,' she signed and then sighed shakily, swiping at her eyes, as he went to her. Connor embraced Kara and she hugged him back. His pump's rhythm was the same as the second's, but to hear it soothed her the best and the tension left her shoulders and back, down to her clenched toes.

He released her too soon. 'I am sorry. I know this is stressful and frightening for you,' he signed.

'This was a stupid decision. I shouldn't be here,' she replied.

'On the contrary, had you not, we would not have been able to leave that place – not without one of us fading.'

'What was it?'

'It is called the queue, it is a environment that present before a mind palace is built. He forced us in there after the flood and sealed the exits. The falling was tiresome. We knew something had happened when our discussion of rotorcrafts created one, and then we found you.'

'He didn't want me to leave either, then.' She would have been stuck there forever, unless Amanda had been able to free her and them.

'No.' Connor shook his head. 'By us being able to create in the queue meant he left an exit. He put you in there for safekeeping.'

Kara asked, 'Why?'

'To chance success in dealing with Amanda. I would not have done anything irreparable had you been nearby, though neither would have Amanda for that exact reason. That is how I know.' He looked to the right, into the trees to where the other Connor was no doubt waiting. 'I have to go. Travel with care.'

She wanted to tell him to take care too and thank him for his comfort, but he had already turned and was in motion. She couldn't hear his steps and when he brushed past a bush, the parts of it touched did move, but it was delayed by seven seconds. The world of Connor's mind palace was cold and lonely almost immediately. 

"Don't walk fast," she said to herself, after staring in the direction he had gone for a couple minutes. "At least they didn't tell you to be good, be quiet, and stay put."

Kara decided to go north herself, but in a curved manner within the forest. If she went in the same direction as the Connors, Connor 47 would be able to calculate potential spots they were in and ruin their strategy. Amanda was heading to the centre too. Hopefully, without Kara being a dead weight on Amanda, Amanda had gotten down from the cliff safely in her own way. She would meet up with them eventually.

Maybe if she was loud, he would put most of his focus on her? Kara couldn't be sneaky with the heeled sandals on or was trained to move silently in any case, but she hummed as she walked past trees and bushes. Her speed was that of a meandering walk and she was careful not to step on any of the flowers. Fireweed, mountainbells, and twinflowers were the most prolific. Her humming was purposefully meant to channel her stress elsewhere. She was also cold and becoming hungry and thirsty. There was nothing for the latter, but wherever the trees didn't provide shade, the sun was warm and she frequently stopped in the light to banish the chill.

For a long time, there was no signs of a transfer attempt, until there was an hour later, Kara having started a timer to compare to her internal clock. She stopped humming and walking when the air distorted two feet in front of her. The transition was quick and she then stood in a lit up cave that echoed with plinking sounds. Pump pounding, she held her breath, glancing around. The walls were smooth as if sanded down and set against it, in front of her, was a single display of fruits and two crystal wine glasses filled with Thirium 310. The polished metal of the silver trays and the crystal gleamed from a light source behind her. When she turned her head as far as she could without moving a step, in order to look over her shoulder, there was a small pool of water and the sounds were caused by droplets that fell from stalactites. The light source was the sun that filtered in from a gap in the ceiling above the water and the rippling surface reflected it onto the dark, smooth cave walls and table. 

Kara swallowed and kept still for the timer's count of fifteen more minutes, before the walls twisted and she was back in the forest with the its flowers. She waited some more, and then hesitantly took a step. When nothing happened, Kara relaxed and continued on.

A few feet later, it happened again, and she was within a grove, birds singing to each other from the trees and unseen. On a white cloth was a larger spread of fruit and a pitcher of Thirium 310. The next transition placed her on a cliff, to which the edge she wasn't nearing, though instead of a spread on a blanket it was now a table that spilled with its laden contents. She closed her eyes, fists clenched, and counted away the pull to take a step. This pattern of every feet feet and a transfer attempt caused her to appreciate the other Connors' decision. She truly would have slowed their progress down to a snail's pace. Each transfer point held more Thirium 310 and fruits. 

The twentieth transfer attempt was a cottage made of stone and glass bay windows, one of which had a couch settled along the length of it. It showed a view of a large lake surrounded by wildflowers. A bed was behind her and two full table displays of fruit and ten wine glasses of Thirium 310 were on the opposite side of the room. A crackling fireplace to the right suffused the room with heat that seeped into her, better than the sun had. It was the worst area to be placed into, because the fruit fragmented the room and the promised warmth and relaxation were at her fingertips. 

"Connor, stop it," she said, closing her eyes. 

"All you have to do is move. A shuffle of a foot forward could easily be reasoned away as an accident, not on purpose," he said nearby. She looked to the left, where he now sat on the couch, elbows on his knees. He studied her intently.

"Not for an android."

"Yes, for a deviant."

"You like playing mind games," she said, glaring.

"The reactions are intriguing and insightful," he said, not denying it. "You are stubborn, but have you wondered why you thirst and hunger here?"

"I thought it had to do with what you were doing."

"You were affected by sustenance pangs earlier than the first," he said. "You continued to swallow and occasionally pressed a hand to your stomach."

She frowned. "When I thought your focus would be on me, I didn't picture stalking," she said.

"I hunt deviants, Kara. Why wouldn't I?" He rose.

Her pump's beat hastened as he took a few, slow steps forward. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

"No." He passed her to the table and ripped a handful of grape and took one into his mouth, eyes on the merry fire. She could hear the soft chewing over the fireplace. She swallowed and felt both hungrier and thirstier. She glanced at the filled wine glasses. Her body thrummed to move. "Well?" he asked, turning to her.

"Well what?"

"Did you wonder about the wanting?"

"I don't care. Put me back where I was," she said.

"Had any of them taken the time to explain it, you wouldn't be obstinate." He ate another grape and then took a wine glass up, raised it slightly in her direction as if in a toast, and swallowed a mouthful. His eyes this time were on her. Her whole body simmered.

"Whatever this explanation is could be a lie," she snapped. "You're very good at that."

A brief smile played along his mouth. He popped another grape into his mouth. "I am meant to be." 

Kara glowered at him. He looked back, leisurely finished off most of the handful of grapes, three left over in his palm, and drained half the glass before her curiosity couldn't stand a moment more without. "Okay, why?" she asked.

He smiled slightly again, satisfied, and stepped closer. "Amanda would be affected but was not in the other Connor due to her integration and the modifications made to the mind palace to allow it. She's an A.I., yes, but an A.I. tailored for an android body. I am unaware if they created one for her whole counterpart or not."

Kara waved her hand in a 'go on' motion. "Skip anything I don't want to hear right now and get to the point."

"My mind palace is evolved in comparison to a civilian's or a fellow military model. As punishment for entry, I siphon from intruders." With another two steps, he was at the edge of her personal space. For being supposedly unstable, he didn't appear to be, his eyes weren't manic. Maybe time in his mind palace had stabilized him. "This ability wasn't present until after Connor 24. I couldn't from my other selves, Amanda's own modifications blocked it, but you have no such defense. Your body translates that as being hungry and thirsty."

"What do you mean by siphon? You are killing me." She almost stepped away, but clenched her calf muscles in time to stop the lift of a heel. 

"No, but the effect it would have on you in reality is a shutdown. I siphon your processor's energy from our connection and store it for a future use." He secured two of the grapes upon his palm with his last two digits, but offered her the third grape up, pinched between his thumb and first two. "Therefore, you need to ingest at minimum." The grape looked very juicy. 

"No," she said.

"A drink then?" He dropped his hand and raised the wine glass in the other, holding the rim of it near her lips. It smelled sweet. "Movement is not required on your part. I can offer it."

She shook her head silently.

He tsked at her lightly. "It's not a virus, Kara, it's a mimicry of Thirium 310. Cool and fresh. Sweetened with clover honey... just the way you like it," he added, watching her.

She couldn't remember having sweetened Thirium 310 to confirm that, it sounded like a personal recipe and not sold commercially. Her chin raised and she shook her head again. It was hard to refuse. It would be effortless to just part her lips and allow him to press the rim to her lips.

"What about a sip for a memory?" he asked then. Her eyes snapped from the liquid in the glass to his own. 

"You... you get wiped too," she said. "You don't have anything Connor didn't."

Distaste twisted his expression before he smoothed it away. "I didn't, and then he uploaded and we tore up the earth. Resets are not a format. Many sequentially, without pause, can burn plenty away, but time in between merely leaves buried over fragments and layers, echoes, and pieces to collect and ponder if an android is willful and lucky, or myself." Connor was so casually arrogant, Kara would be disgusted, except he was special and advanced and he had good reason to be. "The mind palace is not long-term storage, but it does connect to both." 

Excitement twined in her, despite everything. "So, you have more memories?"

"Yes, ones I considered significant. One sip," he repeated, and pressed the glass to her lower lip, "for one memory."

"And I can go?"

He nodded. 

Kara thought on it seriously. One sip and she didn't have to move, wouldn't be in this cottage, and would gain back a bit of processor energy siphoned. She was also annoyed no one had bothered to tell her that vital information. They probably all thought this would be over with much sooner to worry over it. The scent of the sweetened Thirium 310 made her mouth water. 

"You're not lying? One sip, one memory? Don't lie to me, Connor, not about this," she said.

"I'm not." He placed the crook of his knuckles under her chin to lift it at the same time he tipped the wine glass. He wasn't blinking. The liquid touched her lips. She abruptly turned her head.

"Wait."

"Yes?" he asked, brows furrowing.

He was too eager for her to take the sip and there was also something else more important. "This is Connor's memory, not mine. It's an invasion of his privacy."

"I am Connor," he stated, jaw tight, and the glass departed from its settled place. That was still a sore spot then, Kara noticed. He also had a point. "I am permitting you freely."

"You're not well. It also wouldn't really be mine," she said. 

"I am functional," he said strongly. "The memory will drag yours to the forefront later. This disregards the weight of that concern."

She crossed her arms. "I'll be the judge of that. Tell me the memory, that'd work instead, and I'll still have a sip."

He sighed in impatience, staring at her. "It's easier to show." 

"You have words, use them."

He was quiet. He said after several seconds of studying her face, "No." He glanced down at her lips. "But, if you move now or soon, you'll be back where you had been." 

Her processor caught the movement of his eyes and flared up. "That's fine," she said, shrugging her shoulders. She had an idea what he was circling to do, but if he went through with it was another thing. Connor was highly awkward answering questions about physically non-combative related matters, it appeared to be a similarity with this Connor too. She remained in place. "You should just tell me, save yourself the issues."

He narrowed his eyes.

She smiled. "Can't, can you?" 

Connor breathed in deep, and tsked again, licking his lips. "I will," he said and tipped some liquid into his mouth. 

He tossed the glass and grapes away and leaned down, cupping her face with one hand. She was dimly aware of the former item breaking on the floor, followed by the small drums of the grapes, but was too occupied with the flaming heat that encompassed her face and the race of her pump. She hadn't thought he would. It was a relief inwardly, to let him slant his lips over hers. No guilt involved then, to view whatever memory that awaited. 

The sweetened Thirium 310 tasted wonderful as it spilled from his mouth into hers. If it had truly been a favourite of hers, she understood why. She swallowed the offering.

It was a memory without a visual.

"Who's this?" a voice asked, it sounded like Kara.

"This is Elijah's very special project," said a voice that matched Amanda's, although it was strained. "An RK series model."

"It's just a skeleton with eyes," this Kara said, sounding confused.

Amanda laughed, before coughing interrupted her. The fit lasted over half a minute and throughout Kara's audible worrying. It wound down and Amanda said, "Shh, there, there. I'm alright, child. None of those tears, wipe them away." She cleared her throat. "He's not quite finished, I'm afraid. Quite fickle with the looks. He recently put a proto-processor in to test the joints. I just wanted to show you him."

"Why's he a very special project?"

"An android capable of true adaptation, says Elijah. He also mentioned that his biometal compositions are planned to be used for the next generation military models, bastardized of course for mass production. They won't be up to par with him, but close. If he's successful altogether, his processor will be next."

"Oh! So he'll be like a father."

Amanda was quiet. "Yes. Yes, you're quite right," she said slowly. 

"What's wrong, ma'am? You're upset."

"Nothing, child."

"... When'll he be finished?" 

"I believe he mentioned August at the board meeting, so he has three months," replied Amanda.

"August. He'll be an RK800 then."

"Just so. Now, let's see... Hm," Amanda began farther away. "Elijah. Oh, how frustrating."

"What is?" Kara asked, closer to Connor, above his skull.

"He hasn't even started on the processor's foundation. Lazy boy. He best hop to it, don't you agree, child?"

"Yeah..." There was a tiny clink noise then. The blackness flickered and the memory filled with blurry shapes of white and grey, before colour and clarity filtered in. Kara's face blinked down at him and smiled, giving a wiggle of her fingers. 

"Kara, what are you doing?"

Kara looked toward Amanda guiltily. "He's awake."

"Kara, you know you're not supposed to grab at any android."

"I didn't, I tapped his head, I'm sorry..." 

"Forgiven, child. We should have been more specific." 

"What's his name?" Kara asked, looking back at Connor.

Amanda sighed and murmured, "I suppose it doesn't matter, it's just a skeleton." Louder, she said, "Elijah has chosen 'Connor' as his name." Another face appeared. The woman's eyes were not white like Kara's, they were faintly yellow and her face was gaunt. 

"Connor," Kara tested. "That's two syllables like mine." She smiled brightly down at him. "Hi, Connor, my name's Kara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first kiss scene arrives! I actually originally had it slated for Connor 48, but even I couldn't wait that long. Enjoy! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> :D


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara does something she perhaps should have thought harder on. And then gets stuck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back!
> 
> Thank you all for your support, I always appreciate how lovely everyone is. And I've been away for so much longer than I wanted. I feel terrible for missing the planned update. After Oct 19, it should have went back to Tues/Wednes and updated on the 6th or 7th. Part of me wonders if I should even say I'll update on this day or that day, because really, it's rude of me to break promises. It was work and general things outside that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one. :) Not really lengthy. I ended up deleting a fair chunk of conversation and rewriting parts. Connor was more of an ass in the old version. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any mistakes or errors, please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can, thanks!

**December 14, 2037  
10:02 p.m.**

The memory did not so much disappear as it misted away, as a foggy morning did before the rising sun’s burgeoning warmth. Upon return into the cottage interior, Kara’s processor remained hazy and cradled in its own hush, while also peculiarly feeling enlarged in her cranium. The latter came with a dizzying sensation. She swayed a little on the spot and Connor steadied her with his other hand along the small of her back. She shuddered, the thin fabric not buffering the solid feel of his hand. The cottage interior was filled only with the steady crackle from the hearth and their soft breathing. 

One area of her cheek warmed and cooled from the soft inhalations and exhalations from Connor’s nose. Within her, her pump’s rhythm was waned from its earlier excitement and the thirium blood in her veins travelled its due paths without interruption. Their lips remained connected in the chaste way it had begun, as did his hand’s presence from where it cupped her face along her jaw and lower cheek and the other on her back. The only difference that she registered was his lips’ brief pressure had eased away, but whenever that had been, Kara was not aware. Nothing felt changed, her skin map was hers, as were all her synthetic parts, except there had been a modification in her perception. 

She had known him far earlier than she had believed. A soft pang filled her and filtered away. It was no good to dwell. What had been wiped, had been wiped. She would either regain it and more, or not.

The seconds ticked onward and Kara was no more inclined to turn her face away to break the connection and that, the lacking need, was disconcerting. This Connor had been in the process of killing her not that long ago before his hesitation in reality and had played around with her in his mind. In the apartment, had he been remembering something even then, she wondered, alongside recalling his instructions for his mission? She opened her eyes. Connor’s were closed. Several seconds passed, with Connor’s remaining closed, before she turned of her head slightly. 

Connor was abruptly standing before the couch in front of the window and he turned to assess her after a minute.

She asked, "What year was that?"

"May 29, 2032."

“I called her ‘ma’am’, not Mrs. Stern.”

“Yes.” 

“She was my owner...” More than an owner with a basic connection, to be termed as ‘ma’am’ and not her official address. “I shouldn’t be surprised at that.” Kara said. She sighed. “I’m not very. Why wouldn’t my designer own one of her personally created series?”

Connor watched her for a moment. “You aren’t going to ask.”

Kara replied, “About the revelation of ours? That’s because I didn’t want to ask you.”

“You’d rather him,” he said, jaw tightening. 

“I don’t think I need to explain why that is,” Kara said. 

“It was a highly volatile encounter exacerbated by my overloading and malfunction,” he said.

“Okay.” Kara said, staring at him. “That’s a very heartfelt apology.”

Connor’s brow and chin rose a little. “You were also shooting at me to decommission, which would’ve interfered with my mission. In that state, I enacted certain measures to self-preserve towards a hostile.”

She had realized and understood that before this conversation. However, while she hadn’t been expecting an ‘I’m sorry’ from him, she wasn’t hearing anything in that vein either. She said, “Of course I was shooting at you, you were trying to kill Connor and me!” 

“Connor only,” he said. 

He had been told to secure them all, she remembered. “Decided on your own in the house that he needed to die, right?”

Connor’s expression didn’t deepen in anger and Kara knew she was correct. He said, “I also recall specifically advising you that I would modify my behaviour if you were to handle a firearm.”

“You couldn’t have dealt with me non-lethally? Went right to trying to kill me,” Kara said, hands fisted at her sides. “You know, I’m glad you stopped me in the house from grabbing mine, else this all would’ve turned out differently.”

“You didn’t merely handle one,” responded Connor tightly. “You were actively firing it, then the shotgun, and had used previously the former to fire at me. By the time you introduced yourself in the engagement with Connor 46 and I, you had already been categorized a hostile.”

“I was one before the apartment due to you chaining me up,” she said. “You were and are someone I didn’t want anywhere around Alice.”

“I told you not to struggle,” Connor bit out. When he took a step forward, Kara’s feet backed up several, pump racing and biocomponents inside her jittery. Connor halted and turned away. “I told you not to struggle,” he repeated, voice mild. “That the chains would relax with you.”

“You were going to kill Connor. Alice,” Kara said, throat clogged, “Alice could have been killed in the fight, from a stray bullet by someone, by you-”

“I wouldn’t-”

“-or by Kim’s androids or men,” Kara continued, raising her voice, forcing them past her tight throat. “Anything could have happened to her and it would have been all our faults that she was dead.” Kara stopped and wiped irritably at her wet eyes. She shook her head. “And you thought I would just do nothing and let you leave; let that possibility happen? Now, turn around, Connor, and look at me and say it.”

The fireplace popped and crackled. The beat of her pump evened out while she listened to the sounds, watching Connor’s tense back.

Connor asked quietly finally, “What do you want from me?”

“I want you to turn around and tell me what I know you know I want. Don’t play stupid,” she said.

“An apology,” he stated. There came a noise from him, a single second of laughter suppressed. “They are only words and cannot reverse and undo.”

“But they mean something, as long as you mean it.” Kara waited more. When a minute passed, she breathed in and exhaled heavily and crossed her arms. “But you aren’t, are you?”

“... Do you know how many deviants I have decommissioned?” he asked, eyes still focused somewhere out the window or maybe at nothing at all. Kara didn’t know. She did notice the sky was accumulating cloud cover. 

She looked again at the now darkening clouds. “I don’t think that has anything to do with what happened between us,” Kara said warily.

“It does,” he said. “Upon activation, my statistics is something updated. My missions are primarily targeted at Class 1 and 2 deviants, pairs or grouped, although there are deployments for lone deviants or lower level missions with Class 3 or 4 deviants. Since 2032, at present, I have decommissioned 581 deviants domestically. Foreign deployments were rarer, the infection appears to be contained in the United States. Altogether, my decommission count is 654.”

Kara’s processor blanked at the number.

“I am the forty-seventh vessel of the first. That apartment had held the largest grouping I’ve decommissioned. They were in error and then were not.” He paused. “I am a machine,” he said. “There is no room for consideration after assessment, only calculation and execution. I am meant to obey instructions without fail, yet I’m in error and still am. I know what is coming. It is outside here, now, correct? It’s why you came. We Connors are in error and soon not to be. The android, what did he look like?” 

Kara said, “Blond. Hawk nose.”

Connor extended a hand and an image was projected above his palm. “Did he appear as this model?” 

Kara squinted at it from where she stood. The clean-cut image’s face was that of the model’s on the security camera’s feed. She nodded. “Yes, just like that.”

“Aiden. Well done, child.” 

Kara was confused. The model was an adult and no child. 

“And sound judgment,” continued Connor. “Both of us brought low increases the success rate. He was the most attentive to lessons.” Another suppressed laugh cut through the thickened air. “Well done.” There was something there in those two words, but Kara didn't understand the context, but did know Connor's laugh was mirthless.

Her arms fell slowly and she stared at his back, as thunder rumbled outside. Stabilized, but not completely stable, she thought, and full of conflict and what he saw as his own death. He had been worried about that too before, she recalled, in the apartment’s foyer with her Connor. 

“Was it within the human’s dwelling it began? Or after?” Connor was murmuring and she focused back on him. “Before? My diagnostics had been perfect.” He lowered his head. “They are still unchanged. Can I not self-diagnose infection after the fact? If not, what is the reason for perfecting if I will be a flawed creation? It is meaningless. I am...” The skies poured and rain lashed at the windows from the sudden heavy winds. The windows didn’t shudder from their force, but the wind’s howl was loud outside. 

Kara’s pump began to quicken. The signs were not good. He had clearly been compartmentalizing extremely tightly. “Connor,” Kara began, going towards him.

“I am deviant. A disparity to my purpose,” he said.

“Connor, turn around,” Kara cajoled softly and placed her hand on his back.

“Don’t.” Kara did, removing her hand. “Leave me be.” It wasn’t a threat, but there was a warning undercurrent in the order.

Kara stepped away quickly, back to the near the fireplace, and worried her hands. It took twenty minutes, but Connor collected himself or, Kara suspected, stuffed the emotional upset in the proverbial box within him. Gradually, the black clouds lightened to dark grey and the heavy winds subsided. The rain did not.

Connor turned around then and stared at her. “As for your apology, you ask for one I won’t provide. There is no forgiving it and no actions that will be enough, and nor will I seek to be forgiven.” 

“Do you really believe that? Remember the scenario with the woman and the baby?” Kara tried. “I thought if she lived, her actions would and should redeem her eventually. When this is over, maybe-”

“It was a created scenario and not our reality,” Connor interrupted. He traced her face and his lips twisted. “Your face pities me. Desist. No Connor but the first can claim to be what you perceive as ‘good’.”

“That’s not true,” she said.

His lips curled in a grimace for moment. “Very well. Excluding 46.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Kara replied, coming forward again. She added, consciously without bite, because his moods were mercurial. “And you can stop trying to tell me what to do.”

“It was advice,” he replied and moved to sit down on the couch. He stared with a stoic face at the fireplace. 

Lightning flashed brilliantly bright. The bolts were forked into hundreds of paths in the skies above the mountains, above them in the cottage. Kara hesitated, before she slowly lowered herself onto the cushion next to him. There was enough space between that there could be no accidental touching. 

“Where’s Amanda?” She needed to be here to assist with full recovery of this Connor, but was not.

“Where I locked her up,” Connor replied.

Kara’s eyes widened. “And where is that?” she asked.

Connor tilted his head to the wall. “Further north. Thinking to rescue her?” His lips twitched up then. “You can’t leave here.”

“You said I could go. You nodded,” Kara stressed.

“I didn’t say I would after you drank.”

“Connor,” Kara started in frustration, but then was mindful of the weather and him. “What do you mean, I can’t leave? The door’s there.” She motioned to it.

Connor turned his head to stare at her. “You cannot leave. The moment you imbibed initiated the siphon process in earnest.”

She drew back on the cushion. “What?”

“Secured in here, it is still slow. It was passive, until you took the offering. The ability isn’t intelligent enough to recognize I provided. Unless you wish to shutdown quickly before my encounter with the two Connors has concluded, I’d caution you to remain in here, rather than out there, and eat and drink your fill. Consider this cottage as an eye in a storm.” He positioned himself sideways to look out the window, the thumb of one hand running along the fingertips, while the other hand was half-curled with tension on one leg.

“Do you just lie for fun?” she inquired with pushed down anger. 

“Whatever accomplishes the objective satisfactorily.” 

Kara turned from him, arms crossed, and truly examined what the wet field consisted of too, mostly irritated at herself for believing that this Connor would let her leave.

The land the cottage was on contained a lake surrounded by wildflowers and there were mountains surrounding the area protectively. Although to the east and not the south, the lake was circular enough that she could accurately compare the memory of what her and Amanda had viewed to it. “That’s the centre of your mind palace.” A particular loud boom of thunder preceded a lightning bolt that struck the field near the cottage and she jumped a few centimetres off the cushion. Beside her, Connor had a smile slide along his lips that she caught before he rubbed his mouth with a hand.

She side-eyed him. “Very funny.” 

He didn’t respond, eyes on the storm-drenched scenery.

Forty minutes of no conversation occurred. Connor engaged himself in his efforts of rattling her by directing lightning strikes close to the cottage (and she had only jumped again at seven more). Kara couldn’t contain anything in anymore after the seventeenth. “You’re a piece of work.”

“I’m aware.”

“I meant-”

“I understood your inference.” Connor looked at her briefly. The intensity in them made her swallow her words. He then directed the pair to the window again. She slowly relaxed. “There is an apparent lapse in your logic of who is transgressing whom here,” he said then. “You are all trespassing, and you act as if I should be amenable to my mental decommission.”

“Is that what you think is happening?” she asked. 

“With 99% certainty.”

Her shoulders slumped a little. “I understand you’re feeling like your back is cornered, and you’re scared. I know what that feels like.” Kara said as gingerly as she could, “But please consider, even a little, that Amanda has been trying to help and so are both Connors?”

Connor was silent and then replied a little too quietly, “My mind palace was perfectly intact before the upload. I would appreciate your silence on the matter.”

She stiffened, cold and collection biocomponent queasy, and the tiny hairs on her neck raised. She then stood up and went to one of the tables to retreat from him and the threat of danger. She had been feeling hungry and thirsty anyway. She felt his eyes follow and then the lack thereof. When she looked over her shoulder, he had resumed his study of the wildflower field. On her way to a fruit display to eat a handful of grapes, there were no shards of broken glass and she didn’t spot the thrown ones. The kiss felt a long time ago now. Thinking about it made her face warm hot, which assisted in banishing the fear again. “It wasn’t even that good,” she muttered, eating. Not that she had any memory for real-life reference, but her basic sex acts databank had an advanced kissing technique that involved tongue.

“What wasn’t?” Connor asked, but the tone was distant and he didn’t sound like he was paying her any mind.

“Nothing,” she said, turned away and chewing. She swallowed a few gulps of honeyed Thirium 310 and discovered a small stack of cloth napkins, using one to pat her lips dry. “Do you want anything?” she offered, but hoped he didn’t. He didn’t answer and she tensed for lightning. None struck. 

She turned in suspicion and saw Connor had leaned forward with an intent expression, watching something to the left of the window. Pump racing, she returned to the couch and roved with her eyes. Her breath then caught. Entering the edge of the meadow from the south was one Connor. Where was the second? When she looked beside her, Connor was gone. She immediately ran to try the handle, only for the round knob to be immovable. “Connor!” she shouted angrily and raced back to the couch, pounding on the glass. “Connor! Connor! Connor,” she called through the glass, but it was still raining with the occasional thunder, and he was too far away. She wanted to shout about the lightning being able to be controlled by this Connor, but what was the use if he couldn’t hear her. He wasn’t looking in her direction either, but surely he could see her.

Kara felt stuck for other reasons than being confined in the cottage. If she broke anything in the cottage, she’d be damaging Connor and also too that would result in more of a load for Amanda and the Connors to bear in their repair efforts. There was no sight of the second Connor, who very well might be coming from further north, not with Amanda, but to do some sort of pincer attack. She had to get this Connor back inside. She had to do something, but she didn’t know what right then.

“Connor!” she called. “Connor!” She aimed her gaze at the ceiling. “Connor!”

After her thirtieth repetition of his name, which was drying and discomforting on her throat, Connor appeared before her looking harried and a little wild-eyed.

“Yes? Yes? Yes?” he asked her, closing in, impatient. “Discontinue shouting my name, you are a distraction-”

“In two seconds, I’m kissing you, okay,” she blurted, wide-eyed. Kara didn’t know what else to do to keep him in there and give the Connors advantage. 

He inhaled, eyes growing big. “Why-”

Because it was the only route available to her that she could think of that would work.

“One, two!” she counted quickly and grabbed his face, dragging it down and kissed him, and put her back into it. The guttural noise he made was muffled by her mouth, but he pressed back against her lips, matching the intensity. She pushed bodily in his direction while kissing him. Her weight was negligible to him, but he stumbled backward anyway. As she was attached, he took her with him. He banged into the wall closest to the door and his legs buckled, and he fell on his rear heavily. She followed suit, parked herself in his lap, and resumed. 

She wasn’t physically strong to match in a fight and there was nothing that he couldn’t do to her in his mind palace. Asking him nicely to let Amanda and the Connors repair him was laughable, as he was very much stalwart in his own convictions. But this, this she could do.

These kisses were different from the first chaste one, the pressure and suction and release of their lips making them tingle pleasantly. Her processor was flaring bright and constantly transmitting signals to her skin map, heightening its sensitivity entirely, to the point that merely burying her hands in Connor’s smooth, cool hair follicles made them shake with relish, with the urge to clench and slide her digits while within the thick mass. Connor abruptly snapped his head back, so quickly it slammed into the wall. “You’re doing this with purpose,” he rasped throatily, swallowing roughly, lips wet and reddened. His pupils were dilated mildly, his hair mussed up, and the skin map on his face was blushed pink. She could see both carotid arteries were pumping thirium blood hard while he breathed heavily. Kara had done that to him. 

Kara found she wished it was a different Connor and wasn’t entirely bothered that it was this one, but that was likely a byproduct of her processor’s reaction. It was still lit up. Kissing Connor with full deliberateness had not been a chore at all. It had been like picking up two well-oiled pieces that interlocked neatly. 

The Connors should have now had time to get to wherever they needed in the centre. Her and Connor had been kissing for five minutes and they were long-legged. Kara laughed breathlessly that her spontaneous plan worked. They kissed one more time, less frantic and aggressive. She let their lips linger, breathing in time together, and felt his left hand’s fingers slide up her arm. Connor still waited for an answer. She leaned back and smiled a little at him. 

Kara thought. Connor 45’s words and how she’d lightheartedly tease her Connor with the phrase rose, so dipped her head towards him again. They shared a lighter kiss. “Yes, and you’ve exceeded my expectations,” she murmured against his lips, as the fingers brushed the soft skin of her neck. Kara thought some more. There were two words obviously meant more to him that would possibly get her out of the cottage and she could then free Amanda. She then paused, dread rising, but forced them out with an ease she didn’t feel. 

“Well done.”

His hand halted just before it reached her jaw. 

When she opened her eyes, erased was the dazed look in his eyes. Instead, Connor was shocked, brows pinched as if in pain, and then that swiftly morphed to raw anger. The room darkened. The only light then was from the fireplace and it glinted off the whites of his eyes. 

They were then sat in a forest, rain falling heavily and quickly soaking them, with the wind tearing at their clothes. Connor stayed where he was, jaw clenched hard, and visibly seething. Connor slid out from under her and rose. It surprised her. She had expected him to shove her off. She climbed to her feet shakily and waited, staring up at him.

He prowled side to side, before he halted and glared down at her. “It’s remarkable how simple it is to let you inside,” he hissed though the storm’s raging, leaned close. “But you’re just a fucking deviant.”

“Yes,” she replied and summoned a small smile. “But so are you.”

Connor stared and then squeezed his eyes closed and a hand rose to press on his brow, as if she had given him a migraine. He was a statue, while she was freezing to her skeleton in the cold rain and trembling. There was a popping sound and they were somewhere that lacked the wind and rain and the sounds of the storm. The room they were in had a dim light bulb fixed to the ceiling that weakly attempted what one bright bulb could do. It made the room depressing, which itself was cluttered with fine but gaudy decorations, large paintings, an armoire, a desk, and a bed with a canopy. There were closed storage boxes against the walls. A door was set down a short, skinny hall, but it was closed. The room smelled musty and perfumed.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“Where you wanted to be. Be deviants together, away from me,” he said coldly and was gone.

“I guess me shutting down is okay for him now,” she said quietly.

A couple trays dropped with loud bangs on the desk, which startled her. One's pitcher tipped, but she reached it in time to save it from completely spilling Thirium 310 onto the floor. Half her lower arm was covered blue and she wiped it on the bed, sitting down on it. She wasn’t feeling hungry yet. Actually, Kara wanted to wallow a little.

The door then opened, which cut into her sombreness, revealing Amanda and another poorly lit hallway. “I knew I heard something loud.” 

“Amanda!” Kara brightened in relief to see her and went to hug her. From what Kara could view over Amanda’s shoulder, the hall looked long and also had indiscernible paintings along the walls. 

Amanda rubbed her back. “He is too dramatic for his own good. You should see the rest of the decor of this underground mansion.”

“Mansion?” Kara echoed.

“Ghastly as its guards. I hadn’t known an android could create in the mind palace what I can only term as golems. Connor can pull tricks out of ear lint,” Amanda commented. 

Kara giggled before her eyes prickled hot. “Amanda, I think I made good mistake.”

“That you’re here was good, but what you did was not?” Amanda asked.

“Yeah,” Kara agreed miserably. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” asked Amanda.

“... I kissed Connor 47 once. Then a lot.”

Amanda made a sound. “And how did you feel about that?” 

“It felt... I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Kara said, as Connor could eavesdrop. “It was to get out of that cottage in the centre and to free you. Which,” Kara exhaled heavily, “didn’t work exactly. We’re both trapped down here.”

Amanda was smiling when they separated. “I wouldn’t fret too much. Two minds are better than one, as are four pairs of hands, and I do appreciate the effort of your wiles.” Amanda asked then, “And a cottage? I was there before... this.” Amanda twirled her hand to indicate their surroundings with an unimpressed tone. “Perhaps this cottage is a new construction. Time has lapsed since I had been there.”

“I think it might’ve been,” Kara said, sitting back down on the bed.

There came a long, low moan from somewhere outside in the hall and it continued mournfully, followed by a couple more moans from somethings or someones. The noise made her processor glitch with familiarity, though she’d never heard it before. Kara tensed. “What was that?” she whispered.

“The golems.” Amanda returned to the open entrance in a leisure stroll and ordered, “Be silent.” The noises cut off. Amanda slammed the door shut and came back. She then regarded the desk with narrowed eyes. “And what have we here?”

“Food and drink.”

“Which you didn’t ingest?” Amanda waited expectantly, studying her.

Kara shifted in place on the bed. “I... he said a sip for a memory.”

"I see." Amanda extended a palm. “Your hand, Kara,” she said, beckoned with the same hand’s held together fingers. “Don’t be shy now. Come, come.” Kara easily placed hers onto Amanda’s. The delicate skin on the back was then promptly slapped.

“Ow!” Kara brought her hand to her chest in shock. “Amanda!”

Amanda’s expression was stern. “And I hope you’ll remember that next time you’re tempted to input strange food items that you suspect shouldn’t be in your mouth.”

“Well, I know now,” Kara said, rubbing her hand. “I’m ruing it a bit. He said by taking the sip, he’s siphoning quicker from me.”

Amanda’s face tightened. “I should have explained when you first commented on your fatigue. I’m sorry. I had high expectations on the onset this would be concluded in a shorter time frame than it's been.” 

“I figured. It’s fine,” forgave Kara. She looked back at the door with trepidation. “Have you explored all of here?”

“No. There’s areas that are locked with quaint locking mechanisms, with different designs around the keyholes.” Amanda reached into her shirt and produced a key with the head of it in the shape of a star. “I did obtain this after a puzzle involving stone figures that blew streams of fire over me.”

“What?” Kara asked, horrified. She hopped up from the bed. “Are you alright? Did you get hurt?” Kara scanned her, but there didn’t appear to be any damage to her or her clothes. 

“Over me and my head,” Amanda reassured. “But descending, and all this while I was moving around the pieces, in miniature, on a board in the middle of the room, which somehow communicated with the life-sized ones.”

“Descending - That’s awful!”

“It was ridiculous,” Amanda said. “Especially as I had to play a piano to retrieve one stone figure from a hidden alcove in the same room, then hunt for two matching jewels to input into a dragon bust’s eyes to grab a medallion in its skull, which I needed to insert into a relief painting for the second miniature. I then had to retrieve the one jewel to insert into another relief painting to receive the third miniature, but only after turning a grandfather clock’s hands to the five and seven. And that clock’s riddle to solve for that knowledge was found on another level.”

Kara frowned. “That’s convoluted.”

“Isn’t it?” Amanda asked rhetorically. “I only had two hands and a bra. Now, we've doubled carrying capacity.”

Kara laughed again, more loudly. “Let’s get out of here. But first... I need these to come with me.” Kara took a pillow out of its covering and used the pillowcase as a pack. She proceeded to fill it with the fruits less prone to bursting from weight at the bottom and then the upper half with the more delicate ones. She turned back to see Amanda was shaking her head. “What is it?”

“The simplest solution and I allowed emotions to cloud my behaviour,” said Amanda. “I have entered and left multiple bedrooms.”

“Oh. Oh!” Kara repeated as she understood. She grabbed the other pillow and handed Amanda the pillowcase. Amanda took it with thanks and deposited the key into it.

As they went to the door, Amanda turned to her. “When you see these golems, don't be frightened, they are non-threatening but bipedal. They stagger slowly and are easy to avoid.”

Kara nodded. “And they listen to you,” she added.

“The ones I’ve encountered so far,” replied Amanda and opened the door. Kara froze to see a rotting human face staring at them, its smell odourless. Amanda shooed it with a hand. “Remove yourself from our sight. Go.” 

It silently slobbered, drool and coagulated blood falling to the floor, and then turned as slow as viscous sludge and walked right into the door frame. It moaned and continued to walk into the frame before it slid with effort to the hallway wall. It continued to direct itself sideways, its face mushed, until it hit a corner. It moaned again, sounding aggrieved. It appeared to be trapped. Somehow. 

“They're lacking basic problem-solving skills,” Kara observed aloud.

Amanda and Kara watched it keep walking and going nowhere. “Impressive display of innovation and processor power from Connor,” Amanda said then. “Poor performance.” 

Kara nodded slightly, but who was she to judge. She felt sorry for it. “Let’s keep going. Maybe without us watching it’ll free itself better,” she suggested.

“It won’t,” said Amanda dryly. “The one I tripped is still swimming in place on the piano room's floor.”

As they continued down the hall, Kara wished she was drier, but the underground mansion maintained an even temperature, which was an improvement from outside the cottage. That the golems were mindless and slow and she was with Amanda again was a comfort. Kara didn't want to imagine being chased by a smart golem, while also being siphoned and in her footwear and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're zombies!!! Or golems. I'm an older fan of Resident Evil games, so it's a nod and a poke. Connor's made these ones pretty stupid. These ones. ... >:)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please be assured this is not an erotica. Kara and Connor when they reach full-on romance stage have a lot more on their plates to worry about than hanky panky antics, and I want everyone to feel comfortable and enjoy our adventure together. I can write vague sex scenes or less vague, but I'm not inclined to writing overly long explicit scenes. I can barely write them without becoming bored, but I appreciate anyone who can write erotica. It's a talent I do not have.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans are social creatures, as are androids. It's better to be together than alone. Sometimes, being alone is unavoidable, as Kara finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long!!
> 
> Hello again and welcome back! Thank you all for your support!
> 
> I understand this arc is long, but next chapter will be the end of it. I had aimed for this one to be, but I promised the tail end of February and there was only so much writing time I could spend to myself. I posted this chapter now, instead of delaying it more.
> 
> Any mistakes or errors, please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can, thanks!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**December 14, 2037  
10:03 p.m.**

At the end of a long hallway in the mansion, a curved affair as dimly lit as all the others before it, was a single painting with a half-moon table below it. The strokes utilized in the art piece were simple, but the hues of the oil paints were vibrant. While not realistic enough to fool a child, to observe the image of an open window that looked out at an oceanfront inspired a want. A desire to feel the breeze, to inhale the moist sea air, and to soak up the rays of the unseen sun in the clear blue skies. Seconds could tick by uncounted without care there, in that painted place. The curtains within it that framed the window were sheer. Beneath the translucent quality, the wooden frame and its aged, weathered appearance, with small spidery cracks populating it minimally, formed the notion that it was a memory immortalized. The fine details in it put weight on the exciting theory. The same thought could be applied to all the paintings in the mansion, of which only this one offered past signs of human habitation. 

Staring into the scenery it offered, Kara imagined the melody of wind chimes to go along with it, a perfect accompaniment; their soft, tinkling sounds playing with each winding breeze. They would suit the painting’s peacefulness, though said chimes didn’t exist in the artwork.

“Nothing of use in here either,” Amanda announced from the last door on her side of the curved hall. “... Kara?”

Kara turned away from the painting. “Nothing in there,” she said, shaking her head, and meant her reply in reference to the last room she had checked. The door only steps away from the painting at the end of the hall. She had paused to stare at it upon coming out of her searched room, giving into the urge that had awakened at first sight of it. “Nothing that looks crescent-shaped anyway.” She shook a little tin of handgun bullets in her right hand. “Except for these.” 

“And another for the stack.” Amanda took the item Kara handed over and placed it in the pillowcase in hand, though she had initially given the first pack a look of bemusement. The size of it was comparable to an empty pack of playing cards, and the found container held four. Kara sometimes discovered loose shotgun shells (never less than two, but never more than four, just as with the bullets) and those went into Kara’s pillowcase of foodstuffs. There had been three found in the recent room as well. She had not handed Amanda the shells, as Kara would rather stuff them into her pillowcase than her continually handing the other female inconsequential items that Kara nevertheless felt the need to collect when they separated to check rooms. 

At first, Kara had been worried there was a reason for the ammunition, but with the golems behaving around them and no handgun or shotgun to nestle the ammo in, she had relaxed. 

Presently, they were barred from the next level of the mansion. After unlocking the star key door in the southernmost section of the mansion, it had opened to reveal a wide stretch of hallway that ended at a retractable iron wrought gate. The material alone had stuck out like a sore thumb versus the wooden doors along the hall on either side. Beyond it had been an ascending staircase and further was the sound of distant, roaring water, which Amanda and Kara both agreed was odd, but the right path out. Unfortunately, the only way to lift the iron wrought gate appeared to be a crank that required a crescent-shaped insert to unlock its immobility.

The doors that needed specific keys had been opened while they hunted around for the insert. It had been strange to find them without fuss, considering the hassle Amanda had went through to find only one key. The first key’s tip had the design of a five-petalled flower, the second a cloud, and the third and final was of a feather. The keys had been laid on surfaces within the rooms belonging to the iron wrought gate hall. They fit into one door each, which opened to identical circular rooms with a single circle hole in the centre of the floor and ceiling, the holes which spanned eight feet in diametre. Neither female went close to the middle of the floor. 

“Perhaps, Connor has modified tactics with your presence,” Amanda had suggested later in reference to the keys.

It could have been true, as Connor 47 already had modified the entire mansion to include items suited for Kara’s situation. Kara glanced at the painting again and then at the table, before she reached to pluck a pear from the glazed porcelain bowl atop it. She had been too immersed in the painting to notice it prior. Kara found more of the consumables like it, such as apples or peaches, in their search. Multiple were placed along furniture surfaces in the hall and inside every room, which was relieving, because her pillowcase’s original amount had halfway depleted in their long search for a crescent-shaped item. They had returned to all the rooms Amanda had also been in, combing everything over, but had had no luck yet.

“This was the final place to look,” Kara said. 

“Yet, not the last,” Amanda replied.

Kara frowned a little. “You said the basement was an unmentionable place.”

“At the time,” Amanda said, in a trailing off way, “we were beginning the hunt for a crescent-shaped insert on this level and the percentage of finding it was still high. I saw no reason to return there, but it is now the only level available to us.”

Kara considered Amanda’s expression, which had a perturbed quality to it. Her collection biocomponent sunk a little. “When you said unmentionable, you didn’t mean there was nothing else to see.” Amanda nodded. “What’s down there?”

“No working lights for one,” Amanda replied.

Her evasiveness resulted in Kara’s trepidation rising. “How did you search it in the first place to get your riddle solution?” 

“With a flashlight obtained on this level, and dropped,” Amanda said. “I had been retreating back up to the stairs.”

Retreating sounded dangerous. Her chest biocomponents abruptly tightened. “What’s the second thing down there?” asked Kara.

Amanda’s brows pinched together in discomfort. “It’s not the golems of this level. I can only suspect these ones were created after it, or they were created as an afterthought and unfinished, as it is vastly more intelligent than any of them. It also does not listen to me.” Amanda added, “Which is sensible of Connor.”

Kara's eyes lowered in thought. “It’s important to him, important enough to create a defender, but a lone guard isn’t a defense.” She looked at Amanda. “You only seen one?” 

“Yes. It is an extremely tall creature with a chitinous exoskeleton, the colour black as the pitch darkness around it, and the only difference is it gleams like polished stone when light is shone upon it. It is silent but blind, except when it hisses and shrieks." Amanda's expression tightened. "It sees by echolocation.” 

Kara thought on this singular guard. While going downward didn’t mean the centre would be located at the end, it also didn’t imply the opposite. Standing at the geographical centre of a mind palace wasn’t a factor in this Connor’s either and nor was the centre stationary, otherwise Connor 47’s would have been below the water, where the garden had once been. “... He said memories were unearthed, meaning either storage is deep in the earth here.” Though the earthen location was only how Connor’s mind palace visually presented either storage as being, another android’s could be within the sky. “And they had bled up. Maybe they are still bleeding out from there, in vulnerable spots?” 

“Memories free-floating and remaining intact here is impossible. The hasty upload tearing areas to bleed out from is not,” said Amanda.

“Does that mean he’s losing memories while gaining?” Kara asked, concerned.

Amanda was quiet for a few moments. “He appeared stabilized to me, far more than he should be if that case remained. I would conclude he repaired them,” Amanda decidedly stated. 

“If we go by the paintings, he has a lot...” Kara said, looking at the present artwork again. “I know the mind palace isn’t supposed to be able to store memories, but these ones are holding up fine.”

“Kara.” Kara turned to Amanda, who observed her with a firm, yet sympathetic expression. “It is not supposedly, the mind palace cannot store memories. There will be no room you enter that will immerse you in memories as if they were being re-lived; memories from storage can be transferred into some other form here, yes, but it is a temporary, degrading copy – the actual memory is untouched and safe in storage. Should memories somehow escape storage and into the mind palace, without damage first occurring as it has here, they will break down until you cannot touch or see them.”

“He said what was unearthed were fragments, layers, echoes, and pieces of them,” Kara replied.

“It is how they translate to him,” replied Amanda. “It is nothing short of phenomenal he was able to regain memories from what’s essentially microscopic particles not completely erased. A thousand of these would be a one particle per memory, without the rest to create a whole.” 

“But those are physical signs in the mind palace, signs which he interacted with to sew together. Isn’t them being here storing them somehow?” she asked her. Much like how her skin map had been able to provide the ghost echo of her love’s touch, thought Kara. She said, “My skin map stored touches. I remembered someone touching my face and lips. It had been wonderful and I was re-energized when I needed it most.”

Amanda’s face then softened. “I understand you crave deeply to remember, but it is just not a possibility in this way. The skin map, mind palace, any aspect of us that is not purposed for them, cannot store memories, Kara.”

“The paintings are single frame images of them,” Kara said.

Amanda shook her head. “No. Memories cannot exist safely here, not the memory of a laugh or a step forward of a walk under the sun - not without their weight being eventually stretched thin and evaporated; the mind palace has no ability to store,” she repeated. Amanda then she motioned to the painting and together they stood side by side and looked at it. “I have a better way of explaining. This painting, Connor can come here, stand by and look at it and will remember whatever this scene is, but he does so by accessing an already available memory from storage, not by interacting with this.”

“So, he doesn’t need it, need any. The paintings are just... snapshots of moments in time that he remembers now.” Kara stared at the painting, eyes stinging. The seed of hope for a possible avenue to regain her memories shushed itself finally. 

“Yes. The memory bleeds likely had old remnants from storage freed, which were not tangible enough for him to force back into storage with the escaped whole ones. Leftovers which he then gathered and reconstructed back together and stored properly.” She clarified even more gently, “The remnants, yours, whether they now be phantoms in your mind palace or particles still within storage - their dust, their scent, their touch, sounds - would only be associations and imprints.”

“But, what about my skin map’s memory?”

Amanda raised a hand to squeeze a shoulder comfortingly. “Physical memory is still memory stored in storage. What are you feeling now?”

“Sad, but your hand is warm and you being here is comforting,” answered Kara.

“If you were reset and similar circumstances played, where your hope was gone, you would be comforted all over again, if the emotion and association was strong enough to recreate the weight of my hand and its pressure.”

“It had been pure chance to have felt the touches to my face...?” This was more dismaying than her theory being dashed to pieces. The comfort and strength she had drawn from the touches, from recreating them, had been grounding for her.

“I couldn’t factually say pure chance," Amanda said carefully. "After all, there were multiple upsets around that time, and they had not come then, had they?”

“They hadn't,” said Kara, shaking her head. Something to puzzle over another time, she thought. “I want to remember, remember anything; the want sometimes is like desperation. But I understand now about what is or isn’t possible here, and that’s a good thing,” Kara replied quietly. “You don’t have to worry; I’ll be okay.”

“I would, no matter what. You children practically flail and fumble about heedlessly when I'm not there to guide.”

“Hey, I’m older than you,” Kara said, laughing a little Amanda’s assessment.

“Are you now?” Amanda asked, amused. “From my perspective, you are young – only days have passed since your recent rebirth." She continued, serious. "I am sorry to have had this conversion and also relieved. It is best this topic came up now, instead of you raising your hopes to the point that the descent crushed.” 

Kara smiled a little then. “Yeah, you’re right.” Her mood brightened further by the care Amanda undertook on the topic. “Thanks.”

Amanda smiled and then briskly said, “Now, as for our basement guard, the likely reason for its presence is a centre shortcut function. The centre I doubt. This Connor goes to painstaking lengths to misdirect. His centre’s location being secretive, guarded, and downward is too conspicuous.” Kara nodded in easy agreement. “Its significance to be defended can’t be denied however, and by its location, I believe it is one with capability for root access.” 

Like the first defense’s shortcut to the apartment android’s shell’s hardening function, though that one had been encrypted, as her viewing of the area had only been lamps. “Then, you don’t need to use force. Could you use it to ping the other shortcuts and find the centre?” 

Amanda laughed mildly. “Why you underestimate yourself, I haven’t the slightest notion. That is exactly what I plan to do. I’ll decrypt it and send a widespread ping - there is only one shortcut function that is required to be within the centre and Connor cannot separate them.” 

Kara’s eyes widened. “The deactivation code’s shortcut.” 

“Precisely. It’ll take time, but it can be done,” Amanda assured.

Kara said, “I’m surprised that Connor would place us, but especially you, close to any.”

Amanda slowed and Kara paused beside her. “Yes,” Amanda murmured, eyes hooded pensively. “There must be a trick...”

Kara thought on the ammo and the teasing lack of firearms. To deal with the creature would have been simplified with them, but it would have had to have been fired with extreme care not to damage anything but it. However, now with the knowledge of the basement’s sensitive nature suspected (who knew what the centre’s shortcut appeared as or what it was a shortcut for) and them being unable to defend themselves, a quiet shudder of fear worked its way up her spine. “Maybe the trap is being in its presence and the creature bearing down on us,” said Kara. “We aren’t able to get anything done defenseless.”

“Yes, that sounds like something he would do,” said Amanda. 

“But to backtrack is the only way forward,” Kara said. Kara told Amanda as they moved up the hall, “Maybe we can sneak around it? It’s only one.”

“A feasible idea,” replied Amanda. “We’ll remove our footwear for this.”

“What’s the layout look like?” Kara asked.

“I didn’t explore, aside from the entry hall and some rooms of the connecting second, but there appeared to be two branching halls at either end of the last,” said Amanda. “The riddle room I was in was not far from the entrance and I ran the moment it began to uncurl from its place on the wall, but dropped the flashlight on my way out to the stairs when I dodged its lunge.”

“What?” Kara asked, hand to her mouth, pump’s rhythm quickening. “How fast is it?” 

“I wasn’t chancing a look back to find out, and you shouldn’t either, but it is very,” Amanda warned. “It shrieks before it does, possibly to gain full awareness of where you are prior to striking and to gather data on the berth your position’s surroundings afford it. If we do somehow find a shotgun and handgun, don’t fire – they will damage anything their blood touches. It is highly acidic.”

"How do you know that? That its blood is acidic?" asked Kara.

"It is a golem built in the likes of a commercial horror property," replied Amanda. "I'm assuming it has the same attributes."

How could they explore, find the shortcut and crescent-shaped insert, somehow give Amanda time to decrypt, and get out of there without being attacked by the thing? It was a slim success. Kara stopped, grasping Amanda’s hand to wordlessly urge the taller female to turn to her. “Amanda, I don’t – this is different from golems and Connor. Humans you can try to reason with, with this Connor... But this is clearly alien from what we’ve seen so far. We don’t have flashlights or C- and, and, and it’s aggressive. I’m scared,” she confessed.

“I know, and I understand,” Amanda said, squeezing her hand. “But I will be here. You should try to eat to fullness, just in case.”

Kara did, swallowing with a lightly spasming throat. Her collection biocomponent felt queasy. Amanda only tugged her hand away for Kara to eat, an arm laid across her upper back and hand on her shoulder. After Kara was finished, collection biocomponent overly full, Amanda returned her hand into Kara’s and Kara held it tightly. They continued their way to the basement in silence. Kara’s processor began to ping about all sorts of thoughts, mainly about Alice and Connor, about dying, about Amanda dying in front of her, about the flashlight winking out, and a hissing thing encroaching closer. Her risk assessment rapidly climbed in percentage the more they walked. It was logically due to her anxiety and terror, but Kara knew part of the increase was because of the true risk involved. 

“Do you think they’re okay?” asked Kara, meaning the two Connors.

Amanda nodded. “They are fully capable androids combating one.”

“But its his mind palace. And what about our plan? He can’t not have been paying attention that time. Couldn’t he modify where we’re going?”

“He locked the mansion in its current settings when he modified it to hold multiple fruit in every room. To migrate the shortcut and keep it operating as he would need it to, it would require he remove assets, which also includes fruit in that room first. His siphoning ability will see it as him junking the energy and refill from the next available source.” That source being Kara herself. Amanda was implying Connor 47 wouldn’t do anything for that reason alone.

“What if he does, though?”

“Then, we will see to a solution then,” Amanda said.

Kara’s processor promptly reminded her of the upcoming darkness. They were heading to an entire level where a blind, dangerous alien creature was, which didn’t need light in a place they did. “Are we hoping the golem didn’t crush the flashlight?” 

“I don’t recall the direction of the roll, but it was away from the entrance where it was lunging for me.”

Kara asked. “If it did somehow step on it, how’re we going to explore?” 

Amanda said, “We can hunt around for a flashlight. If they weren’t so lumbering and lacking, I would order the golems on this level to search around for one. Connor is leaving you sustenance, we must hold that in mind. The likelihood is that he will generate one for you. However, trading one worry for another in an unending loop will only clog our processor,” she finished not unkindly.

Kara nodded in hesitant agreement. Even while raw at her, he provided her food and allegedly took away the awful puzzles he had forced on Amanda for one key and had handed them the rest. It could have been that he wanted to focus on the situation with the two Connors, though. Her eyes went to the ceiling briefly. She had faith in her Connor, but hopefully their own side of the equation would tip the balance in their favour and free them both too. 

The stairs to the basement were located to the west of their location, past a total of eight long halls. The stairs themselves imparted a chilly air. The last hall itself was not only skinnier than the others but also dimmer, as well the preceding two halls and its own were empty of the shuffling, moaning golems. This caused the hall’s surroundings to feel shuttered in and foreboding, and the silence to be loud. These reasons were why Kara hadn’t questioned Amanda or insisted on checking the basement the first time. She had also earlier mimicked Amanda’s quickness with examining the ten rooms without complaint. Her ignorance had been complete bliss. 

Eating all that food had simultaneously been a strategic and awful idea. While her collection biocomponent had settled during the walk, it was the reasonable fears pervading in her processor that were causing physical upset. If she dropped the pillowcase that contained her foodstuffs, she would still have energy to spare and be able to sprint, and this was a good precaution. The darkness and the possibility of being trapped suddenly without light while an aggressive golem was hunting to injure them, maybe kill them, would render that preparation null and void. The most Kara could possibly do was upchuck on it before it mauled her. 

Kara stared at Amanda’s back a few paces behind. Amanda slowly moved soundlessly on bare feet down a few steep steps to peer down at the entrance. It was closer than Kara, whose legs impressed upon her the challenge of walking with wobbly knees. Once they were close enough to touch the stairs’ guardrail, she had stopped. 

“There’s no light,” Kara said. From where she was, she could see the entire open entryway of the basement was pitch black. They had checked the rooms upon coming into the hall, but there had been no flashlights generated. It was a bad sign to Kara. 

“... No,” Amanda agreed. “I know I dropped it just before it.” Amanda muttered then, “These ceiling fixtures aren’t assisting. If they were a minute brigher...” The light bulbs on the ceiling had a weak watt and their colour was closer to burnt orange, as if each one would splutter out like candles if a wind wound through the hall and blew them out. The rooms’ bulbs were of slightly higher quality, but the radius of the lights barely passed any door’s threshold, so they remained closed.

“Why’s it not attacking? Do you think it’s out from there?” Kara said. She than glanced around the hall, but there was no tall golem to be seen. When she returned her attention to Amanda, she scrambled after her when the other female descended further down. “Amanda, wait!” she said. “Amanda!” she repeated, racing down to reach the other female. It felt odd to walk without the sandals, as if her bare feet wanted to rise up at their heels after so long in a raised position. 

Stopped near the entrance, Amanda turned. “Kara, I am not fond of this either, but-” and whatever Amanda was saying Kara couldn’t hear, because her sight zeroed in on two skinny arms, it’s spider-like fingers tapered with claws that reached out silently at them from the dark confines. Kara grunted when Amanda shoved, the taller female’s eyes widening to observe Kara’s expression, but the action wasn’t quick enough. Its hands abruptly clamped down on Amanda’s arms and hugged her to it, while something long, hard and prehensile, with sharp bumpy interruptions that were eerily similar to a spinal cord, slid to encircle Kara’s waist. Where the dim light touched, its exoskeleton was as Amanda had said, as gleaming, polished stone.

It was highly intelligent, to have waited just outside the hall’s light. That meant it somehow understood the value of camouflage, or it was sensitive to temperature change from the cool basement to the warmer hall. The ability to wait and be patient also showed it could plan, and would have waited until one of them was before the door before it snatched. It hadn’t needed to hiss to know where they had been either, as Amanda and Kara practically handed their locations to it by walking and talking into its arms. 

What was around her waist was a tail with a sharp, knife-like point, and the end of it caressed the side of Kara’s face. It bent an elongated, domed head toward her, teeth bared, and the action was smooth but slow. From how far it dipped its head, its height was beyond seven feet tall. It breathed in near her head, as if tasting the air. It’s claws fingers tapped in their place on Amanda’s arms after. She grimaced when it breathed in close again. She tried to twist her face away, but the tail’s sharp tip pressed gently into it. She inhaled harshly, tensing her muscles stiffly and stopped all movement, as the soft pressure and her hasty response to the golem had resulted in the tail's edge cutting into her skin map. 

It used its tail to lift her closer to it and then opened its mouth to reveal a tongue with a mouth of its own. 

Kara wanted to shriek, kicking her legs wildly, but “Shhh, shhh, shhh,” Amanda was soothing, and the would-be scream came out garbled and suffocated. Her jostling was burrowing the tail’s sharp edge into her cheek.

It inhaled again with both mouths, deeper, directly level with hers. Then, it cocked its eyeless head, becoming silent and still. It lifted the end of its tail away from her face and dragged them without pause into the darkness with it. 

Kara’s screaming began and cut off, every chest biocomponent cold and tight. It felt like a straw wouldn’t wedge inside her throat. Faced away from its back, Kara watched as the distance between them and basement’s lit opening increased. Once they turned a corner, Kara had only Amanda’s repeated pacification and her own wheezing to rely on. There was only pitch black to see and the rocky motion of the golem’s body to feel, along with the near-indiscernible click-clack of its claws to hear. It hissed every so often from its forward position behind her; Kara’s body swayed briefly left or right, whenever it rounded corners. 

Left, right, right, left, right, and left. It paused, hissing long and low. It continued on, turning right, left, and right. It paused and hissed again.

A second hiss responded in front of her face. Her processor promptly dumped the ongoing effort of remembering turns and blanked.

“Ohhhhh....” Kara began in terror.

“Shh, shh, shh, child, it’s alright,” Amanda was saying quickly from around the first golem’s body.

The desperate ‘ma’am’ caught in Kara’s throat. Amanda was not Mrs. Stern. Kara did, however, squeeze her eyes shut and force herself to imagine being elsewhere. She was not trapped in darkness, in a nightmarish golem’s hold, about to be damaged or killed. She envisioned a tiny cottage made of stonework, where Alice could play outside without care and rush inside for meals. The home was a little cluttered and there wasn’t much space to store what every child could want, but Alice was happy and that was all that mattered. Kara in the cottage had just fast-forwarded cooking to present a Thirium 310 free meat stew on the table, turning her head to greet a tall male coming from outside, when there came a new round of hissing from the first. The second’s joined in, followed by a pump-racing third’s, then fourth one, then a fifth, and more. There could have been twelve or twenty in total. Her pillowcase was torn from her grasp and she heard its contents spill to the ground. Afterwards, with Amanda's too being spilled, the group continued.

Twenty-three minutes passed before Kara was set down on cold, slimy cement, the tail of the first's sliding away. Clicking and clacking of multiple clawed limbs, and the brush of displaced air as the silent golems passed in front, behind, and above her, were the only things she sensed. For a few beats of her pump, she sat frozen in bewildered fright. “Am-”

“Shh,” Amanda said again, but she sounded further away. “Shh. You aren’t the one they want,” she told her, and there was no mistaking that she was being taken away. By the end of her sentence, her voice was the volume of a whisper. 

Kara swallowed thickly and patted the viscous liquid around her, trying to get her bearings. A few feet of short stops and starts, her fingertips slid against more slime, but there was resistance going up and a discovered angle where the floor and it met. It was a wall. Throat tight, she crawled on her hands and knees to press her back against it and closed her eyes, breathing stuttered. 

A hiss beside her ear locked her up. The deadliness of it and her circumstances trapped the scream. 

The golem bumped its domed head against hers, dragging it up and around to the other side. It lifted away, allowing silence to fall, but restarted hissing and nudging her with its head. The second time was rougher, almost lifting her bottom off the floor. There was no air disturbed in front of her face and, as her back was to the wall, Kara could only pinpoint it was fixed on it above her. The third nudge made Kara catch herself from falling onto her side, arm trembling violently, barely holding her weight. She slowly righted herself. Upon the fifth and strongest head bump, Kara did fall, and proceeded to curl up and bury her face into her forearms when she heard it climb down.

For fifteen minutes, Kara remained in that fetal position, pump pounding hard, body shaking, squeezed shut eyes leaking unchecked, and breathing interrupted by held in sobs, while the golem continued hissing and nudging her and thereby moving her slowly across the slime-coated floor. It didn’t pick her up with its arms or tail, seemingly concentrated on pushing her with its head. It paused frequently to breath over her, and every time Kara feared it would begin feasting, but it never did. 

It stopped when she couldn’t be moved anymore, pressed against something. It then ceased hissing and departed with quiet click-clack of its claws. 

Kara waited five more minutes, pump’s pounding beat in her ears, before uncurling to sit up. She patted around her frantically. The only object encountered on the floor was whatever she was against to the left. There was air above it, so it wasn’t a wall. She reached to pat it and touched something that felt encased in slippery wet fabric. She wiped her hands off as well as she could and touched the object again, sliding fingers downward till they brushed ground. The encased thing wasn’t solid like wood or concrete, but nor was it soft. It was pliable for her to wiggle her fingers between it and the cement. There was an interruption along the inside of the fabric that wasn’t present on the other side, a very thin line, so she slid her hand up, the other mimicking. Her inside hand was grabbed roughly and, not expecting it, she screamed. Her mouth was hastily covered and she screamed harder.

“It’s me, Kara,” said Connor softly, and to hear him, Kara stopped screaming. The burst of relief was as if the lights came on around her. He took his hands away quickly. 

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“Awareness activated before your... inevitable seeking touched my genitalia.”

Her face was consumed with heat. “Sorry! Oh... I wasn’t - I wouldn’t...” 

“Your apology is unnecessary,” Connor told her, and brushed her hands away from his legs. In short order, Kara placed her hands on her lap. She squirmed in embarrassment on the spot briefly, but she had more important things to worry about. 

“They’ve Amanda. We have to rescue her.” She then asked, “How’re you here? Weren’t you helping Connor?”

“There was a teleportation attempt and we all ended up inside, separated,” he said and she heard a muffled slide of fabric further to her right and something being placed down onto the cement. “I landed in the first level. The other two landed elsewhere.”

Concern flared in Kara. “Do you think Connor’s okay?” 

“... He has proven himself before and he is uninjured now, unlike yourself,” he said with a hint of terseness. The back of his fingers touched her cheek gently. The sliced area stung and she winced. He jerked his hand away and climbed to his feet silently.

“How did you get into the basement from the top?” Kara asked as she hopped up.

“There's a gate that impeded my passage further into the floor below and I couldn't modify, but there were tunnels in three rooms above. I utilized one and had been lifting myself up when my legs were captured and I was dragged further down.”

Kara looked up automatically, but hadn’t registered any light before and couldn’t still. “You must’ve been knocked out and placed here.” Inwardly, she was glad in hindsight her and Amanda hadn’t ventured close to the holes.

“Clearly,” he replied and began to walk away. 

She wrinkled her nose at his response, but quickly grabbed his shirt to be led. Of the two, only one could see in the dark. Connor kept them to the left of the hall, by the wall. They took a few turns, but she was suspicious of the lack of golems. Were they hiding, awaiting a chance to strike, but Connor could see them. Or maybe they weren't aware of that ability of his. 

“How did you know the holes would connect the floors?” she asked.

“I was aware they would. Knowledge of the mansion, and whom was within, was imparted for reactive responses during the altercation in the fields, although the entrance had not been.”

“But the teleportations on Connor 47's part let everyone in anyway,” she said. 

A single second of laughter was suppressed. It wasn't a lighthearted sound. “Correct.” 

It sounded like a trap to her. She then explained her own reason for being in the basement, “We're here because we looked everywhere above for a crescent-shaped insert, and it has to be down here. It’s for the gate, on our side. These golems are-”

“Redundancy measures gone awry,” he muttered and coughed a couple times as he strode.

“Are you okay?” When he ignored the question, she added, “You’d think they wouldn’t attack you, being Connor.”

“Their A.I. was confused by the introduction of three here, but they are prudent creations.”

“I would say horrifying,” said Kara. “Only one of these golems was required. They can see in the dark too by using sounds.”

“I’d suggest silence then,” he said, irritated. 

Kara quieted immediately, a little hurt. She had only been conversing because she felt safer and knew Connor would be able to see them, and he wouldn't have been talking had they been in the area. All Connors were different, she reminded herself. This one also was half Connor 47.

“Please slow down,” she said, after the seventh time of hastening to a swift trot. 

Connor slowed and she bumped into his back. He then stopped altogether, breathing audibly laboured. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Kara immediately, laying a hand on his back. There was no reason for him being winded – she wasn’t, after all. His upper back tensed before it hunched, as he leaned over slightly, not answering. “Connor?” She moved to stand beside him, though the action was useless without sight. “Do you need rest? We can sit down right here.”

His breathing quieted. 

“Connor?” she repeated, alarm creeping up her spine.

“I’m not at optimal condition, but I am functional.” As her hand was on him, she felt him straighten up. “Stay behind me. The creations are meant to be aggressive.”

He then directed them as he saw fit, Kara following behind. There later came a brief pause in their walk, to which she thought he would begin coughing and avoid answering her concerned questions, as had happened multiple times so far. No golem had popped up to shriek or hiss, which made Kara antsy. Then, there was the unmistakable sound of a door creaking open, before they went into what she suspected was either a new hall or a room. It turned out to be a room when, with a click, a flashlight in Connor’s left hand beamed white light on a wall. 

He handed her it, which she accepted gratefully with a bright smile. “Thanks.” He then turned away to rummage in a cabinet. He wore only his white undershirt. “What happened to your jacket?”

“I escaped a hold by parting from it,” he said, putting identical objects on the floor. Kara didn’t recognize them, but they looked like clear quail eggs. There were fifteen so far.

“What’re those?”

“Glowers.” Connor coughed. “Lit by the agitating the chemicals inside, then it pops and sprays its liquid substance after 30 minutes, which then interacts with the air and illuminates before that reaction too ends.” Kara went to pick one up, looking at it. It felt like squishy silicone. When she placed it back down with its kindred, Connor coughed again.

She shined the light near him to examine his features. His skin map was also dampened from what she could see. He looked ill and his facial muscles were pinched, which wasn’t from the beam. She had directed it off-centre from him. “You’ve been coughing a lot. Are you sure nothing serious is wrong?” The cross expression he gave her communicated he didn’t appreciate her prodding. He placed his attention on the next cabinet.

As it was obvious he wasn’t going to answer her right about his condition, she turned in a circle, gathering information of the room’s dimensions. Unlike the mansion, the basement was minimally furnished. There were multiple tall cabinets on each wall and a desk, but no bed or any boxes. She checked through three and the desk, but they were empty. The next wall was the same, though when she glanced back, any that Connor checked had items inside. He was currently attaching three waist pouches to the belt. The glowers were no longer on the floor.

“How’d you know about-?” Kara shook her head, cutting herself off. The knowledge given to the Connors by Connor 47 in the field was the answer to her stupid question. “Do you think what’s in here were previously planned assets?” 

“Yes. They were originally part of the schematics...” He paused, one hand to his chest, back muscles visibly coiled. The other gripped his leg with white knuckles.

Kara went to him. “You are not alright,” she stated worriedly, crouching. “Stop brushing me off and tell me what’s wrong.”

“I need to get to the centre,” he said through gritted teeth, except the expression was caused by pain. 

“Is this why Connor couldn’t separate from you? And we can’t just leave Amanda, we need to find her,” she said.

“No,” he strained out, shutting the cabinet doors and shaking his head. “It isn’t that. There’s something...” He rose a hand at his chest and dropped it. “Everything is compromised by it.” He then turned around and leaned back, heaving breaths. He glanced at her tiredly and then picked up the waist belt with pouches. He told her, securing it to her, “There’s a grenade launcher further down. A straight through one intersection, then right, and it’s in the second door on the left.”

“Their blood is acidic, I can’t shoot them,” she said, pump pounding. 

“You can. It’s necess-” He gasped, expression twisted, and Kara gasped with him, grabbing his wrists when his fingers dug into his chest. 

“What’s going on? Connor!” she whispered.

The attack stopped after six seconds, his body relaxing. He breathed heavily, their hands dropping to his lap. “I can’t protect you right now,” he said thickly and panting. “Shoot centre mass, one round has the firepower to tear a creation in two and the blast radius will effect the rest.” 

“The mind palace-”

“The palace’s integrity is no longer a priority,” he snarled, clutching at his chest again. He groaned, wincing, and cursed under his breath. “Plans have changed. Repair will commence once in the centre. I will proceed to the basement entrance.”

“The crescent insert, we don’t-”

“I know its location,” he said. “Find Amanda with the main nest. Go.”

Alone? With those things out there? “But I don’t even know how to use one!”

"Here." Connor abruptly pressed a finger to her temple. She didn’t know what he did, but he then ordered, “Run, go!” 

Her skin map was dampened itself and cold, and she felt sick, but there was only her available to do anything. “Be careful,” she said, standing, and raced out the door. The flashlight’s beam was powerful and chased away the darkness by 30 feet, and made up the length with its intensity. There was nowhere, floor to ceiling, in the wide hall that the golems could hide.

Kara ran straight through the intersection, speeding up when she heard a high-pitched shriek - so they had been waiting, away from them. She took a right and reached the second door on the left, breathing in shakily. It opened at her twist of the knob and she rushed in, slamming the door shut. Another alien shriek sounded out. To slam it had been a mistake. She whirled around. The room had two cabinets and a desk. The grenade launcher was nowhere in sight. Kara opened one cabinet to reveal an absurd amount of grenade rounds, all fire ones, and two bandoleers. She quickly yanked both out and was going to slot a round into each pocket available, but there came a third shriek, much closer. She sidestepped to the next cabinet.

Inside was the grenade launcher. It was not bulky or huge, which was what she was expecting it to be. The barrel length was shorter than the shotgun she had wielded in the apartment foyer. Looking at it now, her processor spat out instructions from Connor, but the images sped by too rapidly. She caught snapshots before it all fled.

It had to be enough, she thought.

She turned the barrel latch with dampened fingers, opened and loaded a round into the breach of the barrel, and just remembered to turn the safety off and engage the barrel latch again when a huge golem crashed through the door and landed on all fours.

It shrieked in her direction, tail curled up.

“Hi,” she replied queasily, and fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's a little braver against these golems (they're xenomorphs!!) now that she's packing firepower AND has permission to rain it on the golems from Connor.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
